El nacimiento de un nuevo amor
by LoCaUr
Summary: Esta historia habla de lo que pudo haber pasado entre Sesshomaru y Rin, esta basada en el anime de Inuyasha y aunque los personajes principales serán esta bonita pareja también incluiremos a varios personajes del anime, por la importancia y relaciones que tienen con nuestros dos enamorados. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

Kagome: Creo que es hora de volver a casa. Jinengi ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy en la aldea?

El gran Jinengi se sonrrojó y le agradeció su oferta a Aome, pero su madre lo esperaba y debía volver a casa.

Rin: Gracias por ayudarme el día de hoy Jinengi

Jinengi se volvió a sonrojar, los ojos tan cálidos de Rin aún tenían ese efecto en él.

Rin: Gracias también a ustedes, Kagome y abuela Kaede

Abuela Kaede, habían pasado tres años desde que el señor Sesshomaru había dejado a Rin, tiempo suficiente para que la pequeña Rin y la anciana Kaede se encariñaran mutuamente.

Kagome: No hay de que Rin

El grupo llevaba un par de horas recogiendo hierbas medicinales en una zona algo alejada de la aldea, en la mente de la anciana aún estaba la conversación de hace un par de días.

Rin: Abuela Kaede

Kaede: ¿Qué pasa mi niña?

Rin se quedó un instante mirando al suelo, para después alzar la vista y decir: Abuela Kaede, la próxima vez que vayamos por plantas ¿Podríamos buscar plantas medicinales para youkais?

La anciana se quedó un poco sorprendida por la petición de la pequeña niña, después de todo ese conocimiento no era muy útil aquí en la aldea, ya que lo más cercano a un youkai era Inuyasha, y al ser un hanyou las plantas de los humanos le servían muy bien. Aun así, la anciana bien sabía que la petición de su pequeña probablemente no estaba relacionada con la aldea, por lo que se limitó a decirle que encantada le enseñaría. Rin le devolvió una bella sonrisa, rasgo característico de ella.

Jinengi se marchó y las mujeres se preparaban para emprender el viaje de regreso, les tomaría aproximadamente una hora, estaban un poco alejadas de la aldea ese día, debido a que este tipo de plantas no crecen en lugares muy comunes. Después de empacar todo perfectamente en las mochilas se dispusieron a irse, pero al tratar de levantar su carga la anciana Kaede cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Kagome: ¡Anciana Kaede!

Rin: ¡Abuela!

Kaede: Creo que esta anciana ya no tiene las mismas fuerzas que solía tener.

Kagome: No se preocupe anciana Kaede, nos dividiremos su carga

Rin: ¡No Kagome, tú no debes de esforzarte tanto!

Kagome recordó el incidente de la mañana, en donde un terrible demonio había invadido la aldea, Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban en una misión, por lo que Sango y ella tuvieron que hacerse cargo; ya que el demonio tenía la habilidad de multiplicarse Kagome había tenido que formar un gran campo de protección sobre toda la aldea hasta que la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa lograron exterminarlo, lo cual la había dejado exhausta.

Rin: No Kagome, te esforzaste mucho en la mañana, no debes exigirte de más, además si algo te pasa Inuyasha se preocupara. Yo llevare lo de la anciana Kaede

Hace tiempo que Kagome no veía a Rin tan decidida, además recordó que desde hace un año ella había empezado a entrenar con Sango, lo cual había incrementado su resistencia física.

Kagome: Esta bien Rin, muchas gracias.

Kagome acarició la cabeza de Rin, ambas se sonrieron. Tras pasar la carga de Kaede a Rin esta se volvió considerablemente pesada, la pequeña pudo percibir esto, pero no dijo nada.

Anciana Kaede: ¡Andando!

Rin: Kagome, anciana Kaede, si no les molesta quiero ir por el camino cercano al río para llegar a la aldea

Kagome: Pero Rin así tardaremos más en llegar

Rin: Lo sé, por eso pensaba ir sola- soltó una pequeña risa- es sólo que me gusta mucho ver el atardecer en ese lugar, prometo que regresare antes que anochezca.

La pequeña inclinó su cabeza y junto sus manos en señal de ruego, a pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco años Rin aún añoraba los tiempos en los que viajaba a lado de su señor. Caminar por ese bosque le traía gratos recuerdos, así que pasaba por ahí seguido.

Kagome y la anciana Kaede aceptaron la petición de la tierna niña, pidiéndole que fuera cuidadosa y le dijeron que cumpliera su promesa de llegar antes de que anocheciera. La anciana le hizo una caricia en la mejilla en la niña y después Kagome y ella partieron.

Rin tardó un poco más de lo esperado al llegar al río, para cuando llego al claro que estaba buscando sus hombros le dolían bastante-Creo que exagere- pensó mientras bajaba la pesada carga.

Ese pequeño claro cerca del río le recordaba mucho al lugar en donde vio por primera vez a su señor, aún recordaba como si fuera ayer la figura del señor Sesshomaru; en esa ocasión estaba acostado y visiblemente lastimado.

Rin: Yo sólo quería ayudarlo, sabía que no era un humano, pero se veía tan sólo… No podía dejarlo así.

-Señor Sesshomaru- pensó la pequeña niña- sé que sólo han pasado un par de meses desde su última visita, pero ya quiero verlo- Rin se quedó viendo fijamente el atardecer, deseando que el señor Sesshomaru estuviera aquí para verlo, no tanto porque él lo disfrutara, sino porque a ella le hacía muy feliz compartir este tipo de cosas a su lado.

Unas horas antes, a las orillas de una aldea no muy alejada de ese río, un poderoso youkai de pelo blanco y rasgos apuestos esperaba a que su pequeño ayudante regresara con el lindo listón azul que el demonio le había indicado.

Jaken: Amo bonito, aquí esta

El pequeño demonio le extendió a su amo un bello listón azul que tenía un lindo patrón con hilo verde, el cual formaba unas hojas. Sesshomaru lo miró fríamente, hecho que asustó al demonio verde, pues este sabía que se había tardado más de lo esperado. Rápidamente le quito el listón de la mano y salió volando; de no ser porque Jaken reacciono justo a tiempo al aferrarse a su estola, este se hubiera quedado atrás.

Los tonos naranjas, rosados y rojos en el horizonte le hicieron recordar a Rin que sólo quedaban una horas de luz, por lo que se apresuró a tomar un poco de agua, mojarse un poco la cara y levantar de nuevo la pesada carga. Sólo había caminado un par de metros, cuando sintió un dolor profundo en su hombro derecho y una sensación de ardor, bajó la carga y descubrió su hombro para examinarlo, este tenía una pequeña raspada que estaba sangrando un poco -Kagome me regañara por esto- dijo para sí misma. No era nada grave, pero si era un dolor molesto que le incomodaría todo el camino de regreso

El vuelo de Sesshomaru se aceleró repentinamente, al punto en el que Jaken casi salía volando.

Jaken: ¡¿Qué pasa señor Sesshomaru?!

Sesshomaru tenía una mirada más seria de lo normal-Este olor, es leve, pero aun así…-pensó el demonio mientras seguía el rastro

Rin ya iba resignada, aguantando el ardor de su hombro, cuando escuchó una voz bien conocida.

Sesshomaru: Rin

La pequeña niña volteó rápidamente, bajo su pesada carga y corrió hacia su amo

Rin: ¡Señor Sesshomaru! Me alegra mucho verlo

Una sonrisa enorme ilumino la cara de la niña-¡Señor Jaken!- gritó mientras abrazaba al pequeño demonio.

Jaken: ¡Dejame niña, de tanto apretarme me vas a asfixiar!

Rin: Lo siento señor Jaken, me emocione mucho al verlo, a los dos señor-Dijo Rin mientras volteaba a ver llena de dicha a Sesshomaru, pero en ese instante notó que su amo veía fijamente su hombro-No es nada grave señor-dijo levantando su brazo, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

-¿Esos humanos te hicieron llevar todo eso?- preguntó el imponente youkai dirigiendo su vista hacia la carga de Rin. La niña había sentido el ligero tono de molestia en las palabras de su amo y respondió rápidamente- No señor, es sólo que la anciana Kaede no puede cargar ya tanto peso y la señorita Kagome estaba muy cansada, así que yo me ofrecí a llevar…-El demonio paso a lado de la niña, haciendo que esta se callara y lo siguiera con la mirada, se acercó a donde estaba la mochila y con una mano la levanto, sin esfuerzo alguno la colocó sobre su hombro. Pensó que Rin no era tan débil como antes, a pesar de que el peso que ahora llevaba era insignificante para él, era considerable para el tamaño de la pequeña, después de su rápida reflexión exclamo-Andando-La pequeña niña pensó en decirle a su amo que no se molestara, pero el hecho de que él la ayudara a llevar su mochila hasta la aldea, significaba que podría caminar un rato a lado del señor Sesshomaru y el señor Jaken. Rin sonrió ante esta idea y corrió junto con Jaken para alcanzar a su amo.

Durante el camino, Rin les contó sobre todas las plantas que habían encontrado, sobre las que había aprendido y como se utilizaban, hubiera hablado durante todo el camino de no ser por las breves interrupciones de Jaken.

Jaken: ¿Y para qué te sirve saber todo eso? Niña tonta, tú eres humana y todas las plantas que llevas ahí son para demonios, en tu aldea sólo podrían ser útiles para ese odioso de Inuyasha-

Rin se quedó callada un momento, cosa que Sesshomaru notó, tras unos segundos contesto- Es sólo que quiero aprender cómo ayudar a usted y al señor Sesshomaru- la respuesta de la pequeña sorprendió al youkai

Jaken: Si serás tonta niña ¿Cómo puedes creer que una humana como tú podría ayudarnos? No ves que el amo bonito es muy fuerte, él no necesita de ti.

El pequeño demonio verde se arrepentiría de decir esas palabras, ya que acto seguido el gran youkai le propino un buen golpe que lo dejo atarantado

Sesshomaru: Rin, ahí abajo esta tu aldea

Rin: Gracias amo Sesshomaru, usted siempre es muy amable conmigo y…me hizo muy feliz verlo

La pequeña tomo la pesada carga y la colocó de nuevo en sus hombros, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor -Rin- pronunció seriamente Sesshomaru -¿Sí señor?- preguntó abriendo sus grandes ojos la pequeña- Recuerda lo que te dije y cuídate por ti misma- dijo el demonio viendo los dulces y bellos ojos de la niña – Sí, señor- dijo Rin alegremente mientras volteaba para caminar a su choza –Rin- la detuvo la voz del youkai. Volteo solo para encontrar a su señor extendiéndole un hermoso listón azul -¡Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru! Es muy bonito- Terminado de decir esto la pequeña procedió a cambiar el listón que traía por el nuevo –Queda perfecto, en verdad gracias señor Sesshomaru- El listón era el toque perfecto para enmarcar el alegre rostro de la pequeña. Acto seguido el demonio emprendió el vuelo pensando en lo que había dicho antes la pequeña- Tú ¿Quieres ayudarme?- el gran youkai recordó la sinceridad y ternura de Rin, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jaken -¡Amo Sesshomaru, espereme!


	2. Capítulo 2: Sueños

Rin regresaba de su entrenamiento con Inuyasha, iba tarareando una alegre tonada cuando a lo lejos vio a la anciana Kaede asomarse por la ventana, en cuanto la vio la anciana gritó –Ya llegó Rin-

El rostro de la joven cambio drásticamente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le brotó instantáneamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cabaña. Se escuchó un gran alboroto, vació su mochila en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sólo para llenarla de nuevo y salir corriendo mientras gritaba –Nos vemos en un rato abuela Kaede-

La anciana sólo pudo ver como rápidamente se perdía su figura en el sendero, por lo que sólo exclamo -¡Sí mi niña, con cuidado!- y finalmente la perdió de vista –Llevas más de un mes preparándote para su visita, sé que Sesshomaru dijo que te dejaría aquí para que estuvieras segura y que en su tiempo pudieras elegir, pero el tonto no sabe que tú tomaste esa decisión desde hace mucho tiempo- pensó para si la anciana mientras entraba a su cabaña.

La figura de una joven, de ya 15 años, subía por una colina, el olfato de su amo la había detectado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el olor de su bello cabello negro que estaba recogido sólo de un lado por un listón, le avisó que ya estaba aquí. Sesshomaru volteo la mirada cuando Rin comenzó a correr hacia ellos, Jaken y Ah-Un también se le quedaron viendo. El paso de los años habían provocado ya varios cambios en la jovencita, para empezar su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, había crecido varios centímetros y se empezaban a formar curvas que la definirían como mujer; aun así la inocencia de su rostro seguía intacta y la calidez de sus ojos era cada día mayor, llevaba un kimono rosa, con detalles en fucsia y lo que parecían unas esferas de color beige, un regalo que hace mucho tiempo le había dado su señor.

Rin: ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Jaken!

La joven corrió para quedar justo enfrente de su amo y con la más divina sonrisa le dijo -Hola amo Sesshomaru, disculpe mi tardanza, me alegra mucho verlo- después se agacho y abrazo con fuerza al señor Jaken, gesto ante el cual el pequeño demonio intentó zafarse sin mucho éxito.

Jaken: Ay niña, vaya que ya no tienes las mismas fuerzas

Rin simplemente soltó una pequeña risa y procedió a abrazar cada cabeza de Ah-Un, con lo cual la bestia se mostro muy emocionada, se separó del demonio acariciándole la cabeza y volteando a ver a Jaken le dijo: Vamos señor Jaken

Caminaron un par de metros hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque, Rin sabía que a su amo no le gustaban las aldeas humanas, así que él siempre la esperaba a las afueras de la misma. Sesshomaru adopto la posición de siempre, se sentó en un árbol con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada. Rin dejó su mochila recargada en otro árbol y Ah-Un se acomodó plácidamente bajo la sombra de ese mismo lugar.

-Amo Sesshomaru, señor Jaken aprendí unos saltos nuevos con la señorita Sango, me tomó varios intentos, pero ya lo logré- dijo Rin con entusiasmo

Jaken: ¿Por qué me habrían de interesar unos saltos de humanos tontos?

-De seguro esta celoso porque usted nunca podría hacerlos- dijo la bella joven con un tono burlón

Jaken: ¡¿Qué dices niña?! El gran Jaken puede hacer lo que sea

Rin: ¿A sí? Pues imitime

Rin empezó a hacer una serie de saltos y piruetas que Jaken intentó imitar sin mucho éxito, el espectáculo parecía darle mucha risa a Ah-Un, después de unos minutos en los cuales la victoria había sido claramente para Rin, esta se puso a jugar con Ah-Un a las escondidillas, era un escena bastante chistosa ver como el inmenso dragón intentaba esconderse de la pequeña. El pequeño demonio y el gran youkai se limitaban a observar, el juego duró un buen rato hasta que Rin se sentó a lado de su amo, la joven le empezó a contar varias cosas, empezó contándole que la señorita Kagome había descubierto que Rin tenía cierto poder espiritual, la anciana Kaede le había explicado que era por haber viajado al mundo de los muertos, Rin noto un repentino enojo en la mirada de su amo, por lo que cambio el tema.

Así que opto por platicarle de la misión que había realizado con el monje Miroku, el exorcismo de un palacio en una aldea vecina, el cual había sido poseído por el espíritu de un malvado demonio gato de pelaje rojo.

Jaken: ¡Rin! ¿Tú te decisiste del demonio Isas?

Rin: Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo ese era su nombre ¿Por qué lo pregunta señor Jaken?

Jaken: Ese no es un demonio cualquiera, es un demonio fuerte que se alimenta de las almas de los niños

Rin: Pues sí, de hecho había querido poseer al hijo del señor de ese palacio. Pero no lo hubiera logrado sola señor Jaken, el monje Miroku me ayudo.

La verdad es que Rin había hecho un buen papel, y había estado a la par del monje.

La joven continuó narrando sus aventuras en la aldea, contó sobre cosas que pensaba, de flores que había visto, de no ser por las interrupciones de Jaken aquello hubiera parecido casi un monologo, para cualquiera que no conociera a esos personajes sería normal pensar que Sesshomaru ignoraba completamente la plática de Rin, pero la verdad es que estaba atento a cada palabra.

Paso aproximadamente una hora, el poderoso youkai se levantó y dijo: Rin, debemos irnos

La joven guardo total silencio, de pronto sintió un vacío en el estómago, realmente no quería que ese momento terminara, pero sabía que su amo era un demonio muy importante con muchas cosas que hacer y entendía que tenía que agradecer el tiempo que tuviera a su lado, por lo que se limitó a decir –Sí amo, gracias por haber venido a verme- una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos algo tristes, pero llenos de vida se dirigieron hacia el apuesto demonio.

La joven se quedó admirando a su amo un par de segundos, su blanca piel, su espalda ancha y su porte tan imponente. Un pensamiento que cruzó fugaz su mente fue lo que la sacó de ese trance -Los regalos- Rin corrió a su mochila y gritó –Amo Sesshomaru, espere un momento- El demonio se detuvo y volteo a ver a la joven que tenía una expresión de emoción en su rostro –Amo Sesshomaru, señor Jaken, Ah-Un ustedes siempre han sido muy buenos conmigo, en especial usted amo Sesshomaru, usted seguido me trae hermosos obsequios; es por eso que hoy yo… emm quería darles algo- El fino rostro de la joven se ruborizó mientras colocaba su mochila en el piso y la abría –Ah-Un, les hice una corona de flores para cada quien, el señor Inuyasha me dijo que estas flores tiene un aroma muy placentero para los demonios- la joven colocó en cada cabeza una corona hecha con unas pequeñas flores moradas, las cuales la bestia acepto con mucha alegría, se veía más feliz que nunca.

Rin: Señor Jaken, le traje estas moras, la anciana Kaede me contó que son muy ricas para los youkais y buenas para su salud

La joven extendió un pañuelo lleno de unas moras amarillas, cada una del tamaño de un limón –Moras del amanecer- pensó el señor Jaken mientras abría enormemente sus ojos y comenzaba a salivar, de pronto cambió su expresión de asombro y dijo –Niña, tú tienes conmigo una gran deuda, así que no creas que estas moras la saldan- Rin se limitó a reírse ante el comentario del demonio.

Finalmente buscó el último objeto de su mochila, un gran pergamino enrollado con un listón naranja, realmente había sido un regalo hecho con mucho cariño y esmero. Rin había hecho un dibujo para su amo, sin embargo el proceso para obtener el resultado final no había sido sencillo, en realidad este era el séptimo intento, la joven había pedido la ayuda de Jinengi, ya que al dibujar seguido plantas medicinales este había adquirido una gran habilidad y de su buen amigo Shippo, debido a que la señorita Kagome ya le había traído colores y acuarelas antes –Este… es para usted amo- dijo Rin mientras sacaba el pergamino.

Ella no entendía porque, pero en su estómago sentía cientos de mariposas, ahí se quedó viendo a su amo, sosteniendo el pergamino con ambas manos, más pasaron varios segundos y la expresión del rudo señor no cambio en absoluto, sólo se quedó viéndola con esos fríos ojos amarillos. La linda sonrisa que tenía Rin comenzó a desvanecerse, poco a poco agacho la cabeza y le entraron unas irremediables ganas de llorar –Sabía que no le gustaría- pensó Rin, estaba por discuparse con su amo y guardar el pergamino, cuando una voz paralizó todas sus emociones.

Sesshomaru: Rin

La joven alzó la mirada, para ver a su amo, el cual había volteado la suya.

Sesshomaru: Rin ¿Qué estas esperando? Dame ese tonto pergamino… Lo quiero

La expresión de la joven cambió completamente, emocionada le extendió el pergamino a su amo, este lo tomo sin mirarla y lo guardo en sus ropas, solo para después pronunciar de la manera más seria posible –Jaken, vámonos- El poderoso youkai emprendió el vuelo, seguido de Jaken que iba montado en Ah-Un. A lo lejos soló se escuchó el grito de una joven –Nos vemos Ah-Un, señor Jaken- El pequeño demonio y la gran bestia voltearon para ver a la linda Rin agitando sus manos, gesto que extrañamente el señor Jaken contestó con una mano y una sonrisa –Nos vemos amo Sesshomaru, muchas gracias por venir- el corazón de Rin se aceleró ante un sentimiento cálido que provino desde lo más profundo de su ser, sentimiento que la obligó a gritar –Lo quiero amo Sesshomaru-

Rin se sonrojo y se llevó las manos a la cara tras pensar en lo que había hecho, regreso a su choza llena de una felicidad y dicha como nunca había sentido antes, ella se hubiera perdido por siempre en ese sentimiento de no ser por una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos

Kaede: Rin… mi niña… ¡Rin!

El gritó de la anciana terminó por despertar a la joven

-¿Estaba soñando?- Rin despertó para encontrarse en su cabaña -¿Por qué tan repentinamente recuerdo ese día?- La joven suspiró -Amo Sesshomaru, ya casi pasa un año desde esa última vez, y usted no ha vuelto, no sabe lo mucho que lo extraño-


	3. Capítulo 3: El comienzo de un viaje

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Muchas gracias por tu review Kikyou1312, disculpame :( la verdad en este capítulo no hay reencuentro, pero en el próximo claro que sí

Gracias pos tus palabras Nadia, me alegra saber que te esta gustando :)

No puedo entenderlo amo-pensó Rin mientras se cambiaba la ropa-no puedo dejar de pensar en usted y siento… frío, frío en mi alma cada vez que deseo verlo y no puedo ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Bueno… más loca de lo que dice el señor Jaken que ya estoy- Perdida en sus pensamientos Rin terminó de desayunar

Pequeña ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó la anciana Kaede un poco preocupada al notar que Rin casi no había hablado durante el desayuno.

-Sí abuela, sólo estaba pensando si no olvidaba nada- contesto Rin mientras sonreía. Algo en esa sonrisa no termino de convencer del todo a la sabia anciana, pero decidió no ahondar más en el asunto.

-Iré a buscar a Sango y a Kagome, abuela Kaede- dijo Rin mientras se ponía la mochila en los hombros -¿Estas segura de que no quieres venir? Me haría muy feliz poder compartir esto contigo- dijo la joven mientras miraba tiernamente a la anciana.

Kaede: Mi niña, yo ya estoy muy vieja para ese tipo de viajes

-Pero si hace poco fuimos a visitar al tutor del monje Miroku ¿Recuerda? El día que dijo que me iba a dar una lección muy importante y sólo me enseñó como servir sake- recordó Rin con una expresión de fastidio -dijo que los hombres aprecian ese detalle, pero… si a él no le gusta la comida de los humanos- pensó Rin antes de ponerse completamente roja y empezar a mover rápidamente la cabeza en señal de negación-

Kaede: Sí lo recuerdo mi pequeña, pero esa vez Hachi nos llevó el último tramo, además puede que el bebé de la señora Ami nazca hoy, debe haber alguien para ayudarla

Rin: Tú siempre has sido una mujer muy amable abuela

Rin salió rumbo a la casa de Sango, pero no camino más que un par de metros antes de ver a lo lejos a la exterminadora con toda su familia y escuchar a la distancia.

Miroku: Sango, Sanguito, mi dulce esposa, dime ¿Cómo voy a poder sobrevivir sin ti?

Excelencia… me está diciendo todo esto porque no quiere cuidar a nuestros hijos ¿Verdad?- dijo Sango mientras volteo un poco enojada, su mirada se topó con un pobre monje que estaba siendo jalado de cada mano por las gemelas que gritaban con alegría divertidas rimas y en los hombros llevaba cargando a un pequeño que no dejaba de jugar con su cabello.

-No, para nada mi amada- dijo el monje mientras se soltaba de sus hijas y colocaba en los brazos de una de ellas al pequeño- es sólo que este corazón ya no puede imaginarse lejos de ti- el monje se acercó lentamente a Sango y la tomó por la cintura –Excelencia- pronuncio Sango mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Miroku, finalmente este se acercó para besarla

-Sí, definitivamente no creo poder- dijo Miroku mientras acariciaba las nalgas de su esposa

Esto sólo le gano una buena cachetada y a una Sango muy enojada que grito: ¡No enfrente de los niños!- sólo para después respirar e intentar tranquilizarse –Además, si pudo sobrevivir a la kazana y a pelear contra Naraku, estoy muy segura que podrá "sobrevivir" sin mi dos días- dijo Sango mientras se adelantaba enojada

Sango: ¡Oh! Rin, hola… nosotros… yo, ya sabes como es Miroku

Rin soltó una pequeña risa y saludo a la exterminadora y a su familia, juntos caminaron hacia la cabaña de Kagome e Inuyasha, sólo para encontrarse con la pareja en la entrada peleándose.

Inuyasha: ¡No entiendo porque no puedo ir yo!

Kagome: Ya te dije que es un viaje de chicas, porque vamos a ir a un lugar de chicas ¡A hacer cosas de chicas!

Inuyasha: ¡Eso es tonto! No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer, ¡incluyendo cosas de chicas!

La pareja detuvo un momento su discusión al ver que sus amigos los estaban observando en silencio

Sango: Vamos Inuyasha, la señora que nos platicó sobre este lugar dijo que era exclusivo para mujeres, es un palacio en donde hacen tratamientos y tiene aguas termales

-Todo para relajar y hacer que se vean más bonitas las mujeres que a él vayan- dijo Kagome mientras recordaba las palabras de la mujer de la aldea vecina que habían ayudado hace casi una semana.

Miroku: Pero si tú ya eres hermosa mi Sango

-Gracias excelencia- dijo Sango mientras le sonreía a su esposo –Pero aun así iré- pronuncio seriamente

Inuyasha: ¡Ah, aun así me parece muy tonto!

Rin que sólo había estado escuchando habló antes de que Kagome pudiera regañar a Inuyasha

Rin: Inuyasha, Miroku… disculpen las molestias que les trae el que las chicas y yo hagamos este viaje, pero desde que la señorita Kagome me platicó de los spas y las pijamadas de su mundo, la idea me emociono mucho y en serio me gustaría poder compartir esta nueva experiencia con ellas- la cara de alegría de Rin se opacó por un momento -ellas son como mis nuevas hermanas- todos recordaron la terrible perdida de Rin -y poder estar con ellas sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-

Faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de Rin, el plan original era llegar al lujoso palacio ese día, pero Rin insistió en que quería estar en la aldea para su cumpleaños. Kaede y Shippo sabían que en realidad ese deseo involucraba la ilusión de que Sesshomaru por fin viniera a verla, había pasado casi un año y la joven se notaba triste por su ausencia; ese hecho fue lo que convenció a Inuyasha, pues él también había notado que la bella sonrisa de la joven se había hecho menos presente.

Inuyasha: Olvídalo Rin, ya váyanse

Rin: Muchas gracias señor Inuyasha

Mientras las chicas revisaban por última vez sus mochilas llegó la anciana Kaede

Kaede: ¿Todo listo?

Kagome: Parece ser que sí

Sango: En ese caso, vámonos

La exterminadora abrazo a sus tres hijos y les dio un dulce beso a cada uno en la frente, sólo para después abrazar con fuerza a Miroku y fundirse en un cálido beso.

Rin por su parte abrazo a la anciana y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía lo mucho que la iba a extrañar.

Inuyasha: Sabes que la verdadera razón por la que quería ir es porque me preocupas

Kagome lo miro soprendida y completamente ruborizada

-¿I..Inuyasha?-fue lo único que pudo decir después de que el hanyou se lanzó a abrazarla

Inuyasha: Es sólo que… no puedo volver a perderte

Kagome se paralizó por un momento, se separó lentamente de Inuyasha y lo besó, pero esta vez siendo un beso bastante largo

Kagome: Nunca me vas a perder

Todos quedaron bastante asombrados, pues sabían que su amigo no era el ser más expresivo de este mundo

-Sango y Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome, ellos se aman ¿Cómo será amar a alguien?- pensó Rin. De pronto sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas ante la idea de poder abrazara su amo, pensamiento que fue rápidamente olvidado por que las chicas estaban terminando de despedirse.

Finalmente emprendían su camino

Anciana Kaede: ¡Buen viaje muchachas!

Miroku: Anciana Kaede ¿Por qué no fue con ellas?

Inuyasha: Ja! ¿Estas bromeando? Una anciana como ella no puede hacerse más bella o joven

Kaede: ¡Kagome!

Kagome: ¡Sí anciana Kaede! ¡Inuyasha, abajo!

El hanyou cayó fuertemente al suelo

-Para tu información me quedó para cuidar de esas pobres criaturas- dijo mirando a los hijos de Miroku –para vigilar a este monje coqueto- Miroku sólo se encogió de hombros –y ver que tú no cometas alguna imprudencia- fue lo último que dijo mientras camino dignamente hacia su cabaña, dejando a Inuyasha quejándose en el suelo.


	4. Capítulo 4:Un viaje de chicas

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que lo disfruten_

 _Kikyou1312, disculpa, prometo que no falta mucho para el reencuentro._

 _Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia Nadia y Melina_

Las chicas habían tenido mucha suerte, pues habían partido en un hermoso día, el sol brillaba sobre un hermoso cielo azul, su luz y calor se colaban por las copas de los árboles y un suave y refrescante viento soplaba de vez en cuando.

Por lo que les había contado la señora estarían llegando al palacio al anochecer, así que tenían todo el día para platicar y disfrutar de su compañía. Hablaron de todo un poco, Kagome les contó sobre la visita que les habían hecho Koga y Ayame, la cual por alguna especie de milagro se había llevado a cabo sin ningún enfrentamiento físico.

Sango por su parte les contó de la misión que había realizado Kohaku un par de meses atrás, Rin recordaba bien esa historia pues el mismo exterminador se la había contado, además de que le había traído unas lindas rosas de la tierra que había visitado.

*Hace un par de meses*

Kohaku: Rin, te traje estas flores

¡Son hermosas Kohaku! Muchas gracias- dijo la joven mientras lo abrazaba, gesto que el joven respondió cariñosamente mientras se sonrojaba

Kohaku: Unas hermosas rosas, para una hermosa chica

Las mejillas de Rin se tornaron levemente rosadas y sólo le devolvió una sonrisa a su amigo

Kohaku: Siempre que te veo, no puedo evitar sonreír

Este último comentario le sorprendió a Rin, por lo que simplemente pudo contestar –Gracias Kohaku- con una sonrisa nerviosa

Kohaku, tú siempre has sido muy expresivo y cariñoso conmigo- pensó Rin- aun así, no puedo pensar en ti tan seguido como quisiera, tú no estás en mi mente como… -¿Y qué te ha dicho Shippo en su última carta Rin?- la voz de Kagome la sacó de sus pensamientos

Rin: Pues me contó que iría a visitar unas montañas al sur, que necesitaba escalar una de ellas para subir un rango más

Sango: Ese Shippo, se ha esforzado mucho para mejorar

Kagome: Es cierto, él quiere ser un zorro muy fuerte para honrar la memoria de su padre

Sango: Pero él no ha sido el único que ha mejorado mucho ¿No es así Rin?

La joven se apeno y se limitó a sonreir diciendo –Bueno, es que he tenido excelentes maestros-

Kagome: No seas modesta Rin, tú también has sido una excelente alumna, a pesar de que tus poderes espirituales son pocos, has logrado hacer grandes cosas con ellos

Sango: Sin mencionar lo hábil que te has vuelto para pelear

Rin se sonrojo completamente ante los halagos de sus maestras, es verdad que ella había trabajado arduamente para mejorar cada día, para hacerse más fuerte, pero ella no sentía haber mejorado tanto como ellas decían.

Kagome: Ahora que lo pienso has aprendido muchas cosas Rin, la anciana Kaede, el monje Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y yo, a todos nos has pedido que te enseñemos

-El entrenamiento que has llevado, sería la envidia de cualquier exterminador- comento Sango con una gran sonrisa

-Desde hace tiempo tome esa decisión- la joven se sumió en sus pensamientos -porque… tal vez usted me dejo por ser una carga, alguien a quien debía de estar protegiendo, y no voy a dejar que algo así me impida seguirlo amo Sesshomaru- pensó Rin con gran decisión

Kagome: ¿Rin?

Rin estaba tan metida en sus ideas que no escuchó la pregunta de Kagome -Disculpe señorita Kagome, no escuche lo último ¿Qué me decía?-

Kagome: No te preocupes Rin, quería saber ¿Qué te impulso a querer aprender de nosotros?

La mente de Rin se detuvo por un momento -¿Cómo podía saber la señorita Kagome que estaba pensando? El señor Inuyasha tiene razón, el corazón de Kagome parece entender a cualquier corazón ¿Por qué?... Por él, por el señor Sesshomaru, porque quiero volver a estar a su lado, pero… todos en la aldea han sido muy buenos conmigo, son como una familia. Claro que los quiero con todo el corazón, pero algo en la aldea me falta, simplemente no me siento igual a como cuando estoy con mi amo. No puedo decirle eso a la señorita Kagome, pensará que soy una ingrata que sólo les pidió que le enseñaran para luego dejarlos ¡Ay no! ¿Qué le digo?- Toda esta bola de pensamientos azoto a la joven de repente.

Paro su caminado, cosa que notaron Sango y Kagome, su cabeza que estaba a mil por hora se limitó a decir –Ya no quería seguir siendo débil- La respuesta de Rin hizo que Sango y Kagome se quedaran quietas –Ya no quería ser alguien que causara problemas por tener que protegerla- En todo el tiempo que llevaban conociendo a Rin, ella sólo se había puesto así de sería cuando hablaba sobre su familia. Se formó un terrible silencio, que nadie se atrevía a romper, la inteligencia emocional de Kagome fue la que resolvió le tensa situación de la mejor manera, se acercó a Rin y la abrazo tiernamente.

Rin se quedó pasmada ante el gesto de Kagome, para después sentirse envuelta en un cálido abrazo que devolvió rápidamente– Tú nunca has sido, ni serás una carga- las dulces palabras que Sango pronunció tan repentienamente, terminaron de sorprender a la joven –Rin, cuando uno quiere alguien, eso lo inspira a protegerlo, así que para esa persona tú no eres una carga, eres todo lo contrario- dijo Kagome mientras se separaba de la joven, tomándola aún por lo hombros -¿Todo lo contrario?- pensó Rin –Para esa persona eres un tesoro, y por lo tanto eres algo que desea proteger- la voz de Kagome llegó a lo más profundo de la joven

De pronto llegaron a la mente de Rin todas las ocasiones en las que su amo la había protegido ¿Era posible que el señor Sesshomaru no la viera como un estorbo? -¿Será posible que mi amo, me quiera?- Este último pensamiento hizo que los ojos de Rin se llenaran de una luz tan brillante, que Kagome y Sango asumieron que la culpa que había estado sintiendo la pequeña Rin se estaba desvaneciendo.

-Tiene razón señor Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome parece entender los corazones- pensó Rin mientras sonreía en señal de agradecimiento a las palabras de Kagome.

Para cuando comenzó el atardecer las chicas estaban hambrientas por su viaje, así que se sentaron a un lado del camino dispuestas a comer los deliciosos platillos que había traído la señorita Kagome

Sango: Esto esta delicioso Kagome

Rin: ¡Sí! Y el té que trajo usted señorita Sango queda perfecto

-¡Gracias chicas!- dijo Kagome emocionada –No saben como aprecio que alguien sí valore mi comida- dijo recordando enojada como Inuyasha siempre le decía que prefería esos fideos instantáneos Ninja

-¿Lo dice por el señor Inuyasha? Señorita Kagome- dijo Rin con un ligero tono de burla

Kagome: Así es, ese hombre no aprecia para nada mi comida, y con tanto cariño que se la hago

-Oye Kagome, ahora que lo mencionas- Sango hablo mientras dejaba su plato en el suelo -¿Por qué Inuyasha fue tan… expresivo contigo en la mañana? ¿Todo está bien?- la exterminadora se quedó viendo a la sacerdotisa esperando no haber dicho algo inapropiado

-Sobre eso… verás- Kagome se sonrojo levemente –Ayer Inuyasha siguió el rastro de un demonio hacia el bosque, era uno débil así que acabo con él rápidamente, pero el demonio hizo que terminara muy cerca del pozo- la mujer bajo un poco la mirada –Al regresar a casa él estaba más serio que de costumbre y cuando le pregunté ¿Qué pasaba? Me contó sobre el demonio y como ver el pozo le había recordado los tres años en los que no estuve- se notaba en los ojos de Kagome que ese tiempo también había sido muy duro para ella –Después de un rato me dijo que él se había dado cuenta de que nunca me había dicho lo mucho que me necesitaba, que no podía imaginar su vida sin mí y que… él quería que yo fuera su familia-

Rin: ¡Señorita Kagome eso es hermoso!

Sango: No puedo creer que Inuyasha dijera eso

-Sí- afirmo Kagome mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho –Y después él… me- la señorita Kagome bajo un poco su kimono descubriendo su hombro, sólo para dejar ver una marca de unos colmillos

-¡¿Él te marcó?!- gritó Sango

-¿Qué es eso señorita Kagome?- preguntó bastante confundida Rin -¿Qué es eso de marcar señorita Sango?- la joven no entendía nada

Sango aclaro su garganta y dijo –Pues, no sé mucho de las tradiciones de los youkais, pero cuando uno de ellos elige a la que será su pareja de por vida, ellos hacen el…- Kagome se puso completamente roja y le hizo señales a Sango para que omitiera esa parte –Bueno Rin, en resumidas cuentas este le deja una marca inyectando parte de su esencia demoníaca, es un sello que los une, pues parte de la esencia de la pareja también pasa a la del demonio-

Rin abrió sus ojos y dejo escapar una señal de asombro, todo esto mientras la señorita Kagome intentaba controlar el notablemente visible rubor de su cara

Rin: ¿Y por qué el señor Inuyasha le hizo eso a la señorita Kagome?

-Después de que marco, él me dijo que…- el rostro de Kagome se ilumino y una bellísima sonrisa marco sus labios, con un hilo de voz y con lágrimas en los ojos ella dijo –él me dijo que me amaba-

Ante la sensibilidad de Kagome, Sango se limitó a sonreírle; ella sabía cuánto había esperado su amiga por esas palabras. Después de eso Rin y la exterminadora se apresuraron para recoger todo y ayudar a la sacerdotisa a guardar los trastes de nuevo en su mochila.

Kagome: Bueno ¡Sigamos!

Sango: Ya no debe faltar mucho para que lleguemos

Rin se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Inuyasha a la señorita Kagome –El señor Inuyasha se puso muy mal mientras no estuvo la señorita Kagome, recuerdo como se quedaba durante horas viendo el pozo con esa mirada triste. Yo lo entendía, pues yo me siento triste cuando mi amo no está- De pronto una relación llego a la mente de la joven –¡Yo me siento igual que el señor Inuyasha!- el corazón de Rin empezó a latir rápidamente -Yo también siento una profunda tristeza cuando no está mi amo y mi más grande deseo es estar a su lado… ¿Tal vez yo…? No, no puede ser- la joven sintió una gran tensión recorrer todo su cuerpo -¿Acaso yo…? ¿Amo al señor Sesshomaru?-

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- preguntó Sango al ver a la joven con una expresión de preocupación

Rin rápidamente cambió su semblante, empezó a caminar un poco más rápido y dijo –Nada, nada señorita Sango, pensé que había olvidado algo, pero ya recordé que no- Rin río nerviosamente, lo cual extrañó un poco a Sango, pero no le prestó más atención.

Caminaron unas horas más hasta que por fin vieron un hermoso y lujoso palacio a lo lejos, mientras se iban acercando iban notando el delicioso aroma floral que salía de este, las maravillosas flores que lo adornaban por fuera y las bellas luces que estaban perfectamente acomodadas a lo largo de la fachada.

Aunque el espectáculo sorprendió bastante a las tres viajeras, el rostro que más lleno de asombro estaba era el de Rin, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta principal, vieron que había un grupo de mujeres esperándolas, todas ellas impecables y uniformadas con unos bonitos kimonos cafés.

Una de las señoritas las saludo con una reverencia y dijo: Bienvenidas sean, al palacio de la señorita Aratani, un lugar en donde hay todo lo necesario para relajar y hacer que se vean más bellas las mujeres que a el vayan

-Hasta lo dijo igual que la señora- le susurró Sango a Rin mientras la golpeaba discretamente con el codo

Kagome: ¡Ay por fin iré a un spa!

-Una señora de una aldea no muy lejana a la nuestra nos platicó se su palacio y nos dijo que…- Sango titubeo un momento –la señora de este palacio hacia esto gratis-

Otra de las señoritas contestó –Así es, la señora de este palacio tiene una gran fortuna, y al no creer acábasela toda, ha decidido poner su palacio al servicio de las demás mujeres-

-Su señora es muy generosa, se ve que ha de ser una dama muy amable- dijo Rin con una cálida sonrisa. Poco sabía ella, que esa misma señora la estaba viendo desde lo más alto de ese palacio

-Pues entren señoritas, mis compañeras se encargaran de llevar su equipaje, síganme las llevare a su habitación- dijo la señorita que los había recibido

Kagome: No se preocupe, nosotros llevaremos nuestras cosas

-En serio no hay problema- insistió la señorita

-Es sólo que son cosas algo pesadas- dijo Sango mientras señalaba su Hiraikotsu

-Como deseen señoritas- dijo una de las mujeres mientras hacía un ademan.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron, revelando el maravilloso oasis que ahí dentro se escondía, aguas termales al centro del patio, adornadas con flores de todos los tipos y gráciles cascadas. Alrededor decenas de habitaciones adornadas como si fueran para una princesa.

Estaban a punto de entrar al divino palacio cuando Rin preguntó –Señorita Sango ¿No huele algo extraño?- Sango empezó a olfatear en busca del olor que había notado Rin –Tienes razón, este olor se me hace conocido, pero no sé bien que es- Las jóvenes intentaron identificar el olor, pero fueron interrumpidas por una de las mujeres del palacio –Mandamos traer flores y hierbas de tierras muy lejanas, tal vez sus finos olfatos están desconcertados ante los nuevos olores-

La explicación pareció bastante racional, por lo que la exterminadora y la joven entraron tranquilamente al palacio, sólo para ver que su amiga se había quedado estática en la puerta, agarrando con fuerza su arco

Rin: ¿Qué pasa señorita Kagome?

Kagome: Es sólo que… siento una extraña presencia en este lugar, pero es casi como si no estuviera, como si fuera un fantasma

De nuevo la mujer del palacio habló –Veo que una de nuestras huéspedes es una linda y hábil sacerdotisa- sonriéndole a Kagome –Hace un par de días un demonio intentó poseer el lugar, un grupo de monjes nos ayudaron, pero nos advirtieron que la esencia del demonio tardaría un tiempo en irse-

Algo en esa respuesta no dejó tranquila a Kagome, aunque era cierto que la presencia se sentía casi como un eco, en general el lugar no le daba un buen presentimiento. De pronto vio a Rin, observándola con esos hermosos ojos cafés, deseosa e ilusionada –Vamos Kagome, es sólo la paranoia que te metió Inuyasha, no arruines el viaje de Rin- pensó –¡Vamos chicas! Las sigo- Dijo la sacerdotisa mientras seguía al resto de las mujeres con algo de duda.

Las señoritas guiaron a Rin, Sango y Kagome hasta una majestuosa habitación. Tapizada con un papel blanco con flores grises, un enorme arreglo floral al centro y un tocador con un espejo gigante, lleno de los más exóticos cosméticos. En el suelo habían tres hermosos futones, sobre ellos habían tres batas negras de la más fina seda.

-Pueden dejar sus cosas aquí y alistarse, en cuanto estén listas las esperamos en el patio para comenzar su tratamiento- dijo la mujer del palacio con una sonrisa bastante fría

-Sí, muchas gracias- contestaron las chicas a coro mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta

Sango: Son un poco raras ¿No les parece?

-¡Yo me cambiare primero!- gritó Rin emocionada –Ya quiero ver de cerca todas esas hermosas flores- dijo Rin mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa detrás del cambiador

-Sango, tienes razón algo en ellas es un poco raro. Mantegamonos alerta, pero no le digamos nada a Rin, está muy feliz y no quiero arruinarle la experiencia con suposiciones- le susurró Kagome a Sango

La exterminadora asintió con la cabeza y acomodó el hiraikotsu, la espada de Rin, el arco y las flechas de Kagome en una esquina, artefactos que la sacerdotisa protegió con un campo de fuerza.

Las chicas se cambiaron quedándose sólo con las batas, las cuales las cubrían hasta las rodillas, las tres se dejaron el cabello suelto, se veían asombrosas. Salieron de la habitación y en el centro del palacio ya las esperaban las uniformadas con una bandeja llena de extrañas botellas de vidrio.

Recostaron a las mujeres en unos futones y comenzaron a hacerles un relajante masaje en los pies, arreglarles las uñas, poner mascarillas en su cara y cremas en su cabello. Los dulces aromas, junto con el relajante masaje hicieron que la tensión que guardaban Sango y Kagome fuera disminuyendo paulatinamente, sobre todo porque la sacerdotisa no percibía algo extraño ante el toque de las mujeres.

Rin soltó un suspiro de relajación total –En verdad que este lugar es muy bueno, muchísimas gracias Kagome, Sango, me siento como una princesa, de esas que sólo existen en los cuentos- la joven pronuncio estas palabras con una bella y sincera sonrisa

*En otra habitación*

-Eso es, relájense, bajen su guardia- las chicas ignoraban que en la parte más alta del palacio, una guapa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos rosados las vigilaba a través de un piedra demoníaca -dejen que su cuerpo ceda, para que luego pueda tomar sus almas- en esa misteriosa piedra azul que colgaba de su cuello de pronto se vio reflejado el rostro de Rin –No sabes cuánto ansío comerme tu tonta e inocente alma- una risa malvada escapo de la boca de la terrible hanyou

*En la aldea de Rin*

-Por fin se quedaron dormidos- dijo el joven Miroku con alivio, mientras terminaba de acurrucar a sus pequeños

-Eres muy paciente Miroku, no sé como lo haces- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia el exterior de la cabaña seguido por el monje

Miroku: Supongo que lo vas aprendiendo

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban por despedirse cuando a lo lejos se escucharon gritos de auxilio

En hanyou corrió rápidamente hacia esa dirección mientras Miroku se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

-¡Anciana Kaede!- gritó el monje -¡Anciana Kaede!- el segundo grito de Miroku despertó a la anciana que salió rápido a su encuentro

Kaede: ¡Miroku ¿Qué pasa?!

Miroku: Inuyasha y yo escuchamos unos gritos de auxilio, por favor vigile mi cabaña y manténgase alerta

El monje corrió en la dirección donde había escuchado el gritó, encontró a una joven muy asustada que se encontraba sucia y con un golpe en la cabeza

Joven: ¡No te me acerques demonio!

Inuyasha: ¡Ya te dije que no te hare nada! Vengo a ayudarte tonta

-¡Inuyasha espera!- gritó Miroku mientras se acercaba a la joven –Tranquila señorita, sé que ha pasado por momentos díficiles, pero estamos aquí para ayudarla, se lo aseguro- la joven parecía estar más tranquila, pero seguía sin bajar la piedra que tenía en la mano -¿Cómo se llama bella dama?- preguntó el monje con su sonrisa de galán –A..Aiko señor- la voz de la pobre joven estaba temblorosa –Señorita Aiko, yo soy el monje Miroku y ese joven de allá es Inuyasha, y le aseguró que ninguno de los dos tenemos intenciones de dañarla- Sin importar el paso de los años Miroku aún tenía un encanto nato en las mujeres –E..esta bien- la joven soltó la piedra y dio un par de pasos hacia el joven Miroku antes de desmayarse, el monje la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La joven sólo traía una bata negra que dejaba al descubierto la parte baja de sus piernas, la bata estaba un poco rota de la parte de arriba por lo que dejaba ver parte de su escote, el coqueto de Miroku estaba gozando la vista hasta que llego Inuyasha, tomo a la joven en sus brazos y corrió hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, mientras gritaba -¡No te quedes atrás Miroku pervertido!-

-Que decepción- pensó el monje

*En cabaña del anciana Kaede*

Kaede: Está despertando

Aiko: ¿Dónde estoy?

Miroku: Esta en nuestra aldea, sana y salva como lo prometí

¡Muchas gracias!- gritó Aiko mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Miroku -Estaba tan asustada- la joven comenzó a llorar y el monje la consoló mientras disfrutaba la vista

Kaede: Jovencita ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Aiko: Pues yo estaba en un palacio de aguas termales, cuando… ¡Mi hermana! ¡Ella sigue ahí! Debemos de ir a buscarla-

Inuyasha: ¡¿De aguas termales dices?!

Aiko: Sí, mi hermana y yo queríamos ir, pues mi boda será mañana

-Más decepción- pensó Miroku

Aiko: Pero una vez que estábamos ahí mi hermana se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, pues mientras estábamos cambiándonos ella vio como una de las mujeres que nos recibió llevaba el cadáver de una joven hacia las escaleras, intentamos escapar por la ventana pero nos descubrieron y… mi hermana se sacrificó por mí, ella me ayudo a escapar, pero ¡debo volver por ella, debo salvarla!- la joven estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas

Miroku: Inuyasha es muy probable que sea el mismo palacio a donde fueron las chicas

-¡Ya lo sé! Y esto me suena a obra de un demonio- dijo Inuyasha mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad

Miroku: No te preocupes Aiko, nosotros rescataremos a tu hermana

-Gracias excelencia- dijo Aiko con lágrimas en los ojos

-Anciana Kaede, por favor cuide de mis hijos- el monje salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que vio a Inuyasha a lo lejos

-¿Ya captaste el rastro de la señorita Kagome?- gritó Miroku

Inuyasha: ¡Sí, aunque es débil!

Los hombres corrieron un par de metros, cuando de pronto Inuyasha freno de golpe ante la visión que tenía de frente, Miroku lo alcanzó y también se paró en seco. La figura de un fuerte y guapo youkai de ojos amarillos estaba en medio del camino, con una expresión más fría y seria que de costumbre

-Inuyasha…- dijo Sesshomaru con un notable enojo -¿Dónde está Rin?-


	5. Capítulo 5: La devoradora de almas

_(En verdad disculpen que me haya tardado en subir el capitulo, quería tenerlo completo, pero llegue a al conclusión que era mejor subir aunque sea un adelanto._

 _En verdad muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo y un agradecimiento especial a aquellas que han dejado reviews._

 _Sin más que decir, en serio gracias y espero que les guste :)_

Miroku e Inuyasha se quedaron pasmados ante el semblante del gran demonio.

Sesshomaru mostró sus garras en señal de enojo creciente, se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Inuyasha y a pesar de su agilidad, el youkai le dejó una herida en la mejilla.

-En serio esta enojado- pensó Inuyasha –¡No creo que seas tan torpe como para no poder seguir su rastro!- gritó Inuyasha

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y blandiendo a Bakusaiga atacó a Inuyasha, el hanyou sacó a colmillo de acero, quedaron espada contra espada

-No seas imbécil Inuyasha, sin un asqueroso hanyou como tú pudo oler un rastro ¿Crees que yo no podría?- Sesshomaru separó a Inuyasha de él con un buen golpe –Además ese rastro desaparecerá en menos de una hora, así que dime- el demonio levantó su espada para preparar su ataque -¡¿Dónde está Rin?!- gritó el demonio mientras se comenzaban a formar rayos verdes alrededor de su poderosa espada, Inuyasha se preparaba para recibir el golpe listo para regresarlo cuando Miroku interrumpió -¡¿Están locos o qué les pasa?! Las chicas están en peligro y ustedes perdiendo el tiempo- En otra ocasión Sesshomaru hubiera matado a Miroku por hablarle así, pero en ese momento sólo quedaron en su mente las palabras: en peligro -Sesshomaru, Rin esta con Kagome y Sango en un palacio al norte de aquí, sólo sigue en esa dirección hasta encontrar un sendero, el palacio no queda lejos de ese punto- Miroku sabía que Sesshomaru llegaría antes que ellos

El furioso youkai guardo su espada y salió volando en forma de una esfera de luz

Inuyasha: ¡Sesshomaru, más vale que no estorbes!

-¿Cuándo madurarás Inuyasha?- dijo Miroku mientras corría en la misma dirección que el demonio

-¡¿Yo?! Miroku , tú viste que él empezó- gritó Inuyasha enojado antes de seguir al monje

-Rin ¿Cómo es que estos inútiles humanos se atrevieron a ponerte en peligro?-pensaba Sesshomaru mientras viajaba a toda velocidad –Juró que si algo te sucede, matare a esa anciana, después de todo ella dijo que en la aldea estarías más segura- por primera vez en mucho tiempo el youkai sintió una terrible tensión recorrer su cuerpo -¿Qué no saben que eres mi niña?- la mente del gran demonio se sorprendió ante este pensamiento fugaz -¿Mi niña?... Que tontería- Sesshomaru pensó en la última vez que vio a Rin, lo bella que se veía en ese kimono que tiempo atrás le quedaba nadando –Tú ya no eres una niña-

*En el palacio*

-Bueno, pues es hora de que pasen a nuestras aguas termales- dijo una de las señoritas mientras señalaba los pequeños cuerpos de agua al centro

-Hace mucho que no nos metíamos a unas ¿Verdad Sango?- dijo Kagome mientras dejaba su bata en una orilla y se metía al agua

-Es verdad, ya nos habíamos ganado un merecido descanso- Sango hizo lo mismo que la sacerdotisa

Rin en cambio dejo su bata en una orilla y entro haciendo un pequeño saltó -¡Que gran día!- gritó emocionada la joven mientras caía hacia el agua, salpicando a sus amigas

Las tres rieron fuertemente, procedieron a recargar su cabeza y disponerse a relajarse. Pasados unos minutos las jóvenes cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidas.

Una demoníaca figura bajó por las escaleras –Veo que el sedante en el agua por fin las ha dormido- continuó caminando hasta quedar de frente a las chicas –Coloquenles los pétalos –dijo la demonio de ojos rosas mientras tres señoritas ponían un pétalo de color negro en la frente de cada una de las mujeres. Tras colocarlo la piedra que llevaba colgada en el cuello la atroz youkai comenzó a brillar con una luz azul oscura, haciendo que en los pétalos comenzará el mismo efecto –Es hora de atormentar sus almas - dijo la demonio mientras mostraba sus garras –No hay nada mejor que las almas de mujeres jóvenes para conservar mi juventud, pero si estas almas llegan a mi llenas de arrepentimiento, dolor y miedo ¡Que mejor!- una risa chillona salió de la boca de esa diabólica mujer

Kagome comenzó a tener visiones del futuro que le hubiera esperado a Inuyasha si ella no hubiera vuelto, de como estaría ella sin el hanyou que tanto ama, lo cual llenó su estómago con una terrible sensación de vacío.

Sango por su parte comenzó a revivir el horrible día en que Naraku engaño a ella y a su familia, y volvió a sentir ese innombrable dolor en su pecho ante la imagen de Kohaku matando a los exterminadores.

-Parece que me he sacado la lotería- dijo la youkai –pero tú definitivamente eres el premio mayor- los ojos rosas de la despreciable mujer voltearon hacia Rin

-¿Dónde estoy?- Rin sintió un frío terrible recorrer todo su cuerpo –Esta cabaña…- la joven sintió deseos de correr, pero estaba completamente paralizada. En el suelo una mujer estaba sentada trenzando el cabello de una pequeña niña –Eramos tan felices- pensó Rin mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. De pronto la mujer se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, tenía una expresión de pánico, se apresuró a esconder a la niña y darle la indicación de que no hiciera ni un ruido –Después de eso, me daba miedo hablar- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Dos bandidos entraron y comenzaron a golpear brutalmente a la mujer, inmediatamente después llego un hombre seguido de un joven de unos 13 años; intentaron pelear contra los bandidos, pero uno de ellos sacó una daga. La joven quería gritar, ríos de llanto caían sobre sus mejillas –Sangre, sangre por todos lados…-

Mujer demonio: A este paso, tu alma atormentada quera salir de tu cuerpo y entonces… me la devorare

*En un sendero no muy alejado del palacio*

-Inuyasha, sé que no corro tan rápido como tú, pero esto es vergonzoso- dijo Miroku mientras se agarraba del cuello del hanyou, el cual lo llevaba cargando como solía cargar a Kagome

Inuyasha: No te quejes, estamos muy cerca de ese tonto de Sesshomaru, lo cual quiere decir que también estamos cerca de las chicas

Un kilómetro adelante un imponente demonio visualizaba a lo lejos un gran palacio –Rin- fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente

*En el interior del palacio*

-Mi señora- dijo una de las mujeres del palacio mientras se acercaba a la malvada youkai -¡¿Qué quieres?! Sabes que me molesta que me interrumpan durante mi comida- contestó molesta –Disculpe señora, pero un demonio, un hanyou y un monje se acercan al palacio -¿Qué?- La demonio se asomó por la ventana

-¿Es..? No, pero se parece demasiado- la terrible youkai se quedó pensando y dijo –Debes de ser su hijo- la expresión en el rostro de la mujer cambió mostrando un evidente temor -¡Abran las ventanas rápido!- gritó con temor la demonio. De la piedra en su cuello comenzaron a salir decenas de luces que formaron un campo protector alrededor del palacio –No es fuerte, pero si heredaste los mismos defectos que él, no la romperás- una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la youkai

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sesshomaru estuviera a las afueras del palacio, el cual estaba envuelto en una enorme barrera de color rosado. A lo lejos Inuyasha y Miroku corrían a toda velocidad y a la distancia lograron visualizar la misma escena que presenciaba el poderoso youkai.

El monje abrió los ojos en señal de alerta –Inuyasha, ese campo que cubre al palacio no esta hecho de energía maligna- dijo mientras se soltaba del hanyou. Inuyasha fijo su mirada y olfateo, comprobando que efectivamente no había remolinos de energía demoníaca -¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó mientras continuaban corriendo –Ese campo está hecho de almas humanas, probablemente hay un demonio allá dentro que lo está generando- contestó mientras se acercaban cada vez más al palacio

Inuyasha: ¿Y qué pasará si lo rompo con el colmillo rojo?

Miroku: Colmillo de acero no puedo dañar las almas, pero al estar alejadas de sus cuerpos están se desprenderán y buscarán su camino

Inuyasha: ¡¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?! Kagome y las chicas están allá dentro, además si es un demonio el que está ahí dentro esos cuerpos de seguro ya no existen

Miroku: ¡Inuyasha escucha! Si las almas de las chicas ya no están en sus cuerpos y están siendo ocupadas en ese campo, al destruirlo ¡las perderemos para siempre!

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se paralizaba y comenzó a correr aún más rápido en dirección hacia el palacio, el hanyou se quedó viendo al demonio pues sabía que este había escuchado bien loque había dicho Miroku -¿Para siempre?- pensó Sesshomaru mientras sentía como las ideas en su cabeza comenzaban a alborotarse, pero al ser tan orgulloso no mostró ni una pizca de preocupación

-¡Kagome!- gritó Inuyasha con todas su fuerzas cuando estaba a unos metros del palacio

En el interior la sacerdotisa estaba bien inmersa en las terribles visiones de la youkai, pero ante el gritó de Inuyasha ella pensó –Esa voz…-

-¡Kagome ¿Estás bien?!- el hanyou golpeo con fuerza el campo en señal de desesperación

-Yo conozco esa voz- la ilusión en la que estaba Kagome comenzaba a hacerse lejana

-¡Kagome respondeme!- gritó de nuevo Inuyasha con fuerza

-Esto… esto no es real, yo crucé el pozo para volver con…, con él que me ama, nosotros seremos una familia- el pétalo que estaba en la frente de la sacerdotisa se rompió y agitadamente levantó su torso mientras abría los ojos -¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome con fuerza

La sacerdotisa salió del agua y corrió en dirección a su cuarto mientras se iba colocando de nuevo la bata

-¡No escaparas tan fácil!- Gritó la abominable demonio mientras su brazo se convertía en un gran torrente de agua que bloquería la entrada a la habitación tras hacerse hielo, de esta extraña extensión de hielo comenzaron a salir volando filosos pedazos. Kagome corrío y tiró una de las mesas en donde las señoritas del palacio habían puesto los aceites, pero los peligrosos trozos de hielo estaban destrozando su refugio.

*Fuera del palacio*

Miroku lanzó tres pergaminos acomodados formando un triángulo y clavo su báculo enfrente de ellos –Inuyasha voy a exorcizar las almas de este campo, si los cuerpos a los que pertenecen aún existen volverán a ellos- dijo el monje mientras ponía ambas manos cerca de su báculo

En ese instante Sesshomaru salió volando, en busca alrededor del palacio

-¡Sesshomaru ¿A dónde crees que vas?!- gritó enojado Inuyasha mientras corría por el campo siguiendo al veloz demonio

-¡No estorbes Inuyasha!- contestó el youkai sin siquiera verlo

El hanyou saltó para quedar frente a Sesshomaru -¡¿Qué pretendes?!- le preguntó con una mirada desafiante

-Si por alguna de esas ventanas veo que el alma de Rin no corre peligro, romperé inmediatamente este campo- dijo el decidido demonio mientras lo rodeaba volando

-¡Tú maldito egoísta!- gritó enojado Inuyasha mientras lo seguía

*Dentro del palacio*

-Esta mesa no resistirá mucho- pensó Kagome mientras se encogía de hombros, de pronto uno de los pedazos de hielo atravesó la mesa cortando la pierna de la sacerdotisa –Ni yo tampoco- Kagome pensó con preocupación –Necesito despertar a las chicas- la sacerdotisa se asomó un poco y vio que sus amigas estaban envueltas con una extraña y sombría luz azul oscura, pero del pecho de Rin se asomaba un punto muy brillante de color blanco -¡No puede ser! El alma de Rin está abandonando su cuerpo, debo de actuar rápido- la sacerdotisa regreso su mirada hacia la exterminadora –Será más fácil despertar a Sango, pero ¿Cómo lo hago?- Kagome sabía que el pétalo en las cabezas de sus amigas era lo que provocaba la expulsión de sus almas, pero con los ataques de la demonio no podría acercarse a purifcarlos -¡La voz de Inuyasha! Eso fue lo que me despertó- Kagome junto sus manos en una extraña posición como trazando un símbolo y creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella –No durará mucho, así que debó despertarla rápido- dijo para sí misma la sacerdotisa.

Kagome: ¡Sango, soy yo Kagome, tu amiga! Por favor recuerda donde estas, nada de lo que estás viendo es real

La furiosa demonio gritó -¡No interrumpirás mi juego!- y apretó el collar haciendo que al uara alrededor de Sango aumentara. La exterminadora movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

Kagome: ¡Sango esa no es tu realidad!

*Fuera del palacio*

El monje había escuchado las palabras amenazantes de Sesshomaru y temió por el alma de su esposa –Tengo que terminar con este campo cuanto antes- pensó el angustiado Miroku -¡Sango, no te preocupes!- este gritó atravesaría las paredes y llegaría a los oídos indicados -¡Sango, yo te rescatare!-

*Dentro del palacio*

-Ese era el monje Miroku- pensó Kagome, la cual volteo a ver a la exterminadora que ante esas palabras había apretado sus puños y ojos en señal de resistencia

Kagome: ¡Así es Sango! Allá afuera está el hombre del que estas enomarada, y él esta luchando por salvarte ¡Pelea Sango! ¡Pelea contra ella! Recuerda a Kohaku, al monje Miroku, a tus hijos

El campo de protección de la sacerdotisa comenzaba a debilitarse

-¡Sango tú eres feliz y estas rodeada de la gente que amas! ¡Debes de despetar o nunca más los volverás a ver!- Kagome gritó esto último con todas su fuerzas -¡Te dije que no molestaras!- gritó la mujer demonio mientras destruía el campo haciendo que la sacerdotisa fuera empujada un par de metros, pero para sorpresa de la malvada mujer, al regresar la vista hacia sus presas vio que no estaba una de ellas

-¡Kagome!- gritó Sango mientras se ponía la bata y corría en dirección a la sacerdotisa

La ayudo a levantarse y le dijo –Muchas gracias Kagome- con una sonrisa en el rostro


	6. Capítulo 6: Mi alma y su voz

Kagome se limitó a sonreírle y dijo –Debemos salvar a Rin- Sango volteo su mirada hacia la joven y se asustó al ver como una cuarta parte de una bola de luz estaba fuera del cuerpo de Rin.

Kagome rápidamente volvió a colocar sus manos trazando el extraño símbolo y creo de nuevo un campo alrededor de Sango y ella, acto que puso furiosa a la demonio; la cual comenzó a atacarlas aún con más fuerza.

Kagome: Sango a ti logre despertarte al gritarte, debemos llamar a Rin

-Entiendo- dijo la exterminadora mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

Kagome y Sango: ¡Rin!

Kagome: Rin ¡Nada de lo que estás viviendo es real!

Sango: ¡Recuérdanos Rin! ¡Debes de despertar para volver a ver a la anciana Kaede!

Kagome: ¡Vuelve con nosotros Rin!

Para su mala suerte, no consiguieron ningún efecto en la joven, pero aun así la cruel youkai empezaba a impacientarse pues esta vez el campo de la sacerdotisa no se estaba debilitando.

-Si no pueden entrar energías malignas- pensó la demonio –Mandare a las humanas- dijo mientras su piedra emitía una onda de energía demoníaca. En ese instante las señoritas del palacio que se habían mantenido al margen de la escena corrieron hacia los samuráis decorativos que había en todo el palacio y quitándoles sus espadas corrieron para atacar a Sango y a Kagome

La exterminadora corrió para tomar rápidamente unas espadas

-¡Sango no les hagas daño!- gritó la sacerdotisa mientras disolvía el campo -¡Sólo son humanas que están siendo controladas!-

La exterminadora tomó a Kagome de la mano y corrieron en dirección hacia las escaleras –Pues la mala noticia es que ellas sí quieren hacernos daño- dijo mientras subían para escapar, la sacerdotisa volteo hacia Rin angustiada –Tengo que despertarte antes de que venzamos a esa demonio- pensó Kagome mientras corría jalada por la exterminadora.

-Debo apresurarme- pensó la furiosa demonio mientras aumentaba aún más el aura maligna que rodeaba a Rin

Rin: ¿Por qué estoy corriendo? No sé porque, pero sé que no debo parar

De pronto escuchó a sus espaldas unos gruñidos y aullidos que desgraciadamente recordaba bastante bien. Rin sabía que aquellos lobos la matarían, sabía cómo sentiría esas terribles garras lastimando su piel y esos filosos dientes desgarrando su carne

-No quiero morir- la joven lloraba desconsoladamente –No más dolor, no más sangre- de pronto una rama la hizo caer al suelo -¡No!- un grito desgarrador escapó de la garganta de Rin mientras la bola de luz que estaba en su pecho se asomaba para estar casi a la mitad, los malvados ojos rosados de la demonio se posaron en esa luz –Serás mía-

Sango y Kagome corrieron hasta que llegaron a un pasillo sin salida

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- dijo la exterminadora mientras se asomaba por una pequeña ventana –Esta muy alto no podemos saltar- se colocó en posición defensiva

-No podemos lastimarlas- dijo Kagome mientras observaba a las señoritas que se preparaban para atacarlas –No sé donde están sus almas, sino podría regresarlas a su cuerpo-

Sango había comenzado a esquivar los ataques de las señoritas cuando de la ventana detrás de ellas entraron unas bolas de luz que ingresaron por el pecho de las señoritas haciendo que cayeran al suelo

-Debe de ser Miroku- dijo la sacerdotisa mientras se asomaba por la ventana

-Su excelencia- pensó Sango mientras sonreía

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de alegría al ver a su amado hanyou saltando alrededor del campo

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome llena de felicidad

-¡Kagome!- Inuyasha bajó rápidamente y quedó agarrado del campo justo frente a la sacerdotisa

-Kagome ¿Estás bien?- dijo el hanyou preocupado al oler algo de sangre en su amada

-Sí Inuyasha, Sango y yo estamos bien, pero Rin…- Kagome alzó su mirada para ver a Sesshomaru volando -¡Sesshomaru!- gritó con fuerza la sacerdotisa -¡Sesshomaru, Rin te necesita!-

El poderoso demonio detuvo su vuelo y volteo a ver a Kagome con atención

-Kagome ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa

-¡Sesshomaru una demonio está tratando de robar el alma de Rin!- gritó Kagome

El veloz youkai desenvaino su espada y se preparó para eliminar el campo que lo separaba de la joven

-¡No Sesshomaru!- gritó Sango –Puede ser que algunas almas de este campo aún tengan un cuerpo a donde ir-

-¡Inuyasha quitate!- dijo autoritariamente Sesshomaru mientras se disponía a atacar

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste terco?! No podemos destruirlo aún- contestó el hanyou

-Sesshomaru aunque entres y destruyas a la youkai, eso no ayudara a Rin- dijo Kagome –Parte del alma de Rin ya está fuera de su cuerpo y a no ser que la hagamos volver antes de destruir a la demonio ¡Esta no volverá a su cuerpo y la perderemos para siempre!- las palabras de Kagome hicieron que Sesshomaru se sintiera muy pesado, casi como si no pudiera de un momento a otro seguir en el aire -¡Ella está en la parte de abajo en el patio central del palacio! Inuyasha me despertó a mí con su voz, y yo desperté de la misma manera a Sango- la sacerdotisa recordó con preocupación –Pero nosotros no hemos podido lograrlo, tal vez tú sí- el apuesto demonio voló en dirección hacia donde estaba Rin.

-Inuyasha no dejes que Sesshomaru destruya el campo, Sango y yo bajaremos para ayudar a Rin- dijo Kagome decidida, decisión que el hanyou observó –Está bien Kagome- dijo Inuyasha –Tú siempre has sido muy valiente- pensó para sí mismo –Con cuidado- dijo el hanyou, Kagome afirmo con la cabeza, ella y Sango se disponían a correr cuando Inuyasha le preguntó sonrojado –Pero Kagome… ¿Por qué estas vestida así?- En ese instante la sacerdotisa recordó que sólo llevaba la pequeña bata negra cubriéndola -¡Ay Inuyasha, eres un mirón!- gritó Kagome completamente colorada -¡Ve con Sesshomaru!- le ordeno antes de salir corriendo seguida por Sango -¡¿Yo un mirón?! Sólo fue una pregunta- gritó el hanyou molesto antes de salir en búsqueda del enojado demonio.

El campo se estaba disolviendo y esta vez Sesshomaru pudo ver una pequeña ventana en uno de los extremos de la planta inferior del castillo, para su sorpresa observo a lo lejos a Rin sumergida en el agua, con un pétalo negro en la cabeza y envuelta por una gran aura demoníaca, de no ser por la impactante imagen del alma de la joven fuera de su cuerpo, el molesto youkai hubiera matado sin piedad a la mujer demonio que estaba provocando todo esto.

-Rin, tus ojos están llenos de lágrimas- Sesshomaru pensó mientras sentía como la ira invadía su cuerpo –Esa luz, tu alma es tan brillante, a tu lado todo se ve diferente; y sé que no soy el único en sentirlo, Jaken y Ah-Un se ven tan distintos cuando están contigo - el poderoso demonio saltó hasta quedar lo más cerca que pudo de esa ventana –Yo me siento tan diferente cuando estas a mi lado, tú llenas mi vida de una luz y calidez que nunca había sentido. Cada gesto, movimiento y palabra que dices me intriga, en cierta manera…- pensó Sesshomaru mientras sentía como un sentimiento recorría todo su cuerpo, para llegar a su mente en forma de un pensamiento –Tú eres mi sol, y no te voy a perder- Sesshomaru fijo su mirada en la bella joven y gritó -¡Rin despierta!-

La joven pareció no reaccionar ante el grito, pero el aura maligna alrededor de ella disminuyó considerablemente, la cruel youkai volteo con odio a ver a Sesshomaru y concentró su energía en el collar, pero el aura maligna continuaba disminuyendo. A pesar de eso el alma de Rin continuaba saliendo lentamente de su cuerpo

-¡No funcionara!- río la demonio –Su alma ya es mía ¡Eres un tonto hijo del general perro!- las palabras de la demonio sorprendieron al youkai puesto que él estaba seguro que era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer, pero había algo más importante que atender -¡Rin despierta!- gritó esta vez más fuerte Sesshomaru

-Estoy muerta- Rin lloraba en la oscuridad –Me perderé por siempre en esta noche eterna- pensaba la joven con tristeza –Yo ya no quiero sufrir, tal vez es mejor si todo se acaba- El alma de la joven estaba prácticamente fuera de su cuerpo, una voz es la que sacaría a Rin de estos tristes pensamientos "Rin, despierta" escuchó la joven con claridad –¡Yo no estoy muerta!- pensó la joven haciendo que su alma dejara de intentar salir de su cuerpo –Yo, yo corrí ese día hacia usted- el aura maligna desapareció completamente, hecho que hizo que la encolerizada demonio se soprendiera -¡Rin vuelve a mi!- gritó con decisión el demonio

-Ese día el amo Sesshomaru me devolvió la vida- pensó Rin mientras comenzaba a mover un poco su cuerpo –Y yo decidí seguirlo hasta el final- la bola de luz ingresó rápidamente en el cuerpo de la joven –Porque…- el pétalo en la frente de Rin se rompió en mil pedazos provocando que abriera sus ojos y despertara súbitamente mientras gritaba –¡Mi alma es del señor Sesshomaru!-

Una gran emoción lleno al demonio ante esas palabras, en ese instante quiso destruir el campo para entrar y estar con Rin, pero el viento cortante de Inuyasha lo hizo apartarse de este.

La furiosa mujer demonio dirigió su brazo de hielo para atacar a Rin, pero con un hábil salto ella lo esquivo y cayó hacia donde estaba su bata negra, se vistió mientras corría hacia el cuarto donde estaban sus armas; para su sorpresa sus amigas ya estaban ahí

Sango lanzó su hiraikotsu hacia el brazo de la mujer demonio cortándolo y haciendo que este cayera al suelo -¡Rin!- gritó la exterminadora mientras lanzaba la espada de la joven hacia ella, Rin atrapó la espada justo a tiempo pues la demonio extendió su otro brazo listo para atacarla, con un certero golpe la joven cortó parte del brazo de la mujer

-¡Las destruire!- pronunció la youkai mientras corría amenazantemente hacia ellas, las chicas esquivaron su golpe haciendo que la mujer se estrellara fuertemente contra el muro, Kagome aprovecho esos segundos que tardo en recuperarse -Sango, Rin el campo aún está allá afuera, el collar que tiene en el cuello es lo que permite el paso de las almas, así que debemos quitárselo antes de que la purifique; de lo contario las almas que están allá afuera se perderán- La demonio se levantó rápidamente y convirtiendo todo su cuerpo en hielo se dispuso a atacar a las muchachas una vez más

-¡Señorita Sango ahora!- ante la señal de Rin, Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu hacia el estómago de la demonio haciendo que esta bajara su brazo para bloquear el golpe y dejara al descubierto su pecho, Rin que había corrido tras la dirección del Hiraikotsu saltó y con su espada cortó el collar del cuello de la mujer demonio. Mientras caía estiró su mano para atrapar el collar, pero esto dejo expuesto su costado y la youkai aprovecho para lanzarle un filoso pedazo de hielo. Sin embrago este sería el último daño que causaría, pues segundos después una flecha de Kagome la alcanzaría, haciendo que la demonio desapareciera en una gran luz mientras gritaba -¡Todos ustedes caerán! Esto es solo el principio-

Miroku terminaba de exorcizar la última alma haciendo que el campo desapareciera, el monje corrió rápidamente hacia el interior, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha terminaron su pelea para hacer lo mismo.

Los esposos corrieron para encontrarse en un cálido abrazo, seguido de un beso. Inuyasha por su parte corrió preocupado hacia a Kagome al ver la herida de su pierna –Te dije que tuvieras cuidado- le dijo el hanyou mientras la abrazaba –En mi defensa, esto me lo hice antes de que me lo dijeras- la sacerdotisa sonrió y plantó un dulce beso en los labios de su amado. Rin observaba con ternura esa escena cuando una voz la hizo voltear -Rin- dijo Sesshomaru con su seriedad habitual, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de luz y una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro a la par mientras corría hacia su amo. Para sorpresa del imponente demonio, la joven se lanzó hacia él y lo apretó con un fuerte abrazo, en otras ocasiones Rin lo había abrazado, pero siempre con cautela y separándose rápidamente; sin embargo en este momento la joven estaba completamente aferrada al cuello del demonio y había pegado su rostro en el pecho del youkai. Sin separarse de su señor, Rin alzo la mirada –Amo Sesshomaru, usted es mi héroe- Las palabras de la joven provocaron que toda la pesadez que había sentido el demonio se esfumara –Como el sol-pensó el youkai mientras contemplaba el lindo rostro de Rin.

De pronto la joven sintió que las piernas le fallaban, Sesshomaru percibió de inmediato esta acción y preocupado sostuvo con fuerza a Rin, la bata negra no había dejado ver la gravedad de la herida de Rin. El youkai cargó a la joven al estilo nupcial y salieron volando rápidamente del palacio.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿A dónde crees que vas con Rin?- gritó Inuyasha

-Dejalo Inuyasha, estoy segura de que sólo quiere asegurarse que Rin este bien- dijo Kagome con tranquilidad –Además…- la sacerdotisa recogió el collar de la demonio –Creo que tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos-

*A unos kilómetros de la aldea de Rin*

-Amo Sesshomaru, no se preocupe, no quiero que desperdicie su tiempo en mi- dijo Rin separando un poco su cabeza del pecho de su amo –Aunque la verdad es que estoy extremadamente feliz de volver a verlo- pensó la joven al mismo tiempo que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas al recordar que estaba tan cerca de su señor –Su voz fue la que me despertó amo, sin usted no hubiera regresado- dijo la joven y sus preciosos ojos cafés miraron con un cariño inigualable al demonio.

Sesshomaru recordó las palabras de Rin "Mi alma es del señor Sesshomaru" –Yo sólo buscó el poder, nunca he querido poseer nada que no fuera eso, y ahora tú llegas y me ofreces algo tan insignificante como tu alma humana- pensó el orgullo youkai mientras veía a lo lejos la aldea de Rin.

-Amo, muchas gracias por salvarme y cuidarme- Rin recostó la cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de su amo –Aunque sea en estas circunstancias…- el corazón de la joven se aceleró –me hizo extremadamente feliz verlo amo- las mejillas de Rin se tornaron rosadas y una sonrisa pequeña se mantuvo en su rostro hasta que llegaron a la aldea.

Esta vez Sesshomaru se metió en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede sin permiso alguno, la sorpresa de la anciana fue tal que no pronunció palabra. Al ver la mancha en la bata de Rin, esta se percató de que era sangre -¡Mi pequeña!- dijo Kaede con preocupación y se apresuró a indicarle al demonio donde acostarla –Estoy bien abuela Kaede- sonrió Rin. La anciana se apresuró a preparar un ungüento con unas plantas de un verde muy oscuro y a desdoblar unas vendas.

El youkai se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a retirarse cuando una vocecita dijo -Amo Sesshomaru ¿Cuándo regresara?- Sesshomaru volteo para toparse con unos grandes y atentos ojos que lo miraban con anhelo, ver a esa divina joven le hizo recordar al demonio la calidez que ella le provocaba –Pronto Rin- fue lo que contestó el demonio antes de continuar su trayectoria hacia la puerta

Una inexplicable paz y alegría lleno el corazón de Rin ante las palabras de su amo y con una sonrisa en el rostro se acostó en el futon.

Unas horas después el sigiloso demonio entraba a su palacio sólo para encontrar a Jaken esperándolo -¡Amo bonito! ¿Cómo le fue con esa chiquilla? Esta vez se tardó un poco más y…- Sesshomaru pasó de largo a Jaken sin siquiera mirarlo y antes de dirigirse a su habitación le dijo –Mañana temprano saldremos- el pequeño demonio pasó de la tristeza a la emoción al escuchar que su amo quería que salieran juntos mañana -¡Sí amo!- dijo el youkai verde mientras se apresuraba a preparar todo.

Sesshomaru entro a su habitación, la cual ya sólo estaba alumbrada por la luna y su mirada se fue inmediatamente a un bello pergamino que estaba colgado en una pared, el cual tenía un hermoso dibujo de él en su forma de demonio perro, se quedó contemplando el lindo regalo y pensó –Tú eres mi Rin-


	7. Capítulo 7: Misterios

_(Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza. Los horarios que me tocaron están horribles y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, intentare buscarme más espacios para escribir. Gracias a los que están siguiendo esta historia, espero sea de su agrado; y muchas gracias a aquellos que han dejado sus reviews. Sin más que decir, espero disfruten este capítulo :)_

Una joven se hallaba acostada moviéndose de lado a lado, esa noche Rin no podía dormir, no por su herida, pues esta ya había dejado de sangrar, pero tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza

-¿Se quedaran a pasar la noche allá mis amigos?, debí de quedarme con ellos- Rin volteo a ver el listón azul que tenía colgado en la ventana –sé que es extraño, pero en verdad disfrute ese tiempo con mi amo- el corazón de la joven aumento su ritmo –De nuevo usted me salvó amo, yo quiero creer que no soy una carga para usted- Rin toco su herida – Sin embargo no puedo evitar meterme en problemas de los que usted me saca, Kagome dice que eso se hace por las personas que uno quiere –La joven alzo la mirada hacia su ventana para ver una hermosa luna creciente en el cielo, esta visión la hizo sonreír un instante –Tal vez, solo tal vez…, usted me…- La joven cerró sus ojos y cayó en un plácido sueño.

El ruido que hicieron las traviesas gemelas fue lo que despertó a Rin, se levantó de la cama y se cambió.

-Buenos días anciana Kaede, ¡Buenos días niños!- dos lindas niñas y un pequeño que estaban cerca de la olla donde Kaede había puesto a cocer unos huevos, corrieron para abrazar a Rin

-¡Mi niña! ¡Niños, con calma! podría abrirse la herida de Rin- dijo Kaede mientras le indicaba a Rin que se sentara

-No te preocupes abuela- dijo mientras preparaba los platos para el desayuno –en serio ya no me duele nada- la joven acarició la cabeza del pequeño niño y después abrazo a la anciana –todo gracias a tus cuidados

-Pequeña- dijo Kaede y sonrío a la par que Rin continuaba preparando la mesa ayudada por las gemelas- pero no deberías agradecerme solo a mí- la anciana volteo a ver a la joven con una pizca de picardía –Rin se sonrojó y casi tiró una taza ante el comentario –Amm, ah, sí lo sé abuela- la joven intento controlar su nerviosismo –Ya está todo, sentémonos- Rin comenzó a servir el té para dejar todo comentario olvidado, la anciana se limitó a sonreír ante tan divertida escena

-Anciana Kaede ¿Cuándo regresarán mis papás?- dijo el pequeño niño

-Probablemente al medio día- le respondió la anciana

-Anciana Kaede ¿Van a regresar con la hermana de Aiko?- preguntó una de las gemelas

Kaede no contestó

-¿Quién es Aiko?- preguntó Rin extrañada

-Es la chica que rescataron papá e Inuyasha- dijo una de las gemelas

-Ella fue la que le dijo que ustedes estaban en peligro, y papá fue a rescatar a su hermana, ella estaba en el mismo lugar que ustedes- siguió la segunda niña

-En verdad espero que haya sido una de las chicas que recuperó su alma- pensó Rin -¿Y ahora donde esta Aiko?- la joven preguntó

-Ella está esperando a los demás en el sendero- contestó la anciana

-Me siento culpable por haberlos dejado abuela- Rin bajo la mirada

-Mi niña, no hubiera sido nada recomendable que te quedarás con ellos, aunque es cierto que tu herida no es tan grave, sin las plantas hubiera seguido sangrando y hubiera podido infectarse- la joven sabía que esto era cierto, pero dejar a sus amigos así le generaba preocupación –No te pongas triste Rin- el pequeño niño dijo al ver el cambio de semblante en la joven –En la noche vimos como el hermano de Inuyasha te traía Rin- continuo el pequeño –De seguro él sabía que lo mejor era traerte rápido hacia la aldea, él sólo quería protegerte-

Rin alzo la cabeza y sus ojos llenos de luz miraron fijamente al pequeño -Fue lo mismo que dijo Kagome- pensó Rin

-Bueno, como son observadores estos niños- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Rin vamos a apresurarnos para esperarlos también en el sendero!- gritó con entusiasmo una de las gemelas

-Buena idea- Rin sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la niña

Rápidamente terminaron de desayunar, recogieron los platos y los futones. Rin estaba lavando los platos afuera, mientras los niños le ayudaban a Kaede a barrer cuando un grito a lo lejos los puso en alerta a todos.

La joven tomo una espada de dentro de la cabaña y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a un segundo grito igual de fuerte.

-¡Rin espera!- gritó la anciana sin respuesta alguna -¡Niños, mi arco y mis flechas rápido!- Las gemelas se apresuraron a pasarle las cosas a la anciana y tomando a su hermano de la mano corrieron junto con la anciana.

A lo lejos Rin vio la fuente de los gritos y comenzó a caminar al ver que eran dos jóvenes que abrazadas gritaban de la emoción

-¡Aiko hermanita! Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- dijo una de las chicas mientras se apartaba de la otra

-¡Hermana! Yo también lo creí, tenía mucho miedo- dijo Aiko

-¡Ya sé que están felices, pero ¿Por qué tenían que romper mis tímpanos?!- dijo Inuyasha enojado

-¡Inuyasha! No seas grosero- dijo Kagome mientras lo jalaba de una oreja

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- Unos niños a lo lejos corrían lo más veloz que podían

-¡Niños!- gritaron llenos de alegría Miroku y Sango mientras corrían a abrazar a sus pequeños.

La anciana Kaede iba ya caminando detrás de ellos –Vaya… susto… que… nos… propinaron- dijo entre jadeos. Kagome y Rin corrieron hacia la anciana

-¡Abuela tú ya no deberías correr!- dijo Rin preocupada

-Anciana Kaede ¿Está bien?- preguntó Kagome mientras le tomaba el pulso

-Por favor, ya les dije que esa anciana es como la mala hierba- dijo Inuyasha con una risita –Nunca muere- dijo mientras la volteaba a ver con picardía

-Kagome- dijo la anciana ya más tranquila. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y gritó -¡Abajo!-

Inuyasha cayó el suelo y se levantó rápidamente para comenzar a pelear con Kagome

-Todos están bien- pensó Rin con alegría mientras disfrutaba la entretenida escena.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, Inuyasha le ayudó a Rin a llevar las cosas que había dejado en el palacio, y el único incidente se presentó cuando Aiko y su hermana se dispusieron a regresar a su aldea y el monje Miroku se ofreció a acompañarlas, tras una mirada asesina de Sango las muchachas se fueron con una mochila llena de agua y comida, un poco de dinero y un mapa. Resultó que su aldea sólo estaba a un par de horas de la aldea de Rin y sus amigos.

*Mientras tanto, afuera del palacio de Aratani*

-El señor Sesshomaru y yo revisamos bien ese palacio, pero exceptuando los cuerpos de esas jovencitas que enterraron el torpe de Inuyasha y sus amigos, no encontramos nada- pensaba Jaken mientras se preparaba para montar de nuevo a Ah-Un, estaban por irse cuando paso un joven acompañado de una jovencita y una mujer.

-Hermano parece ser que está vacío- dijo la jovencita al mirar el palacio

-Que lastima, vinimos de tan lejos- suspiro la mujer

-Parece ser que la fama del palacio de Aratani desapareció tan rápido como comenzó- dijo el joven

El demonio que había escuchado atentamente la conversación se acercó a ellos provocando que la mujer gritara despavorida -¡Hijo, es un youkai!- la mujer jalo a la jovencita detrás de ella y el joven tomando un palo de madera que llevaba en la mochila se puso temeroso en frente de Sesshomaru –¡Aléjate demonio! No…- el joven estaba temblando- no les harás daño- dijo tratando de conservar su tono firme.

-Este muchacho sólo lograra que los maten a todos- pensó Jaken mientras daba unos pasos para atrás.

-Que infantil, los humanos nunca miden sus palabras y se dejan llevar por sus emociones- pensó Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba un poco más

-¡Yo las protegeré a toda costa!- esta vez el muchacho lo dijo con mucho más seguridad

-¿Proteger?- pensó Sesshomaru –No entiendo como una acción tan vana puede hacer a alguien más fuerte- el youkai recordó entonces las ocasiones en que vio a Inuyasha proteger a Kagome

-No pretendo hacerles ningún tipo de daño- exclamo Sesshomaru –Sus inútiles vidas no significan nada para mí- añadió con desprecio

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la temerosa mujer

-Lo único que quiero saber es como se enteraron de este palacio, y en especial del nombre de su dueña- el imponente demonio fijo su mirada en la joven

-Amm… pues vera…- empezó a hablar con torpeza la joven –Yo le explico hermana- interrumpió el joven –Mi hermana y yo estábamos vendiendo pan en el camino que lleva a nuestra aldea, cuando una mujer muy bonita de cabello castaño y ojos rosas paso por el camino, traía unas flores…-Sesshomaru interrumpió al joven -¿Traía un collar grande con una piedra azul?- preguntó intrigado ante la descripción que correspondía perfectamente con la de la demonio –Emm sí, y unas flores muy bonitas, le regaló una a mi hermana y nos explicó que venía de su palacio, se presentó como Aratani, nos dijo que ella era una mujer muy rica, con una fortuna tan grande que deseaba compartirla, así que había abierto uno de sus palacios para regalarle a todas las mujeres lujosos tratamientos y masajes. En un principio no creímos su historia, pero al siguiente día pasaron unas jovencitas de la aldea vecina que nos preguntaron si iban en el camino correcto hacia el palacio, ellas eran siete y se veían muy entusiasmadas, un día después pasaron más; por lo que mi hermana quiso venir con mi madre- El demonio terminó de escuchar la narración del joven y finalmente le preguntó -¿Recuerdas haber visto regresar a algunas de las jóvenes que se fueron?-

La jovencita asustada recordó –Hermano, a pesar de que nos fuimos al tercer día de encontrar a esa señora, no vimos a ninguna de las chicas pasar de nuevo por el camino- dijo la joven

El poderoso youkai no termino de escuchar la frase completa de la joven antes de que se dio vuelta y emprendió el vuelo, seguido torpemente por su pequeño asistente y Ah-Un.

*De vuelta en la aldea de Rin*

Ya entrada la noche Inuyasha fue a la cabaña de Kaede y Rin, les informó que Kagome y él necesitaban contarles algo. Miroku y Sango se tardaron un poco en llegar.

-Lo siento, las niñas no se dormían- dijo Sango mientras pasaba a sentarse

Rin sabía que algo estaba mal, Kagome tenía una expresión muy seria, rara de ver en ella.

-Miroku, estoy segura que sospechas que es lo que tengo que decirles- dijo Kagome en un tono frío

-Lo asumo señorita Kagome, es sobre el collar ¿No es así?- respondió Miroku pensativo

La sacerdotisa asintió y tomo una caja que estaba detrás de ella, la abrió dejando ver el collar que llevaba la malvada demonio. Rin miró fijamente el collar, pero no pudo percibir ni una pizca de energía maligna en este.

-¿Tú también piensas que se parece a la perla de Shikon Miroku?- dijo Inuyasha con una enorme pesadez

Rin era una niña cuando todo eso había pasado, pero con el paso de los años había logrado entender la magnitud del poder de esa perla, y todo el dolor que había traído su existencia

-¿Por qué dicen eso?- preguntó Sango con un hilo de voz

-Verás Sango…- dijo Kagome –este collar estaba siendo usado por la demonio de nombre Aratani para robar las almas de las jóvenes, para empezar un poder así no es nada común y además…- la sacerdotisa bajo la mirada hacia el collar

-En este momento no se percibe ningún tipo de energía maligna proveniente de este collar- dijo Miroku –Si estaba siendo usado por una demonio con propósitos tan viles uno esperaría que este artefacto estuviera infestado de ese tipo de energía- terminó de hablar mientras fruncía el ceño

-La perla podía ser buena o mala, dependiendo de la persona que la usara- dijo la anciana Kaede

-Así es- dijo Kagome –Desde que lo recogí en el palacio este collar no ha proyectado ningún tipo de energía maligna, pero…- la sacerdotisa tomo el collar –tampoco ningún tipo de energía-

Rin se sorprendió por este último comentario, el monje Miroku le había enseñado que no existía objeto mágico que pudiera esconder por completo su energía, ya fuera esta buena o mala.

-Pero ¿Cómo es esto posible?- dijo Miroku

-Yo pienso que este collar solo revela su energía cuando es usado bajo ciertas condiciones- Kagome comenzó a recordar –Cuando llegamos yo sentí una leve presencia maligna, pero casi no era perceptible, era como un fantasma- dijo la sacerdotisa

-Tal vez era porque en ese momento Aratani sólo lo estaba portando, más no lo estaba utilizando- dijo Sango

-Eso suena bastante lógico- dijo Miroku

-Aun resolviendo ese misterio, hay muchas otras dudas- dijo Sango -Cuando llegamos al palacio Rin y yo detectamos un olor raro- continuo hablando la exterminadora mientras sacaba una rosa de su bolsa –De esta rosa provienen los pétalos que esa malvada demonio estaba utilizando para extraer nuestras almas. Inuyasha ¿No te recuerdan algo?- preguntó Sango

-Claro que sí- respondió Inuyasha mientras se volteaba para dar la espalda, son como esas rosas que uso ese príncipe para obtener nuestra sangre- dijo seriamente

-Tiempo después de que muriera Kikyo- dijo Kagome con tristeza

Sango sintió la tensión en las palabras de Kagome y se apresuró a hablar-Estas rosas son muy raras, solo las encuentras en las regiones del sur, recuerdo que mi padre y yo nos encontramos con unos exterminadores que sabían usarlas para exorcizar-

-Sango- dijo Rin asustada tras escuchar todo lo que habían dicho -¿Encontraron cuerpos sin alma en el palacio?-

La pregunta de Rin quedó como suspendida en el pesado ambiente

-Sí- respondió Sango tras unos segundos –tres- añadió

Rin sintió un extraño dolor en el estómago – Nos dijeron que iba mucha gente, y por el número de chicas que había en el palacio, yo creo que eso es cierto; pero si solo quería las almas ¿Qué hizo con los demás cuerpos?- preguntó

-No lo sé Rin- contestó Kagome –Pero no creo que Aratani haya consumido los cuerpos, ya que al purificarla no sentí ningún tipo de esencia humana- Kagome bajo la mirada y su rostro se llenó de una extrema preocupación y tristeza –Casi no sabemos nada de este collar, pero su parecido con la perla de Shikon y esos cuerpos perdidos- la sacerdotisa apretó con fuerza sus ropas y le entraron ganas de llorar -Todo esto es horrible- estaba a punto de derramar una lágrima cuando Inuyasha interrumpió tomando el collar y corrió hacia el exterior de la cabaña –¡Lo mejor será destruir este maldito collar!- gritó mientras lo aventaba al aire y lanzaba un poderoso ataque de su Bakusaiga.

Para sorpresa de todos, el collar no tenía ni un rasguño, ni siquiera había salido volando por el ataque.

-Es como si se hubiera hecho un fantasma- dijo Rin –el ataque de la espada pasó a través de el – terminó de decir la sorprendida joven

Inuyasha corrió hacia el collar y lo apretó con fuerza –Pero ¿Qué esta cosa?- dijo furioso para sí mismo.

Poco sabían que a lo lejos una malvada mujer de ojos rosados y pelo castaños los vigilaba a través del collar.

-Tú también eres hijo del general perro, pero eres un hanyou- Aratani río burlonamente –La máxima prueba de la idiotez de ese asqueroso perro- pensó para si la demonio.

-¿Qué harán los hijos del general ahora que he regresado?- dijo mientras un aura demoniaca rodeaba su cuerpo, dirigió su visión hacia Rin –Pero sobre todo…- afilo sus terribles garras contra la pared de la cueva en la que se hallaba -¿Qué harás tú para evitar que te mate lenta y dolorosamente?-


	8. Capítulo 8: Mi cumpleaños

Rin durmió mejor esa noche, tener la compañía de sus amigos la hacía sentir más tranquila. Se despertó con un pensamiento -¡Mis amigos! Es cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños- La joven se levantó llena de alegría -¡Abuela Kaede hoy vendrán Shippo, Kohaku, Jinengi y…!- Al asomarse noto que la anciana Kaede no estaba, entonces vio una nota sobre su futon.

*Nota*

Querida Rin, en la aldea vecina se enfermaron varios niños de una familia, la madre preocupada me vino a buscar en la madrugada; no quise despertarte así que me fui con ella. No te preocupes, regresare por la tarde. Te quiere, tu abuela.

*Fin de la nota*

Rin suspiró, pues lo que más le gustaba de sus cumpleaños no era la atención, la comida o los eventuales regalos que le daban sus amigos; sino el hecho de poder estar todos juntos –Bueno, la abuela regresara en la tarde y de seguro los demás ya están reuniéndose- La joven se animó y se apresuró a vestirse para ir a casa de Inuyasha y Kagome. Se vistió con un kimono que mando a hacer a una de las mujeres de la aldea, estaba hecho con una hermosa tela de color verde esmeralda, la cual tenía un patrón de círculos lila –Esta tela me la trajo mi amo- pensó Rin mientras iba caminando –En verdad espero que venga hoy señor Sesshomaru- la joven se cubrió la cara al sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban –Realmente deseo verlo- La voz de Kagome fue la que saco a Rin de sus pensamientos.

-Ya te dije que son cosas que vamos a necesitar Inuyasha- dijo la sacerdotisa con seriedad

-¡¿Y por qué tengo que cargarlas yo?!- gritó Inuyasha enojado

-Buenos días Kagome, buenos días Inuyasha- interrumpió Rin

-Hola Rin, buenos días- dijo Kagome

-¿Qué traen ahí Inuyasha?- preguntó la joven con curiosidad, pero antes de que el hanyou pudiera contestar, Kagome dijo –Verás Rin, Inuyasha olfateo un demonio hace poco y parece ser que va rumbo hacia el templo de los monjes que está detrás de nuestra aldea, así que iremos a revisar-

-Sí, así es, pero regresaremos en la noche- añadió Inuyasha mientras se ponía en un hombro la mochila -¿Crees que puedas cuidar la aldea por nosotros Rin?- Kagome subió a la espalda de Inuyasha

-Amm… claro Kagome- respondió Rin –Espero que les vaya muy bien- dijo Rin con una sonrisa fingida

-¡Cuídate Rin!- dijo Inuyasha mientras salío saltando

-Sí, claro- respondió la joven al aire, bajo la cabeza, se sentía un poco triste porque también sus amigos estarían ocupados –Creo que este no será como todos mis cumpleaños- pensó Rin mientras daba la vuelta -¡Pero espera!- la joven retomo su dirección corriendo –Podría pasar el día con Sango, Miroku y los niños, jugar con ellos siempre es muy divertido- Rin se volvió a sentir feliz, llego rápidamente a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, afuera estaba Hachi -¡Hola Hachi!- gritó Rin emocionada

-Hola pequeña- respondió Rin con una sonrisa –Tiempo sin verte, ya has crecido niña- agrego Hachi

-Ya no soy una niña señor Hachi- dijo la joven acompañada de una incómoda risa

-Hola Rin- salió Miroku -¿A caso Hachi te está molestando?- dijo mientras jalaba las orejas del mapache

-No, para nada monje Miroku- dijo Rin divertida con la escena

-Niños apresúrense- Sango salió con su Hiraikotsu y una canasta llena de rica comida, seguida de sus tres hijos -¡Oh Rin! No pensé que estuvieras aquí- dijo Sango sorprendida –Niños despídanse de Rin, tenemos que irnos- Acto seguido los niños abrazaron a la confundida joven que les devolvió el abrazo por inercia -¿A dónde irán Sango?- preguntó un poco triste Rin

-Hachi nos dijo que el monje se puso muy ebrio de nuevo y no ha querido salir de la cama en días – dijo Miroku harto. Hachi tomo su forma de dirigible.

-Iremos a ver como esta e intentaremos que coma algo- dijo Sango mientras las niñas trepaban a Hachi y ella subía al pequeño

-Si gustan yo puedo quedarme con los niños- Exclamo Rin al mismo tiempo que Sango subía a Hachi

-No te preocupes Rin, seguido cuidas de los niños y no queremos molestarte- Miroku le pasó la canasta a Sango

-En serio no es molestia- insistió la joven

-No queremos darte problemas Rin, además los niños ya quieren ver a su tío ¿Verdad?- dijo Sango

-¡Sí!- gitaron los niños a coro antes de que Miroku subiera también a Hachi

-Claro, entiendo- dijo la joven mientras bajaba la mirada –Espero tengan un buen viaje- Hachi emprendió el vuelo

-¡Nos vemos mañana Rin!- gritaron los niños

-¡Hasta luego!- fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de que la familia se perdiera a lo lejos.

-Todo será diferente el día de hoy- pensó Rin mientras regresaba muy triste a su cabaña –Ninguno de mis amigos estará hoy conmigo, ni Shippo o Kohaku han llegado, tampoco Jinengi y su madre- la joven llegó a su cabaña y se acostó en el futon –

Y sobre todo… tal vez mi amo no venga- Rin cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza –Señor Sesshomaru, usted es al que más extraño- Se cambió el kimono, por uno más corto de color café -Que tonta soy, a penas lo vi antier, pero… creo que entre más tiempo paso con usted, más lo…- la joven sacudió su cabeza y tomo su espada –Estar sola me hace pensar locuras- dijo Rin para sí misma y tomo una caja de madera llena de muchísimos pergaminos–Mejor ocupare este tiempo para entrenar- la joven estaba muy desilusionada por no poder convivir con sus amigos, camino lentamente hacia el bosque y llego a una gran llanura.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar- Rin estiro un poco los brazos y sacó la espada de su funda –Vaya que ya está gastada-pensó la joven al ver todas las marcas en su espada –Ya van varias veces que Inuyasha y yo hemos tenido que detener nuestros entrenamientos para que no se rompa- Rin tomo su espada –Pero aún sirve bien para esto- dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que tomaba un pergamino y lo lanzaba al aire, tras salir de la mano de la joven el sello dibujado en el desaparecía y salía proyectado a toda velocidad envuelto en llamas. El monje Miroku le había enseñado a hacerlos, eran muy útiles para eliminar a demonios pequeños, pero Inuyasha había visto otra utilidad en ellos.

Rin recordó las palabras de su maestro –Bueno Rin, ya sé cómo te haremos más rápida- Inuyasha dijo con una sonrisa traviesa -Activaras esos pergaminos e intentaras cortarlos antes de que lleguen a ese árbol de ahí- Eran aproximadamente unos 30 metros hacia ese árbol, pero los pergaminos salían a una velocidad impresionante –Incluso al señor Inuyasha le costó trabajo- pensó la joven -Lo corto a un metro del tallo- Rin apretó con fuerza su espada

Activo el pergamino y corrió hacia él, pero la dificultad de este entrenamiento no sólo era la rapidez con la que iba, sino que al no haber un demonio la trayectoria del pergamino era aleatoria. Rin corrió muy rápido, pero el pergamino cambió su dirección súbitamente, así que no lo alcanzó a tiempo. Tras ese intento hubo muchos más, en los que Rin aumento cada vez más su velocidad, pero seguía sin conseguirlo.

-No basta con correr velozmente, también mis reflejos deben ser más rápidos- La joven comenzaba a sudar –Debo ser más rápida- Esta vez lo cortó unos metros después del árbol –Debo poder defenderme yo sola- Era el único pensamiento de Rin mientras lo seguía intentando –Lo corté a lado del árbol- dijo para sí misma Rin y regreso caminando hacia el punto partida, sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse, al voltear a la caja vio que ya sólo quedaba un pergamino.

-Yo debo hacerme más fuerte- la joven miró sus manos que ya tenían callos por los años de entrenamiento –Todos estos años he entrenado con un solo propósito- Rin activo el pergamino y corrió detrás de el –Yo seré fuerte…- el pergamino dio un giro hacia arriba a un par de metros del árbol, Rin saltó con agilidad y el pergamino descendió con rapidez justo en dirección al tallo –No, esta vez no te escaparas- la joven giró en el aire para tomar velocidad y levantó la espada con ambos brazos –¡Yo seré más fuerte para estar a lado del señor Sesshomaru!- gritó Rin mientras utilizaba toda la inercia de su cuerpo para bajar con velocidad la espada hacia el pergamino, logro cortarlo a tan solo unos centímetros del tallo, de hecho la punta de la espada dejo una pequeña marca en el árbol.

-Lo que más anhelo…- dijo Rin jadeando –es estar a su lado amo- Rin se recargó sobre el árbol y se resbalo para sentarse –Sé que sólo soy una simple humana señor Sesshomaru, eso que usted tanto desprecia- pensó Rin mientras recuperaba el aliento -Pero ya no seré alguien que usted tenga que proteger, y tal vez así…- la joven fue invadida por un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, soltó su espada y abrazó sus piernas –Ya no me vea como sólo alguien a la que hay que proteger-

Comenzaba a ponerse el sol, Rin se levantó, recogió su espada y camino hacia la caja de madera. Caminó en dirección hacia el río, dejo sus cosas a una orilla, se despojó de su kimono y se metió al agua. Sus piernas estaban adoloridas y el agua helada le hizo sentir a Rin una gran frescura.

-Se siente tan bien- La joven volteo a ver su cuerpo, estaba lleno de polvo –Vaya que me ensucie- pensó con gracia –Tal y como la primera vez que nos vimos señor Sesshomaru- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rin –Aún recuerdo como Jaken trajo un kimono de la aldea, me dijo que debía estar limpia para poder seguirlos- La joven comenzó a tallar su cuerpo –Intenté hablar, pero hace tanto que no lo hacía, había olvidado como hacerlo- Rin lavo con cuidado su cabello -No sabía nada de usted, pero desde que lo vi supe que usted era alguien amable que necesitaba ayuda- Se sumergió completamente en el agua –Desde ese entonces quise seguirlo señor Sesshomaru, y aún quiero hacerlo, porque… mi vida y mi corazón son solo suyos amo- Rin alzó la cabeza para tomar aire, salió del agua y se apresuró a vestirse. -Aún quedan unas horas de luz, pero será mejor que me apresure- pensó la joven

Cuando iba en el sendero de vuelta a la aldea, vio a lo lejos una figura conocida –Es una de las gemelas- pensó la joven

-¡Rin! ¡Rin!-la niña gritó con alegría

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Azura?!- dijo Rin muy preocupada -¡¿Dónde están tus papás?!- la joven alcanzó a la niña -¿Estás bien?-

La niña tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento –Rin, Rin, tengo que darte esto- la pequeña extendió una nota

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la joven muy confundida

-Todo está bien Rin, tú sólo haz caso a la nota- la niña río y regreso por donde vino

-No entiendo- pensó la joven aún más confundida, abrió la nota y la leyó

*Rin, ve a casa y reúnete con Kaede*

La joven corrió hacia su cabaña y vio a la anciana Kaede esperándola en la puerta. Rin sonrió con alegría y abrazó a la anciana con fuerza -¡Abuela Kaede! ¿Tú sabes que está pasando?- La anciana solo sonrío y le dijo –Entenderás después mi niña, entra y ve lo que hay sobre tu futon- la anciana abrazo a Rin –En un momento nos vemos pequeña- camino hacia afuera de la cabaña –Pequeña, recuerda que no todos los amores son correspondidos- el comentario de Kaede desubicó completamente a Rin, al punto en el que no supo que decir. Pensó en ir tras ella, más volteo su mirada hacia el futon y vio un lindo kimono morado brillante con un obi dorado, y sobre de el otra nota.

*Este regalo es para ti mi niña, es de una tela muy fina. Yo sé que te hará ver aún más hermosa. Pontelo y ve hacia la cabaña de Kagome e Inuyasha*

La joven se cambió y vistió rápidamente, toda esta situación la estaba intrigando y quería saber que estaba pasando cuanto antes. Troto hacia la cabaña y encontró a Kagome e Inuyasha a la salida, la sacerdotisa tenía una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-¡Rin!- Kagome se lanzó para abrazar a Rin, ella le regreso el abrazo con gusto, pero no podía sonreír ante la confusión.

-Kagome y yo te trajimos eso- dijo Inuyasha sin moverse –Ojala que te guste Rin- Kagome le dio la caja. La joven la abrió y encontró una hermosa peineta de color amarillo con el dibujo de una luna –Kagome, Inuyasha- Una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Rin lo dijo todo –Gracias, es hermosa- La joven se quitó su listón y se recogió el cabello con la peineta. -¿Qué tal se ve?- preguntó Rin –Te ves divina Rin- Kagome dijo llena de felicidad.

-Bueno, ahora vámonos- dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque –Pero ¿A dónde?- preguntó Rin extrañada

-Tú síguenos Rin- dijo Kagome escapándosele una risilla

-Kagome, Inuyasha ¿Ustedes tampoco me dirán nada?- La sacerdotisa volvió a reír con malicia –Algo está pasando- pensó Rin -Kagome solo hace esas expresiones cuando trama algo-

Caminaron juntos hasta adentrarse al bosque y en medio del camino estaban Sango, Miroku y sus hijos.

-Muchachos ¿Qué se traen?- Preguntó Rin al ver a Sango con una pequeña bolsa

-Sólo traigo un par de cosas para hacerte ver aún más bonita Rin- dijo Sango

-Te esperamos por allá Sango- dijo Miroku mientras se alejó con Kagome, Inuyasha y sus hijos

Sango sacó pintura negra y delineo los ojos de Rin, pinto un poco sus labios de color rosado y suavemente sus mejillas.

-Ahora sí, todo está listo- dijo Sango mientras guardaba sus cosas de nuevo en la bolsa.

-¡Sango!- gritó Rin desesperada -¡¿Listos para qué?!- Tomo a Sango con fuerza y la sacudió –Sango ¿Qué esta pasando?-

Sango simplemente río y le dijo –Sólo hay que caminar hasta el final de este sendero y lo sabrás-

Rin comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido hasta que termino corriendo, a lo lejos vio una pradera llena de luces y gente, al acercarse pudo distinguir la cara de varios aldeanos y de sus amigos: Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, los niños, Jinengi y su madre, Shippo y…

-Kohaku- dijo Rin al encontrarse de frente con el joven que esperaba frente a todos con un enorme ramo de lirios

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Rin!- gritaron todos a coro

-Amigos- dijo Rin totalmente soprendida –Pero… Kohaku ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó aún sin recuperarse

-Lo siento Rin, quería sorprenderte y les pedí su ayuda a todos- Kohaku abrazó a la joven con fuerza –Rin, tú eres alguien muy especial para mí y sólo quería darte el mejor de los cumpleaños- Rin notó como el exterminador la abrazó con aún más fuerza y le devolvió el abrazo lentamente

-Gracias Kohaku- dijo Rin mientras se separaba del joven –En verdad es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte amigo- la joven sonrío con dulzura y prosiguió a saludar al resto de sus amigos. El exterminador se quedó quieto unos segundos y después se incorporó a la fiesta.

La noche prosiguió de la mejor manera, hubo deliciosa comida y Kagome cocinó lo más parecido a un pastel. El lugar estaba decorado hermosamente, habían plantado unas lindas flores en toda la periferia y colgado unas bellas lámparas de papel de colores. Todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo y Rin se veía extremadamente feliz. Después de la cena, un grupo de aldeanos comenzaron a tocar música y a cantar, todos se pusieron a bailar.

Rin pensó que Jinengi se veía muy chistoso bailando con su madre, Sango y Miroku bailaban con mucha gracia, Kagome estaba bailando con Shippo a falta de la disposición de Inuyasha. El zorrito ya había crecido y ahora le sacaba un par de centímetros a Kagome, ahora era un chico apuesto y él no era el único que había cambiado…

-Rin ¿Me concederías esta pieza?- Kohaku se acercó y le extendió su mano a Rin –No sé bailar Kohaku- dijo la joven mientras bajaba la mirada y sonreía apenada –Yo te enseñare- El exterminador le sonrío y la ayudo a levantarse

-Tú también has cambiado mucho Kohaku- pensó Rin mientras Kohaku le tomaba una mano y ponía la otra sobre su cintura, hecho que hizo que la joven se sonrojara. En serio que eres un chico guapo, ahora entiendo por qué las otras chicas de la aldea se emocionaron cuando Sango dijo que ya estabas en edad de casarte. –Rin ¿Te está gustando la fiesta?- el joven saco a la chica de sus pensamientos

-Sí Kohaku, todo se ve maravilloso- Rin se veía sumamente bonita bajo esa luz y el exterminador no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante el bello rostro de la joven

-Rin…- Kohaku tomo a su amiga por la cintura y la vio fijamente a los ojos. La joven se sonrojo y se quedó completamente quieta mirándolo también –Sin importar en donde estuviera, siempre estaba pensando en ti, entonces me di cuenta que no podía ocultar más mis verdaderos sentimientos- El joven se acercó aún más al rostro de Rin

-¿Tus verdaderos sentimientos?- pensó Rin mientras seguía viendo los ojos del exterminador –Kohaku ¿Qué..?- dijo Rin con un hilo de voz, pero fue interrumpida por la mano de joven que acarició sus labios –Rin… yo te-

-¡Rin! ¡Rin traigo una entrega para la señorita Rin!- llegó gritando a todo pulmón Totosai montado en su vaca

-¡Totosai!- gritaron Inuyasha y Kohaku al mismo tiempo

-¿Totosai?- dijo Rin -¡Y señor Jaken!- gritó la joven con alegría al ver a Jaken montado detrás del viejo

Rin salió corriendo hacia donde aterrizaron y abrazó con fuerza a Jaken

-¡Señor Jaken! Que alegría me da verlo- Rin soltó a Jaken en cuanto Totosai le extendió un paquete largo y delgado envuelto en una tela

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó Rin

-¡Ay niña, que pregunta más tonta! Yo me dedicó a hacer espadas ¿Qué te voy a dar unos aretes? ¡Dios mío! – dijo Totosai con ironía -¡Uh comida!- el anciano se dirigió hacia la poca comida que quedaba del banquete

-Señor Jaken ¿Usted…?- preguntó Rin con sorpresa

-Por favor mocosa, no me hagas reír, yo nunca te daría un regalo. Tú eres la que tiene mucho que agradecerme, ese regalo te lo mandó a hacer el amo Sesshomaru- Rin tomo con fuerza el paquete –Él simplemente me mandó a vigilar que Totosai te entregara esa espada porque…- Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron e interrumpió a Jaken -¡Señor Jaken ¿El amo Sesshomaru está aquí?!- gritó Rin mientras se agachaba al nivel de Jaken

-Sí niña, está en el claro de siempre, pero ya nos vamos, él solo me pidió que…- Aún no había terminado de hablar el pequeño demonio cuando Rin salió corriendo en dirección al claro

-¡Niña ¿A dónde vas?!- gritó Jaken enojado

-Jaken, aún tenemos comida ¿Gustas comer un poco?- dijo Kaede extendiéndole un plato al verde ayudante

-¡Señora insolente! ¿En verdad cree que algo tan insignificante como comida humana hará que yo… ?- El demonio se quedó paralizado al ver que Kaede le extendía un plato lleno de moras del amanecer –Bueno, sólo un momento- Jaken se sentó feliz a comer las moras

-Kohaku ¿Por qué no esperas a Rin con nosotros?- dijo Kagome mientras tocaba el hombro del exterminador

-No Kagome, gracias. Estoy algo cansado, regresare a la cabaña de mi hermana-El joven trato de fingir una sonrisa tranquila, pero la sacerdotisa sabía bien que el joven estaba triste

-Kohaku…- pensó Kagome con nostalgia mientras él se alejaba

*A lo lejos en el claro*

Rin llegó más rápido que nunca y en la distancia pudo distinguir una alta figura de cabello blanco, corrió aún más rápido hasta quedar de frente a su amo –Señor Sesshomaru- dijo Rin mientras se perdía en ese varonil rostro

-Muchísimas gracias por mi espada amo- dijo Rin mientras bajaba la mirada –¿Por qué no puedo sostenerle la mirada?- pensó Rin -¿Le molesta si la veo señor?- preguntó la joven regresando su mirada a la de su amo –Haz lo que quieras- dijo con seriedad el demonio

Rin quitó el laso que amarraba la tela, le quito la funda y descubrió una katana de hoja oscura ancha, pero de filo muy delgado. Una empuñadura de color dorado con un sol grabada en ella y unas marcas como de llamas doradas en toda la orilla de la hoja.

-Es…- La emoción no cabía en el pecho de Rin y tenía un nudo en la gargante –Es hermosa amo…-

-Espero te sea útil- fue lo único que dijo el poderoso youkai antes de voltearse listo para emprender el vuelo -¡Señor Sesshomaru!- la joven se lanzó hacia el demonio y lo abrazo con fuerza por la espalda –Espere…-

Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante el acto tan repentino –Por favor, espere sólo un poco- Rin escondió su rostro entre sus ropas –Yo en verdad estoy encantada con la espada, pero lo que realmente me hace feliz…- El demonio sintió como las manos de Rin lo apretaban con fuerza –Es poder estar con usted- La joven sintió como el temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

El youkai sintió este temblor y se volteo para quedar de frente a la sonrojada joven

-Rin…- el demonio fijo sus ojos amarillos en los profundos ojos negros de Rin. Ella pudo sentir como su estómago se volvía a llenar de mariposas –Amo…- dijo la joven abrazando a su señor. El frío demonio devolvió el abrazo de manera lenta y subió su mano para acercar la cabeza de Rin hacia su pecho.

Este movimiento hizo que el corazón de Rin latiera con fuerza –Señor Sesshomaru- dijo la joven sin alzar la vista –No sabe como agradezco el haberlo conocido- Rin sentía que estaba flotando sobre una nube –Usted no sólo me devolvió la vida, sino que cambio por completo mi mundo- la joven levanto la vista.

El youkai no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver el hermoso rostro de Rin –Señor Sesshomaru mi vida le pertenece porque usted me trajo del mundo de los muertos- pensó Rin –Pero aunque usted no la reclamara, yo se la daría…- la joven sonrió con calidez al youkai.

-Rin, tú eres en todos los sentidos tan diferente a mi- Sesshomaru alzo la mirada al cielo y vio la brillante luna creciente, después bajo la mirada hacia la espada de Rin

*Recordando su plática con Totosai*

-Bueno, pues vaya que será una espada difícil de hacer- dijo Totosai al mismo tiempo que sacaba algo de cerilla de sus oídos

-¿Eres capaz de forjarla?- preguntó Sesshomaru retadoramente

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!- dijo Totosai indignado –Yo he hecho espadas desde antes que tú existieras- agregó enojado

-Entonces no creo que tengas algún inconveniente para tenerla lista mañana por la noche- El anciano hizo un sonido de duda -¿O sí?- El tono burlón del youkai fue lo que convenció al viejo

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Hice una espada con el colmillo de tu padre y ahora haré una con el tuyo- contestó con seguridad Totosai

-Creeme que él y yo somos muy diferentes- dijo Sesshomaru mientras salía de la cueva

-Sesshomaru- dijo el anciano haciendo que el youkai parara su caminado –Tu colmillo es uno de los materiales más preciados para cualquier demonio, y aun así me pides una espada que pueda ser usada por los humanos ¿Realmente Inu Taisho y tú, son tan diferentes?- agregó el viejo

*Fin del recuerdo*

-¿Por qué un sol?- pensó Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven, separó a la joven y sintió una inexplicable dicha al ver los brillante ojos de Rin

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- un pequeño demonio verde llego corriendo a toda velocidad -¡Amo Sesshomaru!- Jaken llego hasta donde estaba la pareja y respiro –Ay que alivio amo, pensé que ya me habría dejado-

Rin río ante la preocupación del pequeño ayudante

-¡No es gracioso niña! ¡Oh veo que ya viste la espada! Mocosa espero que te esfuerces mucho para ser digna de esa espada, tú eres una débil humana y…- El demonio cayó al suelo por un golpe del youkai

-Debemos irnos Rin- La joven se sintió triste ante las palabras de su amo, pero sabía que no podía detenerlo –Entiendo bien amo- la joven sonrío –Señor Sesshomaru, muchísimas gracias, realmente fui muy feliz por poder verlo- la joven se llenó de una luz y dicha que el demonio notó.

Desvío la mirada y dijo –Jaken, levántate o te dejare- El pequeño demonio se levantó con un enorme golpe en la cabeza y se lanzo hacia la estola de su amo

-¡Nos vemos señor Sesshomaru, señor Jaken! Por favor vuelvan pronto- Rin abrazo alegre su espada y regreso hacia la fiesta con una enorme sonrisa

-Un sol…- pensaba el imponente youkai y recordó los hermosos ojos brillantes de Rin –Supongo que tiene sentido- el gran demonio se perdió en la noche


	9. Capítulo 9: La aldea en peligro

Rin se encontraba con Kagome y Sango lavando la ropa, las tres se habían levantado algo tarde por la fiesta de anoche.

Sango suspiró –Tener un esposo y tres hijos hace que la cantidad de ropa aumente mucho- dijo mientras veía toda la ropa que ya tenían colgada -Lo bueno es que las tengo a ustedes para ayudarme- dijo Sango al mismo tiempo que Rin tomaba un par de prendas

-Así es Sango- Kagome tomó unas cuantas prendas más –Mira prácticamente ya acabamos- la sacerdotisa volvió a arremangar su kimono

-Además nuestro ayudante es muy bueno para colgar la ropa- Rin volteó a ver a Shippo con una gran sonrisa

-Ay Rin, sabes que haría lo que fuera por estar con ustedes un rato más- El ahora joven sacudía unos kimonos de las gemelas y los colgaba en el tendedero.

-La verdad es que sí te extrañamos Shippo- dijo Kagome –No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido- pensó la sacerdotisa

-¿Y cuándo serán tus próximos exámenes Shippo?- preguntó Sango

-Me parece que en dos días- respondió el zorro

-Eso es muy pronto- dijo Rin con nostalgia –Yo sé que te irá excelente- sonrió la joven

-Gracias Rin- contestó Shippo con alegría.

Las muchachas terminaron con la ropa, recogieron las canastas y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Kagome para tomar un merecido descanso. Poco sabían que un peligroso ser ya estaba ahí.

-Vaya, vaya- un pequeño demonio amarillo de ojos rojos observaba a lo lejos la caja de madera en donde Kagome había guardado el collar –Ahí está, el collar del agua- pensó el demonio

-¡Hermana! ¡Kagome! ¡Rin! ¿Dónde están?- gritó Kohaku mientras paso corriendo por las cabañas.

-Un exterminador- pensó el demonio –Tú me serás útil- De sus mangas salieron unos hilos que entraron en el cuerpo de Kohaku, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y quedó bajo el control del malvado demonio.

A lo lejos Rin vio a su amigo -¡Kohaku!- gritó Rin antes de correr hacia su encuentro -¡Hola Kohaku!- la joven estaba a unos metros del joven cuando este volteó y la ataco súbitamente con su hacha. Rin saltó rápidamente hacia atrás y el exterminador sólo corto su mejilla.

-¿Kohaku?- pensó Rin asustada mientras retrocedía

-¡Kohaku!- gritó Sango con fuerza, su corazón sintió una terrible amargura al ver a su hermano así; le recordaba ese fatídico día en el que Naraku eliminó a su familia a través de él.

-¡Sango hay unos hilos que salen de su cuerpo!- gritó Kagome

-¡¿Dónde Kagome?¡- Shippo saltó en dirección hacia el exterminador, pero este le lanzó un ataque, el zorro tuvo que esquivarlo y al hacerlo bajo su guardia, el pequeño demonio aprovecho para lanzar sus hilos sobre Shippo

-¡No Shippo!- Gritó la sacerdotisa y el joven lanzó su fuego mágico directamente hacia ella, rápidamente creo un campo de fuerza que bloqueo su ataque

-¡Kagome ¿Qué está pasando?!- Sango dijo desesperadamente al ver que Kohaku seguía atacando a Rin

-Algo los está controlando- exclamo Rin mientras continuaba esquivando los ataques del exterminador

-Sango, Rin, hay unos hilos que los están controlando, vienen del interior de la cabaña- Kagome explicó mientras corría hacia la puerta, esta fue detenida por Shippo que creó una barrera de fuego alrededor de la cabaña.

-Kagome tú eres la única que puede verlos- dijo Sango mientras lanzaba una piedra a la cabeza del zorro, el enojado Shippo volteó hacia la exterminadora y se abalanzó con fuerza. Sango lo esquivo haciendo que se impactara con un árbol.

-Kagome nosotros los distraeremos, tú ve y corta esos hilos- Rin había pateado a Kohaku en las piernas y lo había derribado -¡De prisa!- Gritó la joven

Kagome aprovecho ese espacio para entrar en la cabaña

-También te controlare sacerdotisa- gritó el demonio al ver entrar a Kagome

-Tus hilos no servirán en mi- Kagome atravesó los hilos mientras estas se rompían en un destello de luz –Tiene el collar- pensó la sacerdotisa al ver una de las manos del demonio amarillo

-¡¿Pero qué!- dijo el demonio enojado -Si no puedo detenerte, tus amigos lo harán-

El exterminador corrió hacia el interior de la cabaña listo para atacar a Kagome

-¡Kohaku!- Sango intentó correr hacia él, pero Shippo la detuvo con un enorme trompo

-¡Yo lo detendré Sango!- Rin corrió a toda velocidad detrás de Kohaku –No te preocupes Sango, me asegurare que nada le pase a Kohaku- La joven entró también a la cabaña

La sacerdotisa estaba por tomar su arco cuando un hacha paso a lado de su cabeza lastimando su hombro, volteo para ver a Rin sobre Kohaku en el suelo

-Eso estuvo cerca- pensó Rin mientras luchaba con el exterminador en el suelo

-Gracias Rin- Kagome tomo su arco y se dispuso a atacar al demonio amarillo, pero el dolor en su hombro no la dejaba apuntar bien.

El exterminador logró safarse de la llave de Rin y se aventó hacia la sacerdotisa e hizo que esta cayera al suelo, pero Rin se aferró a la cintura de Kohaku y utilizando todo su peso lo tumbo hacia atrás.

-Ay como estorbas niña- el demonio amarillo movió los hilos que controlaban a Kohaku y este tomo con fuerza el cuello de Rin ahorcándola

-Kohaku… no- Rin intentó quitar las manos del exterminador de su cuello

-¡Rin!- La sacerdotisa tomo de nuevo su arco y a pesar del fuerte dolor logró lanzar una flecha, pero que dio en la mano del demonio. Para suerte de Shippo esta era la mano de donde venían los hilos que lo controlaban, hubiera caído fuertemente en el suelo de no ser por que Sango logró atraparlo y hacerlo caer en la copa de un árbol.

El hombro de Kagome le dolía y su brazo comenzaba a temblar -¡Vamos!- pensó la sacerdotisa mientras tomaba otra flecha

-Koha…ku- dijo Rin mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía la fuerza

-Esta vez no fallaré- pensó Kagome, soltó la flecha y esta fue directamente hacia el pecho del demonio

-¡No!- gritó el demonio amarillo, los hilos alrededor de Kohaku desaparecieron y este se desmayó sobre Rin –Estuve tan cerca de conseguir el collar del agua- fueron las últimas palabras del demonio antes de extinguirse en un gran destello; el collar cayó sobre el suelo de la cabaña.

-¡Kohaku!- gritó Sango preocupada

Entre toses Rin dijo –Sango…estamos aquí-

-Rin- dijo la exterminadora asustada al ver las marcas en el cuello de su amiga

-Estoy bien señorita Sango- Rin llevo una de sus manos a su cuello -¿Cómo esta Kohaku?- La joven volteo a ver a su amigo

-Parece ser que sólo esta incosciente- contestó Sango

La sacerdotisa cayó de rodillas

-¡Kagome!- gritaron Sango y Rin preocupadas

*A las afueras de la aldea*

-¡Oh no!- pensó Inuyasha mientras dejaba a Miroku extrañado en medio del camino con sus hijos –Este olor es de la sangre de…- el hanyou acelero su paso -¡Kagome!-

Al llegar a la cabaña Inuyasha vio el techo destrozado y sintió un gran temor -¡Kagome!- entró gritando muy asustado. Vio a la sacerdotisa sentada con su hombro descubierto siendo curada por Rin

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome aliviada al verlo

-¡Kagome!- el demonio saltó y quedo a lado de ella -¡¿Qué pasó?!-

-Un demonio intento robar el collar Inuyasha- dijo Kagome con una mueca de dolor

-¿El collar?- el hanyou volteo a ver el collar en el suelo

-Uso una especie de hilos para controlar a Shippo y a Kohaku- explicó Rin

Ambos se encontraban del otro lado del cuarto inconscientes cuidados por Sango

-Inuyasha ¿Dónde está Miroku?- preguntó Sango con una expresión de tristeza

-Lo deje en el sendero, no debe de tardar en venir- contestó Inuyasha seriamente, volteo su mirada de nuevo hacia Kagome y le tomo la mano -¿Segura que te sientes bien Kagome?- preguntó el hanyou muy preocupado

-Sí, Inuyasha, no es algo grave- dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa

-El señor Inuyasha realmente esta preocupado por Kagome- pensó Rin –Eso es porque la ama-

-Rin…- dijo Kohaku mientras se despertaba

-¡Kohaku!- La joven se levantó y corrió al lado de su amigo -Kohaku- dijo Rin mientras se sentaba a lado de su amigo. El exterminador abrió los ojos, se sentó y se lanzó hacia la joven para abrazarla –Kohaku…- Rin se soprendió y abrazo a su amigo. El joven comenzó a llorar –Kohaku ¿Estás bien?- dijo Rin abrazando fuerte al exterminador –Perdoname Rin- dijo Kohaku entre sollozos –Perdoname Rin, yo casi te…- La joven separo a su amigo y le limpió las lágrimas –¡No digas nada más Kohaku!- La joven hablo más seria que nunca -Esto no fue tu culpa y no quiero que pienses lo contrario entendido- Rin volvió a abrazar a su amigo.

-Rin…- pensó el exterminador mientras se perdía en ese cálido abrazo. Sango se levantó y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano.

-Que horror- dijo la exterminadora con un hilo de voz –Realmente ese collar se parece a la perla- añadió con rencor

Inuyasa abrazó a Kagome, pero se quedo viendo al collar con enojo.

Al poco tiempo llegó la anciana Kaede y terminó de curar las heridas de Kagome. Miroku no tardó en regresar con sus hijos, los abrazos y palabras de su familia tranquilizaron a Sango. Shippo ayudó a Inuyasha a reconstruir el techo y Rin se llevó a Kohaku a un paseo.

*Debajo de un árbol a lado de la cabaña de Rin*

Rin y Kohaku se hallaban sentados a su sombra.

-Kohaku yo sé que tienes miedo de que todo se repita de nuevo- el comentario de Rin sorprendió al exterminador –Pero esta vez no estás solo- la joven puso su mano sobre la de su amigo, el cual no podía dejar de ver los bellos ojos de Rin –Te prometo que no dejare que nadie más te obligue a hacer algo que tú no quieras- Rin sonrió

-Rin…- El exterminador se sonrojó y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la joven –Muchas gracias- Kohaku por fin se sentía realmente tranquilo.

Unas horas después Kirara volvió y Kohaku se fue con ella, estaba muy triste por dejar a Sango y a su familia, y en especial a Rin; pero había prometido volver a un palacio a liberarlo de una plaga de demonios.

-Regresare pronto- dijo el joven mientras se alejaba en compañía de Shippo -¡Cuídense mucho amigos!- gritó Shippo

*Más tarde por la noche en la cabaña de Sango*

Todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, aún se encontraban algo perturbados por el incidente de la mañana y casi no habían hablado, fue Inuyasha el que rompió el silencio

-Es necesario que aleje el collar de la aldea- dijo con seriedad –Mañana por la mañana partiré-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Kagome –¡Tú no irás sólo a ningún lado!- Kagome se levantó y vio al hanyou retadoramente

-¡¿Qué no ves que pudiste haber muerto hoy?!- gritó enojado Inuyasha.

Rin vio en lo profundo de los ojos de Inuyasha una gran tristeza. La sacerdotisa abrazo al hanyou y le dijo –No sabemos la historia detrás de ese collar, es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir solo- la sacerdotisa sonrío y beso a Inuyasha

-Señorita Kagome…- pensó Rin –Como me gustaría ser tan expresiva como usted-

El hanyou no pudo resistirse y dijo –Bien, saldremos por la mañana- dijo resignado

-Sango, Miroku no creo que sea buena idea que nos vayamos todos- dijo Kagome –Además sé que no les gustaría dejar a los niños- añadió la sacerdotisa

-Opino lo mismo Kagome- dijo Miroku –Alguien debe quedarse a cuidar la aldea-

-Protegeremos nuestro hogar- dijo Sango mientras se recargaba en el hombro del monje

Rin se había quedado callada hasta entonces, pero interrumpió –Yo también iré- dijo de pronto

-¡¿Estás loca?!- dijo Inuyasha -El tonto de Sesshomaru te dejo aquí para que te cuidáramos, si te sacamos de aquí se pondrá furioso- el hanyou molesto cruzo los brazos

-¡Yo he entrenado mucho y estoy segura que podré ayudarlos!- gritó Rin decidida. Kaede se le quedó viendo pensando en lo mucho que había crecido su niña –¡Yo usare todas mis fuerzas para proteger a mis amigos y a mi aldea!-

Las palabras de Rin llegaron hasta el corazón de Inuyasha, pues el querer proteger a sus seres queridos, era un sentimiento bien conocido por él.

El hanyou se quedó callado un par de segundos y la joven se quedó viéndolo con ansias –Esta bien Rin- por fin dijo Inuyasha –Pero obedecerás todo lo que Kagome y yo te digamos ¿De acuerdo?- el hanyou volteó la mirada pues no le gustaba que lo vieran cuando hacia algún gesto amable

-¡Sí señor Inuyasha!- El rostro de la joven se iluminó

-Bueno, pues entonces vayamos a descansar- dijo Kagome –Que mañana empezaremos un largo viaje-

*Entrada la noche en la cabaña de Rin*

La joven se encontraba de nuevo viendo la luna y tomaba con fuerza el listón que le había regalado su amo

-Señor Sesshomaru, yo sé bien que no sólo hago esto para proteger a mis amigos- pensó Rin mientras llevaba el listón hacia su mejilla –La verdad es que también necesito demostrarme… demostrarle a todos… que ya no soy una débil niña- Los ojos de Rin se perdieron en esa estrellada noche –Amo Sesshomaru, yo haré todo por regresar a su lado-


	10. Capítulo 10: En busca de pistas

Señorita Kagome ¿Aún falta mucho para que lleguemos con el viejo Hosenki ?-preguntó Rin un poco ansiosa mientras pateaba una piedra del camino

-Ya estamos muy cerca Rin- sonrío Kagome -No conocías estos bosques ¿Verdad?- preguntó la sacerdotisa

-No que yo recuerde señorita Kagome- respondió Rin –Cuando estaba con el amo Sesshomaru recorrimos muchos caminos, pero era más pequeña y no los puedo recordar todos- La joven se puso a pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado a lado de su amo, y no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa alegría

-¡Que fastidio debió ser para ti Rin!- dijo Inuyasha –Tener que estar a lado del amargado de Sesshomaru- agregó el hanyou

Las palabras de Inuyasha sacaron a Rin de sus pensamientos –Mi amo no es amargado, él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo- pensó la joven. Kagome notó inmediatamente como el comentario no le cayó a Rin

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa tétrica que congeló al hanyou -¡Abajo!-

Después de que Inuyasha se impactó con el suelo, la sacerdotisa le dijo a Rin –Mira, ahí a lo lejos se ve el lago donde vive Hosenki, vamos-

La sacerdotisa tomo a Rin del brazo y apresuro su caminado hacia el lago, mientras la joven se quedaba viendo al hanyou tirado en el suelo quejándose de los maltratos de Kagome

*Ya a la orilla del lago*

-¡Viejo Hosenki!-gritó Inuyasha -¡Sal que necesitamos preguntarte algo!-

-¿Por qué le grita al agua?- pensó Rin extrañada, pero entonces vio como en el lago se comenzó a formar un remolino que permitió la salida de una enorme concha de color naranja, la joven retrocedió un par de pasos

-No te preocupes Rin, sólo es Hosenki- dijo Kagome al ver la sorpresa de la joven

La concha se abrió y dejo ver al viejo barbudo -¡Inuyasha, Kagome! Que gusto verlos- dijo Hosenki con una sonrisa -¿Y tú quién eres linda jovencita?- se dirigió hacia Rin

La joven se sonrojó, sonrío y respondió –Me llamo Rin señor, un placer conocerlo-

-Que linda jovencita- dijo Hosenki mientras se acercaba a Rin -¿A caso es su hija Kagome?- preguntó inocentemente el viejo

La sacerdotisa y el hanyou se pusieron completamente rojos

-¡No Hosenki, no es lo que piensas!- gritó Kagome moviendo rápidamente su cabeza en señal de negación –Ella sólo es una amiga nuestra y…-

-¡Hosenki deja de decir tonterías!- el hanyou gruño -necesitamos preguntarte algo- dijo Inuyasha un poco más tranquilo

Rin se limitó a sonreír y tratar de no reír ante la divertida escena

-Lo siento Inuyasha, es sólo que aquí encerrado no tengo mucha noción del tiempo y yo asumí que…- el anciano fue interrumpido por Inuyasha

-Kagome muéstrale el collar- dijo el hanyou tratando de dejar de una vez por todas la conversación

La sacerdotisa afirmó, sacó de su mochila el collar y se acercó para que Hosenki lo tomara

-Que extraño collar- dijo Hosenki -¿Dónde lo encontraron? Cuéntenme todo-

*Mientras tanto en la aldea*

Los hijos de Sango y Miroku corrían felices en el patio mientras la exterminadora les enseñaba una serie de maromas y saltos que eran muy útiles en combate, aunque faltaban muchos años para que estos las pusieran en práctica.

-Mami ¿Cuándo llegara papá?- preguntó su pequeño hijo

-Ya no debe de tardar Myoki- Sango acarició la cabeza de su hijo

-¡Ahí está papá!- las gemelas gritaron emocionadas al ver al monje al final del camino, pero la exterminadora notó algo extraño en su esposo, corrió junto con las niñas hacia Miroku y al acercarse más notó que este se veía algo pálido

-Excelencia ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó la exterminadora preocupada

-Tengo el estómago algo revuelto, pero estoy seguro que con un té de la anciana Kaede me sentiré mejor- el monje sonrió con sinceridad e hizo que Sango se sintiera más tranquila

-Niñas tomen las cosas de su padre y llévenlas a la cabaña- dijo la exterminadora a las gemelas

-Sí mami- las niñas se apresuraron a tomar las cosas de su padre

-Vamos a que descanses- la exterminadora tomo el brazo de su esposo y se encaminaron a su cabaña, al llegar al frente el pequeño Myoki se lanzó a las piernas de su padre, Miroku lo cargó y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Vamos a entrar papi, mami preparó un pescado delicioso- dijo el niño emocionado

-Sí pequeño- el monje bajo a su hijo –Gracias por ser la mejor esposa de todas Sango- Miroku sonrió y besó a su esposa. Sango sintió una gran felicidad, pero el momento romántico duro muy poco; tras besar a la exterminadora el monje sintió unas terribles náuseas y corrió hacia unos arbustos a vomitar.

-¡Excelencia!- Sango corrió preocupada al lado de su esposo -¡Azura ve rápido por la anciana Kaede!- le ordenó a su hija. Acto seguido la niña salió corriendo a toda velocidad

-Excelencia, no se preocupe, todo estará bien- dijo Sango mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miroku

*De vuelta con Hosenki*

-Ya veo- dijo el viejo ante el relato de Kagome –En verdad que este collar es un misterio, no recuerdo haber visto algo parecido y tampoco creo que mi padre me haya contado algo así- agregó el anciano

-Vaya que fuiste útil Hosenki- dijo Inuyasha burlonamente

-¡Muchacho insolente!- contestó el viejo enojado ante el comentario del hanyou -¡Que no haya escuchado de el no significa que no puedo decirte algo de importancia!- dijo enojado

-Discúlpelo anciano Hosenki- Kagome se quedó viendo a Inuyasha con desaprobación –Es sólo que a veces es muy torpe- dijo con malicia

-¡Oye Ka…!- Rin tapó la boca de Inuyasha al ver que Hosenki iba a comenzar su explicación

-Para empezar este collar no fue creado por algún youkai o humano- este comentario sorprendió mucho a todos

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- preguntó Kagome

-Yo tampoco puedo explicármelo, este collar no tiene ninguna marca de creación, normalmente los objetos mágicos se quedan con la marca de su creador, pero este sólo tiene…- El anciano se quedó viendo fijamente al collar -Almas- dijo finalmente

-¿Almas?- dijo Rin sorprendida

-Sí, este collar esta hecho de almas- afirmó de nuevo Hosenki

-¡Almas! Que tonterías dices viejo, ese es un objeto material ¿Cómo va a estar hecho de alm..?- dijo Inuyasha burlonamente antes de que fuera interrumpido por Kagome, que con una voz triste y una mirada pesada dijo -¿Y qué hay de la perla de Shikon?- la pregunta de la sacerdotisa se quedó suspendida en el ambiente con pesadez

-Señorita Kagome…- pensó Rin al ver la preocupación en la cara de su amiga

-Me gustaría poder decirles algo más- añadió Hosenki –Pero por el momento no poseo más información-

-No se preocupe, lo que nos dijo es muy útil- dijo Rin con una sonrisa

El positivismo de la joven sorprendió a la pareja.

Finalmente se despidieron del anciano y se marcharon hacia el sendero

-Pero ¿A dónde iremos Rin?- dijo Kagome extrañada

-Sango nos dijo que las flores que uso esa malvada demonio son muy parecidas a las que usan en la aldea de exterminadores del sur- el comentario de Rin sorprendió a Inuyasha y a Kagome, los cuales habían olvidado por completo ese detalle –Con lo que nos ha dicho el viejo Hosenki y con esta nueva pista, estoy segura que revelaremos este misterio- La joven dijo

-Tienes razón Rin- la sacerdotisa añadió animada -¡Vamos!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Kagome- pensó Inuyasha –No importa cuánto tiempo pasé, nunca dejas de sorprenderme- los pensamientos del hanyou dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminaron hasta que comenzó a atardecer

-Hay que poner una fogata y descansaremos hasta que amanezca- dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaba a Kagome de su espalda, la sacerdotisa se sorprendió pues normalmente el hanyou solía ser más desesperado.

-Amm, está bien Inuyasha- dijo finalmente la sacerdotisa

Rin recordó que cuando iban caminando Kagome se notaba algo cansada y por eso Inuyasha le había dicho que subiera a su espalda, estaba preocupado de que la sacerdotisa estuviera así, es por eso que quería que ya descansaran –Ahora que lo pienso…, en muchas ocasiones mi amo hizo lo mismo- los ojos de la joven se iluminaron

-Rin no te quedes sólo ahí parada- Inuyasha interrumpió la reflexión de la joven –Ayuda a Kagome en lo que voy por agua, vi una cascada muy cerca de aquí-

-Sí, lo siento- respondió la joven apresurada

Terminaron de prender la fogata, Kagome les preparó una rica sopa de fideos y después se prepararon para dormir. A Rin le causo mucha ternura ver como sus amigos se acurrucaban juntos –Me gustaría saber que se siente, estar así con alguien a quien amas- pensó la joven con una sonrisa

Todo pintaba para ser una noche tranquila, pero poco sabían que unos demonios araña estaban a punto de atacarlos, uno de ellos se lanzó directamente hacia Rin, Inuyasha lo percibió justo a tiempo y con sus garras lo destrozó fácilmente. Con la sorpresa ninguno de ellos notó como el otro robaba una flecha de Kagome

-Rin ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kagome asustada

-Sí señorita Kagome- la joven respondió –Gracias señor Inuyasha- le dijo al hanyou

-Será mejor que duerman, yo haré guardia- dijo Inuyasha con seriedad

Pasaron un par de horas y parecía que el peligro por fin había pasado, pero…

-¡Kagome, Rin, despierten!- gritó el hanyou

Las chicas se levantaron rápidamente

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- dijo Kagome tomando sus flechas y arco, más tardo en preguntar antes de sentir una presencia demoniaca viniendo hacia ellos

Rin se quedó viendo en la misma dirección que sus amigos y apretó el mango de su espada con fuerza, de pronto una manda de seis osos enormes, más que del tamaño de cualquier casa de la aldea que la joven hubiera visto salieron de entre los árboles.

El hanyou subió a Kagome a su espalda y esquivó fácilmente los ataques de los animales, pero en el proceso la sacerdotisa tiró su mochila; el hanyou volteo preocupado, pero el entrenamiento de la joven no había sido en vano, hábilmente tomo la mochila y se libró de las garras de los colosales animales.

Pronto los ataques de los osos mostraron que su objetivo era Kagome

-¡¿Por qué estos demonios van detrás de Kagome?!- gritó Inuyasha enojado mientras protegía a Kagome de las fieras -¿Y tú porque no estas lanzando tus flechas?- le dijo enojado a la sacerdotisa –Estos osos no son malos Inuyasha, no los envuelve una energía maligna- explicó Kagome

-¿Y por eso vamos a dejar que te maten?- dijo el hanyou mientras pateaba a un oso en el hocico

Rin trataba de analizar la situación, entonces notó que de los seis osos que había visto en un principio en este momento solo los estaban atacando cuatro

-¿Dónde están los otros dos?- pensó la joven, unos rugidos a lo lejos responderían esa pregunta, corrió en dirección hacia los rugidos y notó que venían de la cascada. Siguió hasta poder asomarse desde la parte más alta de la cascada y vio como justo en medio de la cascada colgados de una red con la flecha de Kagome estaba un cachorro de oso –Por eso atacan a la señorita Kagome- pensó Rin –Si les devolvemos al cachorro nos dejaran en paz- concluyó la joven -¡Señorita Kagome tiene razón, no son malos!- gritó Rin -¡Sólo quieren devuelta a su cachorro! ¡Señor Inuyasha no deje que se acerquen a mí y yo lo bajare!- exclamó Rin mientras sacaba una cuerda de las hombreras de exterminadora que le había regalado Sango

-¡Pero ¿De qué habla esa niña?!- Inuyasha dijo enojado pues ahora no sólo se tenía que preocupar por proteger a Kagome –Realmente le enseñaste a ser terca Kagome-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó la sacerdotisa enojada

La joven ya había amarrado su cuerda a una roca muy cerca de la orilla y se encontraba bajando en dirección hacia el cachorro, estaba resbaloso y Rin tropezó peligrosamente –Amo Sesshomaru, tengo miedo- pensó la joven y su mente viajo al día en el que estaba buscando la semilla milenaria para salvar a Jaken –Debo ser valiente, ya no soy la misma niña- se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos y continuar bajando. Por fin alcanzo a los cachorros, ato el final de su cuerda al extremo en donde estaba el cachorro y cuando estaba bien asegurada sacó la flecha, con cuidado comenzó a bajar la red; pero de pronto sintió como la cuerda se movió bruscamente, alzó la vista y vio a una de las arañas que los había atacado -¡Está bajando por la cuerda!- pensó la joven asustada –Debo apresurarme- Rin empezó a bajar a saltos y logró bajar un par de metros, pero la araña saltó sobre su pecho

-¡Oh no! De seguro me morderá, pero no puedo quitármela- pensó Rin, su mano derecha estaba sosteniéndole a ella y la izquierda al cachorro -¿Qué hare?- sintió una gran angustia recorrer su pecho –Amo Sesshomaru, si tan sólo usted estuviera aquí- dijo la joven -¡No, no puedo depender por siempre de mi amo!- pensó Rin mientras se soltaba de la cuerda, sacaba su espada y la clavaba con fuerza en dirección hacia la araña -¡Porque yo debo ser fuerte para estar a su lado!- Rin. El ataque daño a la araña y clavo la mochila, pero no pudo evitar que la araña saltara hacia la cascada con el collar entre sus colmillos.

-¡Señor Inuyasha!- la joven gritó con fuerza

Kagome fue la que corrió hacia la cascada y reconoció en al aire a una figura malvada

-¡Aratani!- gritó la sacerdotisa que estaba recibiendo a la araña

Uno de los osos más grande saltó y con sus garras cortó la cuerda atrapando al cachorro, Rin aprovecho para tomar la espada de la que estaba colgada con ambas manos.

-Que gusto verlas de nuevo y gracias por entregarme el collar- dijo burlonamente

-¡Aratani! Demonio asqueroso- gritó Inuyasha atacándola con el viento cortante, pero antes de que pudiera llegar el ataque hacia ella un grupo de arañas se colocó enfrente de ella protegiéndola

-No te preocupes hijo bastardo del general perro- río mientras se desvanecía en el aire –Volveré para matar a Rin más pronto de lo que crees-

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que a la joven se le erizara la piel -¿Quién es esta mujer realmente? ¿Y qué está pasando?- pensó Rin asustada


	11. Capítulo 11: Rumbo a la aldea

Después del terrible susto que se llevaron, Kagome, Inuyasha y Rin se dispusieron a reacomodar su campamento.

-Bueno, parece ser que eso era lo último- dijo la sacerdotisa más calmada. Volteo para ver a su amiga con una mirada triste -¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó preocupada

-Ay no, si a esa mocosa le pasa algo tendré problemas con el idiota de Sesshomaru- pensó Inuyasha asustado –Rin ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el hanyou en un tono más autoritario

-Estoy bien Kagome, es sólo que por mi culpa perdimos el collar- respondió la joven cabizbaja

-No te preocupes Rin, en todo caso fue a mí a quien me lo quitaron- dijo Kagome con un tono dulce

-Sí Rin, todo fue culpa de Kagome, no te sientas mal- dijo Inuyasha para después recibir una mirada asesina de la sacerdotisa

-Lo vamos a encontrar de nuevo Rin, recuerda que aún tenemos una pista- dijo Kagome para animar a su amiga

-Así es, por eso ya mejor váyanse a dormir, aún quedan unas horas de noche- añadió el hanyou

-Inuyasha, tú ya hiciste guardia ¿Por qué no duermes ahora?- dijo Rin –Además con el susto no creo poder dormir-

-Está bien Rin, no necesito dormir lo mismo que un humano- dijo el hanyou

-Inuyasha- la voz de Kagome fue más suave de lo normal –Rin ya sabe detectar presencias, deja que ella cuide un par de horas, sé que si le da sueño te despertara ¿No es así Rin?- la sacerdotisa ocultaba un deseo en su oración

-Sí Inuyasha, lo prometo- afirmó la joven rápidamente

El hanyou iba a negarse de nuevo, pero su amada le haría una petición que simplemente no podría negar –Es sólo que quiero descansar a tu lado Inuyasha- finalmente dijo Kagome con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

El rostro del hanyou se sonrojó y dijo –Está bien- Se acercó a Kagome y permitió que ella se acostara a lado de él

-Kagome… no sabes cuánto te amo- pensó Inuyasha

Rin se quedó a lado de la fogata observando las estrellas y la bella luna menguante –Amo Sesshomaru, no sabe lo feliz que me haría el que usted estuviera aquí- la joven llevo sus manos a su pecho -no puedo negar que sentí mucho temor cuando pensé que esa araña me atacaría, aunque supere el miedo, fue como si mi alma hubiera gritado su nombre- pensó la joven

*En un bosque lejano*

-Ese árbol mágico sólo nos dijo que buscáramos a los sabios youkais de la vida, pero ni siquiera nos dijo por dónde empezar- dijo Jaken fastidiado -así que… ¿A dónde iremos amo Sesshomaru?- agregó con curiosidad

El pensamiento de su amo estaba alejado por una sensación extraña que sentía desde hace un par de horas –Me siento muy incómodo, como si estuviera en el lugar equivocado- pensaba el fuerte demonio –Tal vez es por ti...- El youkai acelero su paso en dirección contraria -¡Jaken, andando!- ordenó

-Pero… ¿A dónde amo?- preguntó el confundido demonio verde. Sin embargo, este no consiguió alguna respuesta y simplemente jaló las cuerdas de Ah-Un para que siguiera la dirección de su amo

*En la aldea de Rin*

Sango y Miroku regresaban de la cabaña de Kaede, entraron a su hogar para ver a sus hijos sentados sobre sus futones

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Gritaron a coro los niños

-Papá ¿Ya estás bien?- preguntó el pequeño niño

-Sí pequeño, ya estoy bien- contestó el monje con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Entonces ¿De qué estabas enfermo?- dijo una de sus gemelas

-Pues…- Sango comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro –Verán, ustedes van a tener un nuevo hermanito- dijo finalmente la exterminadora

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron los tres emocionados

-Pero ¿No los bebés vienen de las mamis?- preguntó Azura confundida -¿Por qué entonces es papá el que se siente mal?-

-La anciana Kaede nos explicó que hay ocasiones en las que los papás son los que se sienten mal al principio, pero no me durara mucho tiempo hijos- dijo Miroku aún algo impresionado de la noticia –O por lo menos eso espero…- pensó el monje al sentir que el estómago se le revolvía otra vez

*En un bosque muy alejado*

Kagome, Inuyasha y Rin ya llevaban varios días caminando, había resultado difícil encontrar el camino que llevaba a la aldea de los exterminadores ya que casi nadie había escuchado hablar de ella

-¿Por qué creen que esta tan escondida esa aldea?- preguntó Rin a sus amigos

-No lo sé Rin, supongo que al ser exterminadores tener el elemento sorpresa es muy importante- respondió Kagome

-Eso ha de ser- dijo la joven

La cotidianidad de la caminata se vería interrumpida por quien menos pensaban

-Ay no, lo que faltaba- dijo Inuyasha mientras gruñía

De pronto una bola blanca de energía que estaba en el aire bajo rápidamente acompañada de un dragón de dos cabezas y un pequeño demonio verde montado sobre él

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- gritó Rin con su corazón al mil por hora al ver como la bola de luz aterrizaba en forma de su amo –Amo Sesshomaru, que felicidad me da verlo ¿Qué hace aquí?- exclamó la joven en cuanto quedo de frente al demonio

-Niña boba ¿Qué crees que hacemos? Obviamente que venimos a ver como estabas- dijo Jaken –¡Señor Jaken!- gritó Rin con alegría y abrazó al pequeño demonio, después le sonrío a su amo; esa bella sonrisa que recibió al inmutable youkai fue admirada sólo por unos segundos, pues casi inmediatamente el demonio dijo –Inuyasha ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos haces con Rin hasta acá?- El tono de molestia del poderoso youkai fue captado por todos

-¡Ella nos quiso acompañar odioso!- respondió Inuyasha.

-¡¿Qué te pasa igualado? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi amo bonito?!- gritó Jaken molesto ante la falta de respeto para su amo

Al parecer la respuesta no fue lo suficientemente satisfactoria para el demonio que inmediatamente mostro más sus garras

-Es cierto cuña…- Kagome se detuvo pues sabía que Sesshomaru estaba enojado –Amm es cierto-

El youkai creo ese látigo verde mortal y parecía que no iba a calmarse hasta que Rin dijo –Amo Sesshomaru, por favor no les haga nada a Inuyasha y a Kagome, en serio yo les insistí para que me trajeran- La intervención de la joven hizo que el demonio volviera su estado normal de frialdad absoluta y se limitó a decir –Rin, ven conmigo- Después comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el bosque

Inuyasha gritó indignado -¡Rin no tienes por qué hacerle caso! Kagome y yo te protegeremos así que si no…- pero dejo de hablar al ver que la joven siguió sin dudar a su amo

-¡Rin ¿Qué estás haciendo?!- dijo indignado el hanyou

-Inuyasha, vamos a adelantarnos- dijo la sacerdotisa al entender que lo que su cuñado quería era hablar a solas con Rin

-¡Kagome ¿De qué estás hablando?! No podemos dejarlos solos y…- La mujer tomo con fuerza la oreja de Inuyasha y comenzó a jalarlo -¡Ay me duele! Suéltame- gritó adolorido

-Esto me lo enseño Sango y tú vienes conmigo- fue lo último que dijo Kagome antes de retirarse con el hanyou

-Torpes, estos asuntos no son para chusma como ustedes- dijo el pequeño sirviente dispuesto a seguir a la pareja

-Jaken, esperame con ellos- dijo su amo sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-Amo… yo- las palabras del demonio verde pasaron desapercibidas -¿Por qué siempre es tan malo conmigo?- pensó el demonio verde con lágrimas en los ojos

*Un poco alejados del sendero*

-Amo yo…- dijo Rin con hilo de voz

-¿Por qué quisiste salir de la aldea?- preguntó su amo con autoridad, aun dándole la espalda

La joven no pudo evitar sentir un terrible nerviosismo, el cual empeoro cuando su amo volteo a verla, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a apretar su kimono –Pues verá yo…- Rin tragó saliva –Yo sólo quería proteger a mis amigos y a la aldea- dijo finalmente la joven -¿Por qué no puedo alzar la mirada?- pensaba Rin mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar –Sé que mi amo me ordenará que regresé, pero yo no quiero hacerlo, yo necesito hacer esto para demostrarle a todos, y a mí misma, que ya no soy una niña débil- siguió sumida en sus pensamientos y estos se perturbaron más en cuanto el youkai comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Rin no es necesario que te involucres en esto- dijo Sesshomaru al quedar de frente a la joven

–Sabía que el amo me lo ordenaría- pensó la joven con tristeza

–Yo ya me he puesto como propósito el destruir a Aratani, por faltarme al respeto y al nombre de mi padre- dijo el demonio –Además… ella pagará caro el haberte hecho sufrir- agregó el youkai

Las palabras de su amo sorprendieron a Rin e hicieron que alzara la mirada, los ojos de Sesshomaru la veían fijamente, el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir más rápido

-No puedo decirle a mi amo que esto sí me concierne porque esa demonio Aratani me ha amenazado con matarme, pero yo en serio quiero…- pensó Rin y apretó su espada -… y necesito hacer este viaje- pensaba Rin, así que finalmente se animó a decirle –Amo Sesshomaru yo quiero ir- las palabras de la joven se quedaron suspendidas, pero esos divinos ojos negros no pudieron aguantar la fuerte mirada del demonio y se desviaron de la vista del youkai

-¿Por qué querrá eso?- pensaba Sesshomaru mientras admiraba el rubor que estaba llegando a las mejillas de Rin -¿En qué momento creciste y comenzaste a decidir sobre tu vida?- fue el pensamiento que llegó primero a la mente del demonio

-Está bien Rin- dijo el youkai, la respuesta de su señor paralizó la mente de la joven -pero vendrás conmigo- añadió Sesshomaru

-Amo…- pensó Rin

*En el sendero*

-Ya se están tardando Kagome, mejor iré a buscarlos- dijo Inuyasha

-Mocoso insolente, si alguien va a buscar al amo bonito ese seré yo- dijo Jaken que hasta ahora había permanecido montado sobre Ah-Un

-No estorbes monstruo verde- dijo el hanyou levantándose

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- preguntó el pequeño sirviente

-Como escuchaste- dijo Inuyasha enseñando la lengua –Monstruo veeeeerdeeeee-

-¡Pelea!- dijo Jaken tomando su báculo de dos cabezas

-Perfecto, por mí está bien- dijo el hanyou arremangándose

-Jaken- se escuchó una voz fría y conocida para el demonio verde –No pierdas el tiempo- dijo Sesshomaru –Ya nos vamos-

-Sí ya váyanse- dijo Inuyasha –Vámonos Rin-

-Amm Inuyasha yo…- comenzó la joven y les explicó todo a sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué?! Rin tú venías con nosotros- dijo el hanyou enojado –Además si mal no recuerdo tú la dejaste con nosotros- dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru

El demonio tomo el mango su espada, pero antes de que alguien moviera siquiera un músculo Kagome preguntó –Sesshomaru ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?-

-Mujer metiche nosotros no tenemos por qué contestarte- dijo Jaken

Inuyasha estaba a punto de golpear a Jaken cuando la sacerdotisa lo tomo del brazo y dijo –Nosotros tenemos una pista y vamos hacia una aldea de exterminadores al sur que conocen de las rosas que usaba Aratani, si ustedes no tienen otra podríamos ir juntos hacia allá-

-¿Cómo es que el torpe de Inuyasha y Kagome consiguieron una pista así?- pensaba el demonio verde –Nosotros sólo sabemos lo de los sabios youkais de la vida, más no tenemos un rumbo fijo- continuó pensando

-Amo…- dijo y su lindo rostro volteo a ver a Sesshomaru –Si vamos en la misma dirección ¿Le molestaría que fuéramos juntos?- preguntó la joven

Con todo el alboroto el youkai no se había dado tiempo para admirar lo maravillosa que se veía Rin, usaba un kimono corto de color rosa, la orilla y el obi eran azul oscuro, con unos pantalones azul claro por debajo. _(Nota: Como los que usaba Sango)_ Las hombreras y el cinturón donde llevaba la espada que él le había regalado le daban un toque de fiereza que contrastaban con su amable y delicada sonrisa –Tu sonrisa es mi luz- pensaba Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo su contemplación no duro mucho ya que fue interrumpida por una risa burlona de Inuyasha, que después dijo -¿Yo y ese arrogante viajando juntos? Estas loca Rin-

-Mientras no me estorben, me da igual- dijo el demonio mientras comenzó a caminar por el sendero

-¡¿Qué?! Mi cuñado en serio quiere a Rin- pensó Kagome sorprendida

-¡Amo bonito, espérenos!- gritó Jaken mientras montaba a Ah-Un y lo echaba a andar

Rin corrió al lado del youkai –Muchísimas gracias amo- la joven sonrío y bajo la mirada con el rostro completamenre ruborizado. El demonio apenas si desvió la mirada para regocijarse con esa bella sonrisa.

-¡Kagome ¿Cómo vamos a ir con ellos?! Es Sesshomaru- el incrédulo hanyou se estampo contra el suelo ante el conjuro de la sacerdotisa

-Vamos al mismo lugar, así que tomaremos el mismo camino Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras siguió caminando –Madura por favor- agregó algo fastidiada

-¡Kagome!- fue lo último que gritó el hanyou


	12. Capítulo 12 Los exterminadores

_¡Gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores! En serio me animan a seguir escribiendo_

-Empiezo a pensar que esto no fue una buena idea- pensaba Kagome mientras caminaban en un incómodo silencio

A pesar de que les habían dicho que ya estaban muy cerca de la aldea de exterminadores el grupo había caminado casi todo el día, y no tardaría mucho en anochecer.

-De seguro mi amo está molesto conmigo, por haberle pedido que viajáramos junto con Inuyasha y Kagome- pensaba Rin con tristeza –Muero de ganas por hablarle, pero siento que lo haría enojar más- los pensamientos de la chica hacían que no hablará tanto como de costumbre.

-Y… ¿Creen que aún estemos muy lejos?- preguntó la sacerdotisa tratando de alivianar el pesado ambiente

-Hmmm- fue el único sonido que salió de Inuyasha, el cual estaba bastante enojado por tener que convivir con Sesshomaru

-Yo espero que no Kagome- contestó la joven con algo de miedo

-Niña te vamos siguiendo y ni siquiera sabes cómo llegar- dijo Jaken enojado

Un fuerte golpe cayó sobre la cabeza del demonio verde que quedó noqueado sobre Ah-Un, pero esta vez no vino de la mano de su amo

–Pequeño monstruo, claro que sabemos el camino, es sólo que no sabemos cuánto falta aún- dijo Inuyasha

De pronto el estómago de la sacerdotisa sonó lo suficiente como para que todos escucharan, cosa que provoco en Kagome un notorio rubor, tras del cual sólo pudo decir –Lo siento-

Rin se apresuró a sacar unas manzanas de su mochila –Ten Kagome- se las ofreció a la sacerdotisa –Yo aún no tengo hambre-

-Pues no tiene mucho de que comimos- dijo Inuyasha

-No Rin, no te preocupes en cuanto lleguemos a la aldea de los exterminadores comeremos todos- dijo la mujer apenada

-En serio Kagome, tomalas- ofreció de nuevo con una linda sonrisa

-Está bien, gracias Rin- la sacerdotisa tomo las manzanas y las comió con mucha alegría

-No puedo entender esos sentimientos de extrema empatía que siempre has tenido- pensaba Sesshomaru mientras veía la bella sonrisa de la joven, la cual se veía muy feliz al ver que su amiga estaba disfrutando las manzanas –Esa misma empatía que te inspiró a ayudar a un youkai que no conocías, a alguien que como humana te debieron enseñar a temer, a odiar- seguía pensando el demonio

-Ahí está- dijo el hanyou con asombro al ver una aldea rodeada por una muralla de piedra, estaba dentro de un enorme cráter en el valle que se veía a lo lejos

-Que extraño lugar- dijo Rin con asombro

De repente el hanyou cargó a la sacerdotisa al estilo nupcial

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la sacerdotisa confundida

-Llegaremos más rápido- contestó Inuyasha –Rin tú sube a mi espalda- agregó

-Mocoso insolente ¡¿Qué estoy pintado?!- gritó Jaken enojado –Rin súbete conmigo a Ah-Un- le ordenó el sirviente

Por primera vez en muchísimos años el poderoso youkai se sentía completamente de acuerdo con las palabras del pequeño demonio

-No te preocupes Inuyasha- dijo Rin para calmar los ánimos –Iremos detrás de ustedes-

La joven subió a Ah-Un, el cual se veía dichoso por estar más cerca de Rin

Cuando estaban a unos metros de la aldea fueron recibidos por una lluvia de lanzas, Kagome protegió a Inuyasha y a ella con un campo de fuerza y Sesshomaru destruyó todas las lanzas que iban en dirección a sus acompañantes.

-¡Pero ¿Qué esta pasando?!- gritó Inuyasha

-¡Demonios aléjense de esta aldea si no quieren morir!- se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la muralla de piedra

-¡Por favor esperen!- gritó Kagome –No venimos a hacerles daño, sólo queremos preguntarles sobre un collar- agregó la sacerdotisa

-¡El collar del agua!- gritó Rin al recordar las palabras del demonio que había tratado de robarlo en su aldea

De pronto las lanzas cesaron y una voz dijo –Muy bien, pero sólo puede entrar la sacerdotisa-

-Ja, están locos- dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba a colmillo de acero- Derribare esta muralla y vamos a ver si aún no quieren colaborar-

-No Inuyasha, si haces eso no van a confiar en nosotros- dijo Kagome enojada

-Además Sango nos dijo que los exterminadores son capaces de llevarse sus secretos hasta la tumba Inuyasha- dijo Rin –Aunque los amenazaras, no nos dirían nada-

-Rin- pensó la sacerdotisa –Tengo una idea- fue el pensamiento que precedió a su petición –¡Por favor dejen que vaya acompañada de mi amiga!- gritó Kagome –Es sólo que no puedo dejarla aquí sola con estos demonios- agregó la sacerdotisa con un tono dudoso que sus acompañantes notaron

-¡¿De qué estas…?!- gritó Jaken antes de que Rin le tapará la boca

-¡Está bien!- se escuchó desde el otro lado -¡Pueden pasar!-

-Amo, es una aldea de exterminadores, no creo que sea peligroso- murmuró Rin hacia el demonio -¿Podría acompañar a Kagome?- preguntó la joven

El youkai se quedó admirando la figura de la joven, había crecido mucho y definitivamente ya no era una niña –Te esperaremos aquí afuera- fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru

-Muchas gracias amo- susurró Rin mientras le hacia una seña a Ah-Un para que la bajara

El hanyou bajo a Kagome y le dijo –Ten mucho cuidado, sabes que si pasa algo bastará con que grites ¿Está bien?- el tono amable de Inuyasha sorprendió a Rin

-Sí, no te preocupes- la sacerdotisa le sonrió al hanyou, para después besarlo repentinamente, gesto que acepto con gusto y devolvió cariñosamente. Rin se quedó observando a la pareja con un extraño deseo en sus ojos, Sesshomaru se limitó a ver la reacción de la joven

Las puertas se abrieron y las mujeres entraron, Rin volteo para ver el rostro de su amo antes de que las puertas se cerrarán de nuevo

El demonio prosiguió a sentarse con la espalda recargada en un árbol ( _Con la posición típica con la que se ve en el anime_ ) Jaken acercó a Ah-Un al mismo lugar, este se acostó sobre el suelo. Inuyasha camino en dirección contraria y se sentó sobre una roca alejada de donde estaba el youkai.

-Sacerdotisa loca, mira en la tensa situación en la que me ha dejado- pensó el demonio verde

*Al interior de la muralla*

Había en el interior pocas chozas, una más grande con chimenea que parecía el taller, unas jardineras pequeñas al fondo y un pozo. En general el lugar se veía bastante simple para ser una aldea de exterminadores

-Dijeron que querían preguntarnos algo sobre el collar del agua ¿No es así?- Hablo un hombre alto y delgado, de piel morena y con varias cicatrices, su bigote y cabello canosos eran lo que más delataban su edad -¿A caso lo traen consigo?-

-No- dijo Kagome –Pero por culpa de ese collar atacaron nuestra aldea y ahora nosotros nos vimos afectados por una demonio llamada Aratani que nos lo quitó-

No había terminado de hablar la sacerdotisa cuando el asombrado hombre le preguntó -¡¿Aratani?! Sacerdotisa ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-

-Sí, Kagome no miente- interrumpió Rin -yo también he visto a la demonio que se hace llamar Aratani y ella nos robó el collar-

-No puede ser…- murmuró el hombre con temor

-Keyine será mejor que les contemos todo- dijo una mujer mayor de rasgos finos que hasta ahora había permanecido callada

-Disculpe señora…- Rin dijo con algo de miedo –Los demonios que están allá afuera no son malos, de hecho ellos nos ayudaron a luchar en contra de Aratani, sino es mucha molestia… ¿Podría dejarlos pasar?- preguntó finalmente la joven

El rostro tan sincero de Rin lleno de confianza a la mujer –Keyine, está bien, abre las puertas-

*Al exterior de la muralla*

Las puertas se abrieron para dejar ver a Kagome y a Rin que les hacían señas para que vinieran, finalmente todos entraron a la aldea.

Sesshomaru notó que a pesar de ser una aldea de exterminadores, la mayoría lo veía bastante tranquilo, no infundía temor, sino más bien alerta.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una choza un poco más grande que las demás, pero del pequeño grupo de exterminadores que los seguían solo pasaron la pareja de mayores

-Jaken quédate aquí afuera con Ah-Un- ordenó Sessomaru

-Sí amo- dijo Jaken algo triste

-No tardamos señor Jaken- dijo Rin como para tratar de animarlo

En el interior de la choza el señor Keyine les hizo una señal para que se sentaran alrededor de un pequeño anafre.

-Jóvenes no saben el peligro que han desatado- dijo Keyine con seriedad –La mujer de la que hablan ustedes alguna vez fue un youkai de la vida, es una despiadada y poderosa demonio-

-¡¿De qué hablas anciano?! Nosotros no desatamos nada- gritó Inuyasha enojado

-Ella y los otros tres youkais permanecían cerrados con un sello- contesto Keyine –Y si ustedes no fueron los que lo rompieron ¿Entonces quién?-

-No lo sabemos, pero le aseguro que nosotros no hicimos algo como eso- dijo Kagome algo enojada

-Nosotros nos topamos con ella por una trampa, pero no rompimos ningún sello señor, se lo aseguro- dijo Rin con autoridad

-Esto no es bueno- dijo la mujer mayor –Quien haya liberado a Aratani, es seguro que sus intenciones no son buenas-

-¡Esa mujer es una vulgar que ofendió el nombre de mi amo! Así que sólo díganos como destruirla- se escuchó el grito de Jaken desde afuera. La mirada asesina de su amo atravesó las paredes.

-Lamento decirles que no tenemos una respuesta para esa pregunta- dijo el hombre para decepción de todos –El origen de los cuatro collares de la vida es desconocido para nosotros, así como el método para destruirlos- el hombre se levantó y camino hacia la ventana de la choza, observó unos segundos a los exterminadores –Nuestra aldea ha existido desde hace miles de años y esta historia ha pasado a nosotros de generación en generación… Hace mucho tiempo unos sabios youkais buscaron a nuestros ancestros para ofrecerles una extraña proposición, ellos les permitirían vivir en una tierra mágica donde los animales y el agua abundarán, donde sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos pudieran vivir sin que les faltara nada por el resto de sus días; pero a cambio de ello, los exterminadores del sur dedicarían su vida a cuidar el camino hacia el templo de los sabios youkais. Es obvio que nuestros ancestros dudaron, no era normal que los youkais necesitaran de la protección de los humanos ¿Qué había en ese templo que era tan importante y que ellos mismos no podía proteger?-

-Los collares- pensó Rin en voz alta

-Así es jovencita- dijo Keyine –Los youkais les explicaron que en ese templo estaban practicando con unos collares mágicos para poder conservar la vida en el mundo, por cientos de años nuestros antepasados cumplieron con valor la tarea, pero… nunca imaginaron que el peligro más grande estaba dentro del mismo templo. Unos youkais que estaban entrenando para usar los collares se rebelaron en contra de sus maestros y se propusieron a usar su poder para controlar al mundo, los exterminadores resistieron durante horas el ataque de los youkais, pero finalmente los aplastaron-

-Entonces el cráter inmenso en el que estamos…- pensó Kagome

-Bestias, humanos, youkais, nadie podía detenerlos, un grupo de demonios muy poderosos se aliaron con los señores feudales más importantes, ese grupo fue el único que les pudo hacer frente. Después de cuatro días y tres noches peleando, finalmente los derrotaron, los sabios youkais de la vida nos dijeron que los youkais ganadores no habían podido realizar el conjuro para la destrucción de los collares, ellos lograron su victoria al sellar a los malvados rebeldes en los collares y escondiéndolos de la faz de la tierra; los valientes guerreros juraron hacer un voto de silencio, al igual que los señores feudales, para que todo rastro de esos collares fuera olvidado por siempre-

-¿Y cómo es que ustedes poseen esta valiosa información?- por fin habló Sesshomaru y con una presencia que dejo helados a todos en la habitación

-Pues… después de esa terrible guerra los youkais nos dieron una nueva misión, si algún día se rompían los sellos, nosotros deberíamos esperar hasta que llegarán los nuevos guerreros que fueran capaces de luchar en contra del poder de los collares- contestó el viejo hombre

-Y aquí están ustedes- dijo la mujer mayor

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron alterados Kagome, Rin e Inuyasha

-Anciana ustedes ni siquiera sabían que uno de los collares ya estaba en poder de esa Aratani ¡¿Y ahora asegura que nosotros somos los que debemos vencerla?!- dijo Inuyasha enojado

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias joven híbrido- dijo la mujer mayor, comentario que tomo por sorpresa a Inuyasha –Una sacerdotisa, un hanyou, una exterminadora y un demonio, todos viajando juntos para preguntar como destruir un collar del cual ni ellos mismos conocían su poder ¿No te suena bastante extraño?- añadió la mujer

-Ahora que lo pone así, sí suena bastante extraño- dijo Kagome analizando aún la situación en la que estaban

-Mi hermana es la vidente de la aldea, y si ella asegura que ustedes son los guerreros que estábamos esperando, no me queda más que mostrarles el camino al templo de los sabios youkais de la vida-

Sesshomaru recordó las palabras del árbol mágico.

-Mañana por la mañana partiremos hacia allá- agregó el hombre

-Los guiare a su cabaña- dijo su hermana

-No puedo creer lo que está pasando, todo esto suena tan irreal- pensaba Rin mientras seguía a la señora. Ya habían llegado a la entrada de una pequeña cabaña cuando la joven notó que su amo estaba caminando junto con Jaken y Ah-Un al exterior de la aldea

-¡Amo!- gritó la joven antes de correr a encontrarse con el youkai -¿A dónde va?- preguntó asustada

-No ves que para mí amo sería una vergüenza tener que pasar la noche en una aldea humana, niña…- dijo Jaken antes de que el demonio dijera con fuerza

-¡Jaken! Si no quieres morir, callate-

El pequeño sirviente trago saliva y se escondió detrás del dragón de dos cabezas

-Yo pasaré la noche afuera Rin, tú quédate aquí, te veré en la mañana- dijo cortante Sesshomaru

-Amo…- Rin dijo en voz baja tomando con una suavidad apenas perceptible la manga del youkai -¿Me promete que no se irá?-

Hubo un silencio que duró un par de segundos, finalmente su amo dijo –No me iré-

La joven lo soltó y el demonio salió de aldea, ningún humano se atrevería a contradecirlo así que las puertas se abrieron cuando él apenas iba camino a la salida.

Ya entrada la noche Kagome dormía a lado de Inuyasha

-Je, ella fue la primera en decir que debíamos estar alertas y mírala- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja mientras veía dormir a su amada

-Estaba cansada, caminamos mucho- dijo Rin con una sonrisa, inmediatamente después volteo su mirada hacia la ventana y contemplo ese hermoso cielo estrellado –Amo… no sabe cómo me gustaría poder disfrutar de este cielo con usted- pensó la joven con un fuerte deseo

-Rin…- dijo el hanyou -¿Te pasa algo?-

-Nada Inuyasha, no es nada- dijo Rin con un tono que Inuyasha no se creyó

-Estas preocupada por el bobo de Sesshomaru ¿No?-

La joven sólo bajo la mirada y se formó una expresión triste en su cara

Inuyasha suspiró -Si quieres ve a ver como esta-

-Inuyasha…- dijo Rin sorprendida –Gracias, eres muy amable- sonrió

-No digas tonterías, es sólo que me molesta verte con esa mirada triste- dijo el hanyou sin mirarla

-Muchas gracias- fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de agarrar una capa y salir de la habitación

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan buena persona?- dijo Kagome incorporándose

-¡¿Qué no estabas dormida?!- preguntó Inuyasha sonrojado

-No hablas tan bajo Inuyasha- contestó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su cabeza en la de su amado

-Además… no me molesta estar a solas contigo Kagome – dijo el hanyou mientras tomaba con su mano el rostro de la sacerdotisa y lo volteaba para poder besarla

Los guardias dejaron salir a Rin sin mucho problema, no sabía exactamente donde estaba su amo, ahora pensaba que era tonto salir sólo así para buscarlo; camino hacia el interior del bosque y no había caminado mucho antes de que sintió detrás de ella una presencia, volteo rápidamente y vio a su amo mirándola fijamente

-Rin ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el youkai

La joven admiró el atractivo rostro de su amo bajo la poca luz de luna que dejaban entrar las copas de los árboles, él en verdad se veía apuesto, no puedo evitar sentir como el cuerpo le temblaba, no sabía bien si era por el frío o por este sentimiento nuevo que surgía por el youkai –Yo… yo sólo quería verlo amo- contestó

El demonio camino hacia Rin sin dejar de mirarla -¿Por qué?-

-Pues… - la joven llevó sus manos hacia su kimono y comenzó a apretarlo nerviosamente –me gusta estar con usted amo-

El demonio sintió una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho, ver esa figura tan divina enfrente de él -¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial Rin?- se preguntaba mientras tomaba con su mano el fino rostro de la joven y disfrutaba de sus grandes ojos negros.

-Amo…- dijo Rin al mismo tiempo que el demonio notaba como aumentaba su pulso, este cambio se hizo más notorio en cuanto el youkai se acercó para abrazarla. La joven devolvió el abrazo y sintió como una inmensa felicidad la invadía.

-Amo, gracias por recordarle a Rin como ser feliz- dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Sesshomaru

-¿Felicidad?- pensó el youkai y la sensación cálida en su pecho aumento; y por unos breves segundos hubo una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios del dem


	13. Capítulo 13: El Laberinto

_Muchas gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores, espero que les guste :)_

*Recordando la noche anterior*

Se quedaron unos minutos abrazados, sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando de la compañía y calor que se brindaban. Dos entes tan diferentes y a la vez tan unidos, que cuadro tan extraño y mágico admiraban las estrellas esa noche.

-Amo… Rin- dijo la joven –Rin ¿Podría pasar la noche con usted?- pensó en preguntarle, pero sabía que él ya le había dado una orden –Rin debe regresar adentro- dijo finalmente

Sesshomaru la soltó y comenzó a caminar en la otra dirección, la joven se sintió muy triste ante la indiferencia del demonio, por lo que simplemente bajo la cabeza y camino lentamente hacia el sendero.

-Rin, nos vemos en la mañana- fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru, sin voltearla a ver y siguió caminando

La joven se llenó de una energía inexplicable, dio un salto y gritó -¡Sí amo! Linda noche- con una linda sonrisa y corrió de regreso a la aldea.

-Gracias a ti- pensó el youkai

*A la mañana siguiente*

Inuyasha había ido a buscar a Sesshomaru pues nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo, Rin se había ofrecido, pero el hanyou era tan desesperado que salió corriendo

-¡Ya tenemos que ir a ver a esos sabios youkais y el inepto de Sesshomaru no aparece! Iré a buscarlo- recordó la joven como había dicho Inuyasha

Kagome terminaba de guardar las cosas en su mochila y cuando se levantó para acomodarla junto a su arco, salió corriendo inexplicablemente a la puerta trasera de la cabaña. Rin se asustó y corrió tras de ella, sólo para encontrar a la sacerdotisa vomitando

-¡Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Inu…!- Rin gritó, antes de que Kagome le dijera

-No Rin, no llames a Inuyasha-

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Rin asustada

-Rin… si te cuento un secreto ¿Prometes no decírselo a Inuyasha?- dijo la sacerdotisa

-Amm- La joven estaba muy confundida, Kagome no solía ocultarle nada al hanyou –Lo prometo- dijo finalmente presa de la curiosidad y el deseo de ayudar a su amiga

-Rin… estoy embarazada- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la joven, pero la sacerdotisa logró taparle la boca antes de que el gritó fuera más intenso

-Shhhh- pronunció Kagome con fuerza

-Lo siento- murmuró Rin –Pero ¿Cómo esta tan segura?- preguntó aún incrédula

-Conocimiento de mujer e intuición de sacerdotisa- dijo Kagome guiñando el ojo

-Y ¿Por qué no quieres decírselo a Inuyasha?-

-Quiero encontrar un buen momento para hacerlo Rin, esta no será una noticia fácil para él- dijo Kagome con una expresión triste –Él nunca tuvo una figura paterna y él no conoció por mucho tiempo lo que era una familia, por lo que sé que todo esto le resultará nuevo y extraño- agregó la sacerdotisa

-Entiendo- dijo Rin –Yo aunque perdí a mi familia, pude por unos años saber cómo era una, pero Inuyasha…- los pensamientos de la joven se verían interrumpidos por los gritos de un hanyou -¡Kagome, Rin! ¡Salgan ya!-

-Vamos- dijo Kagome reincorporándose –Y recuerda tu promesa Rin-

-No te preocupes Kagome, que yo soy una tumba- dijo Rin con una sonrisa picara

La sacerdotisa hizo unas gárgaras y se lavó la cara, Rin aprovecho para atarse un mechon de cabello con el listón que le había regalado hace tiempo su amo.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dijo Inuyasha molesto

-Cosas de mujeres- dijo Kagome

Rin rápidamente caminó a lado de su amo

-Buenos días amo Sesshomaru- dijo la feliz joven

Se veía increíble esa mañana, con ese rostro que sólo puede verse cuando hay una extrema dicha

-Buenos días señor Jaken- dijo Rin -¿Dónde está Ah-Un?-

-¡Niña metiche! ¿Eso a ti qué te importa?- dijo el pequeño youkai, un golpe de su amo siguió a este comentario –Esta afuera- dijo llorando y sobándose el chichon que estaba creciendo en su cabeza

-Es por aquí- dijo Keyani guiándolos a un extremo de la muralla, al llegar dibujo con su dedo una extraña trayectoria en la pared, la cual revelo un pasadizo subterráneo que se veía muy largo. Una por una se encendieron las antorchas que iban acomodadas en pares

-Es lo más lejos que puedo llegar yo- dijo el anciano apartándose de la entrada del pasadizo –Mucha suerte-

-Jaken, espera aquí afuera- ordenó Sesshomaru

-Sí amo- dijo rápidamente Jaken –Ese lugar se ve bastante feo- pensó el demonio verde

-Se ve bastante tétrico ¿No creen?- dijo Kagome con voz temblorosa

-Y oscuro- dijo Rin, acercándose inconscientemente a su amo, acto que de alguna manera le generó gusto al demonio, le recordó a la tierna niña que se refugiaba tras de él ante el peligro

-Ja, no te asustes Kagome, lo que sea que haya ahí, lo destruiré- dijo Inuyasha confiado, Sesshomaru aprovechó la distracción del hanyou para ingresar primero al pasadizo. Rin se apresuró a seguirlo

-¡¿A dónde vas?! Espera- dijo el hanyou enojado apresurándose a entrar seguido de Kagome

Caminaron un par de minutos y el pasadizo parecía no tener fin, era lo suficientemente ancho como para que caminarán dos personas lado a lado

-Espero que no haya arañas aquí- dijo Kagome asustada

-No seas tonta Kagome, no puedo creer que te asuste algo así- dijo Inuyasha burlón

-¡Ay Inuyasha! No seas insensible, todos tenemos miedos ¿Sabes?- Dijo la sacerdotsa enojada

-Y así empezó otra pelea- pensó Rin con algo de gracia

-Patético- pensó Sesshomaru

-Amo ¿Cómo creen que sean los sabios youkais de la vida? ¿Cree que sean muy grandes? Yo me los imaginó de color dorado ¿Cree que sean malvados? ¿No les molestará vivir bajo tierra?- Una lluvia de preguntas e hipótesis comenzó a salir de la boca de Rin

-Creo que Jaken no exageraba- pensó el youkai ante la plática de Rin

Finalmente hizo una pausa

-No me interesa como son, mientras me den la información que necesito- contestó fríamente el demonio

-Así es mi amo- pensó Rin con una sonrisa

Por fin a lo lejos vieron una luz, al llegar se encontraron frente a un enorme salón de piedra con una gran estructura rectangular al centro, también hecha en piedra. En la fachada principal tenía cuatro puertas con un círculo grabado en cada una de ellas.

El grupo aún se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar, cuando se escuchó una voz fuerte que decía –Viajeros, han llegado a la morada de los sabios youkais, pero para demostrar que son dignos de nuestra sabiduría deberán pasar una prueba-

-¿Una prueba?- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa decidida -¡Claro, dinos ¿Cuál es?! Voz misteriosa-

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome en voz baja

-Deberán atravesar el laberinto que esta frente ustedes- después de que la voz dijo esto el círculo tallado en las puertas comenzó a brillar –Pero les advierto, muchos han muerto queriendo entrar- estas últimas palabras hicieron que a Rin se le erizaran todos los bellos de la piel

-Dejenme esto a mí- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la puerta –Así acabaremos pronto esto-

-¡Hanyou! Sólo les revelaremos nuestros secretos si los cuatro lo atraviesan al mismo tiempo- dijo la voz con potencia

-¡¿Los cuatro?!- pensó Rin con preocupación

-¡No lo aceptare…!- gritó Inuyasha, el cual guardó silencio ante el comentario de su amada

-Vamos Rin, lo lograremos- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Sí- afirmo la joven con la cabeza no muy convencida

-Kagome, no…- dijo el hanyou preocupado

-Hemos pasado por cosas más difíciles, además creo que una sacerdotisa que elimina peligrosos demonios podrá con un laberinto- dijo la sacerdotisa con una calma increíble para las circunstancias

-Kagome- pensó Inuyasha aún muy inseguro por la situación

En la puerta exterior izquierda se acomodó Sesshomaru, en la interior izquierda Rin, en la interior derecha Kagome y en la última Inuyasha

-Kagome, algo me dice que si son puertas diferentes es porque no estaremos juntos- dijo el hanyou

Rin comenzó a temblar

-Entonces nos vemos del otro lado- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Aún no sé si eres muy valiente o muy terca Kagome- dijo el hanyou más tranquilo

-Una mezcla de las dos- contestó la sacerdotisa

-Necesito ser fuerte, estaré sola- pensaba Rin sin poder controlar el temblor en sus piernas

-Rin- le dijo su amo seriamente sin desviar su mirada de la puerta

-Yo voy a estar aquí- sus maravillosos ojos dorados vieron fijamente a la joven -Y te estaré esperando- dijo su amo, con…

-¿Es una sonrisa?- pensó Rin, sin embargo esa fracción de segundo quedaría rápidamente olvidada pues casi inmediatamente después las puertas se abrieron y todos corrieron al interior de ellas.

 _(Todo lo que describa de las habitaciones dentro del laberinto, va a ser igual para los cuatro, es decir para Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin y Sesshomaru; sin embargo, tengan en cuenta que se encuentran separados. Ahora sí, sigamos:9)_

Se encontraron con muchos pasillos de piedra que parecían no tener salida

-Vaya que es un gran laberinto- pensó Rin –Pues vamos a ver cómo salir de aquí- la joven comenzó a caminar por los pasillos

-Esto será pan comido- pensó Inuyasha comenzando a correr

-Sólo es cuestión de ir recordando por dónde has pasado- pensó Kagome tomando una gran bocanada de aire, al exhalar comenzó a trotar tomando con fuerza su arco

Sesshomaru sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando observó que en algunos pasillos sin salida había paredes con círculos muy similares a los de la puerta por donde había entrado, pero con puntos, algunas tenían dos, cuatros, tres y un punto dentro de ellas.

-Que prueba tan más absurda- dijo el youkai presionando el círculo con un punto en su interior, acto seguido la pared se comenzó a abrir para dejar ver otra habitación

-Estos círculos son iguales a los de la entrada, y tienen puntos- pensaba Rin mientras iba caminando -El de la entrada no tenía nada y si estos…- dijo para si misma la joven -¡Ya sé!- gritó Rin entusiasmada al mismo tiempo que presionaba el círculo con un punto.

-Ay ya me cansé- pensó Kagome –Sólo hay pasillos sin salida con esos círculos extraños- De pronto la sacerdotisa recordó el círculo de la entrada -¡Claro! Es una cuenta- concluyó emocionada –El primer círculo no tenía nada, es como el cero, pero estos otros tienen puntos, dos, cuatro, tres; necesito encontrar uno que tenga…- de pronto Kagome encontró una pared con un círculo que sólo tenía un punto -¡Uno! Es ese- gritó la sacerdotisa oprimiendo el círculo

En el interior de las habitaciones no había nada, sólo un círculo tallado con un punto de un lado de la pared y en la pared contraria un círculo con dos puntos; Rin se apresuró a presionar el círculo con los dos puntos, pero no pasó nada

-Que mal- pensó Rin –Creí que ya lo había resuelto-

-Parece que no podemos avanzar hasta que vayamos a la par- dijo para sí mismo Sesshomaru –Y creo saber bien quién es el inútil que nos está retrasando-

-¡Ay estúpido laberinto!- gritó el hanyou desesperado –Todo lleva a tontos pasillos sin salida y ni el comillo rojo puede romper las paredes ¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este?!- enojado Inuyasha golpeo con fuerza la pared, para su suerte en el círculo que sólo tenía un punto.

-¿Eh?- dijo el hanyou confundido al ver que el círculo se hundía y hacía que la pared se moviera dejando ver una nueva habitación

En el momento en el que Inuyasha entró por la puerta el piso de las habitaciones donde estaban todos se partió por la mitad y comenzó a desaparecer lentamente mientras cada una de las mitades se comenzaba a meter por debajo de las paredes que tenían los círculos

Kagome se apresuró a presionar el círculo con los dos puntos, pero no pasó nada, el piso continuaba desapareciendo y al fondo se veían unas estalagmitas muy afiladas -¡Ay no ¿Qué hare ahora?!- pensó la sacerdotisa

-Está bien Rin, piensa, piensa- los pensamientos de la joven viajaban lo más rápido que podían mientras miraba los dos círculos en cada pared –Bueno, es obvio que hace unos instantes no funcionó porque no había empezado la verdadera prueba, pero ¿Por qué no funciona ahora?- continuó viendo los círculos –Tal vez debo presionar primero el círculo con un punto y luego el que tiene dos puntos- concluyó finalmente

Saltó a la otra mitad del piso y presiono el círculo con un punto, salto de regreso a la otra mitad del piso y apretó el círculo con los dos puntos, pero nada pasó –Amigos… ¿Cómo haré esto?- pensó la joven llena de duda

-¡¿Ay ahora no basta con presionarlo o qué!?- gritó Inuyasha frustrado –Rayos ¿Cómo detengo esto?- pensó el hanyou viendo que el piso se reducía cada vez más –¿Y si…?-

-Los dos tienen que estar presionados- pensaron Kagome, Rin e Inuyasha

-Muy bien, hagamos esto- dijo el hanyou mientras ponía un pie en un círculo, estiraba completamente ambos brazos y con colmillo de acero tocaba el otro círculo –No se presiona- dijo para sí mismo molesto, tuvo que subir el otro pie y quedar unos segundos completamente vertical para que el piso se detuviera, cayó al suelo y se levantó alegre –Ja, funcionó-

Kagome por su parte recargo el contendedor de sus flechas contra un círculo y con fuerza lanzó una flecha hacía el otro círculo, logrando así lo mismo que Inuyasha –Que alivio- dijo con un suspiro

-La espada de mi amo- pensó Rin, sacó la espada y la clavó con fuerza en el relieve del círculo para mantenerlo presionado, apoyándose en los pocos centímetros que le quedaban saltó hacia el otro lado y presionó el otro círculo –Lo logré- dijo aliviada para sí misma

Sesshomaru flotando sobre el piso con el látigo verde de su mano golpeo ambos círculos _(Lo sé, pero es Sesshomaru y él es bien pro y así :-l )_

La pared del fondo se abrió dejando ver la siguiente habitación, esta vez sólo había en la pared más alejada un círculo con tres puntos tallados en el.

-Creo que es una fácil y una difícil- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba al interior de la habitación, pero una flecha que salió velozmente de la pared lateral lo hizo parar en seco –Ay…- fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del hanyou antes de decir –esas son fechas sagradas- al ver que las flechas salían de unos hoyos en la pared envueltas por un fuego rosado sagrado –Bien, esto no sería divertido si no fuera así- dijo con entusiasmo Inuyasha

-Por fin algo tranquilo- pensó Kagome mientras hacía un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella y caminaba tranquilamente al otro lado de la habitación

-Flechas sagradas- pensó Sesshomaru -¿Qué clase de youkais son estos?- Salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras esquivaba hábilmente las flechas hasta que quedó enfrente del círculo

-Bien, tal vez si uso a colmillo de acero- dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba su espada, pero una de las flechas la tocó haciendo que regresará a su forma original -¡¿Qué?!- gritó el hanyou –Bien, ¡aun estando así puede desviar estas flechas!- Inuyasha corrió decidido a través de la habitación esquivando o desviando las flechas, una de ellas rozó la oreja derecha de Inuyasha justo antes de que llegara al otro extremo de la habitación –Bueno, casi intactos- pensó el hanyou

-Estas flechas van demasiado rápido- pensaba una temerosa Rin –No voy a poder esquivarlas, tampoco podré volver, nunca voy a salir- los ojos de la joven comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –y nunca volveré a ver a mi amo- por fin una lágrima cayó de los ojos de la joven, fue cuando una imagen llegó a la cabeza de Rin; la de los relucientes ojos dorados de su amo viéndola y esa sonrisa amable que le dijo: Y te estaré esperando

-¡NO! Yo volveré con mi amo- pensó la joven llenándose de valor –Sólo a su lado es que he vuelto a sentir que este mundo es un lugar bello, usted ha hecho que mi corazón se llene de dicha y que crea que existe la felicidad, además… - dijo sacando la espada que le había regalado Sesshomaru y tomándola con fuerza con ambas manos gritó -¡Mi amo odia que lo haga esperar!- la joven corrió hacia el interior de la habitación, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano comenzó a esquivar las flechas que iban hacia sus piernas y con una velocidad y fuerza que no parecían posibles en una chica de su tamaño desviaba las flechas que hacia ella se dirigían. A pesar de eso, las flechas salían demasiado rápido y la cantidad era enorme, por lo que no pudo evitar que algunas rozaran sus pantorillas, otra se clavara de manera muy superficial en su pierna; esta último alentó su correr haciendo que cuando estaba a unos centímetros de cruzar la habitación una hiriera gravemente su brazo izquierdo.

-Estoy viva- pensó Rin, agarró valor y procedió a sacar las flechas de su muslo y brazo, el dolor hizo que le entraran unas terribles ganas de volver el estómago, pero respiro lentamente para controlarlo –Amo Sesshomaru, ya voy- dijo mientras apretaba el círculo.

-Los círculos que tenían más puntos, eran los que tenían cuatro- pensó el youkai –Así que esta debe de ser la última prueba del laberinto-

-Que raro esta vez no veo ningún círculo- pensaba la sacerdotisa mientras inspeccionaba las paredes

-¡En el techo!- pensó Inuyasha al alzar la mirada

De pronto la pared por la que habían cruzado se cerró y la habitación comenzó a llenarse rápidamente de agua

Rin corrió hacia la pared y saltó con fuerza hacia ella para después impulsarse y con ayuda de la espada presionar el círculo, sin embrago el nivel del agua continuó subiendo

-No lo entiendo, aquí no hay más círculos, no hay nada- pensaba Kagome asustada tras ver que la flecha que había lanzado no había detenido el agua

-¡Ya presione este tonto círculo! ¿Por qué no pasa nada?- gritó Inuyasha enojado –Esta habitación es demasiado pequeña como para usar el viento cortante, además está hecha de la misma roca que los pasillos del exterior; por lo tanto no servirá ¡Rayos ¿Qué hare?!- pensaba desesperado el hanyou

-Este olor- pensó enojado Sesshomaru –Es la sangre de Rin- la huelo a través del agua –Estas habitaciones están conectadas- dijo para sí mismo –Siento como esta habitación purifica las energías demoníacas, usar mi espada sería inútil- las garras del poderoso youkai se asomaron más -¿Qué hay que hacer para salir de este tonta habitación?- gruño el demonio furioso mientras mostraba sus colmillos

-Esta agua- pensaba la sacerdotisa –Siento una presencia conocida fluir a través de ella, esta presencia es la de…- Kagome cerró sus ojos y los abrió cuando dijo -¡Inuyasha!- el agua ya casi llegaba a la cadera de la sacerdotisa -¡Y Rin!-

-¿Qué fue eso?- pensó Rin –Sentí una presencia, la sentí fluir por mi cuerpo, era…- la joven guardó su espada –Era la de Kagome, la siento a través del agua-

-Ahora entiendo, el agua está transmitiendo nuestras presencias- los ojos de Kagome se abrieron –Incluso puedo sentir la de Sesshomaru, pero ¿Por qué?-

-Amo…- pensó Rin mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho –Amo, puedo sentirlo- una onda de energía salió del cuerpo de Rin -¿Usted me siente a mí?-

En la habitación de a lado el youkai se estaba impacientando al sentir como el olor de la sangre de Rin aumentaba y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos, pero entonces sintió como si la joven estuviera a lado de él, volteo bruscamente y no vio nada, más la sensación aumentaba

-Rin- dijo el demonio, al cual el agua ya llegaba a su pecho –Siento que estas aquí, pero ¿En dónde?- pensó –El agua ¿Qué tiene esta agua? Tú, tú estás a lado- después sintió una gran calma, pues algo le decía que la joven seguía viva

-Todo este tiempo sólo hemos tenido que alcanzar el círculo, sin embargo ahora nos ponen en habitaciones contiguas con esta agua que nos permite sentirnos mutuamente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- pensaba Kagome ahora que comenzaba a flotar –Piensa Kagome, piensa- alzó la mirada para que el agua no le llegara a la boca y se quedó viendo el círculo en el techo -¡Debemos presionarlo al mismo tiempo!-

-¿Al mismo tiempo?- pensó Rin –No sé cómo, pero la presencia de Kagome y mi amo están aumentando y supongo que es porque debemos coordinarnos- el nivel del agua había subido tanto que prácticamente la joven ya estaba en el techo –Necesito concentrarme y esperar el impulso- Rin respiro para aclarar su mente y tranquilizarse –Amo yo deseo con todo mi corazón volver a verlo, por favor espéreme, vamos a lograr hacer esto y… ¡Voy a volver a ver su sonrisa!-

-Rin, no hay duda de que eres tú- pensó el youkai –Continuo sintiendo estas ondas con tu presencia, lo más lógico es pensar que tú me harás sentir cuando apretar el último círculo- súbitamente se le vino el recuerdo de Rin esa mañana, su grácil figura que ya no era la de una niña, su divina sonrisa, el intenso color negro de sus ojos y el suave aroma de su cabello. Sentir como el agua había inundado toda la habitación hizo que el demonio se preocupara y pensara –Rin, rápido-

Kagome aprovecho los últimos segundos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire –Siento como Rin y Sesshomaru están conectados conmigo, pero Inuyasha-

-¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! Esta agua huele a Kagome, pero no la veo, no puedo romper estas paredes y de seguro ella también ya está bajo el agua- el hanyou pensaba mientras continuaba presionando con fuerza el círculo

\- Sólo les revelaremos nuestros secretos si los cuatro lo atraviesan al mismo tiempo – recordó Sesshomaru las palabras de la voz que escucharon antes de entrar al laberinto –Los cuatro debemos presionar este círculo al mismo tiempo- la cara del youkai comenzó a transformarse en su forma de perro demonio –Siento a Rin, y esa sacerdotisa ha de estar más consciente de esta conexión, pero… ¡pero ese imbécil de Inuyasha no se ha dado cuenta!- Sesshomaru trató de calmarse, porque sintió como el coraje lo hacía perder la conexión con Rin -¡Idiota apresúrate a darte cuenta!- pensó el youkai

Kagome sentía como comenzaba a marearse –Inuyasha, Inuyasha por favor, sienteme Inuyasha, sienteme- pensaba la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el círculo –Inuyasha, yo quiero verte… quiero que conozcas a nuestro bebé… porque… ¡Te amo!-

-¡Kagome! te siento a través del agua, siento como me dices algo, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- pensaba el hanyou

-No aguantare mucho tiempo más, Kagome apresurate a dar la señal- pensaba Rin mientras sentía unas incontrolables ganas por respirar

-¡Inuyasha!- pensaba Sesshomaru fúrico

-Inuyasha, presiona el círculo- pensaba la sacerdotisa -Inuyasha, presiona el círculo- Kagome sentía como todo se nublaba -¡Presiónalo ya!- Kagome apretó el círculo con los últimos segundos de consciencia que le quedaban

-¡Ahora!- pensaron Rin y Sesshomaru mientras presionaban el círculo

-Esta bien Kagome- pensó el hanyou al mismo tiempo que apretaba el círculo a la par de sus otros tres compañeros

El agua comenzó a bajar rápidamente, Rin comenzó a toser y a sentir aliviada como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire; cuando toda el agua había prácticamente desaparecido la pared del fondo se abrió.

-¡Rin!- gritó Sesshomaru mientras corrió para entrar a la habitación donde estaba Rin

-¡Amo!- la joven gritó e intento parase, pero cayó de rodillas al suelo. El youkai la levantó y la cargó–Lamento haberlo hecho esperar amo- dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa

-Está herida, pero esta viva- pensó el youkai mientras admiraba ese increíble rostro

Un gritó fue el que turbo la calma que estaban sintiendo

-¡No Kagome! Por favor despierta- era la voz de Inuyasha

Rin se soltó de su amo y caminó con dificultad a la habitación donde estaban Kagome e Inuyasha, sólo para encontrarse con un horrible cuadro

-Kagome… ¿Kagome está…?- pensó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos y desplomándose de nuevo hacia el piso, por suerte el youkai llego justo a tiempo para tomarla por la cintura y evitar que cayera.

-¡No Kagome!- gritó Inuyasha antes de empezar a darle respiración de boca a boca y presionar con ambas manos fuertemente el pecho de su amada -¡Kagome por favor! ¡Por favor despierta!- Los ojos del hanyou comenzaban a llenarse de…

-¿Inuyasha está… llorando?- pensó Sesshomaru

-Kagome y su bebé, no por favor- Rin lloraba con amargura y con cada lágrima sentía como si las fuerzas se le escaparán de su cuerpo

-Kagome, por favor…- pensó el hanyou mientras continuaba la respiración boca a boca –Te amo-

De pronto la sacerdotisa comenzó a toser, Inuyasha la puso de lado y escupió algo de agua

-¡Kagome!- gritaron Inuyasha y Rin

La sacerdotisa dejo de toser y poco a poco se volteó para quedar acostada, el hanyou la tomo en brazos y la cargo al estilo nupcial –Inuyasha… tardaste en esucharme- dijo con voz débil

-Disculpame Kagome, en verdad lo siento- el hanyou abrazó a su amada con fuerza y derramo una lágrima sobre su mejilla –Perdoname Kagome, por mi culpa casi mueres-

-Inuyasha… ¿No te dije que nos veríamos del otro lado?- dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa –No llores- dijo limpiando las lágrimas del hanyou –Aquí estoy-

-Kagome…- fue lo último que dijo Inuyasha antes de abrazar con fuerza a Kagome y pegarla a su pecho

Rin se sentía mucho más tranquila, pero sentía como no podía mantenerse en pie –Perdí mucha sangre- pensó la joven

Casi como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru cargó a Rin y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación

-Lo logramos amo, los cuatro salimos- dijo Rin con una sonrisa recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su amo

-Pensé en matar a Inuyasha por haberte puesto en riesgo, pero creo que recibió suficiente castigo por su ineptitud- pensó el youkai para voltear la mirada y ver como lo seguían su hermano cargando a Kagome también -Además lo único que importa es que estás conmigo aquí Rin- pensó Sesshomaru al sentir una sensación de plenitud infinita.


	14. Cap 14: Los sabios youkais de la vida

El youkai y el hanyou caminaron cargando a Rin y a Kagome respectivamente. Afuera del laberinto había un gran palacio dorado muy brillante

-Lo sabía- dijo Rin en voz baja al ver el laberinto –Deben ser dorados-

-Sólo Rin podría decir algo así en este tipo de situación- pensó Sesshomaru divertido

-Viajeros- dijo con fuerza la voz que se había escuchado anteriormente –Han demostrado ser dignos de conocer la verdadera identidad de los collares de la vida, ahora les mostraremos lo que necesitan-

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y de ellas salieron dos demonios de piel blanca, cabello plateado y ojos azul pálido, con unas vestiduras doradas, parecían cuates. Extendieron sus manos y de ellas salieron unos extraños hilos dorado que se comenzaron a acercar a Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Rin se asustó y pegó su cuerpo al de su amo.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!- dijo el hanyou alterado

-No te asustes Inuyasha- dijo la sacerdotisa –Esos hilos no expiden ningún tipo de energía maligna-

-Pero…- murmuró el hanyou

-Esta bién- dijo Kagome tranquilizando también a la joven

Los hilos continuaron su camino hasta tocar sus frentes, en ese instante los ojos de todos se hicieron del mismo color que los de los demonios que habían salido del palacio.

Ante sus ojos comenzaron una serie de visiones narradas por la voz que los había recibido.

-Como ustedes saben toda la vida que conocemos comenzó gracias a una gran explosión, esa onda principal de energía existe aún hasta nuestros días, este no desaparece sólo va pasando de ente a ente. Hace muchos siglos youkais y humanos peleaban constantemente, a tal grado que parecía que la vida iba a desaparecer, en especial la de los humanos; por lo que un grupo de youkais comenzaron a buscar una forma de terminar con esta terrible guerra que amenzaba todo y a todos. Después de mucho investigar consiguieron un meteoro muy antiguo, con ayuda de este canalizaron la onda primaria y crearon las piedras de los collares. Estas piedras tenían el poder de controlar la vida, pues con ellas se pueden manipular las almas y los cuerpos-

-Es por eso que Aratani la quiso usar para robar nuestras almas- pensó Rin –Pero eso no explica porque… porque quiere matarme-

Sesshomaru sintió el repentino temblor en el cuerpo de la joven

-El collar del agua que rige las almas humanas, el collar del fuego las almas de los youkais, el collar de la tierra los cuerpos humanos y el collar del aire los cuerpos youkais. En conjunto pueden controlar la vida. Como ya les comentaron los exterminadores unos youkais que aprendían con nosotros como controlar los collares, se rebelaron y comenzaron a usar el poder para su conveniencia, su propósito era el de controlar el mundo; el nombre de esos youkais era Aratani, Sora, Ren y Takeshi. Un grupo de valientes demonios se juntaron con los señores feudales más poderosos y lucharon en contra de estos cuatro malvados –

En las visiones que ante sus ojos se presentaban pudieron ver a los valientes demonios y uno de ellos fue el que mas llamo la atención de todos.

-Ese demonio se parece mucho a mi amo- pensó Rin, tiene el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos y él también tiene marcas en su rostro

-Yo ya lo había visto, él es…- pensó Kagome

-Mi padre- pensaron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru

-Pero ¿Hace cuánto tiempo pasó esto?- pensó el hanyou, si aparenta la edad que ahora tiene Rin

Al igual que ustedes ellos vinieron preguntándonos el método para destruir los collares, pero no lograron conseguirlo, así que sellaron las almas de los youkais y escondieron los collares

-¿Qué tan difícil era ese método?- dijo Kagome en voz alta –Que ni Inu no Taisho pudo realizarla- pensó la sacerdotisa

-Para destruir los collares es necesario lograr que estos se fusionen, sólo así pueden desaparecer de esta tierra-

-¡¿Y cómo lograremos que se unan?!- gritó Inuyasha enojado –Además si ustedes crearon esos collares, ustedes deberían poder destruirlos-

-Para lograr la unión de los collares es necesario lograr la fusión de las esencias frente a ellos, nosotros al ser youkais no podemos aportar la esencia humana para este ritual- contestó la voz –Ahora que saben esto viajeros, deben estar conscientes que solo ustedes cuatro tienen el poder para destruir los collares. Unan sus fuerzas –

Después de que dijo esto la voz, los viajeros se vieron envueltos en una extraña luz dorada que comenzó a transportarlos

-¿Qué?- dijeron Inuyasha, Kagome y Rin a coro

-Y recuerden que la fusión sólo será posible si el deseo es el mismo-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos terminaron de nuevo en la entrada al pasadizo, hecho que sorprendió mucho a los exterminadores

Lo que ellos habían sentido como unos instantes en realidad habían sido horas, estaba atardeciendo para cuando regresaron.

Kagome terminaba de curar las heridas de Rin

-Muchas gracias Kagome- sonrìo la joven -Auch- exclamó en cuanto la sacerdotisa terminaba de apretar la venda de su brazo

-Disculpame Rin- dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, en verdad te lo agradezco Kagome- contestó la joven

-Aunque no te veías tan mal cuando te estaba cargando mi cuñado- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa picarona

-¡Kagome! Que cosas dices- dijo Rin sonrojada –Mejor vamos con el señor Keyine para que nos diga que averiguó de la rosa que nos dio- La joven se levanto rápidamente y se tuvo que sujetar de la pared por unos segundos

-¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kagome preocupada

-Sí, lo siento, creo que me levante muy rápido y me maree- respondió la joven mientras recuperaba el equilibrio –Ya estoy bien-

-Aun así llévatelo con calma Rin- dijo la sacerdotisa –No quiero que mi cuñado se enfade conmigo por no cuidarte- agregó traviesa mientras salía de la cabaña

-¡Kagome!- dijo Rin tapándose la cara con las manos

Las jóvenes salieron y se quedaron un rato con Keyine que les mostró las flores que cultivaban ellos

-Las rosas que Aratani tenía también las tenemos nosotros, las usamos para expulsar las almas de demonios que poseen personas u objetos- dijo el anciano mientras les mostraba un rosal

-¡Wow! Pero además de esta tienen muchas ¡Mira Kagome!- Rin empezó a caminar por todo el campo

-Rin… no sabes cuanto te admiro, sin importar todas las terribles cosas que te han pasado o lo difícil que sea la situación, tú siempre te muestras tan alegre- pensó Kagome mientras admiraba la cálida sonrisa de Rin

*Al exterior de la aldea*

-Sesshomaru… en esa visión ¿Tú también viste a nuestro padre no es así?- preguntó en hanyou seriamente

-Inuyasha, se me olvidaba que por el origen de tu patética existencia, no eres capaz de recordar el rostro de nuestro padre con claridad- dijo fríamente el youkai

-¡No juegues conmigo!- dijo Inuyasha enojado

-Sí era nuestro padre, pero yo también ignoraba ese capítulo de su vida, pues como viste él aparentemente era muy joven cuando eso pasó- dijo el demonio seriamente

-Padre… como me hubiera gustado conocerte más- pensó triste Inuyasha

-Padre ¿Qué tantos secretos más oculatabas? ¿Y por qué Rin se tiene que involucrar en esto?- pensaba el youkai –Rin… parece ser que no puedo alejar el sufrimiento de ti-


	15. Cap 15 Los guardianes de piedra

A la mañana siguiente los viajeros terminaban de recoger sus cosas para embarcarse a una aventura que no tenía un comienzo claro.

Kagome y Rin estaban despidiéndose del señor Keyine y su hermana

-Gracias por su ayuda y atenciones- dijo la sacerdotisa –En verdad han sido muy amables-

-No tiene por qué agradecernos, nos gustaría poder hacer más por ustedes valientes guerreros- respondió el anciano con una reverencia

-Valiente guerrero- pensó Inuyasha, cuyas orejas de perro escucharon bien a pesar de ya estar esperando a las mujeres fuera de la aldea –Eso suena bien- una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro

-Mis amigos claro que lo son, pero yo…- pensó Rin algo preocupada

-Sé que con sus habilidades combinadas devolverán la paz a este mundo- dijo la hermana de Keyine

-Lo intentaremos, se lo prometo- contestó Rin con una sonrisa

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la hermana de Keyine le extendió una pequeña bolsa de tela a Rin –Estos pétalos de rosas son muy especiales, pueden hacer que tu olor sea imperceptible para cualquier demonio- añadió la mujer

-Muchas gracias-dijo la joven sorprendida

-¡Kagome! ¡Rin! ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!- gritó Inuyasha

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, de nuevo gracias- dijo Kagome despidiéndose, acto que imitó Rin

*En un palacio muy lejos de ahí*

Aratani cepillaba su cabello rosado frente a un bellísimo tocador, en un cuarto completamente a oscuras, a través del espejo se veía una cueva llena de cadáveres –Ya tengo todos los que necesito, ya sólo me falta el collar de la tierra- se dijo para si misma

-¡Princesa la carta que estaba esperando ha llegado!- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta

De pronto la voz de la youkai cambió a una dulce y aguda –Gracias, déjala afuera por favor-

-No te preocupes Ren, ese collar será mío en muy poco tiempo- contestó Aratani con su macabra voz de siempre

*En un camino alejado*

Acababan de dejar la aldea cuando Sesshomaru dijo –Rin, debo ir a buscar a alguien-

La joven sintió que el estómago se le hacía pequeño, su amo se iría de nuevo

-¡¿A quién tienes que ir a buscar?!- preguntó Inuyasha enojado

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió el youkai tajantemente

-Sesshomaru, tú también viste a Inu No Taisho ¿No es cierto?- preguntó Kagome –Y sé… que al saber más de él, probablemente tienes una idea de donde comenzar a buscar información-

-¡Sacerdotisa boba! Es obvio que mi amo sí tiene idea de a dónde ir, pues él al ser un reconocido youkai descendiente del señor de las tierras del oeste sí tiene el rango necesario para ir al palacio del norte y… - gritó Jaken antes de caer de Ah-Un víctima de un fuerte puñetazo

-¿El Palacio del norte? ¿Por qué debe de ir allí amo?- las preguntas de Rin hicieron que el demonio fijara la mirada en ese cálido rostro

-Uno de los demonios que nos mostraron los sabios youkais en la visión sigue vivo- dijo Sesshomaru sin dejar de analizar cada facción de la joven

-¿Y por qué no podemos ir a verlo también?- dijo Kagome

-Es porque vive en un palacio, y por el comentario de ese odioso pequeño verde- dijo el hanyou algo molesto –Ha de ser el señor de las tierras del norte Kagome, los demonios puros suelen ser bastante creídos y no recibirán a humanos o a híbridos como yo- esas últimas palabras sonaron bastante pesadas

-Inuyasha- pensó la sacerdotisa con tristeza

-Pero no te preocupes Kagome, yo haré que me escuchen- dijo Inuyasha mientras apretaba su puño –Y sobre todo que me respondan- añadió decidido

-¿Entonces iremos?- preguntó Rin feliz

-Por supuesto que sí- afirmó al hanyou

Una risa despectiva salió de la boca del youkai –Que infantil eres Inuyasha- la tensión aumento en el aire -¿Crees que es el señor de las tierras del norte el que no te recibirá?- añadió burlonamente –Ese tonto dragón es igual de ingenuo que mi padre y no siente repulsión por los hanyous como tú- mostrando sus garras atacó al hanyou, este logró esquivarlo, pero el ataque rasgo superficialmente su pecho –Yo soy el que no va a dejar que alguien como tú se involucre en los asuntos de mi padre-

-¡Te guste o no, él es mi padre también! Esa asquerosa de Aratani le tendió una trampa a Kagome, atacó nuestra aldea, ¡nuestra!, porque te recuerdo que Rin también vive ahí, así que no te preocupes que yo no hago esto por él-

Ante el atrevido comentario de Inuyasha, la sacerdotisa y Jaken esperaban preocupados lo peor

-Amo Sesshomaru- la voz de Rin casi como un murmuro –Queremos proteger nuestra aldea, sólo eso- a pesar de la sutileza con la que lo había dicho, el youkai no notó ni una pizca de miedo o inseguridad en sus palabras. La expresión tan segura de la joven contrastaba con su travieso cabello negro mecido por el viento

-Creciste tan rápido- pensó con nostalgia Sesshomaru, se alejó de Inuyasha, volteo en otra dirección y comenzó a caminar seguido por Ah-Un

-Gracias amo- pensó Rin antes de recoger a Jaken del suelo y caminar con él en sus brazos a lado del youkai

-Kagome… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Inuyasha sumamente confundido

-¡Ay Inuyasha! A veces eres tan lento, apresúrate o nos dejarán- dijo la sacerdotisa harta

-¡¿Lento para qué?!- gritó el hanyou –Explícate Kagome-

*A lo alto de una montaña a varios kilómetros de distancia*

-Más vale que no mientas demonio topo- dijo Aratani mientras se dirigía a un pequeño youkai topo con unos feos ojos rojos

-No señora, yo mismo me encargué de organizar los papeles de la señora Ayaka cuando ella murió, me ordenaron quemar todo y ahí es donde vi lo del collar – dijo el raro topo mientras recordaba el pergamino que husmeo con el dibujo de un collar prácticamente igual al de Aratani –En el pergamino decía que estaba escondido en el lugar donde las montañas se mueven-

Aratani sonrió macabramente –Eras lista Ayaka- pensó Aratani –Pero los sabios youkais de la vida conocemos todo tipo de secretos- la chillona voz del topo la sacaría de sus pensamientos

-¿Sí trae el oro que me prometió?- preguntó miedoso el topo

-Claro que sí, dije que pagaría bien tus servicios- respondió la malvada demonio sacando una bolsa llena de artefactos de oro –Gracias señora- dijo el topo emocionado

-Demonio ¿Qué harás ahora que traicionaste tu palacio? Las tierras que te dieron asilo- dijo Aratani de una manera fría e inexpresiva

-Ammm, pues yo…- balbuceó el topo asustado al ver que una expresión retorcida aparecía en el rostro de la youkai

-Porque yo pienso que los topos traidores, sólo merecen estar bajo tierra- apenas había terminado de decir esas palabras la demonio cuando transformo su brazo en un filoso pico de hielo que atravesó el cuerpo del topo

*En un camino empinado*

-Piedra, papel o tijera- cantaron Rin y Jaken, ganando por tercera vez seguida Rin

-¡Niña estás haciendo trampa!- gritó el pequeño demonio verde enojado

-¿Cómo podría?- preguntó la joven burlonamente, así que deme una –dijo extendiendo la mano

Jaken con lágrimas en los ojos le daba una baya del amanecer, acto seguido Rin se la comió con gusto

De pronto escucharon unos gritos de auxilio, Inuyasha corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a los gritos, Rin saltó de Ah-Un y fue detrás del hanyou; seguidos de Kagome. Al llegar al lugar vieron una fosa muy profunda en donde un pequeño de unos 5 años se encontraba atorado.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor!- gritó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pequeño torpe ¿Cómo terminaste ahí?- dijo Inuyasha saltando hacia el fondo de la fosa

-Inuyasha ¿Están bien?- preguntó Rin desde arriba

-¡Sí, ya subimos!- contestó el hanyou antes de que acomodar al pequeño en su espalda y salir saltando del lugar, al llegar arriba bajo al pequeño que estaba muy sucio y asustado.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó- dijo Kagome con una voz dulce mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro -¿Cómo llegaste aquí pequeño?- continuó y acarició su cabeza

-Yo… yo sólo… - trató de decir aun sollozando

-Niño, tranquilo, habla bien o no te entenderemos- dijo Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha, no seas insensible!- gritó la sacerdotisa enojada –Continua, no le hagas caso a ese torpe de ahí- añadió molesta

El hanyou estaba por contestarle, pero el niño continuó hablando –Pues iba camino a casa cuando ví pasar volando a una mujer de cabello rosa y…-

-¡Aratani!- pensó Rin

-Supe por su apariencia que era un demonio, me asusté y al correr me caí en esa fosa-

-¿Hacia dónde se fue la demonio?- preguntó Inuyasha precipitadamente

-Iba hacia el este señor- contestó asustado el niño

-¿Y dónde está tu familia?- preguntó Rin

-Vivimos en el valle que está un poco más adelante- contestó tímidamente el niño

-No te preocupes ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo la sacerdotisa

-Zahe- dijo con un hilo de voz el niño

-Te prometo que te llevaremos con tu familia Zahe- sonrió Kagome contagiando al pequeño

-¡Kagome ese niño acaba de describir a Aratani, no podemos perder el tiempo…!- gritó Inuyasha antes de estamparse en el suelo por un "Abajo" de Kagome

-Si está cerca no perderemos mucho tiempo Inuyasha- dijo Rin a la figura aplastada

Al llegar al sendero, el niño se escondió rápidamente tras Kagome

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la sacerdotisa confundida, al alzar la vista ella y Rin comprendieron que el pequeño se había asustado al ver a Sesshomaru

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Zahe, el señor Sesshomaru es el demonio más bondadoso del mundo- dijo la joven segura

Comentario ante el cual Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron bastante contrariados

El youkai observó unos segundos al niño –Humano ¿Estás seguro de que viste a la demonio irse hacia el este?- El tono tan serio y frío del youkai no concordaba con las palabras que acababa de decir Rin

El pequeño volteó a ver a Rin –Está bien, mi amo tiene muy buen oído, es por eso que te escuchó- dijo la joven delicadamente

-S… Sí señor, mis papas me enseñaron bien los puntos cardinales- contestó tiernamente el pequeño

-Jaken quédate con Rin- fue lo último que dijo el imponente youkai antes de salir volando a toda velocidad

-Pero amo…- dijo el pequeño demonio

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó Inuyasha –Rin cuida de Kagome, no puedo perder el tiempo con este niño- añadió el hanyou antes de correr en la misma dirección

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!- gritó la sacerdotisa enojada al aire-¡Eres un tonto!- con un volumen y coraje tan fuerte que Rin y Zahe saltaron asustados para quedar detrás de Ah-Un

Más calmados todos caminaron unos minutos antes de ver una aldea a lo lejos

-¿Es esa Zahe?- preguntó Kagome

-¡Sí es esa es mi aldea!- contestó emocionado el niño

La sacerdotisa suspiró y una mirada triste se apoderó de ella, acto que Rin notó

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?- dijo la joven extrañada

-Inuyasha no es muy considerado con los niños, es decir…- la sacerdotisa llevó sus manos a su vientre –Él es empático y un buen hombre, pero estoy segura de que nunca se ha imaginado como padre-

-¡¿Padre?!- gritó Jaken completamente sorpendido

Al entrar en cuenta del error que acaba de cometer Kagome se lanzó hacia Jaken apretándolo con fuerza -¡No puedes decirle a nadie Jaken!- la sacerdotisa lo sacudió con fuerza

-¡Kagome! Sé que el señor Jaken no le dirá a nadie- dijo Rin tratando de calmar a su amiga –Puede confiar ciegamente en él- añadió la joven

La sacerdotisa lo soltó y después de unos segundos el demonio recobró el equilibrio –Mujer loca, de por si es una vergüenza para mi amo tener como hermano a un hanyou ¿Por qué andaría divulgando que la valiosa sangre del padre del señor Sesshomaru está siendo aún más ensuciada?- dijo el youkai verde

-Más te vale- dijo Kagome amenzantemente –Pequeño odioso- pensó la sacerdotisa ante el cruel comentario

Continuaron caminando y Rin estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos –Es cierto, la sangre de mi amo es la de un demonio muy poderoso, combinarse con humanos sólo la mancharía y la haría más débil- reflexionaba con tristeza –Amo Sesshomaru… yo nunca seré digna de usted-

Llegaron a la aldea, Jaken y Ah-Un las esperaron afuera; había caminado un par de metros cuando Zahe salió disparado en dirección hacia un chico de trece años aproximadamente -¡Hermano!-

-¡Zahe! ¿Dónde estabas? Comenzaba a preocuparme- dijo el chico aun cargando al niño -¿Y por qué estás tan sucio? Madre se enojará si te ve así-

-Vi un demonio como los que había dicho el monje, me asusté y al correr me caí en una fosa; pero un señor con orejas de perro me rescató- dijo alegre Zahe

-¡¿Qué?! No entiendo nada Zahe- dijo el chico confundido

La sacerdotisa soltó una pequeña risa –En resumen lo rescatamos y trajimos de vuelta- dijo Kagome

El chico bajó a Zahe y haciendo una reverencia dijo -Muchas gracias señoritas, mi familia y yo les estaremos eternamente agradecidos-

-No hay de que agradecer, nosotros sólo lo acompañamos- dijo Rin con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara

-¿Cómo puedo pagarselos?- preguntó cortésmente el chico -¿Gustan quedarse a comer? Estoy seguro de que mis padres estarán encantados de conocerlas-

-No, muchas gracias, tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible hacia el este- dijo Kagome –De hecho ya nos vamos-

-Entiendo- dijo decepcionado el chico –Pues si siguen el río llegarán más rápido, el bosque es menos tupido, pero en cuanto vean las montañas empiecen a rodearlas- añadió

-Muchas gracias- dijo Rin cautivando aún más al chico, acto seguido la joven chifló con fuerza y unos segundos después llegó Ah-Un montado por un desconcertado Jaken

-¡¿Desde cuándo le enseñaste eso?!- preguntó el demonio verde enojado

-A veces no dejaban solos mucho tiempo señor Jaken- contestó Rin con una risa traviesa

Ágilmente montó al dragón y ayudó a Kagome a subir

-¡Nos vemos Zahe!- gritó Kagome mientras movía su mano

-¡Cuídense mucho!- añadió Rin antes de jalar las riendas de Ah-Un

A lo lejos se fue perdiendo la figura de los jóvenes –Disfruten mucho de su familia- pensó con nostalgia la joven

*En las montañas*

Sesshomaru se frenó en seco al sentir el aroma de Aratani hacia dentro de un valle con muchas montañas, Inuyasha lo alcanzó

-¿Dónde está esa infeliz?- dijo el hanyou –Todo el lugar apesta a ella-

A penas había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando un demonio montaña enorme se abalanzó hacia ellos, ambos esquivaron hábilmente su pisotón

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó Inuyasha

-Demonios estas tierras son propiedad de la señora Ayaka ¡Váyanse de aquí!- dijeron otros dos demonio rocas que aparecieron detrás del primero, y estos eran aún más grandes

-¿Ayaka?- pensó Sesshomaru –Ella lleva muerta siglos-

*En un río muy cercano*

Bueno, ahí están las montañas- dijo Kagome

-Hay que rodearlas Ah-Un- la joven jaló las riendas del dragón, pero este no obedeció -¿Qué pasa preguntó Rin extrañada?-

El monstruo apuntaba con sus dos cabezas hacia las montañas, súbitamente se escuchó un fuerte golpe y vieron una nube de polvo levantarse

-¡De seguro mi amo bonito esta ahí!- gritó Jaken -¡Vamos Ah-Un!-

Los hermanos habían destruido a los tres demonios, pero seguían apareciendo más y más de las inmensas criaturas

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo el youkai atravesando a uno por la mitad con su látigo y abriéndose paso al interior del valle montañoso, Inuyasha seguía a Sesshomaru por el bosque, sin saber que unos metros atrás las chicas y Jaken los seguían.

De la nada una inmensa mano de roca salió de entre la neblina queriendo atacar a Ah-Un, pero la joven logró que el animal la esquivara, el gritó de Kagome y Rin hizo que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru detuvieran su carrera y corrieran hacia ellas.

Frente a los cuatro se alzaba un enorme gigante de piedra

-Un demonio montaña- pensó Kagome –Pero es enorme-

El gigante alzó sus manos en el aire y se abalanzó hacia ellos, por suerte todos escaparon del ataque

-¿Dónde estás Aratani?- preguntó Inuyasha

De pronto comenzaron a llegar más y más demonios montaña, uno cada vez más grande que el otro, todos listos para hacerlos pedazos, tratando de esquivar los peligrosos golpes Rin dio una vuelta muy rápida haciendo que Kagome saliera volando; afortunadamente Inuyasha llegó justó a tiempo para atraparla y cargarla en su espalda.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo con alegría aferrándose del cuello del hanyou -¿Por qué nos atacan?!- preguntó Kagome

-Han de ser esclavos de Aratani- respondió el hanyou

-No sé mucho de los demonios montaña, pero hasta donde sabía ellos suelen ser muy pacíficos- dijo Jaken agarrándose fuerte de Ah-Un, de pronto uno de los demonios lanzó una enorme roca hacia ellos; el dragón voló tan rápido para esquivar el golpe que hizo que el demonio verde cayera

-¡Pero creo que estos no son así!- gritó el pequeño demonio mientras caía

-¡Señor Jaken!- gritó Rin desesperada

Sesshomaru pasó volando por ahí y el demonio verde se aferró de su estola, con un movimiento de Bakusaiga, el poderoso youkai destruyo a varios demonios

-¡Gracias amo bonito!- dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos –Le ha salvado la vida su fiel sirviente-

Un youkai piedra intentó patear a Sesshomaru y al evitar el golpe soltó a Jaken, por suerte para él, Rin saltó de Ah-Un y lo atrapó en el aire

-¿Está bien señor Jaken?- preguntó Rin preocupada y alzó la mirada para ver por dónde estaba el dragón

-¡Sueltame niña! Estoy bien-

De pronto Inuyasha sacó a Colmillo de Acero y con un ataque destruyó a dos de los demonios roca, fue entonces cuando Jaken notó mientras montaba a Ah-Un que los demonios se acumulaban en un punto específico y debajo de sus pies había una roca con un extraño símbolo

-¡Amo bonito los demonios esconden algo!- gritó el demonio verde

-Ahí debe de estar Aratani- gritó Inuyasha decidido -¡Sal de tus escondite bruja maldita!- el poderoso viento cortante destruyó al par de demonios roca que ahí se encontraban, pero se detuvo ante un resistente campo de fuerza que cubría la roca

El hanyou se sorprendió e inmediatamente cambio a Colmillo de Acero a su forma de Colmillo Rojo, Sesshomaru corrió a toda prisa hacia él, pero estaba demasiado lejos -¡Toma esto cobarde!- gritó con fuerza Inuyasha antes de lanzar el ataque

-Imbécil- pensó el youkai

La explosión fue tan fuerte que el hanyou clavó su espada para no salir volando, Kagome se protegió con un campo de fuerza, sin embargo Rin no corrió con tanta suerte. Al no estar montada en el dragón de dos cabezas salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia una pared de roca, el veloz demonio de ojos amarillos que también retrocedió por la explosión dirigió su cuerpo hacia Rin y la abrazó con fuerza hacia él, de tal manera que fue su espalda la que se impactó contra la pared.

Aún se encontraban perturbados por el fuerte golpe cuando del suelo húmedo se comenzó a formar un cúmulo de agua que bajó por la roca ahora rota, salió de ahí con un collar igual al de Aratani, pero con una roca color café; finalmente tomó una forma humanoide para materializarse la demonio de cabello rosado.

-Inuyasha, parece ser que al regar mi esencia por todo el lugar logré confundirte- dijo burlonamente la demonio

-¡Aratani!- gritó con rabia el hanyou aún algo desubicado por el golpe

-Sesshomaru, tú sí notaste mi engaño, pero no pudiste evitar que tu asqueroso hermano rompiera el sello por mi- Aratani se dirigió al youkai que se había hundido en parte en la pared de roca, este salió caminando como si nada y colocó a la inconsciente Rin en el suelo

De pronto asomó sus filosas garras y en un parpadeo le cortó el pecho a Aratani, la demonio retrocedió a penas

-Un poco más y me hubiera rasgado el corazón- pensó la demonio -Insolente- dijo volando mientras trataba de contener la sangre de la profunda herida

El youkai la atacó de nuevo con su látigo, pero esta se desvaneció junto con los collares en el aire. Inmediatamente después se dirigió hacia Inuyasha y comenzó a ahorcarlo asomando sus colmillos –Eres un imbécil- dijo furioso

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó Kagome en el suelo, aún sin poderse levantar por el mareo del golpe -¡No Sesshomaru! Por favor- dijo desesperada

-Amo…- salió casi imperceptible de la boca de Rin

En un instante el youkai lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la joven. El hanyou tocio un poco y camino para encontrarse con Kagome

-Inuyasha- la sacerdotisa se lanzó hacia sus brazos con lágrimas

-Perdoname Kagome- dijo el hanyou sin soltarla –Sesshomaru tiene razón soy un imbécil- dijo enojado

-No es tu culpa Inuyasha, yo también sentía la presencia de ella en todas partes- la sacerdotisa tranquilizaba a su amado y hundía su rostro en su pecho

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- gritó Jaken mientras descendía junto con Ah-Un, vio a su amo cargando a Rin al estilo nupcial -¡La mocosa!- pensó muy asustado y se asustó más al ver que su amo estaba cubierto de polvo y sus ropas estaban rasgadas de la espalda

-Vámonos- fue lo único que dijo el imponente youkai antes de salir volando con Rin en sus brazos

El pequeño lo demonio verde lo siguió sin hacer ningún ruido, sabía que su amo estaba furioso

*De noche en una cueva*

-¿Segura que no tienes frío?- preguntó Inuyasha preocupado mientras le ponía su bata a Kagome y avivaba el fuego

-Segura- le contestó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres que vaya por más agua?-

-Inuyasha ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cariñoso?- pregunto Kagome burlonamente tomándolo de la mano

El hanyou apretó su mano y desvió la mirada, un semblante de temor y tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la sacerdotisa

-Es sólo que…- el hanyou abrazo a Kagome –Yo en verdad creía que ya todo había acabado, estoy furioso porque yo pensaba que por fin podría vivir contigo en paz Kagome, y…- Inuyasha se quedó mirando fijamente a su amada –Y que si algún otro peligro se presentaba, yo iba a poder protegerte- en estas últimas palabras Kagome percibió el miedo en la voz del hanyou

-Tú siempre has estado ahí para protegerme Inuyasha, y sé que eso seguirá igual- la sacerdotisa lo besó –Juntos, podemos superar lo que sea-

*En un templo abandonado*

Rin se encontraba sobre la estola de su amo y despertaba lentamente -¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba, volteo la cabeza y vio a su amo sentado a lado de ella, una improvisada fogata estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-Amo…- dijo Rin fijando sus bellos ojos negros en el rostro del youkai

-¿Cómo te sientes?- el demonio preguntó tomando con una mano la cabeza de la joven y apoyándola para que se reincorporara

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien- contestó la joven con una sonrisa –Después de todo…estoy con usted- pensó mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápido, una duda la asaltó de repente -¿Y el señor Jaken? ¿Está bien Ah-Un?- preguntó asustada

Sesshomaru le señaló con la mirada el otro extremo del cuarto y vio al pequeño demonio dormido profundamente sobre Ah-Un, el dragón también descansaba

-Que bueno- suspiró con alivió Rin -¿Y Kagome e Inuyasha?-

Sesshomaru sintió un terrible enojo al volver a escuchar el nombre del hanyou, pero sabía que la joven no estaría tranquila hasta que le contestará

-Los dos están bien- dijo seriamente

-Me alegra saberlo amo-

El divino rostro de la joven hizo que el demonio sintiera una tranquilidad que raras veces había experimentado -No logro entenderlo Rin, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, no logro descifrar que es lo que te hace tan diferente- pensaba el youkai mientras se perdía en las suaves facciones de la joven y acercaba su mano para acariciar el rostro de la joven

-Amo Sesshomaru- dijo Rin sorprendida ante el gesto, sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban –Amo Sesshomaru, muchas gracias por salvarme, yo… yo recuerdo sentir como me abrazó- la joven dijo esto último desviando la mirada de los profundos ojos amarillos de su amo

-Rin…- el demonio poso su mano sobre la de la joven haciendo que sus brillantes ojos negros lo volvieran a ver -Yo siempre, vendré hacia ti-

La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se sentía absolutamente dichosa.

Era una noche estrellada y cálida, Rin estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, seguía viendo la silueta de su amo en la ventana, iluminada por los restos de luz que quedaban de las brasas. Se acomodó en la estola, cerró los ojos y sintió una ligera pesadez en el pecho y como se le revolvía el estómago –Amo… ahora lo sé- se llevó las manos al pecho –Yo quisiera evitarlo, pero… no puedo- el rostro de preocupación de la joven dio pie a que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa –Yo sé que este sentimiento nunca será correspondido, sin embargo… yo aun así….. lo amo- fue el último pensamiento de Rin antes de quedarse dormida


	16. Capítulo 16: El amor de Jaken

_Chicos muchas gracias por su paciencia, sus follows y en especial los reviews. Esta vez sí intentare subir capítulos más seguidos. Gracias por todo :) Que lo disfuten_

Rin despertó para encontrar a su amo a lado de ella viendo hacia el exterior, lo cual la sorprendió bastante y hasta cierta manera la preocupó

-¿Pasa algo malo amo?- preguntó la joven

-No, nada- contestó Sesshomaru mientras se ponía de pie –Rin debo ir a hacer algo, tú y Jaken caminen hacia el norte, los encontraré en la noche- fue lo que agregó antes de caminar hacia el exterior de la puerta

Rin se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y camino a lado de su amo, con voz triste le dijo: Esta bien amo, tenga mucho cuidado- el youkai presa de sus impulsos volteo a ver a la joven justo a tiempo para ver como su bello rostro le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa –Lo estaré esperando- la voz suave de Rin le generó un extraño pensamiento, el cual se apresuró a ignorar antes de salir volando

-Yo quiero quedarme- pensamiento reprimido que acompañó al demonio durante su vuelo

*En la aldea*

-¡Sango! Ya llegue- gritó Miroku emocionado, pero en su cabaña no había nadie. No le preocupó mucho puesto que era común que Sango y los niños estuvieran realizando otras actividades. Caminó hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y encontró a las gemelas y a Myoki jugando con una pelota

-¡Papá!- corrieron todos emocionados para saludarlo

-Niños…- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Miroku antes de que sus hijos se lanzaran con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que retrocediera –que gusto verlos ¿Dónde está su madre?- preguntó el monje

-Mamá se veía algo preocupada en la mañana, así que en cuanto terminamos la comida nos dijo que vendría a consultar a la abuela Kaede- contestó Azura

Las palabras de su hija sólo consiguieron preocuparlo, además de que era raro que los niños estuvieran afuera –Espérenme aquí-

El monje entró para ver a Kaede tocando la panza de Sango, la cual ya era notoria, y vio a su esposa con una expresión muy seria –Sango ¿Qué pasa?- dijo muy consternado

-Lamento decírtelo Sango, pero es un hecho- dijo Kaede negando la cabeza

-¡¿Qué es un hecho?!- gritó Miroku mientras se sentaba a lado de su esposa

-No puede ser- agregó la exterminadora preocupada tapándose la boca

-¡Sango ¿Qué no puede ser?!- el monje estaba desesperado y tomo la mano de su esposa con fuerza

-¡Es otro niño!- contestó su esposa con aflicción

-¿Qué?- Miroku comenzó a calmarse, mientras no entendía la preocupación de su esposa -Pero Sango…- río nerviosamente -¿Por qué eso es malo?- preguntó

-¡Porque usted es un mujeriego excelencia! Y ahora que tendremos dos varones, no estoy segura de poder evitar su mala influencia sobre ellos- dijo con gran pesar su esposa

La anciana Kaede se limitó a reírse mientras el monje se quedaba relativamente ofendido

*En un bosque lejano*

-Señor Jaken ¿No cree que está mal que nos llevemos estas ollas?- dijo Rin mientras terminaba de hacer el nudo que el demonio verde le había pedido que apretara

-¡Claro que no mocosa!- respondió enojado –¿No ves lo útiles que son para que cocines tu comida humana?-

-Eso ya lo sé señor Jaken, pero yo sólo las pensaba usar para el desayuno, y si las lave fue sólo para dejarlas como las encontré- dijo la joven

-Tonterías niña- dijo Jaken –Además esos huevos revueltos que hace la mocosa saben bastante bien- pensó para sí mismo

Caminaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a un lago pequeño

-Señor Jaken iré a llenar mi vasija y veré si puedo pescar algo- dijo Rin mientras se remangaba el pantalón

-Sólo no te metas en problemas niña- contestó el pequeño demonio mientras se recostaba junto con Ah-Un debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras veía a Rin pensaba –No puedo creer a pesar de que la mocosa ya haya crecido el amo aún me deje su cuidado. Yo he sido muy feliz sirviéndole a mi amo Sesshomaru, pero desde que llegó esa niña no soy más una niñera, a veces me preguntó si hubiera sido mejor quedarme en mi aldea- suspiró

-Señor Jaken, ya le he dicho que la vida se va en suspiros- dijo Rin mientras le lanzaba un pescado al demonio, el cual le pegó en la cara

-¡Niña insolente! Verás lo que te voy a hacer, yo el gran Jaken-dijo enojado

Ambos ignoraban que un pequeño demonio hurón los escuchaba a lo lejos –Sí es él- pensó antes de correr

Rin ya había salido del lago y se apresuraba a preparar una fogata para cocinarlos, Jaken no le hablaba pues seguía enojado

-Señor Jaken, por favor perdóneme- dijo Rin mientras lo veía con ojos de cachorro

-No puedo, te has burlado del gran Jaken-

-Discúlpeme señor Jaken, le daré los pescados más grandes, por favor- la voz de Rin se notó preocupada –Usted ha sido siempre muy amable conmigo y no quiero que me guarde rencor- bajo la mirada

El demonio verde no puedo evitar sentirse mal por ver a Rin triste y le dijo –Esta bien Rin- dijo resignado

-Gracias señor Jaken-dijo la joven alegre al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza

*En un acantilado cercano*

Un hurón corría a toda velocidad hacia una demonio de cabello blanco y ojos verdes -Señora lo ví, lo ví- dijo el hurón recuperando el aliento

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó con firmeza la youkai que tenía un cristal de color dorado en la frente

-En el lago que está cerca del sendero- respondió con premura

-Muy bien- dijo mientras el cristal brillaba –Es hora de que pagues-

*En el lago*

Como prometió, Rin le había dado a Jaken los pescados más gordos y justo se los acaba de terminar

-¿Le gustaron señor Jaken?- preguntó Rin feliz

-Sí Rin- contestó el demonio de la manera más neutral que pudo, a pesar de que le habían encantado

La joven apagó la fogata, recogió todo y reanudaron su caminata; no habían pasado más que un par de minutos cuando dijo: -Amm… Señor Jaken-

-¿Qué quieres Rin?- el youkai verde conocía muy bien ese tono

-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?-

-Sé bien que no será una- pensó el demonio con pesar -¿Qué pasó Rin?-

-Señor Jaken ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?- los lindos ojos negros de la joven se clavaron en el pequeño demonio

-¿Qué clase de pregunta tan tonta es esa Rin?- dijo el youkai verde –Los demonios poderosos como yo, no perdemos el tiempo en esa clase de inútiles sentimientos- agregó tajantemente

Jaken no podía ni imaginar el origen de esa pregunta, así que menos sabía la desilusión que le había traído su respuesta a la joven, la cual intento disimular lo más posible.

-Sí, claro… entiendo- dijo Rin

De pronto una enorme raíz salió por debajo del suelo aventando al pequeño youkai por los aires, una rama de un árbol cercano también se extendió para atacar a Rin, pero ella saltó sobre esta y la uso de impulso para atrapar a Jaken en el aire y caer ilesos

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó Rin asustada

-¡Jaken!- se escuchó con fuerza desde el interior del bosque

El demonio verde no entendía lo que pasaba y fingiendo valentía contestó ante su nombre -¿Quién busca al grandioso Jaken y su báculo de dos cabezas?-

De entre las ramas salió una hermosa youkai con un increíble kimono de una fina seda -¿Qué acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?- preguntó seductoramente la demonio

-A… Ake… ¡Akemi!- gritó el demonio boquiabierto

-La misma, que detalle el tuyo por recordar mi nombre- dijo con una sonrisa macabra –¡Ojala hubieras sido así de considerado antes de dejarme!- gritó la demonio enojada antes de hacer que las ramas bajo los pies del youkai verde salieran peligrosamente con intención de aplastarlo. Jaken logró quemar una con el báculo, pero la otra fue detenida por un pergamino explosivo de Rin

-¡Humana asquerosa! No te metas- dijo furiosa Akemi mandando unas ramas que atraparon los pies de Rin y la elevaron

-¡Rin!- gritó el pequeño youkai

-Ahora veo que te juntas con humanos- se burló la youkai –Que bajo has caído-

-¡Mujer loca! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el demonio verde

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas ¡Quiero que pagues por haber roto mi corazón!-

-¿Su corazón?- pensó Rin confundida

-¡Yo nunca hice algo para que te enamoraras de mí!- gritó Jaken

-¡Eso no me importa!- gritó Akemi furiosa haciendo que un árbol cayera en dirección hacia Jaken, el cual apenas logró esquivarlo

La joven notaba que la situación empeoraba y rápidamente sacó su espada cortando las ramas que ataban sus pies, al caer tuvo que usar de nuevo su espada para defenderse de un tronco que salió volando por su derecha

-¡Mujer repugnante no interfieras!-gritó molesta Akemi

-Será muy difícil acercarse a ella- pensaba Rin mientras continuaba esquivando los ataques y cortando las raíces que se avecinaban peligrosamente hacia ella

Jaken por su parte hacía lo mejor que podía por intentar evitar los ataques de la demonio, pero los recuerdos en su mente se seguían acumulando

*En una montaña hace cientos de años*

-Jaken ¿Por qué tienes que irte?- preguntaba una triste demonio de cabello blanco

-Akemi, los muchachos necesitan un general, es mi oportunidad de demostrar lo grandioso que puedo ser- dijo un youkai verde decidido

-Pero no puedes irte…- dijo la youkai de ojos verdes mientras se agachaba al nivel de Jaken –Hemos sido amigos desde la infancia y ahora te pido que te quedes porque… te amo-

*Fin del recuerdo*

Un árbol a las espaldas del pequeño youkai se movió golpeándolo fuertemente

-¡Señor Jaken!- gritó la joven con miedo mientras corría hacia su auxilio, pero las ramas en el suelo se comenzaron a mover de tal manera que apenas si podía mantener el equilibrio

-¡Tú me dejaste demonio insensible!- gritó Akemi con despecho e hizo que cuatro ramas sostuvieran al youkai verde de las extremidades, lo cual provoco que soltará el báculo -Tú no sabes el dolor que trae un amor no correspondido, así que decidí convertir todo rastro en odio puro hacia ti- dijo la guapa youkai –Me prepare para reencontrate y hace 70 años que mate a la diosa de este bosque para quedarme con su cristal mágico y usar su poder para acabarte, pero no sabía que al unir mi cuerpo con la esencia del cristal estaba encerrándome en este bosque. Así que muchos años me quedé aquí, pudriéndome con esta terrible soledad-la mirada de la demonio había cambiado

-Akemi debió sufrir mucho por la ausencia del señor Jaken- pensó Rin con lástima

-Pero ahora el destino nos ha vuelto a reunir viejo amigo, y no voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad de hacerte pagar-la youkai alzo su mano arrancando un gran árbol que lentamente se comenzó a mover hacia el demonio verde

Jaken no podía hacer nada y sintió miedo al saber que se acercaba su hora

-¡No!- gritó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras usaba su espada para tomar vuelo y salir de la zona de ramas que no la dejaba caminar –Si es cierto que usted amo al señor Jaken como dice, no debería matarlo- la joven continuó corriendo en dirección hacia el pequeño demonio –Estoy segura de que el señor Jaken no quería hacerle daño, usted no puede odiarlo por no corresponder su amor- la encolerizada Akemi comenzó a dirigir ramas hacia Rin que ella cortaba hábilmente con su espada, la joven continuó acercándose –El amor es un sentimiento sincero que se ofrece a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio- la joven logró llegar justo enfrente del youkai verde

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!-El enorme árbol venía hacia ellos, Jaken se asustó mucho pues era imposible que un humano cortara un árbol así por la mitad

-¡Niña quítate!- gritó el demonio

-El amor es aquello que nos hace querer ser mejores, que nos hace ser más fuertes- dijo la joven decidida, de pronto el filo de la espada de Rin comenzó a brillar –Además…- el brillo se intensifico mientras Rin levantaba su espada –¡Yo sé que en el fondo aún amas al señor Jaken!- la espada cortó el árbol fácilmente por la mitad y liberó una onda de energía que atacó directamente a la youkai, esto la aventó e hizo que el collar en su frente se rompiera.

Las ramas desaparecieron y el pequeño demonio cayó al suelo. Rin estaba delante de él con la respiración muy agitada y sin perder de vista a Akemi.

-Rin…- dijo el señor Jaken

-Creo… creo que lo mejor… es que vaya a hablar con ella…- dijo la joven tratando de recuperar el aliento

Rin se encontraba sentada junto con Ah-Un en un prado de flores, viendo el maravilloso atardecer

-Me preguntó de qué tanto hablaran- dijo la joven a Ah-Un, acariciando su cabeza y volteando a ver al demonio verde y a la youkai que estaban sentados a un par de metros.

-Sé que tal vez nunca puedas perdonarme Akemi, pero… quiero que sepas que no te miento al decir que…- el pequeño youkai pasó saliva –Que sí te extrañe-

La bonita demonio se quedó viéndolo con unos ojos llenos de luz

-En este momento estoy en una misión muy importante, pero si salgo con vida de ella, me gustaría que volviéramos a hablar como antes- dijo Jaken

-¿No quieres alejarte después de lo que hice?- preguntó la youkai desviando la mirada

-Mi amo bonito trata de matarme de vez en cuando y lo perdono ¿Por qué no habría de hacer eso con una vieja amiga?-

Akemi se río y abrazó al youkai verde

Pasaron unos minutos y tras despedirse, Rin y el pequeño demonio se dispusieron a continuar su viaje

-¡Nos vemos Jaken! Y ¡Gracias Rin!- gritó la linda youkai –¡Regresa Jaken!-

-¡Lo haré!- respondió el pequeño youkai

-¡Nos vemos señorita Akemi!- gritó Rin -Lo bueno es que ahora ella puede salir de aquí- agregó con una sonrisa

-Sí, así es- dijo Jaken con un suspiro

-Y volvemos a lo mismo señor Jaken- dijo la joven burlonamente

-Dejame mocosa, ya tuve un día bastante alocado-

Rin río –El señor Sesshomaru nunca nos va a creer-

-Creo que lo mejor será no contarle Rin- dijo el demonio verde preocupado por el castigo que podría darle su amo al saber del peligro que expuso a la joven –Por cierto niña ¿Cómo lograste cortar el árbol?-

-¿Cuál árbol?- preguntó la joven extrañada

-¡¿Cómo que cuál árbol?! ¡El que estuvo a punto de aplastarnos!- dijo el youkai verde

-No lo recuerdo señor Jaken- contestó Rin quitada de la pena –Yo sólo recuerdo que estaba pensando en defenderlo y en romper el hechizo que estaba sobre la señorita Akemi-

-¿Qué hechizo?-

La joven comenzó a ponerse nerviosa –Pues verá…- se agarró la ropa

-¡¿Qué mocosa?!-

-Yo pensé que la diosa del bosque en venganza había poseído su cuerpo, asumí que la señorita Akemi en realidad tenía otra forma física, pero cuando se rompió el cristal siguió igual, así que descarte esa posibilidad-

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso?- preguntó Jaken extrañado

-Pues…- se rascó la cabeza y finalmente pensó que era mejor decir la verdad -ella me pareció muy bonita para estar enamorada de usted-

-¡Humana insolente! ¡Deberías saber que yo era el más cotizado general! Y además…- el pequeño demonio se callaría inmediatamente al ver una bola blanca en el cielo que se aproximaba a ellos rápidamente.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- gritaron Rin y Jaken a coro

-Lo extrañamos mucho amo- dijo la joven con una linda sonrisa

-¿No tuvieron ningún problema?- preguntó el imponte demonio

-No, no, ninguno amo- dijo Jaken

-No hicimos nada fuera de lo normal- agregó Rin

El poderoso youkai sabía bien que algo ocultaban, sin embargo su actitud y expresiones en general le hicieron saber que no era nada relevante, por lo que se limitó a decirles –Bien, vámonos-

Rin se quedó viendo la silueta de su amo y sintió de nuevo esa ligereza en todo su cuerpo –Amo, hoy aprendí que incluso para los youkais es muy difícil lidiar con los amores no correspondidos; pero… aun así prefiero ocultar mi amor por usted y así poder permanecer a su lado- la joven acelero su paso para poder quedar a lado de su amo y dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa

-Rin ¿Qué es lo que tienes de diferente hoy?- se preguntaba el serio youkai al mismo tiempo que admiraba la magnífica visión que tenía frente a sus ojos –Cada día que pasa hace que busque más tu delicado rostro- el pensamiento de Sesshomaru lo tomó por sorpresa. Ante la mirada de su amo, la joven sintió cientos de mariposas en su estómago y volteo la mirada hacia enfrente.

Jaken que la había estado viendo pensó –Rin… ¿Será que la pregunta que me hiciste hace rato fue porque tú…?- el pequeño verde agitó rápido su cabeza en señal de negación -¡Claro que no! Que tonterías pienso-

Así este original grupo caminaba con los últimos rayos naranjas de un atardecer cálido continuando su rumbo hacia esta nueva y peligrosa prueba que el destino les había puesto.

-Rin, Jaken ¿Por qué huelen tanto a pino?-


	17. Capítulo 17: El Palacio del Norte

**_Chicos una disculpa, no sé porque no se podía leer el capítulo, gracias por avisarme._**

Rin estaba dormida sobre Ah-Un, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando era niña.

-Esa mocosa dijo que nos iba a acompañar toda la noche- dijo Jaken algo indignado

-Jaken, déjala dormir- contestó Sesshomaru con seriedad

La verdad es que al pequeño demonio le gustaba cuando la joven platicaba, de cierta manera prefería sus constantes preguntas y comentarios que el silencio espectral de su amo.

Mientras tanto el apuesto demonio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos –No entiendo porque, pero el ritmo del corazón de Rin y su respiración calmada me hacen sentir bastante tranquilo-

Cualquier otro youkai estaría lejos de ese estado, pues hace tiempo que habían entrado a las tierras del señor del norte; a pesar de que era un demonio con un carácter amable, ellos estaban entrando sin permiso alguno a su territorio, lo cual era una falta grave. Sin embargo, esto poco le importaba al fuerte youkai.

Él tenía otros problemas con los cuales luchar, se negaba profundamente a ceder ante su deseo de voltear a ver a la joven, pero el olor dulce de su cabello que viajaba suave con el viento lo hizo ceder.

Sin dejar de caminar, volteo levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder ver aquella divina imagen, que error… Por primera vez en su vida Sesshomaru sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, esta se concentró en su estómago, era como una incomodidad… placentera.

-Rin ¿Por qué me gusta verte? Cuando eras niña, estaba seguro de que observarte era producto de mi curiosidad, de tratar de entender como una humana podía ser tan diferente del resto. Sin embargo…- el imponente demonio regresó la mirada al frente -Has crecido y hoy analizo tu rostro, admiro tu sonrisa y tus ojos negros- Los pensamientos del poderoso youkai se verían interrumpidos por un aroma conocido –Que fastidio- pensó finalmente

Ah-Un dejo de caminar y volteo hacia el bosque, ante este gesto Jaken también se detuvo para ver que estaba viendo la bestia. Rin se levantó súbitamente

-¡Amo! Un youkai viene para acá, no es un humano- dijo la joven algo asustada –Espera- dijo más tranquila

-Te dije que estaban por aquí Kagome- dijo Inuyasha mientras salía del bosque

-¡Kagome!- dijo Rin alegremente

-Rin, que bueno verte- dijo la mujer

-¡Inuyasha tonto e insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a las tierras del señor del norte? Tú sola presencia humilla la herencia del padre de mi amo- dijo el demonio verde enojado

-¡Enano hocicón, poco me importa el honor de ese amargado, yo sólo vengo por respuestas!- gritó el medio demonio mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño youkai

Kagome se preocupó un poco, pues pensó que su cuñado empezaría una pelea, pero aparentemente el peligro en ese momento no era él.

De entre el bosque salieron siete demonios, una de ellos tenía forma humana, los otros eran como unos ogros. La youkai con forma humana tenía la piel morena clara, los ojos naranjas, el cabello crespo de color vino, tenía unas marcas de color rojo en forma de llamas en sus mejillas, usaba un hermoso kimono digno de una princesa y con una voz suave dijo –Sesshomaru, hace mucho que no te veía. Padre dice que tardaste mucho en visitarnos- la demonio sonrío con gracia y camino hacia el hanyou, el cual inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva -¡Si vienes a decirme que no puedo entrar por ser un medio demonio, sólo déjame decirte que!...- Inuyasha detuvo sus gritos al ver que la youkai le hacía un reverencia

-Inuyasha, no tenía el honor de conocerte, de parte del señor de las tierras del norte te ofrezco la bienvenida a nuestro reino-

-Naoko no pierdas mí tiempo y vamos de una vez- dijo seriamente Sesshomaru

Rin y Kagome miraban sorprendidas la escena

-Siempre tan desesperado- dijo Naoko –Ustedes deben ser las acompañantes de los hijos del señor Inu no Taisho, sean bienvenidas y síganme-

Caminaron escoltados por los otros demonios, con Naoko al frente, hasta llegar a un camino de piedra que tenía unas bellas antorchas a cada lado alumbrando el camino; a lo lejos se veía un hermoso e imponente palacio.

-En verdad es enorme- pensó Rin en voz alta, al darse cuenta se llevó las manos a la boca y se sonrojó

Naoko soltó una risilla

Era un palacio de unos cuatro pisos de color rojo con altos muros de piedra negra y con muchos adornos en dorado, resaltaba la escalera a la entrada pues los pasamanos eran dos largos dragones de oro. Había muchos sirvientes y guardias, Rin se extrañó al ver que algunos de los sirvientes eran humanos. Se agachó y le susurró al pequeño demonio -¿Señor Jaken, el palacio del amo Sesshomaru es así?-

-Rin, no es momento de preguntas tontas- le contestó entre dientes

-Ah-Un se puede quedar pastando en el jardín- dijo Naoko mientras le hacía una señal a un sirviente para que viniera por él, la bestia se puso tensa, pero Rin lo acarició y le dijo –No te preocupes, regresaremos por ti- La sonrisa de la joven tranquilizó al dragón que se fue más calmado

-Veo que Ah-Un confía mucho en ti- dijo Naoko

Rin estaba algo nerviosa de hablar con la demonio, ella entendía que era como la princesa de ese lugar, tenía mucho miedo de hacer algo que hiciera quedar mal a su amo; este nerviosismo se reflejó en su temblorosa voz –Amm, sí, sí, es sólo que hemos estado juntos ya un tiempo señorita Naoko-

-Dime sólo Naoko, por favor- dijo la youkai calmada

-Sí, señori…, Naoko- dijo Rin sonrrojada

-Inuyasha ¿No te parece que Naoko es muy dulce?- preguntó Kagome en voz baja

-Sí, pero no bajes la guardia, puede que sea una trampa- susurró el hanyou

:-\ -Eres muy desconfiado- dijo Kagome

El salón principal era grandioso, con una decoración barroca exuberante

-Pasen, mi padre bajara en seguida- dijo Naoko haciendo un ademan

-Gracias, en verdad agradecemos sus atenciones- dijo Kagome haciendo una reverencia

-Pónganse cómodos por favor- dijo la demonio pelirroja antes de retirarse

-Este palacio es en verdad asombroso- dijo Kagome

-Feh, no te dejes impresionar tan fácil- dijo Inuyasha

-Además la señorita Naoko es muy linda ¿No les parece?- agregó Rin –No hay duda de porque es su amiga amo Sesshomaru-

-Mocosa ingenua, esa Naoko no es amiga de mi amo- contestó Jaken

-Lo siento amo, es sólo que como conocía su nombre y el de Ah-Un, y por los comentarios respecto a su padre, pensé que eran amigos- dijo Rin apenada

-Naoko sólo conoce a mi amo, porque su padre era un amigo muy cercano del señor Inu no Taisho- explicó el youkai verde

-Jaken, suficiente- dijo el rudo demonio sin quitar la vista de las escaleras

-¿Un amigo muy cercano de mi padre?- pensaba para sí mismo el hanyou

-Me preguntó cómo será- se preguntaba Kagome

Su pregunta se respondería a los pocos segundos, bajando las escaleras estaba un youkai alto, fuerte, moreno; con los ojos, el cabello y las marcas faciales como las de Naoko (excepto que él también tenía una en la frente) el cual aparentaba unos 37-40 años. Portaba un kimono muy elegante y una armadura negra muy vistosa. Tenía una expresión bastante intimidante, pero esta se perdió completamente en cuanto rio -Entre tantas habitaciones, casi siempre me pierdo- mientras caminaba dijo -¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es el señor Sesshomaru en persona, como has crecido muchacho, cada día te pareces más a tu padre- dio una rápida vista a sus invitados, cuando sus ojos pararon en el medio demonio -¡Inuyasha! Muchacho- el demonio se abalanzó sobre el hanyou y lo cargó –Que gusto me da conocerte, sólo había escuchado de ti-

El hanyou molestó se soltó -¡Óigame señor, yo ni siquiera sé quién es usted y..!- las quejas de Inuyasha se detuvieron en cuanto el youkai de ojos anaranjados tomo su rostro con ambas manos –Tienes mucho de Inu no Taisho, pero la expresión de tu rostro es justo como la de Izayoi-

-¿Qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz el hanyou, que se sintió muy confundido ante las palabras del youkai moreno

-Y que bellezas que los acompañan- dijo el demonio viendo a Kagome y a Rin -Vaya que heredaron el buen gusto de su padre, sí señor- La joven se sonrojó y Kagome respondió –Gracias señor, es usted muy amable-

-¿Cómo se llaman estas bellas doncellas?- dijo sonriendo

-Kagome Higurashi señor- contestó la sacerdotisa inclinando la cabeza aún extrañada de la personalidad del demonio –No se parece nada a lo que esperaba- pensó

-Rin señor- añadió la joven aún sonrojada en voz baja

-Jovencita, por favor no se apene- sonrío el youkai –Eres una dulzura-

-Y tú Jaken no has cambiado en nada, que gusto verte- dijo el demonio dirigiéndose al pequeño demonio que sólo asintió con la cabeza -Bueno…¿A qué se debe su visita?-

-Hiro, no te hagas el inocente ¿Dónde está el collar que te tocó esconder?- preguntó bruscamente Sesshomaru

La feliz expresión del demonio se tornó seria, en general el ambiente se volvió muy tenso, y preguntó -¿Quién de ellos despertó?-

-Aratani- contestó Inuyasha con rabia

-Quería creer que sólo eran rumores- dijo con pesadez Hiro -¿Sólo tiene el collar del agua?-

-No- contestó Kagome con tristeza –Tiene otro-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó preocupado el demonio de ojos naranjas

-La piedra que tenía era de color café- dijo Sesshomaru

-El collar de la tierra- dijo Hiro con resignación -¿Quién les contó de todo esto?-

-Los sabios youkais de la vida señor- dijo Rin

Los ojos del demonio pelirrojo se abrieron en señal de sorpresa -¿Ustedes son los elegidos?- su expresión cambio a una reflexión

-No has contestado mi pregunta Hiro- dijo el demonio de ojos amarillos

El youkai moreno dijo -Síganme-

Comenzaron a caminar por los amplios pasillos del palacio cuando de una habitación salieron unos adolescentes de aproximadamente unos 14 años de edad, se parecían mucho entre sí a pesar de ser de sexo diferente. El chico era prácticamente igual a Hiro y la chica también se parecía bastante, pero ella tenía los ojos rojos y las marcas en sus mejillas eran más delgadas y de color ocre.

-¡Niños con cuidado!- dijo Hiro mientras la chica corría detrás de él

-Papá, Hajime me quiso quemar otra vez- dijo la chica ocultándose detrás de su padre

-¡Hajime! ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó con autoridad Hiro

-Estábamos entrenando, no es mi culpa que sea tan débil- contestó con frialdad el chico

-Un entrenamiento no es para ver quién es el más fuerte, es para desarrollar habilidades y ayudar a los demás a aprender en el proceso- contestó con fuerza el demonio pelirrojo -Esta noche ayudarás a hacer guardia-

La expresión de Hajime fue de sorpresa y molestó se alejó de su padre –Además de que me pones de guardia, debo proteger a humanos- dijo con despreció al pasar a lado de Kagome y Rin.

Hiro suspiró –Perdónenlo, desde que mi bella esposa murió, Hajime no se ha comportado igual-

Este último comentario llamo la atención de Sesshomaru

La chica seguía abrazada a su padre, quien le acariciaba la cabeza –Y tú jovencita, debes tener más carácter, eres la hija del señor de las tierras del norte y tu deber es protegerlas ¿Entendido?- dijo el youkai de ojos anaranjados a su hija

-Sí padre- contestó en voz baja

-Bien, ahora ve con tu hermana- agregó su padre –Pero antes, haz una reverencia para el señor de las tierras del oeste y su hermano-

-¿Mi amo es el señor de las tierras del Oeste?- pensó Rin impactada

La chica comenzó a caminar por el pasillo-Disculpen mi comportamiento, bienvenidos a nuestro palacio- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía la reverencia –Mi nombre es Akane y es un placer conocerlos-

-Igualmente- dijeron Kagome y Rin

-Con permiso- dijo Akane antes de irse

-Vaya que sus hijos son diferentes- dijo Inuyasha

-Sí, su madre decía que éramos afortunados pues nunca nos aburriríamos- dijo Hiro con nostalgia

-¿Cómo murió Akiko?- preguntó Sesshomaru

-En verdad que puede ser insensible mi cuñado, mira que preguntar algo así tan directamente- pensó Kagome

-Una flecha sagrada- contestó Hiro sin desviar la vista de la habitación al final del pasillo -Hace 30 años nos atacó una orden de sacerdotisas malvadas, las cuales se hacían llamar "Las sombras"-

Rin y la sacerdotisa se sorprendieron, pues recordaron los relatos que les había contado la anciana Kaede sobre esa orden. Las malvadas habían vendido sus almas a los demonios y absorbieron el poder de muchos otros, eran sumamente despiadadas y peligrosas; pero un día desaparecieron como si nada.

-Se me hace difícil creer que una simple sacerdotisa haya matado a Akiko- dijo el demonio de ojos amarillos

-No fue una, fueron cientos- agregó el youkai pelirrojo abriendo las puertas de una extraña habitación oscura que solo tenía una puerta roja con un dragón dorado grabado en ella. Con una señal les indicó que pasaran, inmediatamente después de que cruzaran la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró.

Rin se asustó un poco y se acercó hacia su amo

-¿Aquí es dónde tiene el collar señor?- preguntó Inuyasha impaciente

-Así es, detrás de esta puerta, la cual sólo yo puedo abrir, está el collar del aire- contestó el demonio moreno –Sesshomaru puedo asegurarte que el collar está seguro aquí, tú propio padre comprobó la seguridad de esta puerta-

El frío youkai se quedó observando cada uno de los detalles de la puerta y sus calculadores ojos se detuvieron en la boca del dragón de oro grabado sobre esta -Bien- fue lo único que dijo

-¡¿Cómo que bien? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? Mire señor vinimos hasta aquí porque necesitamos ese collar!-

Rin, Kagome y Jaken se paralizaron ante sus palabras, por su parte Hiro y Sesshomaru ni siquiera se inmutaron

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el señor de las tierras del norte

-Los sabios youkais de la vida nos dijeron que para destruir los collares es necesario lograr que estos se fusionen, así que necesitaremos los cuatro- contestó el hanyou

Hiro sonrío –Nosotros no pudimos descifrar como hacer eso, además… necesitas el círculo de la vida para lograrlo-

-¿El círculo de la vida?- pensó Rin

-Y ese valioso artefacto fue escondido por tu padre- dijo el demonio de ojos naranjas –Confío plenamente en sus habilidades; en especial en ti Sesshomaru, desde que pisaste mis tierras noté el cambio en ti, no sé qué te ha pasado, pero eres mucho más fuerte… Aun así, pienso que es más seguro que el collar se quede aquí hasta que logren encontrar el círculo de la vida y el collar del fuego-

-Oiga señor…- dijo indignado el medio demonio

-Explícame qué es y cómo pretendían usar el círculo de la vida- contestó con firmeza Sesshomaru –Este collar se queda aquí-

Inuyasha sabía que las palabras del demonio eran una amenaza

–Pero veo que tu carácter no ha cambiado en nada- dijo con una sonrisa el señor de las tierras del norte

Del otro lado de la puerta de entrada se escuchó la voz de Naoko –Padre, la cena esta lista-

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó el demonio pelirrojo –Bueno, yo siempre he disfrutado hablar más con una rica comida- caminó hacia la puerta –Vamos, ahí continuaremos-

A la salida estaba Naoko, todos caminaron hacia el bello comedor del palacio

-Hiro, más vale que no me estés haciendo perder el tiempo- dijo el youkai de ojos amarillos mientras entraban al comedor

-Nosotros nunca nos atreveríamos a desperdiciar el tiempo del señor de las tierras del Oeste- dijo Naoko con un tono algo burlón.

Rin y Jaken se quedaron boquiabiertos y expectantes en espera de un inminente ataque de su amo, pero este caminó hacia el cojín como si nada.

Todos caminaron hacia sus asientos, los hijos menores ya estaban sentados. Hiro se sentó en la cabecera, a su derecha Naoko y a su izquierda ya estaba Hajime, a lado de él Akane. Sesshomaru se sentó en la otra cabecera a su derecha Rin, a lado de ella Jaken; a su izquierda Inuyasha y después Kagome.

-Señor Jaken, tengo miedo- murmuró Rin

-¿Y ahora qué mocosa?- preguntó el pequeño demonio en voz baja

-Nunca he comido en un palacio, tengo miedo de hacer algo indebido- dijo entre dientes la joven

-Sólo imita todo lo que haga Naoko niña- mumuró el youkai verde

-¡No puedo creerlo! Cenare en una palacio, con señores y princesas y todo- pensaba Kagome emocionada

-Señor parece tener clase, espero que la comida este buena- dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, compórtate por favor- dijo la sacerdotisa con una mirada asesina

Hiro rió –Que bueno que conseguiste una esposa para que te controle muchacho-

Todo mundo rio a excepción de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Hajime

A los pocos segundos un par de sirvientes comenzaron a servir la cena, la cual se veía exquisita, Rin y Kagome pudieron ver que uno de los meseros era un hanyou.

-Señor Hiro en sus tierras no sólo habitan demonios ¿Verdad?- preguntó Kagome

-No señorita Kagome, en nuestras tierras hay también humanos y hanyous- contestó sonriendo el demonio de ojos naranjas

-¿No les molestan?- preguntó Rin algo temerosa

-No Rin, los humanos saben en qué partes deben establecer sus aldeas- contestó Naoko

-A mí sí me molestan- dijo Hajime rompiendo el ambiente ameno que estaba teniendo la cena

-¡Hajime! Discúlpate inmediatamente- dijo el señor de las tierras del norte

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Qué ya se te olvidó que los humanos fueron los que mataron a mamá?- contestó el muchacho enojado abandonando el comedor

-¡Hajime!- gritó Naoko mientras se levantaba, pero su padre la detuvo y le dijo –Déjalo hija-

-Debe ser muy duro para ustedes- dijo Rin con tristeza –Perder a tu familia es algo terrible-

Sesshomaru volteo a ver el rostro cabizbajo de la hermosa joven, sin embargo la expresión sincera de Rin llamó más la atención de Akane

-El día del ataque nos tomó de sorpresa, esas sacerdotisas eran más problemáticas de lo que parecían, aun así las estábamos venciendo- dijo Hiro –Pero si no podían ganar buscarían la venganza. Muchas de ellas pasaron sus almas a una flecha de su líder, las otras nos distrajeron a mi esposa, a Naoko y a mí, su verdadero objetivo eran los niños. Llamalo instinto materno, pero Akiko sabía que algo iba mal, la líder de la orden usó un conjuro para materializarse rápidamente dentro del palacio y lanzó la mortal flecha hacia Hajime- el youkai de ojos naranjas bajo la mirada –Iba demasiado rápido, lo único que pudo hacer mi esposa fue ponerse en el camino-

-Desde entonces Hajime comenzó a despreciar a los humanos y en cierta manera se siente culpable- agregó Naoko

-Que horrible- dijo Rin con los ojos brillosos

-Rin… - pensó Kagome con pesadez

-Hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar- dijo el demonio moreno –Pero no hay día que no piense en lo que pude haber hecho-

Su hija mayor le tomo la mano y con una sonrisa amarga dijo –Padre…-

El resto de la comida siguió sin ningún tipo de problema, cuando terminaron el señor de las tierras del norte mandó a traer a sus sirvientes para que recogieran la mesa y dijo –Hijas, por favor lleven a las doncellas y a Jaken a sus habitaciones-

-¿Habitaciones?- preguntó Rin extrañada

-Por supuesto, no podemos permitir que nuestros invitados se vayan así en medio de la noche- dijo Naoko gentilmente

-Síganme por favor- dijo Hajime con una sonrisa

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de la mujer

-No te preocupes Inuyasha- dijo Hiro –En un momento las alcanzaremos- y con una sonrisa pícara añadió –Además su habitación tiene un futón muy cómodo y está alejada de las demás-

-¡Viejo entrometido! Eso no era lo que me preocupaba- gritó Inuyasha completamente sonrojado, al igual que Kagome

Rin no temía irse con las demonios, pero no estaba segura de que su amo quisiera quedarse en el palacio, por lo cual volteo a verlo esperando su aprobación

-Rin, Jaken, vayan- dijo Sesshomaru

La joven se fue algo triste, pues pensaba que seguramente ya no vería a su amo hasta mañana, pero no se fue sin decir con una cálida sonrisa -Sí amo, buenas noches-

En otras ocasiones el demonio de cabello blanco no la hubiera mirado, pero últimamente le gustaba más y más verla sonreír.

Las mujeres y Jaken abandonaron el cuarto dejando a Hiro, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

*En un pasillo fuera del comedor*

-Al final del pasillo esta tu habitación Jaken, espero que descanses- dijo Naoko amablemente

-Gracias princesa- contestó el pequeño demonio

-Buenas noches señor Jaken- dijo Rin con un bella sonrisa

-Pórtate bien mocosa- dijo el youkai verde con una mirada amenazante, esto le dio risa a Kagome

Subieron al primer piso y la princesa mayor de las tierras del norte le ordenó a su hermana que le indicará a la joven donde estaba su habitación, mientras ella siguió caminando con la sacerdotisa por el pasillo.

-Aquí está tu habitación- dijo la demonio

-Gracias Naoko, han sido muy buenos con nosotros- dijo la mujer

-Kagome…- dijo la youkai con una expresión muy seria -¿Podría preguntarte algo?-

-Amm… claro ¿Qué pasa?- contestó algo asustada por la expresión de Naoko

-Mi padre nunca ha hablado de lo que hay detrás de esa puerta, pero sé que no es bueno, también sé que el hecho de ustedes vinieran indica que algo terrible esta por suceder, dime… ¿Las tierras del norte están en peligro?- la cara de la princesa reflejaba la incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo

-Naoko… creo que todas las tierras están en riesgo…- dijo la mujer y vio como la demonio bajaba sus ojos naranjas –Pero… te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por detener el peligro- la decisión con la que se expresó sorprendió mucho a la youkai

-Y yo te prometo que protegeré lo que haya en esa habitación… por mi honor- agregó Naoko

*En el siguiente piso del palacio*

-Esta es su habitación señorita Rin- dijo Akane

-Gracias, pero dime solo Rin, te llamas Akane ¿Verdad? Es un nombre muy hermoso- dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-Está bien… Rin- dijo la youkai asombrada de lo linda que era la joven

-Rin… ¿Tú también perdiste a tu mamá?- preguntó la demonio

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Rin –Sí… hace ya mucho tiempo, en realidad perdí a toda mi familia- la joven bajo la mirada unos segundos –Pero tuve mucha suerte porque el señor Sesshomaru me rescató y desde entonces él me ha cuidado- prosiguió mientras su rostro se iluminaba

De pronto de los ojos de la princesa empezaron a caer lágrimas y con un hilo de voz dijo –Es que yo no entiendo…- La joven se preocupó y se agacho un poco para quedar de frente a la demonio –No entiendo, como uno puede volver a ser feliz Rin- de pronto la youkai se sintió envuelta por un cálido abrazo

-Una vez que pierdes a un ser amado, nada vuelve a ser igual Akane- dijo Rin abrazándola más fuerte –Pero… esas personas siguen viviendo en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón ¿Cómo te hacía sentir tu madre cuando estaba viva?- la joven comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la youkai

-Pues… ella siempre sabía hacerme sentir protegida y feliz- contestó sollozando

-¿Y cómo crees que ella se sentiría si supiera que ahora cada vez que piensas en ella te sientes triste?- la pregunta de Rin hizo que Akane abriera sus ojos rojizos –A ella no le gustaría que todo el amor que te dio en vida desapareciera- la joven se separó de la demonio y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono –Está bien llorar, todos necesitamos sacar nuestros sentimientos, pero lo que es cierto es que una princesa tan linda y amable como tú, no merece un corazón lleno de tristeza- Rin le sonrío a la youkai y el brillo de sus ojos negros lleno a la demonio de una ligereza que hace años no sentía –Aún quedan muchas cosas por las cuales estar feliz, por tu padre, tu hermana, tu hermano, poder dar paseos por la playa; aún te quedan muchas aventuras. Así que busca tu felicidad Akane-

La youkai sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo para abrazar a la joven –Gracias Rin, para mi es difícil hablar de esto con mi padre o mis hermanos, porque ellos siempre son muy fuertes-

La joven se sintió muy feliz de poder ayudar a la youkai, ella ignoraba que al final del pasillo Hajime había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho

-¿Buscar mi felicidad?- pensó para sí mismo el demonio mientras se alejaba de ahí

*En el comedor*

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos dirás qué es el círculo de la vida?- dijo el hanyou

El demonio pelirrojo suspiró –Cada uno de los collares tiene una parte de la vida. El collar del agua las almas humanas, el del fuego las almas de los youkais, el de la tierra los cuerpos humanos y el del aire, los cuerpos youkais. Para destruirlos es necesario que se fusionen y el único instrumento que puede lograrlo es el círculo de la vida. Este extraño y poderoso objeto tiene la forma de una esfera dorada, lo que logramos descubrir es que este tenía que ser activado por un individuo y con su poder este podía hacer que los collares se unieran dentro de él…-

-Ustedes no lograron destruirlo ¿Nadie lo pudo activar?- preguntó el medio demonio

-Todos intentamos activarlo, pero la esfera no reaccionó ante ninguno de nosotros- contestó el youkai moreno

-¿Entonces cómo los vencieron?- preguntó Sesshomaru

-Los separamos y los vencimos uno por uno- dijo Hiro –Después de eso, nos dividimos los collares y los escondimos; Inu no Taisho se encargó de esconder el círculo-

-Sólo son cuatro señores y si mi padre escondió el círculo ¿Quién escondió dos collares, eh?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Uno de los señores feudales se quedó con el collar del agua, pensamos que lo mejor era tenerlos lo más separado posibles- dijo el demonio de ojos naranjas

-Cometieron un gran error al confiar en los humanos, vaya que mi padre y tú eran ingenuos. El collar del agua aparentemente fue el primero en aparecer- dijo el apuesto demonio

-Ni yo mismo sé cómo fue que el collar del agua, y sobre todo Aratani volvieron. Cuando comenzaron las guerras fui a buscar a los descendientes de aquel hombre, pero todos habían muerto, busque el collar por todas sus tierras, pero no lo encontré- añadió el youkai

-Vaya que es extraño todo esto- dijo Inuyasha –Pero esa demonio vino a destrozar la paz en la que vivíamos Kagome y yo, y amenazó nuestra aldea. Debemos averiguar rápido que está pasando y detenerla-

-Ninguno de nosotros hablamos de estos con nuestros hijos, dos collares los tiene Aratani y uno yo, el otro lo tiene la señora de las tierras del este- dijo Hiro –Pienso que la prioridad sería advertir a la señora de las tierras del Este y que encuentren lo más rápido posible el círculo de la vida- agregó

-Padre ¿Qué tantas cosas más ocultabas?- pensó Sesshomaru

En el camino hacia las habitaciones Inuyasha le preguntó algo indeciso a Hiro –Señor ¿Cuánto tiempo fueron amigos mi padre y usted?-

-Poco más de 1700 años muchacho, fuimos amigos desde que éramos unos niños- contestó el demonio pelirrojo

-Y… ¿Qué cosas le gustaban?- preguntó con curiosidad el hanyou

-¿A Inu no Taisho? Pues es difícil describir con pocas palabras a un youkai como él, pero déjame pensar… Mmm nos gustaba mucho hacer carreras, aunque casi siempre ganaba yo- dijo en tono altivo –Tenía muy buen apetito y comía todo tipo de comida, en ese aspecto siempre ganaba él- dijo un poco serio -¡Le gustaban los festivales humanos! Recuerdo que en una ocasión Izayoi nos invitó a uno de disfraces en su palacio, como todos los humanos iban con trajes y pinturas muy extrañas, nadie se asustó por nuestra presencia- Hiro suspiró –No sabes como lo extraño muchacho, era un buen demonio-

Inuyasha sintió una nostalgia muy extraña, él nunca quiso pensar mucho en su padre, pero parecía que esta aventura lo acercaba más y más a su pasado. Sesshomaru simplemente escuchaba en silencio la plática.

-La segunda habitación a la izquierda muchacho- dijo el youkai de ojos naranjas –Procura no despertar a nadie- dijo guiñando el ojo

-Viejo mal pensado- dijo enojado entre dientes y caminó hasta su habitación, al abrirla se encontró con Kagome dormida profundamente sobre el futón, se veía sensacional. Se acostó a lado de ella y le dio un beso a penas perceptible en los labios -Descansa- susurró mientras la abrazaba

Continuaron subiendo las escaleras y el youkai de piel blanca giró en el pasillo a la izquierda –Tu cuarto está a lado del de la joven- dijo el demonio moreno –A no ser que quieras estar en la misma habitación- agregó con una sonrisa mientras siguió subiendo –Buenas noches-

-Que molesto- pensó el poderoso youkai mientras continuó caminando por el pasillo, cuando estaba afuera del cuarto donde estaba Rin abrió suavemente la puerta y se encontró con la figura de un verdadero sueño. En el pequeño balcón de la habitación, bañada por la luz de luna estaba Rin con una bonita yukata de color rosado con un estampado de flores de cerezo que dejaba ver su fina silueta, su largo cabello esta suelto y húmedo por el baño que había tomado, en su rostro se reflejaba una cálida sonrisa y sus divinos ojos estaban perdidos en el patio del palacio.

-Rin ¿Por qué sigues despierta?- la voz de Sesshomaru sorprendió a la joven, la cual volteo rápidamente su mirada

-Amo Sesshomaru- dijo la joven llena de alegría –Lo siento… es que hay muchas cosas nuevas en este lugar ¡Mire esas flores!- apuntó con su dedo hacia un lugar en el jardín

El demonio camino hacia el balcón y vio unas flores rojas, con el centro amarillo anaranjado

-Son unas orquídeas de fuego- dijo fríamente

-Me parece que son muy hermosas, nunca había visto algo así- los ojos de la joven se iluminaron como dos soles, el youkai no pudo evitar admirar el lindo rostro de la joven

-Sí, lo son- dijo sin dejar de ver a Rin

-¡Y mire las estrellas! Son muy diferentes a las que veo en la aldea-dijo la joven alzando la vista

-A mi padre también le gustaba ver las estrellas- dijo Sesshomaru seriamente

Este comentario sacó a Rin de su contemplación –Es la primera vez que mi amo dice algo sobre su padre- pensó la joven –De seguro era un demonio muy noble, él era amigo del señor Hiro y él es muy lindo. Estoy segura de que su padre era igual de amable que usted amo- dijo Rin sonriendo

-Es hora de que duermas- dijo el demonio caminando hacia el pasillo

-Sí amo- dijo la joven sin dejar de ver al youkai –Buenas noches, que descanse, hasta mañana-

El demonio volteo a ver a Rin, la cual se veía extrañamente feliz y cerró la puerta del cuarto. Volteó al sentir una presencia y vio a Naoko en las escaleras

-Tiene razón mi padre, cada día te pareces más a Inu no Taisho- dijo la youkai y continuó subiendo las escaleras

El demonio solo refunfuño y se metió a su habitación pensando –Que tontería-


	18. Capítulo 18: La trampa de hielo

**_(Muchachos perdonen la espera, pero por lo menos es un capítulo largo jeje. En verdad agradezco profundamente a todos los que siguen esta historia, y un especial agradecimiento a los que me han dejado sus reviews. Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten :)_**

-A pesar de que el señor Hiro le dijo a mi amo que él ya había revisado bien el pergamino que los sabios youkais de la vida le habían entregado, este insiste en revisarlo- pensó Jaken -¿Amo que espera al revisar el pergamino que habla sobre el círculo de la vida?- Finalmente preguntó el sirviente

-Jaken, sabes bien que siempre he preferido ver las cosas por mí mismo- contestó autoritariamente el demonio –Además… no puedo evitar esta sensación de que hay algo más sobre ese círculo- pensó

-Ohh y cómo es algo delicado por eso decidió dejar a Rin fuera de esto ¿No es así amo? Ella siempre es un problema- al hacerse consciente de lo último que se le había escapado de su boca, el pequeño youkai cerró los ojos en espera de un golpe, pero entonces una voz dijo

-Más bien, ella es una distracción ¿No?- dijo el señor Hiro mientras salía de una puerta detrás de ellos

Sesshomaru se limitó a verlo con molestia

-Se me olvido darte la llave de mi estudio- dijo el demonio pelirrojo mientras le extendía una fina llave dorada

El youkai de ojos amarillos tomó la llave y se fue caminando sin decir nada.

 _*Afuera del palacio*_

-Hermana ¿Entonces sí podemos ir?- dijo Akane haciendo ojos de perrito –Te prometo que no nos alejaremos mucho y que regresaremos pronto- agregó la bonita demonio

-Sí seño…, Naoko- dijo Rin –Es sólo que Akane quiere que le enseñe a hacer unas coronas de flores, y aunque tienen en su jardín unas muy hermosas, necesitamos más hojas y distintos pétalos para hacerlas- la joven agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto

-Rin hace coronas muy hermosas Naoko, es rápida para buscar los materiales- dijo Kagome tratando de ayudar a la pequeña youkai

-Rin eres muy buena con Akane, que no te engañe esa carita- dijo Naoko en tono burlón, haciendo que su hermana volteara a verla con enojo. La youkai mayor suspiró –Está bien, pero tendrán que ir acompañadas ¡Hajime!- gritó la demonio morena

El muchacho estaba en la copa de un árbol balanceándose sobre un pie

-¡Hajime! No te hagas el sordo y baja- dijo la youkai de ojos anaranjados con voz intensa

Molesto debido a que su hermana lo desconcentró el chico bajó de mala gana -¿Qué quieres? Estoy entrenando- contestó molesto

-Akane y Rin saldrán del palacio, acompáñalas por favor- dijo Naoko

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?- dijo seriamente

-Sólo pensaba que el hijo del señor del norte sería lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su hermana, pero si es mucho problema para ti le diré a un guardia- dijo la demonio retadoramente

-Mmm… está bien, iré- dijo el youkai pelirrojo

-En ese caso, vámonos- dijo Akane alegremente

Akane y Rin salieron corriendo muy emocionadas, seguidas de Hajime él cual iba con una notoria pesadez

Kagome río –Eres muy buena para hacer obedecer a tu hermano Naoko- dijo la sacerdotisa

-Mi mamá me enseñó- dijo la demonio con frialdad

-Se nota que ella fue una muy buena madre ¿Verdad?- dijo la sacerdotisa tomando con una mano su vientre

-Sí lo fue…- dijo la youkai –Pero tú también serás una gran madre Kagome-

El comentario de Naoko tomó completamente por sorpresa a la mujer e hizo que se sonrojará y gritara –Pero, pero… ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- volteó en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que Inuyasha no estuviera cerca

-Kagome discúlpame, no sabía que era un secreto- dijo la demonio llevándose las manos a la boca –Es sólo que tu esencia y la manera como te tocaste el vientre…-

-¿Mi esencia?- preguntó la sacerdotisa

-Amm sí, al principio pensé que era simplemente por la marca que te había hecho el señor Inuyasha; pero al estar más cerca de ti, pude percibir que había una tercera esencia- explicó la youkai con tranquilidad

-¡No puede ser!- pensó la mujer con preocupación -¿Crees que Inuyasha lo haya notado?- preguntó nerviosa

-No lo creo, aún es muy sutil, al principio es normal que sólo las demonios podamos percibir este tipo de olores- contestó Naoko

-¡Naoko!- gritó Inuyasha desde una ventana en el segundo piso -¡¿Dónde está tu padre?!-

-¡Dijo que estaría esperándote en el jardín trasero!- contestó la demonio

-¡Entendido! ¡Kagome no me tardare!- agregó el hanyou

-Qué alivio- dijo la sacerdotisa suspirando

-Kagome ¿Por qué no le has dicho al señor Inuyasha?- preguntó la youkai

-No he encontrado el momento Naoko, tú sabes que Inuyasha no conoció a su padre y…- Kagome bajo la mirada y con preocupación dijo –Realmente no sé cómo vaya a tomar esto-

-Entiendo… además supongo que una vida como hanyou no es fácil, y la posibilidad de que su hijo sea parte demonio ha de preocuparte ¿No?- dijo Naoko

Kagome simplemente asintió

-Vaya situación…- dijo la demonio pensativa

 _*En un prado de flores cercano al palacio*_

-¡Mira Rin! ¿Estás servirán?- preguntó Akane

-Sí, son perfectas- contestó Rin con una bella sonrisa

-¿Tu madre te enseñó a hacerlas?- preguntó Hajime sin desviar la vista del bosque

-Amm sí, a ella le gustaban mucho las flores; aunque sólo las hacíamos en festivales- dijo la joven algo extrañada, pues eran las primeras palabras que decía el demonio durante todo el viaje

-A nuestra madre también le gustaban mucho las flores, mi padre siempre dijo que eso era extraño en una youkai- dijo Akane

-Supongo que al final, los humanos y los demonios no somos tan diferentes- dijo Rin, llevando una mano a su pecho y llenándose sus ojos de luz prosiguió –Recuerdo que cuando era niña mis padres siempre me advirtieron de lo peligrosos y despiadados que eran los youkais, pero… después de que ellos murieron… fueron los humanos los que fueron así conmigo y… sólo mi amo Sesshomaru fue amable conmigo, él fue el único que me protegió-

Ese comentario extrañamente no molestó a Hajime, sino que lo hizo entrar en una profunda reflexión

-Rin si los youkais no te dan miedo ¿Crees que… podrías venir a visitarme después?- preguntó Akane algo temerosa

-Claro, pienso que con el tiempo podríamos ser grandes amigas ¿No lo crees Akane?- dijo Rin con una amable sonrisa

-¡Sí!- afirmó la demonio cálidamente

 _*En una cueva alejada de ahí*_

-Ren despierta- dijo Aratani mientras observaba detenidamente al fondo de la cueva

De pronto un resplandor comenzó al fondo de la cueva –Aratani- se escuchó de las profundidades

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó la malvada demonio

Una risa horripilante comenzó a crecer mientras de la cueva salía un demonio alto y delgado, de cabello negro corto y ojos morados. Este portaba en su cuello el collar de la tierra.

El terrible demonio paseo su lengua de manera asquerosa por sus labios –Sabes bien que yo siempre estoy hambriento-

 _*En el jardín trasero del palacio del norte*_

-¡Por aquí Inuyasha!- gritó Hiro que estaba sentado a lado de una fuente

-Hasta que te encuentro Hiro- dijo Inuyasha

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo muchacho?- preguntó el demonio con curiosidad

-Pues… verás, yo quería preguntarte algo sobre mi padre- seriamente añadió el hanyou -y quiero que me contestes con la verdad ¿De acuerdo?-

-Amm está bien ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó el demonio con curiosidad

-Ayer tuve un recuerdo sobre mi madre; en este, ella me quería contar algo sobre mi padre, pero yo no la dejaba…Antes le tenía mucho rencor a mi padre, sentía que él nos había abandonado, fue hasta mucho tiempo después que entendí el sacrificio que había hecho por nosotros. Nadie puede regresar al pasado y ciertamente yo no podré escuchar de la boca de mi madre las historias que ella quería contarme, pero quisiera saber… ¿Qué pensaba mi padre sobre mí?-

El youkai escuchó con atención cada palabra, en esas pocas oraciones se sentía el dolor de toda una vida

-Él tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado recuerdo la inmensa felicidad que sintió al saber que el fruto de su amor con Izayoi le daría un hijo- estas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminarán –Por otro lado… él entendía que la relación con tu madre nunca sería aprobada, esto le generó una gran preocupación y compromiso, lo que Inu No Taisho más deseaba en este mundo es que ustedes fueran felices- esto último Hiro lo dijo con una notable tristeza

El hanyou se sintió extrañamente nostálgico y después un poco enojado dijo –Si ustedes eran tan amigos ¿Por qué nunca me buscó?-

-Antes de la batalla que provocaría su muerte él me fue a ver- dijo el demonio

 _Recuerdo de Hiro_

-Hiro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que no lo voy a lograr- dijo Inu no Taisho

-¡Espera a que termine la batalla, luego iremos juntos con Izayoi! ¡No tienes porque morir! ¡Entiende..!-gritó el youkai pelirrojo

-¡No hay tiempo! Si ellos mueren… eso significa que mi poder no sirve para nada- contestó el demonio de ojos amarillos

-¿Y si mueres?- preguntó Hiro seriamente

-Ellos pueden seguir viviendo, eso es lo más importante- contestó Inu no Taisho

-No será lo mismo sin ti… Yo puedo cuidar del hanyou amigo, sabes que los demás demonios no lo aceptarán y francamente no sé cómo lo tomaran los humanos- dijo el youkai moreno

-Yo sé que estará mejor con los humanos, ellos son criaturas más comprensivas, no quiero que se involucre con los youkais; sabes que tenemos más enemigos que amigos- dijo el demonio bajando la mirada –Si no logró verlo crecer…-

 _Final del recuerdo_

-Es la única vez que he visto casi llorar a tu padre- dijo Hiro haciendo que todos los pensamiento de Inuyasha se congelarán

-Padre… tú no sabías como serían los aldeanos conmigo. Sé que hiciste lo que creías mejor…- Inuyasha apretó su puño y siguió inmerso en sus ideas -Lo que daría por haber podido convivir contigo- pensó el hanyou

 _*En el bosque que rodea al palacio*_

-Con estas serán suficientes- dijo Rin –Hora de irnos-

-Que bello espectáculo- dijo una voz lúgubre de entre los arbustos –Demonios y humanos conviviendo juntos- el youkai dirigió sus malvados ojos morados hacia la muchacha –Y que apetitosa humana-

Rin sintió mucho temor y este sentimiento sólo aumentó en cuanto vio una figura conocida surgir a lado del demonio de cabello negro

-Ren a ella puedes comértela, pero a ella- Aratani señaló a Akane –A ella sólo la quiero muerta-

-¡Eres muy insolente!- gritó Hajime –En especial si crees que…- el demonio pelirrojo asomó sus garras –Alguien como tú puede desafiarme- El youkai corrió con fuerza hacia Ren y cortó fácilmente su brazo izquierdo; el demonio de ojos naranjas sonrío en señal de su victoria

-Que niño tan tonto- dijo el youkai de cabello negro, de pronto de la zona amputada comenzaron a salir pedazos amorfos de carne que formaron un nuevo brazo; uno más grande y musculoso que regreso el golpe con fuerza hacia el demonio moreno. El golpe lo aventó hacia un árbol

-¡Hajime!- gritó su hermana preocupada -¡No te lo perdonare!- agregó Akane mientras expulsaba una enorme bola de fuego que se impactó directamente sobre Ren. Pero de nuevo la piel quemada fue reemplazada por piel nueva y el demonio de cabello negro dijo –Suficientes juegos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- La mano del youkai de ojos morados comenzó a crecer por la unión de los pedazos de carne y con ella intentó atrapar a la joven demonio pelirroja, pero Rin sacó rápidamente su espada y cortó a tiempo la mano del youkai de ojos morados.

-Todo mundo estorba aquí- dijo Aratani enojada mientras atacaba a la linda joven con sus filosas garras, su espada bloqueó el daño, más sí la empujo un par de metros.

-Demonios asquerosos- dijo Hajime mientras sus ojos se tornaban completamente de color rojo -¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó arañando la espalda de la demonio de cabello castaño

-Mocoso insolente- dijo enojada la youkai de ojos rosados -¡Ren, atrapa a la niña!-

Aprovechando la distracción de Akane el demonio de cabello negro creció de nuevo su mano y la tomó con fuerza.

-¡Akane!- gritaron Rin y Hajime

El grotesco youkai comenzó a absorber su propio brazo y a peligrosamente acercar el cuerpo de la demonio pelirroja

-¡Hermano!- gritó la youkai de ojos rojos llena de horror

El rostro de Hajime comenzó a cambiar y a transformarse en el de un dragón

-¡No servirá!- gritó Rin haciendo que el rostro del demonio moreno regresará a la normalidad –Estos youkais no son como los que conoces- la joven volteó a ver con decisión a Hajime –Tú sabes bien que necesitamos ayuda, y tú eres mucho más rápido- Tomando su espada con fuerza dijo –Te juro que no dejare que le pase algo a Akane-

El demonio pelirrojo se quedó viendo unos segundos a su hermana, la cual seguía acercándose más al cuerpo de Ren; después desvió su mirada a la joven y vio en ella, la figura de su madre.

-¡Corre Hajime!- gritó Rin. El demonio de ojos anaranjados asintió con la cabeza y salió volando a toda velocidad convertido en una bola de fuego.

-Que risa me das- dijo Aratani –Realmente crees que una humana vulgar como tú va a poder detenernos ¡Ren ahora!-

Usando la mano que tenía libre el demonio de cabello negro logró atrapar la pierna de Rin

-Yo tengo total control sobre los cuerpos humanos mocosa- dijo el demonio de ojos morados

-Mi cuerpo…- pensó la joven asustada –No puedo moverlo-

-Rin ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Akane intranquila

-Cállate- le gritó Ren metiendo completamente sus piernas en su cuerpo

-¡Akane!- pensó Rin horrorizada

-Ahora que estas inmóvil, devoraré por fin tu alma- dijo Aratani con una sonrisa malvada

-¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?- se preguntaba la joven mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico

 _*En la entrada del palacio*_

-¡Padre! ¡Hermana! ¡Auxilio!- gritó entrando a toda velocidad el demonio pelirrojo

-¡Hajime ¿Qué pasó?!- gritó Naoko asustada

-¡Es Akane, está en peligro!- contestó su hermano

-¡¿Y Rin?!- preguntó Kagome

-¡Está luchando en contra de una demonio que se llama Aratani!- contestó el demonio pelirrojo

-¡Naoko!- dijo un demonio de ojos anaranjados mientras pasaba volando y aventaba una espada a su hija

-Kagome espera aquí- dijo la youkai morena antes de salir volando detrás de su padre –Hajime cuídala-

-¡Niño cuídala por tu honor!- gritó Inuyasha mientras saltaba en dirección hacia el bosque

-¡Inuyasha!- la voz de Kagome reflejaba una profunda preocupación, su atención se dirigiría unos segundos a una bola de luz blanca que salió disparada detrás de Hiro y su hija

-Rin, ya voy- pensó Sesshomaru

 _*En el bosque*_

-Bueno, es hora de hacerte pagar- dijo Aratani poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Rin

-¿Pagar?- pensó Rin

-¡Rin!- gritó desesperada Akane

-Ya te dije que te calles niña- dijo Ren enojado absorbiendo más a la demonio pelirroja haciendo que sólo su cabeza quedará fuera de su cuerpo

-No puede ser-pensó la joven asustada

El collar de la youkai de cabello castaño comenzó a brillar, envolviéndola toda en un aura maligna; Rin cerró sus ojos -No puede ser…- pensaba la joven con tristeza –Yo no puedo perder mi alma- desvió su mirada hacia Akane que con horror continuaba siendo absorbida –Yo jure que la protegería- inconscientemente apretó con fuerza su espada –Yo protegeré a Akane y…-

Después de unos segundos la risa malvada de Aratani comenzó a desaparecer

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo enojada la demonio de ojos rosados

-¿Qué pasa Aratani?- preguntó Ren extrañado

La youkai que portaba el collar del agua aumentó el aura alrededor de ella y se quedó viendo a la joven con odio -¡No puedo quitarle su alma!-

-¿Cómo que no puedes quitarle su alma? Esta inmovilizada, la vez pasada me dijiste que con sólo estar sedada estuviste a punto de quitársela- dijo Ren sólo aumentando la furia de la demonio

-¿Por qué no puedo?- dijo molesta mientras clavaba sus garras en el pecho de Rin haciendo que este comenzara a sangrar

-¡Dejala!- gritó Akane mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a tornar en fuego

Ren soltó una carcajada y dijo –Niña, si tu padre no pudo ganarme ¿Qué esperanzas tienes tú?- Después la absorbió por completo

-Ya déjala- susurró Rin

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede hablar?- pensó el demonio de cabello oscuro –Ningún humano había podido siquiera mover un músculo bajo mi poder-

-Yo no entiendo qué es lo que te hice Aratani- murmuró la joven con dificultad

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! Tú eres la que me robo a mi amado- gritó la youkai de ojos rosados con una voz más aguda y completamente diferente a la suya

La respuesta impacto completamente a Rin

-¡Aratani!- dijo Ren sacándola de su trance momentáneo –Yo me encargare de estas dos- agregó seriamente

Enojada la demonio retrocedió

-Bien…- parece que yo me tendré que deshacer de las dos- dijo el demonio que portaba el collar de la tierra absorbiendo totalmente a Akane y apretando la pierna de Rin con la suficiente fuerza como para provocarle dolor. La joven preocupada vio el lugar donde había estado por última vez la cabeza de la youkai de ojos rojos y recordó la plática que tuvieron la noche anterior.

-Akane…- dijo Rin volteando su cuerpo hacia el demonio de cabello negro –Tú debes buscar tu felicidad- la espada de la joven comenzó a brillar y lentamente la levantó

-¡Que diablos!- gritó el youkai de ojos morados sorprendido

-¡Y yo no dejaré que mueras aquí!- gritó Rin con fuerza mientras cortó con una haz de luz el brazo y la pierna de Ren

De entre los pedazos de carne que cayeron salió Akane disparada, la demonio morena se reincorporo lentamente y mientras lo hacía la joven corrió para quedar delante de ella.

-Ren ve por el collar- dijo Aratani acercándose amenazadoramente

Con una sonrisa torcida el demonio de cabello negro volvió a materializar la parte perdida de su cuerpo, pero esta vez ambos tenían una apariencia y tamaño proporcional -Está bien, no tardes- después de decir esto el youkai de ojos morados fue tragado por la tierra y desapareció

-Y ahora… ¡Me divertiré con ustedes!- Aratani corrió en dirección hacia ellas apuntándole con sus filosas garras, pero unos metros antes de que se acercara un látigo verde brillante la tomo por la muñeca y la alzó del suelo

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- gritó Rin con alivio

Una vez en el aire Hiro con un poderoso golpe hizo que la demonio de cabello castaño se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo, el impacto fue tal que la youkai se hundió un par de metros en la tierra.

-¡Akane ¿Estás bien?!- dijo Naoko preocupada mientras corría a abrazar a su hermana

-¡Hermana! Tuve miedo, pero estoy bien- dijo la demonio pelirroja hundiéndose en los brazos de su hermana

-¡Esta vez terminare con ella de una vez por todas!- gritó Inuyasha mientras clavaba con fuerza a Colmillo de Acero en el cuerpo de la youkai de ojos rosados, pero en el instante en el que la espada atravesó a Aratani; su cuerpo desapareció en una explosión que lleno de nieve todo el bosque.

Rin cerró los ojos y se protegió con sus brazos al sentir el viento gélido, pero esta sensación sólo duro un par de segundos, pues inmediatamente se sintió protegida por un cálido abrazo.

-Amo…- pensó Rin mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, en parte por el frío invernal que ahora se sentía, y por otro lado la mirada profunda de su amo sobre ella

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el demonio de cabello blanco

-Sí amo- contestó la joven sonriendo –Usted está aquí- pensó felizmente

-Con cuidado- dijo Hiro acercándose a sus hijas –Conozco este asqueroso truco-

-Su olor está en todas partes- pensó Inuyasha con impotencia

-El imbécil que me encerró y la descendencia de aquellos que me condenaron al olvido, encerrados en mi trampa ¿No les parece una hermosa coincidencia?- se escuchó la voz de Aratani por todo el lugar, como si fuera etérea

Una figura humanoide de hielo salió por detrás de Inuyasha, este apenas si logró esquivarla

-¡Inuyasha esas figuras no emiten ningún tipo de presencia, debes de estar alerta!- gritó el demonio pelirrojo

Otra figura salió a toda velocidad por la derecha de Akane, su hermana logró destruirla unos centímetros antes de que la tocara

-Tampoco expiden ningún tipo de olor- dijo la youkai de ojos anaranjados

-Ni huelen a algo- agregó temerosa su hermana menor

-¿Cómo luchar contra algo así?- pensó el hanyou con impotencia

Dos figuras salieron para emboscar a Sesshomaru y a Rin, ambas fueron destruidas casi inmediatamente por las garras del demonio; pero de la nada una luz brillante con forma de cuchilla apareció detrás de la joven y le corto el pecho. El youkai con enojo miró la escena viendo que la luz no había causado aparentemente ningún daño físico, pero la cara de dolor de Rin decía lo contrario, la joven se abrazó con pesadez.

Una risa maquiavélica se escuchó en el aire seguida de una voz conocida –Es increíble ¿No te parece Rin? Las mismas almas que he robado pueden lastimar la tuya-

El demonio de ojos amarillos acercó a la joven y la puso enfrente de su pecho –No te preocupes- dijo mientras la acercaba más a él con un brazo. Rin seguía adolorida, pero sentía que a lado de su amo este dolor iba desapareciendo.

-Su alma herida se sana a lado de él- pensó Akane mientras veía el brillo en los ojos de la joven.

-¡Maldita cobarde, muestrate!- gritó Inuyasha molestó al ver el daño que le había hecho a Rin

-Si es lo que quieres…- la voz de Aratani precedió a la formación de miles de siluetas de hielo con bordes sumamente afilados las cuales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atacaron en todas direcciones a una velocidad sorprendente

Naoko y Hiro protegían a Akane haciendo uso de sus espadas y expulsando enormes bolas de fuego por sus bocas; Sesshomaru por su parte usaba sus garras y látigo destruyendo a todas las siluetas que se acercaban. Sin embargo, eran demasiadas, una de las siluetas lastimó a Naoko gravemente por la espalda; tres de ellas salieron tan rápido que el demonio de cabello blanco sólo logró destruir a dos a tiempo, para evitar que la tercera lastimará a Rin este colocó su brazo enfrente de ella y aunque logro destruirla esta logró cortar superficialmente su brazo.

-¡Hay que pensar en algo o esto se pondrá mal!- gritó Inuyasha

-Amo Sesshomaru- pensó Rin con preocupación al ver las gotas de sangre brotar del brazo de su amo, sin embargo ese pensamiento no le duro mucho tiempo pues comenzó a sentir como las piernas se le dormían, viéndose el vapor por el intenso frío la joven dijo –Perdoneme amo- después se recargó un poco más sobre Sesshomaru para no caerse.

-¡Hace demasiado frío aquí para Rin!- gritó Naoko

Sin pensarlo Akane salió disparada en dirección hacia la joven, muchas de las figuras avanzaron para atacarla, pero Hiro lanzó una gran bola de fuego que voló por encima de su hija, protegiéndola hasta que llegó con Rin. La demonio pelirroja abrazó a la joven por la cintura.

-Akane… eso fue muy peligroso… no debiste haberlo hecho- dijo Rin temblando

-Tú me protegiste del otro youkai aunque fue muy peligroso- contestó Akane con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué otro youkai?!- preguntó Inuyasha mientras destruía unas figuras con sus garras

-Creo que habla de Ren ¿Lo recuerdas Hiro?- se escuchó burlonamente la voz de Aratani

El demonio impactado pensó -¿Cómo logro despertarlo tan rápido?- después guardó su espada -¡Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ren es otro de los malvados demonios, debe traer el collar de la tierra y va en busca del que está en el palacio!- haciéndole una señal a Naoko está también guardó su espada -¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, ustedes vayan y no permitan que se apoderen del collar!- gritó con fuerza el demonio de ojos naranjas mientras sus ojos se tornaban completamente de este color.

Sesshomaru cargó a Rin al estilo nupcial

-Señor Sesshomaru, déjeme ir con ustedes, usaré mi fuego para calentar a Rin- dijo Akane decidida

El youkai de fría mirada solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al palacio.

-¡Niña a mi espalda!- gritó el hanyou jalando de un brazo a la youkai morena y aventándola hacia su espalda

Sesshomaru entonces comenzó a volar e Inuyasha iba detrás de él dando grandes saltos.

-¿Piensan que los voy a dejar a escapar tan fácil?- dijo Aratani

-¡Tú pelea es conmigo!- dijo Hiro cuyas garras ya se habían pronunciado y sus colmillos se habían asomado mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego. Acto seguido comenzó a transformarse en un gigantesco dragón.

-No pudiste deshacer mi hechizo en nuestra última batalla ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez sí podrás?- esta vez la voz se materializó en una enorme figura de hielo, la cual fue inmediatamente atacada por unas hirvientes garras negras. La figura de hielo rápidamente golpeo a Hiro con uno de sus brazos, alejándolo.

-¡Porque esta vez, no está sólo!- gritó Naoko desde el suelo mientras ella tomaba también su forma de dragón.

 _*En el palacio del norte*_

Una enorme y repulsiva creatura con forma humanoide rompía las puertas exteriores del palacio, sin que ninguno de los guerreros pudiera detenerla.

-¡Santa Cacucha!- gritó Jaken mientras se asomaba por la ventana

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntó Kagome asustada al ver a Ren irrumpir en el jardín

-¡Esta vez no lo harás tan fácil!- gritó Hajime con coraje mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara al demonio de cabello negro, lo cual lo lanzó por el aire.

-Mocoso insolente- dijo el youkai de ojos morados mientras se reincorporaba -¡Esta vez te mataré!- gritó enojado mientras con su enorme puño hecho de carne intentaba aplastar al youkai pelirrojo, pero este lo esquivó.

-Ese youkai está rodeado de cadáveres- pensó la sacerdotisa con miedo –Tenemos que intentar purificarlos- tomando su arco y una flecha, apuntó un poco arriba donde se encontraba colgando el collar de la tierra.

Ren percibió la flecha unos segundos antes de que esta alcanzara su pecho y se cubrió con su brazo, este se ilumino de un color rosado y cayó al piso; enojado corrió hacia Kagome mientras salía un nuevo brazo de su cuerpo. La valiente sacerdotisa tomo con ambas manos su arco y creo un campo de fuerza que contuvo el golpe del demonio.

Hajime aprovecho esta distracción para cortar la espalda del youkai de cabello negro con sus garras, pero al hacer esto uno de los pedazos de carne que salió volando se pegó a su mano y lo jaló hacia él. La sacerdotisa uso una de sus flechas para destruir el pedazo de carne, sin embargo esto provocó que ella misma no esquivara la mano del demonio de ojos morados.

La mujer se vio atrapada en la enorme mano de Ren, el cual la vio con una mirada repulsiva

-¡Que delicioso! Una sacerdotisa, te comeré por intentar ayudar a ese mocoso- dijo el youkai portador del collar de la tierra, después vio a Kagome soprendido –Y además me comeré a dos por el precio de uno- agregó con una risa perturbadora

-¿Qué?- pensó Inuyasha mientras alzaba a Comillo de Acero por los aires -¡No toques a Kagome con tu asquerosa mano!- gritó decidido mientras cortaba el puño de Ren, el hanyou agarró a su amada en el aire

-¡Kagome ¿Estás bien?!- preguntó Inuyasha temeroso

-Sí- afirmó Kagome su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia Rin que se encontraba de cuclillas a lado de un árbol, su cabello y pestañas estaban cubiertos de nieve; Akane la abrazaba -¡Rin!- gritó asustada y corrió hacia su amiga

-¡Pero si son los hijos de ese ese bobo demonio!- exclamó el demonio de cabello negro –Esto será muy divertido- soltó una risa maníaca, la cual no le duraría mucho tiempo pues Inuyasha lo atacó con su viento cortante. Su cuerpo se destruyó casi totalmente, pero así como desapareció volvió a regenerarse.

-¡Señor Inuyasha, el cuerpo de ese youkai está formado de cadaveres!- gritó Hajime

-Que observador eres niño- dijo Ren –Y les advierto que por la cantidad de cadáveres que me han formado, ningún ataque suyo será capaz de destruirme- rio confiadamente

-Amo bonito…- pensó Jaken mientras corría en dirección hacia donde estaba Rin -¿Acaso podrá usted terminar con él?-

 _*En el bosque*_

La enorme figura de hielo había caído al suelo y Aratani pensaba –Maldita sea, creo que subestime al imbécil de Hiro-

Los dos inmensos dragones compartieron miradas y volando un poco más alto comenzaron a caer hacia donde se encontraba la figura de la demonio de cabello castaño; mientras lo hacían estos iban convirtiéndose en dos enormes bolas de fuego

-Hasta aquí llego este truco- se escuchó la voz de youkai de ojos rosados antes de que la figura fuera destruida en su totalidad por el impacto de ambos dragones.

 _*En el palacio*_

Ren volteó sorprendido en dirección hacia donde se había escuchado una gran explosión

-Aratani…- pensó enojado –Me dejaste sólo cobarde-

-¡Oye! Demonio repulsivo- dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente -Tú no tienes un cuerpo propio, estas formado de cadáveres humanos y por lo tanto…- el poderoso demonio desenvaino Bakusaiga –Estás unido a ellos ¿No es así?-

-¡Creo que eso es más que obvio tonto!- contestó burlonamente el youkai de ojos morados

El youkai de cabello blanco sonrió un poco antes de lanzar su mortal ataque envuelto en unos peligroso rayos verdes, su velocidad fue tal que Ren ni siquiera pudo esquivar el filo de su espada.

En un principio la cabeza del demonio quedo volando junto con el collar, este comenzó a reír pero en cuánto vio que todas las partes de su cuerpo aniquilado estaban destruyéndose la expresión de su rostro cambio hacia una de terror.

-Claro, Bakusaiga tiene el poder de extender el daño hacia todo el cuerpo de oponente- pensó Inuyasha

-¡Infeliz ¿Qué me hiciste?!- gritó Ren molestó

Sesshomaru se abalanzó a toda velocidad con sus garras para destruir la cabeza de Ren, pero un gran muro de piedra se interpusó entre ellos; el demonio de cabello negro aprovecho para hundir su cabeza en el suelo y desaparecer junto con el collar de la tierra.

-Miserable- dijo furioso el poderoso youkai mientras sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en el punto en donde recién había desaparecido Ren.

-¡Rin, espera aún no te levantes!- dijo Akane preocupada

-¡Quédate quieta mocosa!- gritó Jaken

-¿Segura que ya te sientes bien Rin?- preguntó Kagome

-Sí, disculpen que las haya molestado, ya me siento mejor- La joven sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la demonio pelirroja -Gracias a ti Akane-

La youkai sonrió y con los ojos llorosos abrazó a Rin

La joven se soltó del abrazo y caminó hacia Sesshomaru –Amo ¿Cómo se encuentra su brazo? En verdad lamento los problemas que le cause- dijo sonriendo, el youkai se quedó admirando ese divino rostro –Gracias por salvarme de nuevo- El demonio de cabello blanco se limitó a observar a la joven, después de todo su brazo estaría sanado para el anochecer.

-Amm señora Kagome- dijo Hajime bajando la mirada

-¡¿Señora?!- pensó impactada Kagome

-Gracias por salvarme ¿Se encuentra bien?- prosiguió el youkai de ojos anaranjados completamente ruborizado

-Hajime- exclamó Naoko sorprendida ante la actitud de su hermano por la sacerdotisa.

Ante las sinceras palabras del joven, la sacerdotisa pasó por alto el hecho de que le hubieran llamado señora y amablemente contestó –Sí Hajime, estoy bien. No tienes nada que agradecer-

Inuyasha cargó rápidamente a Kagome al estilo nupcial y salió saltando hacia el jardín que se encontraba en la parte de atrás

-De seguro Inuyasha sí escuchó las palabras de Ren- pensó Rin preocupada, pero una picadura en su mejilla la haría salir de sus pensamientos

-Ay que sangre tan fría- dijo Myoga mientras bebía –Hará que se me congele el cerebro- fue lo último que dijo la pulga antes de caer ante un manotazo de la joven

-Myoga, tan oportuno como siempre- dijo Hiro burlonamente

-¡Señor Hiro!- gritó el viejo desde la palma de Rin -¡Yo venía a avisarle que Aratani había regresado, pero en cuánto me acerqué al palacio vi…!-

-Viste que había una pelea y decidiste esconderte hasta que acabara ¿No es así?- dijo Naoko con una risa traviesa

-¡No es eso! Sólo quería evaluar la situación- contestó ofendido Myoga

-Pues si sólo venías a decir eso, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí- dijo Sesshomaru molestó

-¡No, no! También creo tener una pista sobre los ayudantes de Aratani- contestó la pulga –Mientras buscaba pistas para confirmar si ella en verdad había despertado, encontré una gran fosa llena de cadáveres, yo vi como los sirvientes de un señor feudal del sur los tiraban ahí. Pero en cuanto se retiraban estos eran inmediatamente absorbidos por la tierra- continuó describiendo el viejo

-Justo como lo hace Ren- dijo Hiro pensativo

-Creo que lo mejor será seguirlos- prosiguió Myoga

-Sesshomaru, pienso que lo mejor es que Inuyasha y tú se lleven el collar del aire- exclamó el youkai pelirrojo

-El collar del aire- pensó Naoko –Debe ser igual que los que llevaban esos demonios, así que eso era lo que escondías-

-Bien, si piensas que es lo mejor, lo haré- contestó el youkai de ojos amarillos en su usual tono frío.

 _*Mientras, en el jardín trasero*_

-Inuyasha se ve bastante molesto- pensó Kagome mientras él la bajaba y se sentaba en la fuente

-Kagome creo saber a qué se refería Ren cuando dijo que si te absorbía, en realidad se haría de dos cuerpos, pero…- el hanyou que hasta ahora había permanecido con la mirada hacia abajo, alzo la vista –Quiero escucharlo de ti-

La sacerdotisa se sintió muy culpable y no pudo sostenerle la mirada, en voz baja dijo –Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-

Inuyasha gruñó y le dio la espalda

-Realmente… él no quiere esto- pensó Kagome mientras sentía como los ojos se le comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- preguntó seriamente el hanyou

-Quería encontrar un buen momento porque…- la voz de la sacerdotisa se quebró –Yo sabía que no estarías feliz, discúlpame Inuyasha yo…- la mujer comenzó a llorar, pero un abrazo repentino del hanyou haría que su mente se congelara

-No seas tonta- dijo Inuyasha acercándola más a él –Estoy muy feliz por saber que tendré un hijo contigo- el hanyou separo a Kagome y tomándola por los hombros prosiguió –Yo te amo…-

-Inu… yasha- murmuró la sacerdotisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

-¡La razón por la que estoy tan enojado es por lo imprudente que fuiste!- gritó interrumpiendo el romántico momento -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre acompañarme en una misión tan peligrosa?!- continuó fúrico

La sacerdotisa acercó su cabeza al pecho del hanyou y lo abrazó con cariño –En verdad lo siento Inuyasha, yo sé que no fue lo correcto, pero… no quería dejarte sólo en algo así-

-Ya no hay nada que hacerle, pero quiero que mañana mismo emprendas el viaje de regreso a la aldea ¿Entendido?- dijo autoritariamente Inuyasha

-Pero Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome

-¡Entiéndelo Kagome! Yo jure protegerte con mi vida, y hare lo mismo con nuestro hijo, pero necesito que tú me ayudes manteniéndote a salvo- exclamó el hanyou con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie

-Está bien- dijo finalmente la mujer –Pero necesito antes que me prometas algo- esta se levanto y quedando enfrente de Inuyasha, le tomo ambas manos y siguió –Prométeme, que regresarás para que los tres seamos una familia-

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha con los ojos llenos de luz –Te lo prometo- contestó antes de sellar su juramento con un dulce beso.

 _*Entrada la noche en el palacio*_

-¡Rin!- gritó Inuyasha al final del pasillo

-¿Qué pasó Inuyasha?- contestó la joven extrañada

-¿Puedes venir conmigo unos minutos al jardín? Por favor- dijo el hanyou

-Amm sí claro, pero no hay que tardarnos, Akane quiere que duerma en su habitación hoy- contestó Rin con una sonrisa

 _*Ya en el jardín*_

Rin estornudó

-Salud- dijo Inuyasha

-Gracias- contestó Rin mientras se abrazaba

-Rin tengo que pedirte un favor- dijo el hanyou

-¿Qué necesitas Inuyasha?- contestó la joven amablemente

-Te lo diré sin rodeos ¿Está bien?- exclamó Inuyasha

-Amm está bien- contestó Rin cada vez más curiosa de lo que iba a decirle el hanyou

-Kagome está embarzada- dijo finalmente

-Ajá- dijo Rin

-¡¿Ya lo sabías?!- gritó enojado Inuyasha

La joven entendiendo el error que había cometido se excusó –Amm, amm ¡Claro! Son cosas de mujeres, Kagome lo tenía bien guardado, pero yo ya lo sospechaba- rio nerviosamente

-Bueno… como sea- siguió el hanyou –Acordamos que ella regresará a la aldea, pero es un viaje largo y no quisiera que fuera a pie o sola, así que…- tragó saliva -¿Crees que podrías pedirle a Sesshomaru que te presté a Ah-Un y lleves a Kagome?- dijo juntando sus manos e inclinando su cabeza

Rin abrió sus ojos

-Por favor, di que sí- insistió el hanyou tiernamente

-Está bien, le preguntaré al señor Sesshomaru- contestó Rin un poco insegura

-¡Gracias Rin!- gritó emocionado Inuyasha –Te recompensare asustando a los muchachos de la aldea que están tras de ti-

Rin rio con pena –Ja, eso no es necesario (+_+)-

La joven iba subiendo con su yukata y una almohada, su cabello estaba completamente suelto y cepillado.

-Espero Akane ya este en su cuarto- dijo para si misma mientras salía de su cuarto, en cuanto pasó por la puerta donde dormía su amo se paró en seco –No sé como pedirle este favor al amo, no quiero que se enojé conmigo- pensó la joven, de repente se le escapó un estornudo

-Rin ¿Quieres decirme algo?- la voz del demonio se escuchó por dentro de la habitación

La apenada joven abrió rápidamente la puerta y dejo su almohada sobre el tocador

-Amm sí amo… yo quería pedirle un favor, verá…- Rin caminó un par de pasos y nerviosa comenzó a jugar con su yukata –La señorita Kagome esta esperando un bebé, por lo que Inuyasha me pidió que la acompañará de vuelta a la aldea, sé que nos tardaremos en llegar, pero es que ella no puede ir sola, además ya estamos muy lejos de casa- el youkai que hasta ahora le había dado la espalda se volteó y vio a Rin fijamente, la joven no pudo aguantar la mirada de su amo y bajo la suya sonrojada –Y… y… como ella no debe esforzarse tanto quería pedirle si podía llevarme a Ah-Un, prometo regresar con él pronto, disculpe que lo moleste con esto amo, yo sé que este no es su problema y…- las rápidas y nerviosas palabras de la joven se detuvieron en cuanto sintió la mano de su amo en su mejilla

-Rin…- el youkai dijo en su voz fuerte de siempre mientras tomaba la cintura de la joven con su otra mano –Haz lo que quieras- prosiguió al mismo tiempo que se perdía en esos brillantes y hermosos ojos negros

-Amo yo…- murmuró Rin y sintió como si su cuerpo flotara ante la mirada de Sesshomaru

-Rin solo tú me generas esta extraña sensación de incomodidad y extrema felicidad al mismo tiempo- pensó el demonio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven, ante este gesto el estomago de Rin se llenó de nuevo de mariposas –Hace tiempo te dije que esperaría a que analizaras tu corazón, pero…- el demonio finalmente comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia Rin

-Amo… ¿Qué..?- dijo la joven con un hilo de voz y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente

-Pero… la verdad es que no sé qué haré cuando decidas. Si te quedas en la aldea o vienes conmigo, sinceramente no sé qué haré en cualquiera de los dos escenarios- el youkai comenzó a inclinar la cabeza para comenzar ahora a acercar sus labios.

Rin sentía como si estuviera soñando, sus labios comenzaron a temblar e instintivamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Será que estos sentimientos que tengo por ti son…?- se preguntó a sí mismo el youkai cuando estaba a punto de besar a Rin, de la nada la imagen de su padre con Izayoi le vino a la mente.

Rápidamente se separó de la joven y le dio la espalda. Fríamente dijo –Puedes llevarte a Ah-Un-

Rin no entendía que estaba pasando, pero de pronto se sintió muy triste y decepcionada, por lo que se limitó a decir con voz cabizbaja –Gracias amo… perdóneme por molestarlo… amm que pase buena noche- la joven se retiró y siguió su camino soltando un suspiro –Amo… yo sé que nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para usted, pero... no sé cuándo mi corazón comprenderá esto- pensó con pena Rin mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Akane.

Sesshomaru por su parte se quedó observando las flores que había visto con Rin la otra noche –Yo soy el señor de las tierras del Este, y… no cometeré los mismo errores que tú… padre- el demonio se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras alzaba la vista a la luna, ahora menguante.


	19. Cap 19: Sentimientos humanos

-Rin ¿Realmente tienes que irte?- preguntó Akane con tristeza

-Akane, sabes bien que Kagome no puede regresar sola a la aldea- respondió la joven mientras seguí cargando unas cosas al lomo de Ah-Un y estornudaba fuertemente.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó en tono chillón la pequeña demonio –Aquí hay muy buenas parteras, además parece que pescarás un resfriado-

-Estoy bien Akane y mi abuela Kaede es de las mejores, además…- la bella muchacha revolvió el contenido rosado de una botella de vidrio en su mano derecha –Ahí está nuestra familia- Rin dijo esto último con una extraña combinación de alegría y nostalgia

-Lo entiendo…- consintió la youkai pelirroja –Pero… ¿Prometes que nos volveremos a ver?- sus ojos rojizos se posaron fijamente en el rostro de la joven, gesto sincero que la conmovió profundamente.

-Claro que sí- respondió Rin acariciando tiernamente su cabeza -¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no vengo a visitarte?- y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estas palabras llenaron de felicidad a Akane.

-Akane…- la joven aclaro su garganta y se llevó una mano al pecho

-¡Ves estas enferma!- gritó la youkai

-Es sólo un dolor de garganta- dijo la joven un poco más seria -¿Podrías ir por los demás en lo que llevo a Ah-Un al frente del palacio? Por favor-

Akane suspiró –Está bien- y salió volando en dirección hacia la ventana más cercana

-Algún día serás una muy buena líder- pensó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba a la entrada, cuando estaba a unos metros de su destino se encontró con su amo, inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Sólo podía recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero el momento que había parecido por unos segundos como la cosa más grandiosa que había experimentado, ahora sólo le generaba un profundo sentimiento de decepción.

-Amo… usted no tiene ningún motivo para corresponder este amor, así que no me queda más que seguir mi vida aceptando que yo…- pensó Rin y continuó caminando hacia Sesshomaru –Que yo nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para usted-

-Niña ¿Ya tienes todo listo?- preguntó Jaken ignorando los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de la joven

-Sí señor Jaken, además Ah-Un ya está comido, bebido y descansado- contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa fingida

-Esta vez no te acompañare, así que espero que demuestres que puedes cuidarte sola- prosiguió el pequeño demonio a modo de regaño, aunque la verdad sonaba con una pizca de preocupación

-Así lo hare señor Jaken- contestó Rin.

Ah-Un siguió caminando en dirección al youkai verde e inclinando la cabeza hacia él, Jaken ya sabía que este gesto era el modo que había encontrado el dragón para pedir caricias; así que procedió a rascar ambas cabezas.

La joven sonrió ante el lindo gesto del demonio

-Has mal acostumbrado a Ah-Un- dijo Sesshomaru con un tono pesado –Él antes no necesitaba de cosas tan vanas como muestras de afecto, y en cierta manera ha perdido parte de su esencia demoníaca- el rudo demonio miró a Rin con una frialdad tal que la joven sintió como si todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en hielo –Eso es lo que pasa cuando un youkai se acerca demasiado a un humano- agregó su amo dándole la espalda

La muchacha sintió una terrible sensación de vacío en su estómago y su mente no conseguía ordenar su torrente de sentimientos, Jaken por su parte, seguía sin creer la indiferencia con la que el demonio de cabello blanco le había hablado a Rin.

-¡Rin!- gritó Kagome al mismo tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras –Disculpa la espera, estoy lista- la mujer se asustó al ver a su amiga con una mano en su pecho y con su mirada caída –Rin ¿Estás bien?- preguntó

La joven cayó en cuenta de la imagen que le estaba dando a la sacerdotisa e inmediatamente cambió su expresión –Sí, sí, solo me duele un poco la garganta- contestó con una falsa risa

-Bueno, es mejor que se apresuren para que pasen la noche en la aldea humana- dijo Naoko tranquilamente –Fue todo un placer conocerlas- agregó amablemente

-Les deseo un buen viaje hermosas señoritas- dijo Hiro estrechando la mano de cada una

-Señor Inuyasha ¿Es seguro que se vaya la señorita Kagome así?- preguntó Hajime

-Parece que alguien está preocupado por la señorita Kagome- dijo Akane en tono de burla

-¡No es eso Akane!- gritó su hermano sonrojado –Sólo estoy procurando el bienestar de nuestros invitados –

-No te preocupes niño, Rin tiene un truco bajo la manga- contestó el hanyou confiado mientras metía unas cosas en una bolsa atada al lomo del demonio de dos cabezas.

-¿Y qué es eso Rin?- preguntó Naoko con curiosidad

La joven salió un poco de la lluvia de ideas que pasaban por su mente y contestó –Es esta infusión que preparé con las flores que me dieron los exterminadores del sur- explicó mientras sacaba de su bolso la botella con el contenido rosado.

-Flores fantasmas- dijo Hiro asombrado –Pensé que habían desaparecido hace muchos lustros-

-¿Qué hacen esas flores papá?- preguntó Hajime confundido

-Esas flores tienen el poder de esconder el olor y la esencia de los humanos- contestó Akane orgullosa –Lo cual los hace indetectables para los demonios- continuó

-¡Wow! Que flores tan extraordinarias- pronunció Naoko

-Así que si esta escuincla logra permanecer oculta en el bosque durante el trayecto, nada le pasara a ella o a la sacerdotisa- dijo Jaken con confianza

-Cuídate mucho Kagome ¿Está bien?- dijo Inuyasha y abrazó con fuerza a la mujer –Recuerda que te amo, nunca lo olvides- el hanyou

-No podría hacerlo- la sacerdotisa besó a Inuyasha con dulzura

Rin se quedó observando a la bella pareja y pensó –Amo… creo que mi corazón nunca conocerá esa alegría porque… yo sé que no soy digna de usted-

Kagome notó la seriedad extraña en su amiga y se apresuró a montar en Ah-Un

-Regresen pronto- dijo con una sonrisa Hajime al mismo tiempo que miraba como Rin montaba también al dragón

-Así lo haremos- respondió la sacerdotisa con una sincera sonrisa que provocó que el joven youkai pelirrojo se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Kagome, Rin- pensaba Akane mientras veía el rostro de su hermano –Ustedes regresaron la alegría a mi familia- la demonio morena se colocó justo debajo de donde el monstruo de dos cabezas acababa de comenzar su vuelo y con alegría gritó -¡Las estaremos esperando!-

Rin observó a Sesshomaru mientras se alejaban, el demonio de cabello blanco ni siquiera volteo la mirada, y con profunda tristeza la joven se fue.

-Amo ¿Por qué trató así a la mocosa?- pensó Jaken sorprendido

-Bueno… y ahora nosotros debemos apresurarnos- dijo Myoga mientras saltaba a la mejilla de Inuyasha y comenzaba a succionar su sangre, acto seguido el hanyou lo aplastó –Hay que resolver el misterio de esa fosa…- dijo la pulga mientras caía en la palma del medio demonio.

-Pueden irse en cuanto les entregue el collar- dijo Hiro con autoridad para sorpresa de todos

-Pero padre…- dijo Naoko muy confundida

-He pensado que en el pasado no pudimos combatir fuego con fuego debido a que no entendimos bien cómo usar el poder de los collares, pero creo que…- el demonio pelirrojo se quedó viendo fijamente al youkai de ojos amarillos que volteo repentinamente a verlo –Creo que ustedes podrán lograrlo-

-Hjm, haz lo que quieras- dijo el demonio perro con aparente indiferencia

-Señor Hiro, es mejor que el amo Inuyasha lleve el collar- dijo la pulga saltando hacia el hombro del youkai de ojos anaranjados –Será más fácil esconder su esencia- agregó pensativamente

-¿Por qué dices eso Myoga?- preguntó el hanyou con suma curiosidad

-Los collares responden al poder de quien los porta, y usted no solo es mitad demonio, sino que es más débil que Sesshomaru, así que…- la pulga se asustaría al sentir la mirada asesina de su amo

-¡Myoga!- gritó enojado Inuyasha antes de aplastarlo.

 _*En un lago lejano bañado por la luz del atardecer*_

-¡Sirena, sirena Chinami!- gritó Aratani desde la orilla del lago

De pronto el lago comenzó a generar unas ondas leves que fueron aumentando de intensidad hasta que se formó un gran vórtice en el centro, de donde salió una bellísima sirena de cabello gris y ojos plateados.

-¿Quién ha descubierto mi escondite?- preguntó la divina sirena con una voz dulce

-Eso es lo que menos importa ¡Vengo a ofrecerte un trato!- gritó la demonio de cabello castaño -¿Qué te parece ayudarme a asesinar a un demonio y a un hanyou?- prosiguió con una mirada malévola –Y a cambio… te quedarás con un collar de la vida-

Las facciones suaves de la sirena se hicieron más filosas y macabras y con una carcajada terrible gritó entre risas –No me hagas reír niña, todos saben que esos collares son solo una leyenda, ningún demonio los ha visto jamás-

-Entonces…- la youkai de ojos rosados caminó hacia el lago metiendo solo sus pies, viendo retadoramente a la sirena comenzó a generar un torbellino por debajo del agua, con una fuerza tal que hasta Chinami se preocupó por ser absorbida -¿Qué es lo que traigo aquí?- preguntó finalmente Aratani quitándose la capa que traía y dejando ver el collar del agua

La sirena asombrada miró el collar unos segundos, después una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro -¿Un demonio y un hanyou dices?- preguntó asomando sus peligrosas garras.

 _*En un sendero*_

-Kagome iré por un poco más de agua ¿Necesitas otra cosa?- preguntó Rin apáticamente antes de que comenzar a toser

-¿Estás bien Rin? Creo que la nieve de Aratani te ha enfermado- dijo Kagome preocupada

-No es nada- contestó la joven tratando de contener la tos

-¿Segura? Has estado tosiendo todo el camino, y creo que está empeorando- insistió

-Segura Kagome… entonces ¿No quieres algo más?- preguntó con frialdad

-Amm no Rin, gracias- la sacerdotisa dijo sin quitar la vista del melancólico rostro

-No puedo creerlo, soy una humana débil…- pensaba la muchacha con pesar –Sin importar lo que haga, siempre seré así… y es por eso que… nunca podré hacer realmente feliz al amo Sesshomaru- Rin apresuró su paso para evitar que Kagome viera la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla

La mujer quería examinar a su amiga, pero la joven salió caminando a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta –Creo que no es sólo la enfermedad lo que te tiene así- pensó la mujer –¿Algún día serás capaz de superar tu orgullo?- preguntó Kagome al aire

 _*En un viejo sendero*_

-Amo ¿No ha sentido nada mientras ha llevado el collar?- preguntó Myoga con curiosidad

-Amm no ¿A qué te refieres Myoga?- preguntó Inuyasha confundido

-Sí ya sabe, un flujo de energía o algo parecido- contestó la pulga

-No realmente, de hecho no siento nada en especial- dijo el hanyou mientras observaba el collar atado en su cinturón

-Es extraño, no estoy muy seguro de como lograremos descifrar el secreto de estos collares- dijo el viejo

-Tal vez es porque lo está usando el torpe de Inuyasha, si lo usara mi amo podríamos usarlo, estoy seguro- dijo Jaken

-¿Qué dices demonio de pacotilla?- gritó Myoga –Mi amo no es torpe, así que cuida tu bocota-

-Muy valiente pulga ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!- contestó Jaken

-Silencio- exclamó Inuyasha y fijo su mirada en el bosque –Esta presencia…-

-Aratani- pensó Sesshomaru

De entre los árboles comenzó a salir un viento gélido impregnado de la esencia de la youkai, su origen parecía estar en la profundidad del bosque.

-¡Amo de seguro es una trampa!- gritó Myoga

A penas había dicho esas palabras cuando el demonio de cabello blanco salió disparado en esa dirección

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó el hanyou y corrió detrás de él

-¡Amo bonito, espéreme!- el youkai verde también se apresuró a entrar en el bosque

El rastro los llevo hasta un gran río en donde la esencia parecía desaparecer, el demonio de ojos amarillo llegó primero

-Sesshomaru ¿Confundido?- dijo Aratani mientras se peinaba con sus garras –Nunca entenderás como usar el poder de los collares- prosiguió mientras comenzaba a volar

El decidido demonio desenvaino su espada y a toda velocidad atacó a la youkai de ojos rosados, esta logró cubrir su ataque creando una barrera de hielo, pero el impacto la hizo retroceder.

-Eso no impedirá que te aniquile- dijo calmadamente el youkai al mismo tiempo que continuó con sus mortales ataques

Ambos se fueron elevando y perdiendo en la espesura de la noche, para cuando llego el hanyou solo alcanzaba a ver los destellos de la espada de Sesshomaru en el cielo

-¡Aratani!- gritó con fuerza Inuyasha antes de disponerse a unirse a la batalla, pero de pronto una voz conocida haría que todo su cuerpo se paralizara de terror

-Inu…ya…sha- dijo Kagome que parecía muy malherida, esta se encontraba aferrada a una roca en la orilla del río

-¡Ka… Kagome!- el preocupado demonio se dirigió hacia el río, pero en cuanto tomo la mano de la sacerdotisa este sintió como si su mente se fuera

-Inuyasha, no te preocupes, lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos- prosiguió la mujer e ingresó más su cuerpo en el río –Ven conmigo Inuyasha, para que así podamos amarnos eternamente-

El medio demonio obedeció y siguió a Kagome hasta que entraron completamente en el río, así Inuyasha comenzó a perder la conciencia.

-Abrázame Inuyasha, no me sueltes, ven conmigo y entrégame tu vida…- dijo la sacerdotisa y su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de un aura oscura que pronto revelo su verdadera identidad –Entrégame tú alma- la malvada sirena rodeo la garganta del hibrido con una de sus manos.

-Esta mano, esta mano no se siente como la de Kagome- pensó Inuyasha mientras el collar del aire comenzaba a brillar –Tú…- de pronto el hanyou abrió sus ojos -¡Tú no eres Kagome!- el medio demonio atacó a Chinami con sus garras y lastimó su mejilla, pero ella lo empujo atravesando su estómago con sus garras. La sangre comenzó a fluir y a llenar toda el agua que rodeaba al hanyou.

-¡Mi cara, mi cara!- se lamentó enojada la sirena- ¡Hanyou insolente!- gritó furiosa -¡Hare que te arrepientas por esto!- Entonces moviendo la mano que tenía libre comenzó a crear un vertiginoso torbellino que jalo a Inuyasha

-La corriente es muy fuerte- pensó el medio demonio –Y estoy perdiendo mucha sangre-

Las uñas de Chinami comenzaron a crecer más hasta convertirse en unas filosas, muy largas y peligrosas garras –Si intentas cortarme yo te atravesare con mis garras primero, sé cuidadoso Inuyasha ¡que esta corriente puede atraerte hacia mí más rápido de lo que puedes usar tu espada!-

De pronto la intensidad del flujo aumento considerablemente y el híbrido tuvo que enterrar sus garras en el lecho del río -¡Maldita sea! No puedo respirar y esa miserable tiene la ventaja- pensó preocupado

-¡Se me ahoga mi amo!- gritó Myoga preocupado desde la superficie

-¡Y ese tonto de Inuyasha tiene el collar del aire!- dijo asustado Jaken –Si dejo que esa sirena se quede con él, el amo bonito me va a matar- pensó el demonio verde muerto de miedo

-¡Vieja pulga hay que apresurarnos!- exclamó el pequeño youkai mientras sacaba de una pequeña bolsa una cuerda y unos pergaminos que le había dado Rin, la amarró a un árbol grueso y luego lanzó el resto de la cuerda hacia la copa de uno más grande, en este pegó ágilmente los pergaminos -¡Átala rápido viejo!- Jaken corrió hacia la orilla del lago y trato de ubicar al hanyou

-¡Esta listo!- dijo la pulga

-¡Torpe! ¡Voltea!- gritó el pequeño demonio desde la orilla

El hibrido escuchó los gritos y alzo la mirada –Es Jaken… ¿Pero qué está diciendo?- pensó, entre el sonido apenas perceptible creyó escuchar…

-¡Agárrate!-

Después de esto una cuerda ingreso al río, Inuyasha saltó y con una mano se agarró con fuerza

-¡Báculo de dos cabezas!- gritó Jaken y encendió los pergaminos, estos explotaron inmediatamente e hicieron que el árbol comenzara a caer, por contrapeso Inuyasha salió disparado fuera del río.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó la sirena enojada tratando de alcanzar a Inuyasha, pero este salió disparado más rápidamente.

-¡Amo! ¿Está bien?- dijo Myoga al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre el hombro de su amo

-Estoy bien Myoga- dijo jadeando el hanyou y a la par puso una de sus manos en su sangrante estómago –Pero esta desgraciada jugó con la imagen de Kagome, y…- el híbrido cogió su espada con decisión y la transformo en el poderoso colmillo de acero -¡No se lo perdonare!- gritó molesto y lanzó el fuerte viento cortante

-¡No!- gritó por última vez la malvada sirena mientras desaparecía

Aratani volteó a ver el destello que se veía a lo lejos y soltó una risilla molesta –Parece ser que sobrevalore a Chinami- dijo al aire –Hasta aquí termina nuestro juego Sesshomaru- agregó antes de desaparecer en el aire.

El enojado demonio miró con desprecio a la youkai que se desvanecía –Que asco me da- dijo fríamente

-¡Amo!- gritó preocupado Myoga al ver que Inuyasha uso su espada para mantenerse en pie

-No puedo creer que cayeras en una trampa de Aratani, Inuyasha- dijo el youkai al mismo tiempo que descendía del cielo –Eso solo prueba lo inepto que puedes ser-

-Sesshomaru- gruñó el hanyou

-Será mejor que me entregues ese collar- dijo Sesshomaru –No está a salvo con alguien como tú-

-Pero señor Sesshomaru, mi amo fue capaz de usar el poder del collar- dijo la pulga con firmeza

-¿Qué el incompetente de Inuyasha pudo usar el collar?- pensó el demonio sorprendido –No me hagas reír pulga- prosiguió incrédulo

-¡Es cierto, yo vi como el collar brilló liberándolo del hechizo de la sirena!- contestó Myoga

-Así que eso era el brillo que vi- se escapó de la boca de Jaken, preocupándolo sobre manera, ya que estaba favoreciendo al hanyou

-¿Yo use el poder del collar?- pensó el híbrido asombrado

-Bien Inuyasha… parece ser que ya justificaste tu patética participación, así que ahora explícame ¿Qué pasó?- dijo el youkai con seriedad.

 _*En las orillas de la aldea*_

-Veo la cabaña de Sango a lo lejos- pensó Kagome mientras veía a su amiga que ahora se veía realmente enferma –Que alivio, Rin necesita descansar lo más pronto posible-

La joven tosió y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba –No importa cuánto lo intente, nunca podré tener la fuerza necesaria para estar con mi amo… -

-¡Sango! ¡Miroku!- gritó la sacerdotisa

-¡Kagome!- gritó su amiga con alegría, su barriga ya era algo prominente y se veía asombrosa

Ah-Un bajo en el jardín y la mujer bajo rápidamente –Rin, si quieres quédate aquí, iré a buscar las hierbas a casa de la anciana Kaede-

-No te preocupes Kagome, Ah-Un me llevara-

-¡Rin, Kagome!- exclamó Miroku con entusiasmo –Que bueno que ya están aquí, estoy seguro que los niños hubieran estado encantados de recibirlas, pero están durmiendo desde hace un par de horas-

-Rin- murmuró Kohaku preocupado al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga -¡Rin!- dijo el joven con angustia antes de correr hacia su amiga -¡¿Qué te pasa Rin?!-

-Sólo agarre un resfriado Kohaku, no te asustes, en este momento iré con la anciana Kaede para que…- las palabras de la muchacha se verían interrumpidas por su molesta tos y de pronto sentiría como sus fuerzas le fallaban y comenzaba a caer por un costado del dragón

-¡Rin!- gritó el exterminador asustado mientras alcanzaba a agarrar a la joven entre sus brazos

-Creo que sí no estoy tan bien- susurró Rin con una sonrisa melancólica

El preocupado muchacho puso su mano en la frente de la joven -¡Hermana está ardiendo en fiebre!- dijo lleno de miedo

-¡Llévala rápido con la anciana Kaede! Nosotros te alcanzamos en un momento- respondió Sango

El exterminador se apresuró a ayudar a la joven a subir al monstruo de dos cabezas y con un hábil salto montó a la bestia quedando detrás de Rin

-Sostente bien Rin, llegaremos en un momento- dijo Kohaku tomando a la muchacha por lo hombros

-Sin importar lo que haga siempre seré una inútil- dijo la joven con un hilo de voz

-¿De qué estás hablando Rin?- preguntó el exterminador confundido

-Yo siempre estoy causando problemas- agregó en un murmuro y con voz triste

-¡No digas eso Rin! Tú eres una chica maravillosa, todos somos humanos y tenemos nuestras limitaciones- dijo el muchacho

-Ese es el problema…- pensó la joven con el pecho lleno de dolor –Humana… ¿Desde cuándo me molesta tanto esa palabra? Amo… yo sé bien que la única razón por la que usted me revivió fue para probar el poder de colmillo sagrado, el señor Jaken me lo había explicado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso… yo me sentía sumamente agradecida, ya que pude conocerlo y mi vida volvió a ser linda, más… ahora que lo amo, siento como si este sentimiento fuera una maldición, como si el destino me hubiera jugado una cruel broma, me dejo conocer el cielo para después… dejarme caer- sumida en sus pensamientos y con el malestar físico que sentía, la muchacha se percató de su existencia hasta que sintió el abrazo de Kaede

-¡Mi niña! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó llena de terror la anciana

-Necesito de tus milagrosos cuidados abuela, eso es todo- Rin trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero el temblor de su cuerpo revelaba que no se hallaba bien

-¡Acuéstate! ¡Kohaku ver por agua!- ordenó Kaede

El exterminador salió corriendo a toda velocidad con una cubeta

-Te preparare un té y te pondré unos fomentos, tú procura descansar- agregó con dulzura la anciana

-Sí abuela- contestó la joven, pero inmediatamente después fue atacada por la intensa tos -Amo… ¿Realmente sería mejor, nunca haberlo conocido?- pensó antes de caer presa del fuerte ardor en su garganta

 _*En un bosque lejano*_

-Fascinante amo, parece ser que la energía demoníaca que lo rodea se activó al no reconocer a la señorita Kagome y esto fue lo que provoco la respuesta en el collar del aire- dijo Myoga asombrado

-Pues no le encuentro otra explicación- dijo Inuyasha que aún no terminaba de sanar.

-Tiene sentido, a fin de cuentas ese collar controla los cuerpos de los demonios- pensó Jaken –Lo que no entiendo es como respondió a uno impuro como el de Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha conoce tanto a esa sacerdotisa que hasta su energía demoníaca responde a los estímulos de ella… - pensaba Sesshomaru –Que vergonzoso… ceder a sensaciones tan ordinarias- De pronto el demonio sentiría una extraña puñalada en su pecho, más que dolorosa, incomoda, la cual traería casi inmediatamente a una persona a su mente. El youkai apretó sus puños en señal de enojo y sin ninguna razón aparente comenzaría a gruñir

-Amo…- dijo Jaken con precaución

Pero este no recibiría ninguna respuesta, el youkai saldría volando convertido en una esfera de luz a una velocidad impresionante

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿A dónde vas?- gritó molesto el hanyou, sin embargo al momento de intentar correr el dolor en su herida aumento considerablemente y tuvo que parar en seco

-¡Amo!- gritó la pulga preocupada –Será mejor que se lo tome con calma, debe descansar-

-Es cierto bobo, en ese estado no podrás seguir a mi amo, y ten por seguro que el volverá- dijo el demonio verde con seriedad –Él no dejaría a tu cargo el collar del aire-

El medio demonio se quedó viendo al cielo, a aquella bola de luz que ya casi se perdía en el horizonte –Sesshomaru ¿Qué estás pensando?- se preguntó a si mismo

-Ya había tenido antes esta sensación, fue la vez que Aratani raptó a Rin- pensaba el demonio mientras volaba -¿Por qué no puedo dejarla pasar?- continuaba con molestia -¿Por qué quiero saber si ella está bien? ¿Por qué necesito ver su sonrisa? ¿Por qué la…?- de pronto los ojos del youkai se tornaron rojos

 _*Entrada la noche en la aldea*_

-Ella ya está bien dormida, ahora tienes que descansar tú- dijo Kohaku al ver como Rin observaba a la anciana Kaede

-Me siento tan mal por haberla preocupado- dijo la joven mientras se quitaba el trapo húmedo que tenía en la cabeza

-La fiebre aún no ha bajado- dijo el exterminador mientras mojaba de nuevo el trapo en agua fresca, lo exprimió y procedió a colocarlo de nuevo en la frente de la muchacha

-Gracias Kohaku…- dijo Rin con una expresión melancólica –Tú siempre eres muy amable conmigo- la joven volteo la mirada hacia su baúl, ahí guardaba todos los regalos que le había dado su amo –¿Crees que yo merezco estar contigo?- preguntó de repente la joven con una terrible pesadez en el pecho.

Las palabras de la muchacha tomaron de sorpresa al joven y este se sonrojo automáticamente -¡Claro que sí Rin! Tú eres verdaderamente bella, divertida y fuerte; en todo caso soy yo el que no…-

Rin colocó su mano en los labios de su amigo y se le quedó viendo sin poder exclamar palabra alguna –Kohaku… yo no te amo, pero… sé que por lo menos a ti sí podría hacerte bien- pensó –No sigas, por favor- dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos

-Rin ¿Por qué estas triste?- preguntó el exterminador confundido

-Es sólo que le prometí al amo Sesshomaru regresar lo más pronto posible, pero no creo poder hacerlo- dijo la muchacha soltando una lágrima

El joven de pronto sintió como si su cuerpo fuera de piedra y con una sonrisa fingida dijo –Estoy seguro que él entenderá, no te preocupes por eso e intenta dormir ¿Está bien?-

Rin simplemente se quedó viendo el rostro del muchacho y continuó llorando

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?- pensaba su amigo a la par que su estómago se revolvía -Rin- dijo Kohaku antes de abrazar con fuerza a la joven –Por favor… por favor deja de llorar- exclamó en voz baja

-Kohaku…- pensó la muchacha mientras correspondía con lentitud al abrazo de su amigo

-Rin… yo sí soy capaz de quererte tal y como eres- agregó el joven sin soltar a su amiga, estas palabras provocaron que el corazón de la joven se llenara de una profunda tristeza, se separó un poco y besó la mejilla del exterminador.

-No puedo darte mi corazón Kohaku, pero sí puedo cuidar el tuyo- pensó con pena mientras se volvía a acurrucar entre los brazos del muchacho.

Así los amigos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, exhaustos por la carga de sus sentimientos, poco sabían que un poderoso demonio de ojos amarillos los observaba desde la distancia.

-Los humanos…- el youkai volteo su mirada y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta –y sus inútiles sentimientos- dijo para sí mismo antes de salir volando bajo la luz de las estrellas.


	20. Capítulo 20: El precio de una vida

_(_ _ **Gracias a todos por leer, seguir y comentar esta historia. Me alegra mucho que les este gustando. Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores. Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Sin más que decir, vamos con el nuevo capítulo :**_ _)_

Kohaku iba caminando hacia la casa de Sango, habían pasado cuatro días desde que Rin había llegado a la aldea, gracias a los cuidados de Kaede la joven ya estaba prácticamente recuperada. El chico no podía borrar de su mente las palabras de su amiga

 _*Recordando*_

 _-¿Crees que yo merezco estar contigo?- preguntó Rin con pesadez_

-Se veía tan triste cuando preguntó eso ¿Por qué pensaría que no merece estar conmigo? Ella es una gran chica ¿Por qué no lo sabe?- se preguntaba a sí mismo el exterminador mientras entraba a la casa de su hermana, al pasar descubrió a su pequeño sobrino con la manta que envolvía su traje de exterminador

-Myoki ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el chico confundido

-Hola tío- respondió el niño al mismo tiempo que continuaba caminando hacia la salida –Rin me dijo que era lo único que faltaba para su viaje juntos- continuó

-¡¿Nuestro viaje?!-exclamó sonrrojado Kohaku

-Tío, dice Rin que te apresures- gritó Azura por la ventana

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó el exterminador aún más intrigado

-Está en el prado enfrente de la choza de la anciana Kaede- contestó Nanami desde la otra ventana _(Nota: Es la otra gemela, je)_

El joven comenzó a caminar rápidamente al lugar indicado por su sobrina -¿Qué estará pensando esa mujer? A penas esta recuperada- pensaba y a lo lejos vio a la susodicha, a su hermana, Miroku, Kagome y Kaede

Kagome preocupada le decía a Rin –Acabas de recuperarte Rin, no deberías de irte así nada más-

-No te preocupes Kagome, en serio ya me siento mucho mejor- contestó la joven mientras sonreía

-Aun así pienso como la señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku –Y tú Kohaku…- prosiguió el monje mientras veía al exterminador seriamente –No debiste haberle prometido a Rin algo así-

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- gritó el joven extrañado

-¿No lo recuerdas Kohaku?- dijo Rin con una mirada retadora –Dijiste que me ayudarías a llegar donde Inuyasha y mi amo- estas últimas palabras borraron la sonrisa de la joven

-¿Qué?- pensó el exterminador al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a recordar

 _*Antier por la mañana*_

 _-Rin, tienes que terminarte la sopa- dijo Kohaku amablemente –Sino ¿Cómo te vas a recuperar?-_

 _-Es sólo que no tengo mucha hambre- contestó la joven inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y fijando la mirada en un listón que sostenía en su mano_

 _-Ese listón se lo dio Sesshomaru- pensó el exterminador con seriedad -¿Qué no quieres regresar con él?- dijo el joven_

 _-Kohaku…- pensó Rin con tristeza al ver que había incomodado a su amigo –No sé dónde pueden estar- finalmente contestó con tono cabizbajo, seguida de un leve ataque de tos_

 _El exterminador suspiró –Creo que yo tengo una pista- dijo el joven haciendo que su amiga fijara sus lindos ojos en él –Cerca del palacio donde he estado trabajando hay muchas de esas fosas que me contaste, y de hecho escuché como unos sirvientes comentaban que parecía como si los cadáveres desaparecieran. Eso era lo que ellos están o estaban buscando, además que corresponde a la zona que dijo Myoga; así que si vamos para allá podríamos obtener información- terminó de agregar el joven_

 _-¿Realmente podría volver a mi amo?- se preguntó Rin con dolor_

 _-Te prometo que si tú pones todo de tu parte para recuperarte, yo te llevare- dijo Kohaku_

 _Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y después le sonrió como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía_

 _*Final del recuerdo*_

-Ahora lo recuerdo- dijo Kohaku con pesar –Lo siento… no pensé que se recuperaría tan rápido- agregó el exterminador y vio la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de su amiga

-Bueno… ahora no queda más que cumplir tu palabra, sino ¿Qué clase de hombre serías?- dijo Sango mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano

-¡Hermana! Ya estoy grande para eso- dijo el chico sacudiendo su cabello, gesto que provocó una risa en el exterminadora

-Tengan mucho cuidado- dijo la anciana Kaede, se acercó hacia Rin, la abrazó y le murmuró al oído –Tú tienes el poder para cambiar su corazón- Las palabras de su abuela hicieron que la mente de la joven se congelara por un momento y solo pudo responder torpemente el abrazo antes de que la anciana la soltara.

-Por favor, no tarden en regresar- dijeron las gemelas a coro

-Suerte- dijo Myoki y corrió a abrazar las piernas de Kohaku

-Gracias Myoki- dijo el exterminador tomando a su sobrino por los hombros

-Rin cuida que Inuyasha no haga ninguna tontería y dile que…- dijo Kagome llevándose las manos a su apenas hinchado vientre –Lo estaremos esperando- añadió

-Claro que sí Kagome- contestó Rin con una sonrisa –Yo te lo traeré de vuelta- añadió con seguridad

-Kirara cuida mucho de ellos- dijo Sango abrazando a la gata

-Tú tambien Ah-Un- dijo Miroku haciendo que el dragón inclinara sus cabezas

-Hermana quiero que Kirara se quede con ustedes- dijo el joven

-Pero no hay problema, nosotros no estaremos viajando- contestó la exterminadora sobándose su pequeña panza

-Creo que Kohaku lo dice por todo lo que ha estado pasando Sango- dijo Kagome con una mirada triste

-Así es- dijo Kohaku –Quiero que se quede en caso de que necesiten su ayuda-

-No me parece una mala idea- dijo Miroku -Debemos ser muy cuidadosos, el hecho de que Aratani esté en busca de los collares no nos exenta de que vaya a atacarnos- añadió el monje apretando sus puños

-Nosotros…- susurró Rin –Yo…- dijo molesta y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de rabia –Yo no dejare que les haga ningún daño- finalmente exclamó la joven con decisión

La anciana Kaede no puedo evitar sorprenderse ante la fuerza de su pequeña

-¡Vamos Kohaku!- gritó la joven tomando a su amigo de la mano y saltando hacia el lomo de Ah-Un

-Rin…- pensó el exterminador sonrojado al mismo tiempo que también subía al dragón

-¡Cuídense mucho!- gritó la sacerdotisa mientras se elevaban por los aires

-¡Suerte!- gritó la anciana Kaede y miró con ternura a Rin

-¡Los estaremos esperando!- gritó Sango

Así, los jóvenes se perdieron en el cielo y sólo quedo la figura de sus amigos y familiares a lo lejos

-Amo… aunque yo no pueda ser su pareja, quiero estar a su lado- pensó Rin mientras volaban –Y pase lo que pase…- la joven apretó la silla de montar de Ah-un –Debo detener a Aratani-

 _*En unas tierras lejanas*_

-Ya llevamos días buscando la fosa de la que nos hablaste Myoga, pero solo hemos encontrado fosas vacías- dijo Inuyasha con hartazgo

-Amo, debe admitir que es extraño el hecho de que estén vacías ¿Quién cavaría un hoyo tan grande solo para dejarlo así?- se defendió la pulga

-Lo sé, pero en todos ellos solo está la asquerosa esencia de ese maldito demonio llamado Ren- dijo el hanyou molesto

-¡Es cierto pulga!- gritó Jaken enojado –Solo nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo-

-Que tontos son…- pensó Sesshomaru –Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de cómo el collar del aire ha respondido a las fosas- dijo el youkai y su dura mirada se clavó en Inuyasha

-¿Cómo ha respondido?- dijo el hanyou confundido

-El collar canaliza tu energía demoniaca hacia el cada que pasamos por una fosa con la esencia de ese pobre diablo- añadió el youkai –Es casi como si quisiera mostrar su poder ante el-

Con los últimos rayos de luz los amigos vieron a lo lejos un gran palacio sumamente custodiado

-¡Es muy bonito! No puedo creer que trabajes ahí Kohaku- dijo Rin sorprendida

-Este palacio se encuentra en una tierra que recientemente se ha llenado de muchos monstruos, y aunque he podido terminar con todos- dijo el joven pensativo –Aún no encuentro la causa de su venida, es casi como si se sintieran atraídos hacia aquí, pero simplemente no entiendo porque-

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con las fosas que dijo Myoga- dijo Rin –El olor de tantos cadáveres ha de atraerlos y al no encontrarlos buscan atacar el palacio-

-Sí, después de que me comentaste lo que está pasando llegue a la misma conclusión- dijo el exterminador –Lo extraño es que cerca de aquí hay otras dos aldeas y los monstruos no las han atacado-

Los guardias del palacio gritaron alarmando a todos los soldados al ver a Ah-Un, de no ser porque Kohaku se identificó rápidamente, los hubieran atacado; finalmente pudieron descender

-Joven exterminador ¿Por qué esta aquí?- preguntó uno de los guardias –Hace semanas que no hemos sido atacados-

-Vine a ver a la princesa, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas sobre las fosas cercanas al palacio-

-Pase joven- contestó el guardia

Al entrar Rin pensó que el palacio era maravilloso, tal vez no tan único como el de señor Hiro, pero no dejaba de estar asombrosamente adornado. No habían terminado de cruzar la puerta cuando una bella princesa de cabello negro lacio y ojos negros se lanzó al cuello del exterminador

-¡Kohaku! No sabes que alegría me da verte- gritó la joven mientras abrazaba al joven con júbilo, este hecho provocó que las mejillas del exterminador se pusieran sumamente rosadas y nervioso correspondió el abrazo

-Princesa Mizuki…- dijo Kohaku con voz temblorosa –También me da gusto verla-

-¿Qué piensas de mi nuevo kimono?- preguntó Mizuki viendo al exterminador con ansias

-Amm se le ve bien princesa- contestó Kohaku rascándose la cabeza y sonrió

Ante la actitud de su amigo Rin no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, fue hasta ese momento que la princesa notó la presencia de la joven.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la princesa

-Lo siento princesa- dijo Rin bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto y sin levantarla contestó –Me llamo Rin alteza, es un placer conocerla-

-Igualmente- contestó con seriedad –Kohaku me ha contado mucho sobre ti-

Rin alzó la mirada y con amabilidad dijo –Kohaku también me ha hablado sobre usted en el camino, pero no me dijo lo bella que era- sonrió la joven

Mizuki conservando su elegancia se limitó a agradecer a Rin con la cabeza y tomando a Kohaku del brazo se lo llevo caminando por el pasillo; Rin se apresuró a seguirlos.

-¿Y a qué debo tu visita?- preguntó la princesa con intriga –Me es muy grata, pero en verdad me ha tomado por sorpresa-

-Verá princesa, un amigo nuestro nos comentó sobre un extraño fenómeno que observó en las fosas cercanas al palacio, pienso que está relacionado directamente con los monstruos que han venido a atacar; así que quería pedirle permiso para examinarlas- dijo el exterminador

La divina Mizuki soltó el brazo del joven, siguió caminando hasta darle la espalda y con una fría voz contestó –Claro Kohaku-

-Gracias princesa, es muy amable- dijo el joven y extendió su mano como queriendo detener el caminado de Mizuki

-¡Princesa!- gritó Rin haciendo que la apuesta joven la volteara a ver -¿Usted no sabe algo sobre la desaparición de los cadáveres?- dijo Rin con decisión, pues sabía que su amigo quería preguntarle eso a la princesa

Mizuki contestó con seriedad –No, me temo que no sé nada sobre esos asuntos- y se retiró sin decir nada más

-¡Rin! No puedes hablarle a la princesa de esa manera- susurró Kohaku después de que Mizuki se había retirado

-No es mi culpa que tú no quisieras preguntarle- dijo la joven mientras caminaba hacia la salida –Además creo que estabas distraído por su lindo kimono- agregó con una sonrisa traviesa y burlona

-¡No es cierto!- contestó el exterminador apenado al mismo tiempo que seguía a su amiga para montar a Ah-Un

Después de que Kohaku hablara con uno de los guardias y se pusiera su traje, emprendieron el vuelo, su destino era una fosa en específico, debido a la oscuridad de la noche no vieron con claridad unas figuras lejanas. Fue hasta que estaban casi en el suelo cuando Rin sintió como su corazón se aceleraba

-Amo Sesshomaru- pensó Rin y sintió como su estómago se revolvía

Los amigos aterrizaron y fueron recibidos por un Inuyasha con forma humana

-¡Rin maldita sea! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- exclamó el hanyou –Me tenían preocupado- dijo molesto cruzando los brazos

-Discúlpame Inuyasha, pero llegamos sin ningún problema; Kagome está sana y salva esperándote- dijo Rin –Bueno… me pidió que te dijera que en realidad hay otra pequeña persona esperándote- agregó la joven con una sonrisa, esto hizo que la mirada del hanyou se llenara de una felicidad que no pudo disimular.

-Por más que pasa el tiempo, no me acostumbro a verte en tu forma humana Inuyasha- dijo Kohaku haciendo que el hanyou volviera a su expresión de enojo

-¡Niño! Hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo Jaken al ver a Kohaku

-Hola señor Jaken- contestó el joven

-¡Rin!- gritó la pulga saltando hacia la joven, listo para chupar su sangre, pero la muchacha lo esquivó

-Que gusto me da verlo anciano Myoga- dijo Rin mientras veía como la pulga caía al suelo

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Sesshomaru con autoridad

Rin sintió como las piernas le temblaban ante la mirada de su amo –Verá…- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Yo trabajo en un palacio cerca de aquí- se apresuró Kohaku a responder –Uno de los guardias me ha explicado que ayer llenaron una fosa que no está lejos de aquí, ha notado que estas se vacían en noches de luna nueva-

-Que oportuno- dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo

-Amo, lo mejor será que usted y yo esperemos en el palacio que dice Kohaku- dijo Myoga saltando al hombro del hanyou

-¡Nosotros también iremos cobarde!- gritó Inuyasha furioso

-Está bien, solo lo decía por su seguridad amo, ya sabe que en noches como esta es mucho más vulnerable…- prosiguió la pulga

-Ya cállate- dijo molesto Inuyasha atrapando a Myoga en su puño

El grupo comenzó a caminar guiados por Kohaku, Rin quería con todo su corazón acercarse a su amo, hablar con él, pero algo se lo impedía. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y solo podía caminar a su lado sin decir palabra alguna.

-Por cierto Jaken, aún no le has agradecido a Rin por la cuerda y los pergaminos- dijo Myoga -Sin ellos no hubiéramos podido rescatar a mi amo

-¡Yo no necesito agradecerle nada a nadie!- gritó el demonio verde apenado –El que debería dar las gracias aquí es el bobo de Inuyasha, él fue el que se dejó engañar por un truco tan barato- añadió Jaken

-¡¿Qué dijiste rana tonta?!- exclamó el hanyou enojado

Rin ni siquiera escuchó la pelea de los tres, ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Debiste quedarte en la aldea- dijo Sesshomaru con frialdad

Ante estas palabras Rin sintió como una inmensa tristeza la invadía

-Los humanos deben quedarse en las aldeas humanas- agregó con su voz grave

La joven sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

-Han pasado solo un par de días desde que estabas enfermera- pensaba el demonio mientras el olor de las lágrimas de Rin llenaban su mente de ideas turbias –Entiende que a mi lado no estas segura- continuó reflexionando el youkai -¿Por qué me importa tanto mantener a Rin a salvo? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella?- Sesshomaru no pudo controlar el sentir que le provocaba el olor salado que venía de los ojos de la joven y volteo a verla

Rin no había soltado ni una lágrima, pero no le faltaban ganas. La fuerte mirada de su amo hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran

-Rin… yo te…- pensó el youkai al mismo tiempo que admiraba la linda figura de la joven

-¡Miren!- gritó Kohaku sacando al demonio de sus pensamientos

Todos guiaron su mirada hacia una de las fosas, la cual comenzaba a desprender un brillo café

-¡Los cadaveres!- exclamó Inuyasha al ver como estos empezaban a ser succionados por la tierra

-Esta esencia- dijo Sesshomaru y blandió su espada

En un segundos todos los cadáveres habían sido tragados por la tierra, la luz aumentó considerablemente su brillo y de las profundidades surgió una figura bien conocida

-¡Ren!- gritó Inuyasha molesto

-¡Vaya, vaya! Que honor estar ante sus deliciosas presencias- dijo asquerosamente el malvado demonio y paseo su lengua por sus labios –Pero no está esa exquisita sacerdotisa- agregó el youkai mientras paseaba sus ojos verdes por todo el lugar.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Kagome imbécil!- gritó el hanyou enojado

-Pero que patético te ves esta noche híbrido- dijo Ren –Estoy ansioso por comerte y saber si sabrás a humano o a demonio- río maniacamente

A penas había dicho estas palabras cuando unas garras rasgaron su pecho, el youkai sorprendido retrocedió

-Su velocidad es increíble- pensó Ren –Que ataque tan formidable Sesshomaru, lástima que hoy tengo una armadura más gruesa que nunca- dijo el demonio y el collar de la tierra brilló regenerando su cuerpo. Acto seguido el cuerpo de Ren se expandió hasta triplicar su tamaño, se veía realmente repulsivo, pues pedazos amorfos de carne eran los que formaban su cuerpo.

-¡Esta vez no escaparan!- gritó el demonio mientras lanzaba un puñetazo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, a pesar de que sus movimientos era más lentos este logró esquivar el ataque y salvar a Jaken.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kohaku preocupado

-Pero ¿Tú a dónde vas?- preguntó Aratani mientras se materializaba detrás del exterminador

-Tú debes ser…- dijo el joven mientras volteaba

La terrible demonio tomó a Kohaku por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo

-¡Kohaku!- gritó Rin asustada y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el joven

-¿A dónde vas niña?- gritó Ren mientras lanzaba todo su cuerpo hacia donde estaba la joven, aunque ella saltó hacia atrás para evitar el golpe el aire que provocó el impacto la sacó volando

-Rin- dijo el exterminador con dificultad

Los ojos de Aratani se llenaron de furia y con una sonrisa malvada gritó -¡Ren! ¿Qué te parece si jugamos con este niño?-

-Me parece una buena idea- contestó el demonio con una risa perversa

De pronto sus collares brillaron, Aratani soltó a Kohaku, pero este continuó suspendido sobre el suelo; una luz morada lo envolvió e hizo que su mirada se nublara, para cuando regresó al piso volteo a ver a Rin con una mirada vacía. Sacó su arma y corrió a toda velocidad con la intensión de atacar a su amiga, Sesshomaru voló en dirección hacia la joven para protegerla, pero un gran muro de piedra salió justo debajo de él, al esquivarlo Aratani aprovecho para atacarlo con sus garras, pero de nuevo esquivo el ataque.

-No te distraigas Sesshomaru- dijo Ren de manera burlona

-De lo contrario, podrías lastimarte- agregó Aratani mientras dirigía un peligroso bloque de hielo hacia el youkai

Rin logró esquivar algunos ataques de Kohaku, pero uno de ellos logró lastimar su hombro

-¡Kohaku despierta!- gritó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que corría para auxiliar a Rin

-Con cuidado híbrido- dijo Ren desde al aire –Parece que la tierra quiere tragarte a ti también- dijo el demonio y su collar brillo haciendo que el suelo debajo del hanyou comenzará a succionar a él y a Jaken

Sesshomaru aprovecho que la atención de Ren estaba sobre Inuyasha y con su espada cortó uno de sus brazos, Aratani llego por el lado contrario a atacar a Sesshomaru, apenas si el demonio de ojos amarillos logró bloquear el ataque.

-¡Mamasita santa! ¿Qué es esto?- gritó el youkai verde lleno de pánico

-¡Rin asegúrate que no se apoderen del collar!- gritó Inuyasha mientras lanzaba el collar hacia la joven. Rin aprovecho que el exterminador volteó, con dolor lo golpeo en la cabeza logrando retrasarlo y atrapó el collar primero. Su amigo se repuso rápidamente del golpe y pateo a la joven.

-Rin- pensó Sesshomaru enojado al escuchar el gritó de su protegida

-¡Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo!- gritó Ren lanzando una patada hacia el demonio que sí logró empujarlo por el aire

-Mi amo bonito está peleando solo contra esos dos- dijo Jaken con temor

-Deja de pensar en ese tonto y ayúdame a pensar cómo vamos a salir de esto- dijo Inuyasha al ver que sus rodillas comenzaban a ser succionadas

-¡Kohaku!- gritó Rin desesperada –Por favor despierta- le rogaba a su amigo al mismo tiempo que esquivaba sus ataques

-¡Rin tienes que usar tu espada!- gritó Myoga que estaba en el hombro de la joven

-Pero no puedo lastimar a Kohaku anciano Myoga- dijo la joven e inmediatamente después el filo de su amigo cortó superficialmente su abdomen

-¡Si no lo haces morirás!- exclamó desesperada la pulga

Esas palabras llegaron a oídos de Sesshomaru haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran y se dirigieran hacia la joven, esta acción le costaría caro pues Ren conseguiría atrapar su pierna derecha. El youkai uso su espada para cortar la mano del demonio, pero este había alcanzado a lastimarlo un poco.

Rin se negaba profundamente a lastimar al exterminador, pero Myoga tenía razón y con gran pesar desenvaino su espada. La lucha entre los amigos comenzó, la joven bloqueaba hábilmente los ataques de su amigo, entre el calor de la batalla Rin lanzó un ataque que apenas consiguió contener, y para fortuna del exterminador este solo corto un mechón de su frente.

Kohaku había retrocedido, frente a él una Rin jadeante y con una mirada de temor en sus ojos.

-Pude haberlo matado…- susurró Rin y bajo la mirada, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de tristeza -Kohaku- la joven alzó la mirada y se quedó viendo a su amigo con nostalgia –Yo no podría hacerte daño- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Rin desvió la mirada a donde estaban Inuyasha y Jaken, ya estaban hundidos hasta la cintura

-Perdónenme amigos- dijo la joven viendo al hanyou y al youkai verde –Pero no puedo…- añadió mientras bajaba un poco su espada

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Rin?!- gritó Inuyasha atónito

-¡Rin, si dejas de luchar ahora él te matara, después le entregara el collar a ese par y con ese poder extra Sesshomaru no podrá contra ellos- dijo Myoga

-¡Así es humana!- gritó Ren de manera burlona mientras coordinaba sus ataques con Aratani, para lastimar al demonio de cabello blanco

-¡Mátala Kohaku! Quiero que tú mismo seas quien destruya a esa ladrona- dijo Aratani con locura

-Lo siento mucho amo…- dijo Rin al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llorar y bajaba por completo su espada.

Sesshomaru escuchó las palabras de la joven, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver como el exterminador se quedó viendo a su amiga con esa mirada perdida y corrió hacia ella listo para matarla

-¡Mocosa!- gritó Jaken sumamente preocupado

-¡Rin!- gritó Inuyasha con impotencia

Kohaku levantó su arma en el aire, el youkai de ojos amarillos sintió como si el corazón se le detuviera; ya no era cuestión de exponer su seguridad, aunque volara con toda su velocidad, no llegaría a tiempo para detener el mortal ataque.

-Kohaku perdóname- dijo Rin y vio cómo su amigo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, cerró los ojos –Yo prometí protegerte- murmuró la joven, ante estas palabras el collar del aire y su espada brillaron haciendo que el cuerpo del exterminador se detuviera a escasos milímetros de la joven. Acto seguido el brillo en el collar y la espada aumentaron, haciendo que la esencia malvada alrededor del exterminador se extinguiera por completo.

Kohaku salió de su transe y mientras el brillo en ambos objetos aumentaba más, los collares de Ren y Aratani lanzaron unos extraños rayos que aparentemente les provocaron dolor.

-¡Pero ¿Qué es esto?!- preguntó Ren intrigado

-Esa mocosa- pensó Aratani llena de furia -¡Te juro que algún día te matare Rin! ¡Vamonos!- exclamó la demonio mientras ella y Ren se desvanecían en el aire.

De pronto el brillo en el collar del aire desapareció, Rin cayo inconsciente. Kohaku cayó de rodillas frente a ella, lleno de pánico dijo con un hilo de voz –Rin…-

El hechizo que atrapaba a Inuyasha y a Jaken desapareció -Ese mocoso estuvo a punto de matar a Rin…- dijo Jaken aun temblando por lo que acababa de pasar.

Inuyasha lleno de rabia gritó al aire -¡Desgraciados infelices! ¡Muéstrense!-

-Rin prefirió no lastimar a Kohaku antes que evitar que se quedaran con el collar del aire o siquiera conservar su vida- dijo Myoga con tristeza

Sesshomaru voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba Rin, se colocó de cuclillas a lado de ella y recargo el cuerpo de la joven sobre su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo a Kohaku –No te hice daño- pensó con alivio.

El exterminador estaba en un completo estado de shock y estaba con las manos en el piso, la cabeza colgada y llorando desesperadamente.

-¿Realmente vale más que tu propia vida?- Pensaba Sesshomaru molesto mientras veía las heridas de la joven, de pronto la ira se apodero de él, dejando a la joven en el suelo se abalanzó sobre Kohaku y sus ojos rojos miraban con odio al muchacho.

-Amo… por favor… no lastime a Kohaku- murmuró Rin

El rostro del demonio no regresaba a su estado normal

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó Inuyasha -¡Suéltalo!-

-Yo… se lo ruego amo- añadió Rin con un hilo de voz y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

Finalmente el youkai se tranquilizó, soltó a Kohaku y en cuanto el joven cayó al suelo finalmente reaccionó; corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, la abrazó con fuerza y sin dejar de llorar repetía con pesar una y otra vez –Lo siento Rin, lo siento-

-No Rin, espera- dijo Kohaku al ver que la joven se ponía en cuclillas

-¡¿Estás loca niña?! No intentes levantarte- gritó Jaken

-Perdoname Kohaku, por mi culpa estas triste- dijo Rin

-¡No Rin! Tú eres la que debe disculparme, estuve a punto de…- el llanto de Kohaku sería interrumpido por Inuyasha

-No es culpa de nadie- dijo el hanyou con frialdad –Si quieres culpar a alguien, que sea a esos miserables-

-Pero yo estuve a punto de permitir que se llevaran el collar del aire, pudieron haber lastimado al amo Sesshomaru- Rin desvió su mirada a la pierna lastimada de su amo; con un profundo dolor y arrepentimiento agregó –Lo siento tanto amo…-

-Sólo querías proteger a Kohaku, no hiciste nada malo Rin- dijo Myoga

-Hay que regresar al palacio para que te curen Rin- dijo Kohaku muy preocupado

-Lo lamento- pensó la joven al mismo tiempo que veía a su amo

-Rin, ya no hables, todo va a estar bien- dijo Kohaku acercándose a ella para acariciar su rostro, después la joven se desmayó.

 _*En una habitación del palacio*_

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Rin, se encontraba vendada sobre un futón, a su lado derecho estaba Inuyasha y a su izquierda Jaken que la miraba con felicidad

-Hasta que por fin despertaste- dijo el hanyou que ya había regresado a su forma normal

-Tus heridas no son graves, así que ahora sí ya puedes pararte, mocosa terca- dijo el demonio verde volviendo a su actitud de indiferencia fingida

-¿Dónde está el amo Sesshomaru?- preguntó la joven

-Ese engreído no quiso entrar al palacio- contestó Inuyasha con indignación –En cuanto te trajo aquí salió volando por la ventana-

-Mis acciones pusieron en riesgo al amo Sesshomaru… a ustedes, y aun así… están aquí conmigo- dijo Rin y se lanzó a abrazar a Jaken –Gracias y lo siento señor Jaken- la joven exclamó mientras lloraba amargamente en el pecho del pequeño demonio.

-Rin… hoy por fin entiendo lo que sientes por el amo bonito, pero no estoy seguro de que alguna vez puedas cambiar su frío corazón- pensó el youkai verde –Yo nunca te abandonare mocosa- dijo Jaken con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que le permitió a la joven llorar todo lo que necesitara.


	21. Capítulo 21: Demonio desterrado

**(Gracias por leer esta historia, por seguirla y por dejar sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho saber que la están disfrutando. Un abrazo :)**

Rin terminaba de vestirse, la herida de su abdomen había sido muy superficial, por lo que no representaba ningún peligro; sin embargo, la de su hombro aún le dolía un poco, con cuidado terminó de ponerse la ropa.

-Rin apresúrate, sabes cómo es el imbécil de Sesshomaru- se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha del otro lado de la puerta

-Sí, ya voy- contestó Rin rápidamente

La joven caminó hacia la mesa donde tenía su pequeño bolso y comenzó a llenarlo, de pronto se escuchó como la puerta se abría

-¡Inuyasha! Tiene razón Kagome, eres un desesperado- dijo la chica sin voltear, mientras terminaba de llenar su bolso –Ya te dije que…-

La joven se paró velozmente, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que la figura que había entrado en la habitación realmente era Kohaku, el muchacho se veía extrañamente frágil

-Kohaku…- fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de la muchacha

-Rin yo…- los ojos del muchacho se veían llorosos

La chica soltó la bolsa y lo abrazó con fuerza

-No llores… por favor- susurró su amiga mientras lo apretaba aún más –No quiero que llores, me hace sentir mal-

El rostro de Kohaku era una mezcla de sorpresa y culpa –Rin… yo estuve a punto de matarte y aun así tú…- pensaba el chico

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte- prosiguió la joven separándose un poco del muchacho –Tú has tenido un pasado muy difícil, perdiste a tu madre cuando eras muy joven y a tu familia cuando Naraku…- la mirada de Rin reflejaba una profunda compasión y ante esta Kohaku sintió que su congoja se iba –Nunca más vuelvas a disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa- la chica se paró decidida frente al joven –Yo te prometo que destruiré a Aratani y a los collares, para que nunca más tengas que pasar por esto-

-Gracias… Rin- contestó el muchacho con la voz quebradiza –Tú sola presencia alivia todas mis penas y me llena de felicidad- prosiguió Kohaku con una gran sonrisa

-Kohaku…- dijo la chica fingiendo un rostro amable –Aquí estoy-

Mientras los amigos salían del palacio el exterminador se quedó hablando con un guardia, aparentemente la princesa tenía una fiesta muy importante esa noche, por lo que no podía despedir a Kohaku. Continuaron caminando hasta salir del palacio, en el trayecto sólo un pensamiento rondaba por la mente de Rin:

-Kohaku, aún no puedo creer que mi sola presencia te haga feliz, como si algo tan vano fuera tan especial… En cambio, mi amo Sesshomaru desea poder y ser reconocido por su fuerza, yo no puedo…- al caminar por el patio del palacio, en la salida, la joven vio a la persona que atormentaba su mente

-Amo… yo nunca podré hacerlo feliz- pensó la muchacha y su corazón sintió un gran dolor

-¿Qué te pasa escuincla?- preguntó Jaken asustado al ver la expresión de Rin -¿Te duele algo?-

La chica cayó en cuenta de cómo debía verse y cambió su expresión

-No me pasa nada señor Jaken- respondió fingiendo estar bien

-¿Y ahora a dónde iremos Myoga?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Tenemos que encontrar el collar del fuego cuánto antes, es nuestra mejor opción para tratar de vencer a esos malvados- contestó la pulga

-¿Cómo romperemos el sello?- preguntó Rin

-¿Qué sello?- preguntó Kohaku

-Todos los collares han estado protegidos por una especie de sello- respondió Jaken –El del fuego estaba protegido por el señor Hiro, el de la tierra por el que rompió Inuyasha- dijo viéndolo con ojos de reproche

-¡Oye!- gritó enojado el hanyou

-Pero aún no sabemos cómo se rompió el sello del agua- dijo Myoga pensativo

-En si todo es muy extraño… parece ser que los collares solo muestran su poder cuando están ante una esencia que controlar- dijo Inuyasha –Las almas de Aratani, los cadáveres de Ren y el collar del aire cuando lo use-

-¡No seas tonto Inuyasha! Ese collar controla los cuerpos de los demonios y tú solo eres un hibrido- exclamó el youkai verde antes de caer por el golpe del hanyou

-Al ser un híbrido, Inuyasha es mitad demonio señor Jaken- dijo Rin al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos al rostro para que el pequeño youkai no viera como se reía

-Como sea necesitamos el poder del collar del fuego cuánto antes- interrumpió Myoga con preocupación –Parece ser que ellos han comenzado a desarrollar ese truco sucio que usaron contra mi amo…- dijo la pulga –En ese tiempo aún tenía una hermosa cabellera que lucía con el viento y…-

-Myoga ¿Podrías saltarte la introducción? Por favor- dijo Kohaku

-Ay niño grosero- dijo entre dientes la pulga –El punto es que esos demonios parecían poder desaparecer partes de su cuerpo y ellos mismos por momentos, como si…-

-Estuvieran en otra dimensión- dijo Sesshomaru con seriedad –Ya lo había notado, ese maldito de Ren casi fue destruido la primera vez que lo atravesé con mi espada, pero esta vez… parecía como si pudiera desaparecer las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban afectadas, que cobarde…- terminó de hablar con desprecio el fuerte demonio.

Todos quedaron asombrados ante las palabras del demonio de cabello blanco, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como por qué parecían desaparecer tan fácilmente.

El grupo camino por unas cuantas horas, en las cuales reinó un silencio bastante incomodo, normalmente era Rin la que iniciaba las pláticas, pero durante todo el viaje había estado caminando detrás de Sesshomaru.

-Pulga ¿No dijiste que el collar del fuego estaba en el palacio del Sur?- preguntó Jaken extrañado de la ruta que estaban tomando

Myoga río nerviosamente –Pues sí, pero no creo que podamos entrar tan fácilmente como con el señor Hiro-

-¿De qué hablas Myoga?- preguntó Inuyasha viéndolo con sospecha

-La señora del Sur te mataría en cuánto cruzaras su territorio, igual que a Kohaku y a…- dijo Sesshomaru con frialdad mientras clavaba su mirada en Rin –A cualquier humano- agregó con superioridad

La chica desvió su triste mirada, hecho que Kohaku notó inmediatamente, intentó cambiar el tema y preguntó –Pero sigo sin entender ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Excelente pregunta Kohaku- dijo la pulga con entusiasmo –Ya que es complicado entrar a pedir el collar, nosotros vamos a robarlo-

-¡¿Lo vamos a robar?!- gritó Jaken aterrado –Dicen que la señora del Sur es una cruel demonio que asesina sin piedad- pensó el demonio verde con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pues… digamos que sí- dijo Myoga –Y estamos aquí porque necesitamos información del palacio de primera fuente-

-¿Y quién tiene ese tipo de información?- preguntó Inuyasha con curiosidad

-Un desterrado- dijo Sesshomaru y fijo su mirada en la cima que ante ellos se presentaba

El grupo tardó toda la mañana en llegar a la cima, para cuando llegaron un hermoso atardecer bañaba la montaña y a lo lejos se veía una pequeña cabaña, en frente de ella un pequeño niño de 5 años jugaba en un columpio.

Rin se llenó de sorpresa en cuanto sintió como el pequeño había detectado su presencia, era algo admirable para alguien de su edad, pero el mayor asombro se lo llevó en cuanto el niño volteó a verlos.

-Sus ojos…- pensó la chica –son como los de una serpiente-

Los ojos del pequeño eran rosados y con la clásica pupila de este animal, además la piel del pequeño brillaba como la de una serpiente; este se espantó al ver al grupo y antes de que siquiera corriera al interior de la casa, una veloz figura salió de la puerta y se colocó enfrente del pequeño. Era un demonio alto e imponente, de cabello magenta largo, sus ojos eran de color rosado, pero tenían forma humana a diferencia de los del pequeño; tenía unas marcas moradas debajo de sus labios, asemejando colmillos.

-Sesshomaru…- dijo el demonio con asombro

-¡Ekbi! Que gusto verte- dijo Myoga saltando al hombro del youkai

-Papá… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el pequeño niño temeroso

-¿Papá?- pensó para sí mismo Inuyasha, sintió un gran pesar en su cuerpo, pues le bastó un segundo para comprender la naturaleza del niño que estaba ante él

-También me da gusto verte Myoga, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hable con un amigo- dijo Ekbi sin dejar de ver a Sesshomaru, estaba completamente a la defensiva.

Rin se acercó un poco y se puso de cuclillas, notó que el niño la veía con temor

-Hola, me llamo Rin- dijo la chica sonriendo –No venimos a hacerles daño- prosiguió mientras veía con sinceridad a su padre -¿Cómo te llamas?-

El cálido rostro de la joven tranquilizó mucho al niño y con voz baja le contestó -Gifuto-

-Es un placer Gifuto- Dijo la muchacha con su bella voz y se levantó sin dejar de ver al pequeño con una mirada cariñosa.

-Entonces ¿A qué han venido?- preguntó Ekbi con autoridad

-Necesito que me digas unos detalles del palacio del Sur- dijo Sesshomaru con fuerza

-Hace siglos que yo no sé nada de ese lugar, además no tengo intenciones de meterme en problemas- contestó Ekbi un poco más relajado

-Ekbi ¿Recuerdas el tesoro que protegían?- preguntó Myoga con seriedad

-No puede ser…- dijo Ekbi abriendo con pavor sus rosados ojos -¿A caso los otros collares…?-

-Los otros dos están en manos de ellos, y nosotros tenemos este- dijo Inuyasha enseñando el collar del aire

Ekbi volteó al suelo y su mente se llenó de ideas –Entiendo el gran peligro que esto representa, pero yo…- el demonio de cabello negro acarició con ternura la cabeza de su hijo –Yo no puedo arriesgarme-

-Le prometo que nadie se enterara de lo que usted nos diga- dijo Inuyasha y un brillo de tenacidad invadió su rostro –Le juro que nadie pondrá en peligro a usted o a su hijo-

-¿Eres hijo de Inu-No-Taisho?- preguntó Ekbi

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se quedó viendo con empatía al pequeño hibrido que lo examinaba con sus ojos de serpiente.

Ekbi se quedó pensando un par de segundos y finalmente respondió –Muy bien, los ayudare, pero a cambio… ustedes también me ayudaran a mí-

El grupo estaba reunido alrededor de una cálida fogata en donde se preparaba un rico estofado, Gifuto les repartía platos y los atendía con amabilidad.

-Gracias Gifuto- dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa -¿Tú lo preparaste?- preguntó con ánimo

-¡Sí! Mi papá y yo lo hicimos- contestó el niño con una gran sonrisa

Ekbi se limitó a ver al niño con ternura

-Y… ¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó Inuyasha sin saber bien porque había sacado ese tema

El niño bajo la mirada y su alegre rostro cambió por un momento –Ella murió hace mucho tiempo, se enfermó después de ayudar a una anciana que vivía cerca de aquí- contestó cabizbajo

Sin embargo, Rin desvió su mirada hacia Ekbi, las palabras de su hijo le hacían sentir un indecible dolor

-Y es por eso que necesitó su ayuda- dijo Ekbi alzando de nuevo su triste mirada –El nombre de mi esposa era Keiji, la conocí durante una expedición. Unos demonios escorpión intentaban entrar a nuestras tierras, logramos aniquilarlos, pero uno de ellos me había echado su veneno en los ojos- comenzó a platicar el demonio de ojos rosados –No podía ver nada y aún no estaba seguro de que el enemigo hubiera sido vencido, casi mate a mi esposa cuando sentí su presencia, pero sólo era una humana- Ekbi sonrió con ironía –Sólo era una humana, aun así preguntó en qué podía ayudarme-

Sesshomaru recordó el día en que conoció a Rin, en ese entonces solo era una niña, una niña que sin conocerlo o sin siquiera ser de la misma especie arriesgó todo por él. La amable sonrisa de la ahora joven inundo su mente.

 _*Recuerdo de Ekbi*_

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó una mujer con voz temblorosa

El demonio que estaba frente a ella no contestó

-¿Eres ciego?- preguntó de nuevo la mujer

-No- contestó seriamente Ekbi –Mañana por la mañana recuperare mi visión-

-Amm… vi unos escorpiones gigantes cerca de aquí hace unas horas, pienso que es peligroso que te quedes aquí si no puedes ver- dijo la mujer mientras caminaba con precaución hacia el youkai de cabello magenta, ante este movimiento Ekbi se puso a la defensiva –Lo siento, no quería asustarte- dijo la mujer

-¿Cómo puede pensar que estoy asustado de ella?- se preguntó a sí mismo el demonio –Sólo es una humana- pensó

En una fracción de segundo la mujer había tomado su mano, a pesar de este gesto tan arriesgado, el youkai no hizo nada.

-Su mano es tan cálida- pensó Ekbi

-Sígueme- dijo la mujer –Aquí cerca hay una cueva donde podremos escondernos hasta que recuperes la vista-

Caminaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar que el demonio pudo percibir como húmedo y frío

-Nadie conoce este lugar- dijo la mujer –Yo lo uso de refugio cuando pasan los soldados-

-Su voz es divina- pensó el demonio de ojos rosados y finalmente le preguntó -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué no sabes que soy un demonio?-

La mujer se quedó callada por unos segundos –Sé lo que eres, pero no te tengo miedo y parecía que necesitabas ayuda- dijo esto chocando sus dientes

-Tiene frío- pensó el youkai

-Toma- dijo Ekbi mientras le extendía su capa –Sé que ustedes se enferman más fácil-

La mujer se sonrojó y acepto la oferta del demonio -Gracias-

* _Fin del recuerdo*_

-Después de eso, comencé a visitar a Keiji casi diario, yo sabía que ella era una humana que no podía darme ningún tipo de beneficio, pero… un día me di cuenta que en realidad ella me lo daba todo- dijo el youkai y una sonrisa se dibujó arriba de sus extrañas marcas en forma de colmillo –Me enamoré- agregó Ekbi

Rin estaba inmersa en la plática del demonio, de cierta manera confortaba su corazón -Amo Sesshomaru… los demonios también se enamoran- pensó la joven al mismo tiempo que la luz regresaba a su mirada

-¿Es por eso que lo desterraron?- preguntó Inuyasha con pesar

-En realidad iban a matarme- contestó Ekbi con seriedad –Pero el haber sido la mano derecha de la señora Sur y el general de sus tierras, hizo que tuvieran algo de consideración- prosiguió el demonio de cabello magenta

-Keiji también dejo la aldea en la que vivía ¿no?- preguntó Kohaku con algo de molestia –El hecho de estar con un youkai hizo que también la excluyeran a ella ¿O me equivocó?- las palabras del exterminador escondían una indirecta

-Sí, parecía ser que nuestro amor sólo nos traía dolor, pero fruto de él, llegó nuestro mejor regalo- dijo Ekbi y abrazó con cariño a Gifuto; ante este acto el niño sonrió, Inuyasha vio esta escena con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia

-Ekbi… no me hagas perder más mi tiempo ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de la información necesaria para entrar al palacio del Sur?- preguntó Sesshomaru cortantemente

-Claro, lo siento… es sólo que me gusta tanto recordar a Keiji, es todo lo que me queda de ella- dijo Ekbi

Estas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de Inuyasha se pusiera rígido y un pensamiento llegó fugaz a su mente –Algún día… yo sólo podre recordar a Kagome-

-Sesshomaru necesitó que vayas al jardín de las escamas- respondió finalmente Ekbi

-¡El jardín de las escamas!- exclamó Myoga con asombro –He escuchado de ese lugar, es un jardín que se encuentra a las orillas de las tierras del Sur, la señora de estas tierras lo baño con una magia que sólo permite que pasen los demonios. Dicen que en el crecen las más bellas flores de esta región- terminó de explicar la pulga

-Pero si tú eres un youkai ¿Por qué no puedes ir a buscarlas tú mismo?- preguntó Jaken viendo a Ekbi con duda

-Antes solía ir cada semana a traer unas violetas de cascabel para Keiji, pero… desde que la marque y nuestra esencia se combinó…- dijo el demonio de cabello magenta

-Ya no eres un youkai puro- dijo Sesshomaru con frialdad –Que ingenuo eres- agregó con soberbia

Rin recordó la explicación que le había dado Sango, ahora entendía que para un demonio unirse con un humano, significaba en cierta manera dejar de ser un youkai al 100%

-La única ayuda que necesita de nosotros ¿Es que le consigamos esas flores?- preguntó Inuyasha con insistencia

-Eso y que me ayuden a consumar un funeral con las tradiciones humanas- contestó Ekbi

-Nosotros nunca le preguntamos a mamá cómo hacían eso los humanos-agregó el inocente Gifuto

-Me gustaría que ella se fuera como debe de ser- dijo el demonio de cabello magenta con una mirada triste

Rin no pudo evitar sentir mucha tristeza por la impotencia de Ekbi –No se preocupé, mi abuela y una de mis mejores amigas son sacerdotisas, he aprendido bien de ellas- dijo la chica –Le haré la mejor ceremonia posible a Keiji- terminó de hablar con una decidida sonrisa

-¡Gracias Rin!- gritó emocionado Gifuto

-¿Dónde queda ese dichoso jardín Ekbi?- preguntó Sesshomaru

-Esta al noroeste de aquí ¿No es cierto?- dijo Rin para sorpresa de todos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el demonio de ojos rosados

-El conjuro que uso la señora de las tierras del Sur dejo una marca- contestó la joven

-Kagome te enseño bien niña- dijo Inuyasha con orgullo

-Será mejor que se apresuren- dijo Myoga –No tarda en oscurecer completamente y como sea ese jardín ya es parte de los territorios de la señora del Sur- continuó la pulga –Nosotros los esperamos aquí- terminó con una sonrisa pícara

-Para variar eres un cobarde- susurró el hibrido de cabello blanco

-¡Corramos amo bonito!- gritó Jaken

-No- dijo Sesshomaru –No te separes de Inuyasha, el muy imbécil podría perder el collar de nuevo-

-¡Miserable!- gritó furioso el hanyou -¡Verás cómo te…!-

-No se vaya señor- dijo Gifuto sosteniendo el pantalón del hibrido –Quiero jugar con usted- sus ojos de serpiente miraron fijamente a Inuyasha. El hanyou sólo gruño molesto y se sentó a lado del niño.

-Kohaku mientras regreso ¿Podrías hacer una lápida?- preguntó Rin

-Claro, déjamelo a mí- contestó el exterminador

Así la pareja, junto con Ah-Un, comenzó a volar con dirección al jardín de las escamas.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mi amo y yo estuvimos solos- pensó Rin –Aunque últimamente pareciera que me aborrece- la chica continuó inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Poco tiempo después, en la lejanía vieron un jardín lleno de árboles cuyas hojas reflejaban la luz

-El jardín de las escamas- exclamó Rin con admiración –Es… es increíble-

Descendieron rápidamente, la chica le indicó al dragón un lugar donde descansar.

Incluso el pasto de aquel jardín reflejaba los pocos destellos de luz que quedaban, la curiosidad de la joven pudo más que su cautela y casi inconscientemente caminó hacia el límite de jardín, cuando extendió su mano para tocar uno de los árboles, Sesshomaru la detuvo tomando su mano con fuerza

-Si tocas algo de este jardín morirás- dijo el demonio a la muchacha sin dejar de verla

-Yo… yo lo siento amo- dijo Rin con un hilo de voz, su cuerpo temblaba por el hecho de que su amo estaba tomando su mano

-Ya casi se me había olvidado como se sentía su mano- pensó Sesshomaru –Solo con estar cerca de ella siento esta extraña emoción que nace desde lo más profundo de mi ser- continuó reflexionando el youkai sin soltar la mano de la chica

Rin por su parte, sentía como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas, los lindos ojos amarillos de su amo la estaban viendo de nuevo. Esa mirada amable sólo existía para ella.

-Rin…- dijo Sesshomaru mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre la de la chica –No te alejes- después se adentró al misterioso jardín

La joven se quedó paralizada, con su corazón acelerado, viendo cómo se alejaba su amo y desaparecía entre los extraños destellos

-Lo estaré esperando- murmuró la muchacha

El demonio tuvo que caminar unos cuantos metros y ante él apareció un arbusto lleno de unas flores moradas con una orilla amarilla que parecían pequeños cascabeles, al arrancar un par de estas las flores emitían un sonido parecido al de las serpientes que llevaban su nombre.

El youkai admiró las flores un instante –Que deseos tan vanos tienen los humanos- dijo –Ekbi que tonto eres…-

Sesshomaru estaba por salir del jardín cuando vio unas pequeñas flores naranjas que tenían en el centro un extraño patrón geométrico (similar al que se ve en la piel de una serpiente) de color vino.

* _Recuerdo de Sesshomaru*_

-¡Señor Jaken!- gritó Rin enojada

-¡Déjame niña! No voy a contestar a algo tan tonto- dijo molestó el demonio verde

-Pero no es tonto, sólo quiero saber su color favorito- dijo la pequeña niña mientras hacia una cara de berrinche y sacudía al pequeño youkai, hasta casi tirarlo del lomo de Ah-Un

-¡Ay, ya basta! El azul, el azul- contestó Jaken para que Rin lo soltara

-¿En serio?- exclamó la alegre pequeña -¡Es un gran color! Azul es el cielo, el mar, las moras… ¡Mi color favorito es el naranja Señor Jaken! Me gusta porque es muy alegre, de ese color son los atardeceres, las zanahorias, las naranjas por supuesto…-

 _*Fin del recuerdo*_

-Tú siempre estabas ahí para llenar los silencios, para mover las pausas y para alegrar…- pensó Sesshomaru

El demonio cumplió su promesa y no tardó mucho en salir con un ramo de violetas de cascabel

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- gritó Rin alegre -¡Wow! En verdad son magníficas, con razón le gustaban tanto a Keiji- La chica corrió hacia a Ah-Un y con cuidado desató una vasija llena de agua que usarían como florero improvisado.

*En la cima de la montaña*

Inuyasha jugaba con Gifuto a patear unas rocas, para su edad el pequeño ya era fuerte

-Ja ¡Gané!- dijo Inuyasha burlonamente

-Es obvio, tú eres mayor que yo- dijo Gifuto enseñándole la lengua –Sería vergonzoso si yo te ganará- agregó burlonamente

-¡Ay niño insolente!- dijo el hanyou de cabello blanco enojado

-¡Gifuto! Respeta a tus mayores- dijo Ekbi con fuerza –Discúlpate con Inuyasha-

-Sí padre- dijo el niño apenado –Lo siento Inuyasha-

-Jm- dijo el hanyou molesto –Está bien niño, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Hijo ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle a Kohaku?- dijo Ekbi

-Sí papá, seguiremos jugando después Inuyasha- dijo el niño y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el exterminador

-Es un gran niño- dijo el híbrido un poco contrariado

-Lo sé, su madre estaba loca por él- dijo Ekbi

-Él nunca ha bajado de esta montaña ¿Verdad?- preguntó Inuyasha

-¿Él te lo dijo?- dijo el demonio

-No… pero se nota que aún no ha conocido el rechazo- las palabras del hanyou estaban llenas de dolor

-Ese era el más grande miedo de su madre- dijo Ekbi –A pesar de eso, ella quería enseñarle el mundo antes de morir…- de pronto la voz del youkai se volvió más grave y pesada –Keiji siempre decía que iba a vivir 100 años, supongo no tenía prisa con Gifuto porque creía que tendría más tiempo…-

-Mi esposa es humana y está embarazada- dijo Inuyasha intranquilo

El comentario del hanyou asombró a Ekbi -Yo había escuchado los rumores sobre tu padre- dijo el youkai –Que había sido asesinado por un humano al intentar salvar una mujer de la que se había enamorado. En su tiempo me pareció algo extraño, pero no malo… A pesar del odio que tienen las tierras del sur por los humanos, a mí no me molestaban- Ekbi sonrió –Y al final, un humana fue la que me enseño lo increíble que podía ser el amor- el demonio puso su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha –Créeme que ese pequeño o pequeña que viene en camino va a llenar tu vida de una inmensa dicha-

-Eso lo sé…- dijo el hanyou con una sonrisa –Pero…- de pronto el rostro del hibrido se llenó de preocupación –No sé cómo seguiré sin Kagome-

-Lo harás porque tendrás que hacerlo- dijo Ekbi viendo a lo lejos a Gifuto

Para cuando Sesshomaru y Rin regresaron ya todo estaba listo, Kohaku y Gifuto habían hecho una lápida de piedra, decoraron todo el alrededor con unas pequeñas flores blancas; una rosa marcaba el lugar donde habían enterrado el cuerpo de Keiji.

En cuanto Gifuto vio las flores corrió hacia Sesshomaru, y para admiración de todos el niño abrazó con fuerza la pierna del demonio; con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo –Gracias señor-

Ekbi lo miró asustado, pues sabía bien que el youkai de cabello blanco no era igual que su padre, pero Sesshomaru sólo le entregó las flores a Gifuto sin decir nada más. El pequeño corrió hacia la lápida y dejo las flores sobre el suelo –Mira mami, papá me contó que estas te gustaban mucho, es la primera vez que yo las veo, pero son tan hermosas como lo eras tú- dijo el niño llorando

Rin sintió una profunda aflicción por el pequeño, pero después de su padre nadie se sintió tan afligido como Inuyasha; se recordó a él mismo enfrente de la tumba de su madre.

La sensación de melancolía del hanyou llegó a su máximo cuando pensó que algún día, él estaría ante la tumba de Kagome.

Rin había recolectado unas hierbas especiales, estas se quemaban durante la ceremonia, la chica procedió a hincarse y a rezar unas oraciones; finalmente la muchacha tomó otro pequeño manojo de flores blancas, para asombro de todos la joven comenzó a verse envuelta en una luz blanca, al igual que la lápida y el suelo frente a ella.

-¡Rin!- exclamó Kohaku atemorizado

-¡No la toques!- gritó Myoga saltando al hombro del exterminador –Su alma está purificando a la de la mujer-

-¿Qué mujer?- preguntó Jaken temeroso

-El alma de Keiji está aquí- susurró Rin –No tengo el poder para ayudarla a manifestarse, pero la escuchó-

-Keiji…- dijo Ekbi con los ojos vidriosos

-¡Mamá!- gritó Gifuto mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, su padre lo cargó

-Gifuto, ella dice que siente mucho no haberte podido llevar a ver la aldea, pero que en verdad quiere que bajes un día- dijo Rin –Ella dice que debes ser valiente pues el camino que te espera no será fácil-

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, recordando funesto a su madre y su pasado.

Una lágrima cayo de los ojos cerrados de Rin –Ekbi, ella dice que quiere darte las gracias, por enseñarle lo que era el amor verdadero y darle la dicha de ser madre, que la mejor decisión de su vida fue ayudarte esa noche- dijo la chica acongojada.

Las palabras de la joven hicieron que el demonio de cabello magenta soltará una lágrima, Sesshomaru miró con extrañeza al youkai.

-Dice que sabe que eres infeliz, pero que por Gifuto debes de volver a disfrutar cada día- continuó hablando la muchacha

-Yo siempre pensé que mi destino era morir en batalla protegiendo mis tierras, demostrando mi poder, pero tú llegaste a cambiar todo…- los ojos rosados de Ekbi comenzaron a soltar más lágrimas –No me arrepiento de haberlo dado todo por estar a tu lado Keiji, pero aún no puedo creer lo rápido que te fuiste-

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo a Keiji y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque hasta perderse en la espesura. Inuyasha por su parte, apretó los puños lleno de miedo ante el pensamiento de la fragilidad humana de Kagome.

De pronto la luz comenzó a desvanecerse –Es hora de que ella se vaya- dijo Rin

-¡No mami! Por favor- gritó Gifuto llorando

-Está bien hijo, ella va a un lugar mejor- dijo Ekbi con una sonrisa amarga

-Ella dice que los ama mucho y que estará cuidándolos desde allá arriba- continuó hablando la chica, de pronto su tono cambió –Nos vemos mis ojos rosados- salió de la boca de la joven con la voz de Keiji.

La luz se desvaneció, Rin dejo caer su peso hacia enfrente, pero metió sus manos para no caer

-¡Rin!- gritó Kohaku y se sentó a su lado

-¡¿Estas bien mocosa?!- gritó Jaken

-Estoy bien- dijo la muchacha sonriendo, sólo me cansé un poco

En la espesura del bosque Sesshomaru dejaba caer un ramo de flores naranja.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en calma, Ah-Un dormía afuera de la cabaña de Ekbi, Jaken dormía recargado en su lomo; dentro de la cabaña Gifuto dormía sobre las piernas de Inuyasha, los relatos de sus aventuras habían logrado tranquilizarlo un poco. Del otro lado de la fogata dormían Kohaku y Rin.

Sesshomaru miraba desde la copa de un árbol cercano por la ventana, embelesado por lo bella que se veía Rin, dormía profundamente y en su cabello llevaba el listón que él tiempo atrás le había regalado –Las cosas más simples pueden hacerla feliz- pensó el demonio

-¿Puedo subir?- preguntó Ekbi desde abajo

El youkai de cabello blanco lo miró y después volteo hacia el horizonte, el demonio de ojos rosados saltó y grácilmente cayó a lado de Sesshomaru

-Yo sabía que el querer estar con Keiji era absurdo- comenzó a hablar Ekbi al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en la tumba de su esposa –Así que un día fui para decirle que ya no regresaría- arriba de sus marcas en forma de colmillo se formó una mueca triste –A pesar de lo enojada que estaba por mis palabras, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, me dijo que ¿Cómo podía renunciar al amor así nada más?, yo no le conteste nada y me fui volando hacia el palacio. Durante mi vuelo pensaba que no había problema, que mis actos solo la lastimarían a ella, pero… en ese momento me sentí tan desgraciado; ese día comprendí que mentirle a mi corazón también me hacía daño-

-No me interesan tus memorias Ekbi- dijo Sesshomaru con indiferencia –Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me molestas contándome esto- agregó altivo

-Como general descubrí la importancia de aprender de los errores de los demás- contestó el demonio de cabello magenta dejando a lado del youkai un ramo de flores naranjas, después saltó del árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo el ramo de flores y sintió una agradable sensación de calidez en su pecho. Pasadas unas horas el demonio estaba parado fuera de la ventana, observando a Rin e inmerso en sus pensamientos; en su mano sostenía el ramo de flores. De pronto una ligera ráfaga de viento lo hizo voltear hacia la tumba de Keiji.

Finalmente caminó hacia la ventana y dejo el ramo de flores, se alejó con un solo pensamiento en la mente –No puedo protegerte de todo Rin-


	22. Capítulo 22 : El secuestro de Kohaku

_**(Lamento mucho, pero MUCHO la tardanza**_ __ _ **Pero ya saben que al acercarse el final de año se vienen miles de pendientes (Una de ellas fue mi graduación jeje), perdónenme, en serio intentare apresurarme esta vez. Agradezco profundamente que sigan esta historia y mi mayor gratitud es para los que me dejan sus comentarios. Respondiendo algunos de ellos:**_

 _ **No se preocupen que estoy más que decidida a terminarlo**_

 _ **No tengo un número definido de capítulos, pero ya tengo una idea del final de la historia, quiero terminarla por muy tarde en Marzo. No quiero acortarla o escribirla apresurada puesto que quiero darles una historia bonita, interesante y sobretodo sin cabos sueltos. Realmente me esforzare por dejarles un buen sabor de boca.**_

 _ **Finalmente les deseo a todos unas fiestas llenas de amor rodeados de sus seres queridos, un abrazo**_ __

Jaken había sido el designado para entretener a Gifuto mientras los demás hablaban, con paciencia le seguía la corriente en sus juegos infantiles. Ah-Un se veía contento de jugar con el pequeño, probablemente le recordaba cuando jugaba con Rin.

 _*En la cabaña de Ekbi*_

-La única oportunidad que tendrán para robarlo será en la próxima luna llena- dijo Ekbi con seriedad –en el festival de la pelea que se celebra cada año en el palacio-

-¡He escuchado de ese festival!- exclamo Myoga con asombro –Participan los mejores guerreros del sur-

-Y el ganador puede elegir el tesoro que desee de la bóveda real- añadió Ekbi

-Ahí está el collar del fuego- dijo Sesshomaru

-¡Pero si solo es para los guerreros de las tierras del sur ¿Cómo participaremos?!- gritó Inuyasha impacientemente

-La señora del Sur es muy competitiva y disfruta de mostrar su superioridad, si el señor de las tierras del Oeste quiere participar- dijo Ekbi viendo a Sesshomaru –No perderá la oportunidad de demostrar enfrente de todo su reino que ella es más poderosa-

-¿Ella es muy peligrosa?- preguntó Rin muy asustada por su amo

-Bastante- contestó Ekbi sin titubear -Pero he visto a Sesshomaru en batalla y sé que le ganara-

-¡¿Y por qué estamos asumiendo que sólo participara Sesshomaru?!- gritó Inuyasha molesto

-Porque al ser usted un hanyou, ella ni siquiera lo dejara participar amo- dijo Myoga

–¡Destruiré a todos los que no me dejen participar!- gritó el hanyou enojado

-No servirá, además… tu misión será crear una salida- dijo Ekbi

-¿Una salida?- susurró confundido el híbrido

-Pero si asumimos que Sesshomaru va a ganar, él podrá elegir el collar ¿Por qué tenemos que robarlo?- preguntó Kohaku

-Creo que ella no quiere entregarlo Kohaku… es por eso que el plan de Myoga fue robarlo desde un principio ¿No es así?- preguntó Rin bajando la mirada

-Ekbi… a todos nos sorprendió cuando Dai subió al trono por duelo ¿El collar del fuego tuvo algo que ver?- preguntó Myoga con frialdad

-La señora Dai aprendió a usarlo, se pasó mucho tiempo robándolo de la bodega, yo no me entere hasta después de que había derrotado al anterior señor del Sur-

-¿Qué es ese duelo amo?- preguntó Rin súbitamente, luego se arrepintió pues pensó que las preguntas tontas incomodaban a su amo, pero este le contestó sin ningún rastro de molestia

-Entre los demonios los tronos se heredan de padres a hijos, pero si alguien con sangre real reta al señor o señora de esas tierras a un duelo, y le gana… este se convierte en el legítimo gobernante-

-La actual señora de las tierras del Sur, derrotó a su primo en un duelo, pero al parecer no ganó de manera justa- agregó Myoga

-¡Que cobarde!- dijo Inuyasha

-Dai conoce los verdaderos poderes del collar, es por eso que el collar está escondido dentro de la misma bóveda. Alguien con un poder espiritual muy fuerte deberá buscarlo y quitar el sello que lo protege; todo esto mientras se lleva a cabo la batalla- dijo Ekbi

-Pero ¿Cómo entraremos ahí en primer lugar?- preguntó Kohaku

-Unas horas antes de la batalla los súbditos limpian perfectamente la bóveda y revisan que no falte ningún tesoro, uno de ustedes se disfrazara y se quedara ahí- contestó el demonio serpiente

-¿Y cómo escapara después esa persona? ¿Cómo sabré dónde crear la salida?- preguntó Inuyasha ansioso

-En el noreste del castillo se encuentran los cuartos de la servidumbre, ese será el sitio menos vigilado. En cuanto Sesshomaru tenga acceso a la bóveda deberá distraer a Dai para que la persona que esté dentro escape, si conserva las ropas de servidumbre nadie sospechara- agregó Ekbi

-Pero si estará vestido como sirviente ¿Qué sentido tiene crear una salida de escape? Si fácilmente podría salir caminando- preguntó Inuyasha

-En cuanto el collar salga del palacio, Dai lo notará, no queremos iniciar una pelea entre el sur y el oeste, si Sesshomaru permanece todo el tiempo a lado de Dai, esta no podrá probar nada en contra de él- añadió el demonio de cabello magenta

-Vaya que pensaste esto bastante bien Ekbi- dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa pícara, la emoción por probar su fuerza lo divertía

-Ustedes me ayudaron dando lo mejor de sí- dijo el demonio de ojos rosados mientras le sonreía con gratitud a Rin –Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarlos de la misma manera- sus ojos se desviaron al collar del aire que colgaba del cinturón de Inuyasha –Además si esos collares vuelven a estar juntos… será el fin para todos- agregó Ekbi haciendo que todo el ambiente en el cuarto se sintiera sumamente pesado.

-¡Papá!- se escuchó la voz de Gifuto desde el exterior llena de terror

Todos salieron corriendo para ver a un montón de monstruos volando por los aires

-¡Amo bonito! ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Jaken con temor

-¿Hacia dónde van?- dijo Rin preocupada

-¡El castillo de la princesa Mizuki!- gritó Kohaku

-¡Vamos para allá!- dijo Inuyasha decidido, corrió hacia donde estaba Gifuto y le dijo –Tienes que hacerte muy fuerte y valiente ¿Entendido?- acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Gifuto con tristeza

Rin saltó sin dudar sobre Ah-Un y dijo -Ekbi, Gifuto, les deseo la mayor felicidad y les prometo que volveremos a vernos- la cálida sonrisa de la muchacha tranquilizó al niño

-Con cuidado- gritó Gifuto –Te estaré esperando Rin-

-¡Mocosa ¿A dónde crees que…?! ¡Ahhhh!- gritó Jaken mientras la joven lo tomaba de la mano y salían volando a toda velocidad. Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Ekbi y Gifuto antes de salir volando.

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó Ekbi deteniendo el vuelo del demonio –Recuerda serle fiel a tu corazón-

El youkai se limitó a verlo con molestia y continuar su trayectoria

-Princesa…- pensó Kohaku mientras continuaba corriendo -¡Yo te protegeré!-

 _*Mientras tanto, en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de la princesa Mizuki*_

-¿Ya terminaste de jugar con esa princesa?- preguntó Ren con tranquilidad sin moverse de la pared

-Ya casi- contestó Aratani desde dentro –Creo que ya entendió que la única manera de mantener a Kohaku a su lado es…- la malvada demonio de cabello rosado terminaba de pintarse los labios enfrente del espejo, y en el reflejo se veía a la princesa Mizuki con los ojos llorosos -… dejándome a mí a cargo- río macabramente Aratani

 _*A las afueras del castillo de la princesa Mizuki*_

Durante el trayecto Rin le había ofrecido a Kohaku subirse con Jaken y ella a Ah-Un, el joven aceptó y subió con la cara completamente ruborizada. A los lejos se veían un montón de cadáveres de monstruos que rodeaban el castillo.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- gritó el exterminador -¡Princesa Mizuki!- dijo el joven saltando del lomo de Ah-Un y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el palacio

-¡Kohaku espera!- gritó Inuyasha, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el muchacho desapareció al entrar por las puertas del castillo –Sabía que había algo raro- dijo el hanyou deteniéndose en seco

-¡Kohaku!- gritó Rin con desesperación

-No se preocupen- se escuchó la voz de Ren por el cielo –Él está bien… por ahora- sonrió con malicia

-¡¿Qué le hiciste miserable?!- gritó Inuyasha

-Yo nada, después de todo ¡Mi bocadillo son ustedes!- gritó Ren haciendo que su puño se cubriera de asquerosos pedazos de carne y atacara rápidamente a Sesshomaru, el demonio de cabello blanco lo esquivó fácilmente.

-¿Qué hay con todos estos cadáveres?- se preguntaba Inuyasha, pero salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto unas manos salieron del suelo y lo tomaron del talón -¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó el hanyou

-Las fosas vacías, los monstruos, Ren…- murmurró Rin -¡Tú llevas juntando cadáveres desde hace mucho tiempo!- gritó la joven mientras cortaba la espada de Ren con su espada

-¡Niña maldita!- dijo el demonio mientras el collar de la tierra en su pecho brillaba y sanaba su herida –Claro que llevo mucho tiempo juntándolos, en realidad la princesa Mizuki nos ayudó-

-¿La princesa?- pensó Rin confundida

\- Y ahora… ¡Te voy a enseñar a quedarte quieta!- gritó lleno de rabia y con un movimiento de su mano, decenas de cadáveres salieron del suelo abalanzándose en dirección a la joven.

-¡Yo llevo años queriendo hacer que se quede quieta y no dejare que ahora tú le ordenes algo!- gritó Jaken decidido quemando a los cadáveres con su báculo de dos cabezas

-¡Señor Jaken!- pensó Rin con alegría, pero entonces vio como la pierna de Ren se extendía, preparándose para aplastar al pequeño youkai -¡Cuidado!- gritó Rin, mientras jalaba las riendas de Ah-Un. Sin embargo, Ren no podría completar su ataque, las temibles garras de Sesshomaru cortarían su extremidad.

El demonio de ojos verdes gritó lleno de dolor -¡Estoy harto de ustedes! Es hora de jugar- río Ren y desapareció

-¡Amo, tenga cuidado!- gritó Myoga desde un árbol

-¡Pulga cobarde! Ven para acá- gritó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que terminaba de derrotar a los cadáveres que habían salido del suelo.

De entre las sombras Ren salió por detrás de Jaken y lo golpeó empujándolo hacia el otro lado

-¡Señor Jaken!- gritó Rin enojada y atacó con velocidad al youkai de cabello castaño, pero este desapareció en un segundo; salió por detrás de la joven y su deformado rostro había crecido tanto que su boca podría haberla comido completamente, de no ser porque Sesshomaru había clavado su espada en el enorme paladar del demonio.

-¡Amo!- pensó la joven aliviada al ver que la fuerte figura de su amo se interponía entre ella y Ren que desaparecia en un río de sangre.

Esta vez un montón de cadáveres aparecieron de la nada y cayeron sobre Inuyasha, la cantidad era tal que el hanyou a penas si podía moverse, logró sacar su mano del montón y gritó como pudo -¡Toma Sesshomaru!- extendiendo el collar

El demonio de cabello blanco voló a una velocidad increíble, pero Ren apareció a unos centímetros de Inuyasha

-¡El collar del aire es mío!- río triunfantemente el youkai de ojos verdes

-¡No lo creo demonio repugnante!- gritó Jaken lazando una llamarada hacia Ren

Estos valiosos segundos permitieron que Sesshomaru alcanzara el collar, al tomarlo sintió como su cuerpo se envolvía en una energía que lo hacía temblar y notó que esta misma energía era la que rodeaba al ejercito de cadáveres y al demonio portador del collar de la tierra. Sentía como esa energía se alimentaba de la suya -¡¿Qué clase de sensación es esta?!- pensó inquieto el youkai de cabello blanco –Siento como si este collar me consumiera-

El furioso Ren tomo a Jaken por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo

-¡No!- gritó Rin y con su espada intento cortar nuevamente a Ren, pero este despareció, en ese instante Sesshomaru notó que para hacerlo la energía del youkai era completamente consumida por la del collar.

-¡Señor Jaken! ¿Está bien?- preguntó la joven asustada mientras levantaba al demonio verde

Sesshomaru luchaba por conservar su energía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como el sudor llenaba su frente y entonces comenzó a sentir como la energía se concentraba detrás de él, combinada con la de Ren. No se podía mover

-¡Detrás de ti!- gritó Myoga saltando hacia el rostro de Sesshomaru, no había duda Ren con una espada se estaba materializando detrás del youkai y si este no lograba moverse, era seguro que lo atravesaría.

 _*En la habitación de la princesa Mizuki*_

-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?- se preguntaba el mareado Kohaku y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared

-El viaje por las dimensiones es muy difícil de dominar- dijo Aratani mientras caminaba hacia el exterminador

-¿Qué le hiciste a la princesa?- preguntó Kohaku al mismo tiempo que trataba de permanecer en pie

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes, de hecho ella me pidió un gran favor- dijo la demonio con una retorcida sonrisa

El exterminador cayo de rodillas, Aratani continuó acercándose y tomo el rostro de Kohaku para que alzara la vista –Mizuki quería que tú matarás a Rin-

El joven sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba -¿Qué?- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Pero eso no ha funcionado- dijo fingiendo tristeza con una voz burlona –Así que esta vez… te arrebatare tu alma-

-La princesa nunca…- dijo el exterminador y trató de ponerse de pie

-Te sorprendería como los inútiles sentimientos humanos pueden mover a una persona- dijo Aratani mientras el cuerpo del exterminador se rodeaba de una luz azul y comenzaba a flotar enfrente de la demonio –Ahora…- dijo la demonio al mismo tiempo que le clavaba una flecha en la pierna a Kohaku

El exterminador gritó con dolor

-Esto dormirá tu cuerpo y esto…- prosiguió la youkai y colocó un pétalo negro en la frente de Kohaku –Me permitirá apoderarme de tu débil alma-

 _*Fuera del castillo*_

Sesshomaru veía como todo pasaba en cámara lenta, vio a Rin corriendo hacia él con sus ojos llorosos y sintió como la punta de la espada de Ren tocaba su espalda.

-¡No puedo moverme!- pensaba con impotencia mientras sentía como esa energía seguía queriendo consumirlo –No dejare que este imbécil me mate- su instinto le decía que debía dejar de luchar contra la fuerza que emanaba del collar, pero su lógica le decía que –Si me dejo consumir, voy a desapare… ¡Eso es!- el youkai se dejó llevar por esa extraña energía y para asombro de todos desapareció. Myoga cayó en la frente de Ren y lleno de pánico saltó lejos de ahí -¡Ay mamita santa!- gritó la pulga

-¡Amo!- gritó Rin llorando

-No es posible- pensaba Ren –No pudo haber dominado la magia del collar- El youkai volteó alerta, buscándolo y entonces una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su cara –Sabía que era imposible-

-¡Amo! ¿Dónde está?- gritaba la joven corriendo como loca entre un mar de lágrimas

-Él está en una dimensión donde no sabe cómo salir- río burlonamente el demonio de ojos verdes –Y ahora… aprovechare para devorarte- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la chica, la cual comenzó a correr

 _*En la otra dimensión*_

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Sesshomaru –Que atmosfera tan más sofocante- el demonio comenzaba a respirar agitadamente –Yo estaba… ¡Rin!- el youkai tomo con fuerza el collar –Esta energía me ha invadido- el demonio alzo la vista y vio como Ren se acercaba hacia Rin listo para terminar con ella. Lo ataco con sus garras, pero estas pasaron a través de él como si fuera un fantasma.

Inuyasha uso el viento cortante para liberarse y lanzo un efectivo ataque que freno a Ren -¡Pelea cobarde!- gritó el hanyou

-Hasta que hizo algo útil- pensó Sesshomaru y su respiración seguía dificultándose –Esta debe ser la dimensión en la que se mueven, pero ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?-

Un llanto familiar hizo que volteara su mirada, Rin cargaba al inconsciente Jaken y lo amarraba sobre el lomo de Ah-Un –Vuela y no regreses hasta que yo te diga- dijo entre sollozos, el dragón dudoso no quería alejarse de la joven -¡Vuela Ah-Un!- gritó con fuerza la chica y el monstruo de dos cabezas se alejó. Un montón de cadáveres salieron del suelo, comenzaron a atacar a Rin, la hábil muchacha esquivaba los ataques.

Sesshomaru sentía como la impotencia y el enojo lo invadía –Yo no he ganado este poder en vano- pensó mientras sostenía Bakusaiga que temblaba, y el recuerdo de su padre se le vino de nuevo a la mente -¿Para qué quieres todo ese poder?- sonó en su mente y sus ojos se tornaron rojos al ver como Rin estaba muy asustada ante los peligrosos ataques

 _-¿Tienes a quién proteger?-_

Un cadaver salió de la nada y ataco a Rin con su espada

-No podré esquivarlo- pensaba la joven –Amo…- cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y vio cómo su amo había aparecido delante de ella deteniendo el golpe -¡Amo Sesshomaru!- gritó llena de dicha

-No puedo distraerme- pensó para sí y comenzó a cubrir la retaguardia de su amado youkai, bastaron un par de segundos para que ambos terminaran con todos los cadaveres, en ese momento fue cuando Rin pudo observar a Sesshomaru y vio como jadeaba; su corazón le dolió ante esta imagen –Amo…- dijo llena de pánico

Inuyasha salió volando por el puño de Ren, Rin corrió en su auxilio. Los ojos de Sesshomaru ardían de odio y decisión, su mirada hizo que el demonio de ojos verdes se paralizara.

-Es hora de usar tus trucos- dijo del demonio desapareciendo, su figura reapareció a espaldas de Ren y lo cortó por la mitad, el rostro del youkai era una mezcla de pánico e incredulidad -¿Qué clase de poder tiene este demonio?- pensó

 _*Dentro de la habitación de la princesa*_

Aratani continuaba torturando a Kohaku, haciéndolo revivir el día que había asesinado a su hermana, su alma comenzaba a surgir de su pecho. Un sentimiento de alerta le recorrió la espalda -Ren, maldito incompetente ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?- pensó la demonio –Bueno, tendré que apresurarme- la youkai hizo que el exterminador viera como había lastimado a Rin y su alma casi salió de su pecho, pero de la nada el cuerpo de Aratani se paralizó. El cuerpo del exterminador cayó al suelo, su alma había regresado y alzo la vista para ver como la demonio se transformaba en el de la princesa Mizuki; los ojos del joven se abrieron llenos de horror

-Corre Kohaku…- dijo con dificultad la princesa –No podré detenerla por mucho tiempo-

El joven comenzó a levantarse y con mucho esfuerzo logró mantenerse en pie, quedando de frente a la princesa –Yo… yo nunca te abandonaría Mizuki- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kohaku- dijo con un hilo de voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

El exterminador se desmayó y Aratani lo sostuvo –No me dejaras hacerle daño maldita princesa malcriada, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti- la demonio cargó al joven y salió volando por la ventana -¡Ren hora de irnos!- gritó, para su enorme sorpresa Ren estaba muy herido

-¿Qué pas…?- la pregunta de la demonio se respondería en breve cuando Sesshomaru apareció delante de ella y casi la corta con su espada -¡¿Cómo es posible?!-

-¡Kohaku!- gritó Rin asustada al ver al exterminador inconsciente en los brazos de Aratani

Inuyasha terminaba de destruir los últimos cadáveres, salto hacia la demonio, pero sus heladas garras los hicieron retroceder.

La youkai miró llena de rabia a los hijos de Inu-no-taisho y notó como el pecho de Sesshomaru delataba su fatiga –No aguantara un pase más- pensó Aratani -¡Ren toma mi brazo!- El lastimado demonio apareció detrás de la demonio y ambos desaparecieron.

Inuyasha lanzó su viento cortante; Sesshomaru se propuso a seguirlos, pero sintió como su cuerpo ya no podía volar, descendió lentamente al suelo y Rin corrió tras él -¡Amo! ¿Está bien?- la joven llena de lágrimas se quedó viendo al cansado demonio.

-Sí- contestó sin dudarlo

Inuyasha estaba atónito, nunca había visto a su hermano de esa manera. La joven no pudo contenerse, lo abrazo y lloró hundida en su agitado pecho.

-Eres tan frágil y fuerte a la vez- pensó el youkai mientras recordaba como Rin había peleado

-Se llevaron a Kohaku…- dijo Inuyasha con pesar

Rin separó la cabeza del pecho de su amo y fijo su mirada en el cielo

-Las ropas de Aratani eran la mismas que las de la princesa Mizuki, Ren dijo que ella los había ayudado; no entiendo bien que esta pasando- dijo Rin – Pero sí sé a dónde irán- añadió con decisión


	23. Capítulo 23: El juicio del corazón

_*En un viejo castillo en la cima de una montaña*_

-No entiendo cómo lograste entrar en el cuerpo de la princesa- dijo Kohaku que estaba encadenado a una pared –Pero te aseguro que voy a regresarla a la normalidad- prosiguió el exterminador mientras se ponía de pie

-No me hagas reír- dijo la malvada de Aratani –Un simple humano no podrá vencerme, además… ella fue la que me dio permiso-

-¡No te creo!- gritó el chico enojado

-Te digo la verdad niño y todo fue gracias a ti- dijo la cruel demonio pasando sus garras por el cabello del muchacho

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confundido Kohaku

-No voy a aburrirte con viejas historias mocoso, pero tu querida princesa es descendiente del humano que prometió proteger este collar- contestó Aratani al mismo tiempo que sostenía el collar del agua –Para ser un insignificante humano fue precavido, escondió el collar bajo de su castillo y lo sello con un conjuro de sangre, para que sólo alguien de su familia pudiera liberarlo-

El exterminador recordó que cuando el padre de la princesa se había ido a la guerra, Mizuki había pedido que limpiaran la bóveda para ver si algo de lo que tenían podía venderse –Ella encontró el sello…- susurró Kohaku –Pero… ¿Por qué lo abrió?-

-Yo la llame para que me encontrará, le mentí diciéndole que era el alma de una novia asesinada un poco antes de su boda y que mi alma no podría descansar hasta que me enterraran apropiadamente- rio burlonamente Aratani

-Mizuki… tú siempre has sido muy bondadosa- pensó Kohaku

–Se lo creyó todo y más aún cuando le dije que a cambio…- los fríos ojos de la demonio se fijaron en los del joven –Le ayudaría a conseguir el amor de la persona que ella desease-

-Princesa… ¿A caso usted…?- se preguntó a sí mismo el muchacho y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba

-Ella me dijo que tú corazón pertenecía a una tal Rin y que no creía posible que yo la pudiera ayudar, pero yo le insistí y…- la insensible demonio permitió que Mizuki tomará el control de su cuerpo, rápidamente el cuerpo de la princesa regreso a su apariencia

-¡Kohaku!- sollozo la chica cayendo de rodillas enfrente del exterminador -¡Por favor perdóname! Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que ella era capaz, no sabes las cosas terribles que me ha obligado a hacer, por favor…- la princesa alzo su mirada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas susurró -Mátame-

El exterminador sólo se le quedo viendo lleno de tristeza –Tú… tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ella ha hecho, si tú no controlas tu cuerpo… no eres responsable- dijo Kohaku sintiéndose algo hipócrita, pues él mismo aún no lograba perdonarse por lo que le había pasado a su familia –No mereces morir por algo así…- agregó el joven y una sonrisa se dibujó en su afligido rostro –Te juro que te salvare Mizuki-

-Kohaku…- dijo la princesa antes de retroceder con un salto y volver a la forma de Aratani –Este muchacho la hace más fuerte ante mí control, pero aún no me deja matarlo…- pensaba la demonio –Podría mandar a Ren, pero que bello sería que ella misma lo matara- sonrío maquiavélicamente

-Bueno… nos vamos exterminador, tarde o temprano Rin vendrá a buscarte, junto con los hijos de Inu-No-Taisho, y para cuando eso pase… estaré lista para hacerlos sufrir- la youkai se asomó por una pequeña ventana y vio como el atardecer despedía al día –Estoy segura de que llegaran mañana-

 _*En el castillo de las montañas de la princesa Mizuki*_

-¿Cómo sabes a dónde irán Rin?- preguntó Inuyasha, el cual estaba muy lastimado

La joven se separó de su amo y chifló fuertemente, Ah-Un descendió del cielo con el inconsciente Jaken en su lomo –Recuerdo que Kohaku me habló de un castillo que tenía la princesa Mizuki cerca de unas montañas, me describió bien como era la zona.

-¿No es un poco obvio ese escondite?- preguntó el hanyou con la voz entrecortada, era obvio que las heridas le dolían

-Sí, pero aun así mi intuición me dice que ahí estarán- contestó Rin cargando al pequeño demonio con mucho cuidado y colocándose en la espalda su pequeña bolsa

-¡Entonces hay que ir de inmediato!- gritó el híbrido, pero en ese instante se mareo un poco y se sostuvo con su espada

-Inuyasha- exclamó la joven angustiada –Mañana por la mañana los llevare, pero hoy tenemos que curar sus heridas- prosiguió viendo de reojo a su amo que ya había normalizado su respiración

-¡Yo no necesito que me cures!- dijo el orgulloso Inuyasha

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó la joven furiosa -¡Tú serás ya un padre!- las palabras de la muchacha congelaron al hanyou –Y Kagome estaría devastada si tú no estuvieras para ella…- dijo Rin en un tono más tranquilo

-Bien…- contestó el híbrido conmovido por la preocupación de la chica -Pero primero revisa al sapo, parece que a su cabeza le salió otra cabeza- continuó viendo el enorme chipote que tenía el youkai verde

La joven sonrió y entró en la casa con Jaken en brazos, no sin antes ver a su amo con esos bellos y piadosos ojos

Myoga salió saltando a la nariz de Inuyasha y comenzó a succionar su sangre, una manotada lo aplastó

-¿Dónde estabas miedoso?- preguntó el hanyou

La vieja pulga soltó una risilla nerviosa –Pues vigilando el perímetro-

-Claro…- dijo el hibrido con sarcasmo

-Amo después de ver todo lo que ha pasado y considerando que ustedes irán a perseguir a esos malvados, creo que debo irme colando al reino del Sur e ir recolectando información del palacio- dijo el viejo

-Sólo no quieres venir con nosotros ¿Verdad?- dijo Inuyasha burlonamente

-¡Claro que no! Pero estoy seguro que ustedes se las arreglaran solos- contestó la pulga –Más ahora que el señor Sesshomaru ha aprendido como manejar el collar del aire-

-Es cierto- pensó Inuyasha –Pero… creo que incluso para él… fue demasiado- continuó pensando al ver a su hermano

 _*Unas horas después*_

Cuando ya todo había oscurecido Rin, Inuyasha y Jaken terminaban de cenar un caldo de verduras y pescado que había preparado la joven.

-Qué bueno que los sirvientes dejaron algunas cosas en la cocina ¿No señor Jaken?- dijo la chica con una divina sonrisa

-Para ser comida de humanos está bastante decente- dijo el pequeño demonio

-¿Entonces por qué ese es tu segundo plato chaparro?- preguntó burlonamente Inuyasha que terminaba su cuarto plato

-¡Callate, por lo menos yo no parezco momia!- contestó el youkai verde al ver todas las vendas que tenía el hanyou

-¡Y yo no tengo una segunda cabeza!- gritó el híbrido señalando el gigante chipote que Jaken tenía cubierto por unos fomentos que le había colocado Rin

-¡Si siguen pelando no les daré más comida!- exclamó la joven molesta

-Lo siento…- dijeron los dos a coro extendiendo sus platos

La muchacha suspiró, sonrió y sirvió un plato grande casi hasta el borde, al igual que una taza de té –Pueden terminarse lo que está en la cacerola- Rin se puso de pie y en una bandeja colocó los trastes

-Él detesta la comida de los humanos Rin- dijo Inuyasha y bebió de su taza –Será mejor que lo comas tú-

La chica agacho la cabeza y sin escuchar el comentario del hanyou continuó su camino

El hibrido suspiro –No puedo entender porque Sesshomaru le agrada, lo bueno es que en cuanto se case de seguro se alejara de él-

Jaken se le quedo mirando lleno de asombro -¡¿Qué él no sabe?!- se preguntó incrédulo –Vaya que si es torpe-

 _*En la parte de afuera*_

Sesshomaru se encontraba recargado en un árbol y miraba las estrellas, a pesar de que se percató de la presencia de Rin no volteo a verla hasta que estaba enfrente de él.

-Amm… amo- la cara de la chica estaba muy sonrojada –Sé que no le gusta la comida de los humanos, pero…- al sentir la mirada de su amo los ojos de la joven se iluminaron –Pero el señor Jaken dijo que para ser comida de humanos estaba bastante decente y…- el corazón de la muchacha latía con fuerza, estaba tan nerviosa que sólo consiguió comenzar a doblar sus rodillas –Esto es casi igual que aquella vez- pensaba Rin mientras recordaba la primera vez que su amo y ella se habían visto, colocó la bandeja enfrente de su amo –A pesar de los años que han pasado… yo sigo sin poder hacer algo por usted amo- pensó para sí misma y se levantó lentamente –Todo ese entrenamiento y no puedo curarlo, alimentarlo, luchar a su lado, yo…- el cuerpo de Rin temblaba –Buenas noches amo- fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse del demonio, subió directamente a la habitación donde ella y Jaken dormirían, pero al llegar la puerta no pudo abrirla. En lugar de entrar se recargó en la pared y dejo caer su peso hasta llegar al suelo, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se tapó la boca con sus manos para que sus sollozos no se escucharan –Yo… yo no merezco estar a su lado- pensaba la chica mientras sentía como un vacío en su estómago crecía –Porque yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle-

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo la comida que la había llevado Rin –No has cambiado en nada…- pensó al recordar a esa pequeña que años atrás lo había querido ayudar –Pienso que lo mejor para todos hubiera sido dejarte en una aldea humana; mi destino es convertirme en el demonio más fuerte y… en ese camino- la imagen de su padre herido antes de ir en busca de la princesa Izayoi vino a su mente –No hay espacio para los humanos-

 _*A la mañana siguiente*_

El grupo seguía a Rin que iba montada en Ah-Un junto con Jaken, el cual había notado que los ojos de la chica estaban hinchados desde la mañana -¿Por qué será que tu destino sea sufrir?- se preguntó con tristeza el pequeño demonio –Pero… no eres la única que sufrirá- pensó Jaken al recordar la bandeja sin comida que había encontrado en la mañana.

-¡Lo veo!- gritó Inuyasha al ver un hermoso y viejo castillo entre las montañas –Ahí debe de estar Aratani- añadió con odio

-Y Kohaku- pensó Rin al mismo que tiempo que jalaba las riendas de Ah-Un para acelerar el paso

Continuaron avanzando hasta que vieron las puertas del inmenso castillo, pero en cuanto las atravesaron un espeso humo negro los rodeo, era tan denso que no podías ver ni tus manos

 _*En las mazmorras*_

-Parecer ser que tus amigos ya llegaron- dijo Ren y liberó a Kohaku

El decidido exterminador en cuanto se sintió en libertad tomó su hacha y corrió tras el escurridizo demonio

-Con cuidado mocoso- rio Ren con malicia –Yo me preocuparía más por llegar a la entrada, antes de que esa chica muera…- dijo el youkai antes de desaparecer en el aire

-Rin…- era el único pensamiento de Kohaku, al llegar al frente se vio rodeado de un extraño humo negro

-Que el juicio del corazón comience- se escucharon las voces de Aratani y Ren a coro

De pronto todo el humo se disipó y Rin pudo ver como sus amigos estaban flotando rodeados de unas cadenas negras, sus ojos estaban del mismo color.

-¡Amo!- gritó Rin desesperada

-No te preocupes…- la voz de Aratani botó por todo el cuarto –Ellos están pasando por una pequeña prueba-

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-¿Por qué el hechizo no funcionó en ella Aratani?- susurró Ren -La maldita tiene que tener alguna duda en su corazón ¿No?-

-No te preocupes Ren, del juicio del corazón nadie ha salido, y ella no puede ser diferente- contestó en voz baja Aratani

 _*En la visión de Jaken*_

_-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- gritaba aterrado, ya que el demonio estaba en un pedazo de luz rodeado de una oscuridad terrible, de pronto un camino de luz apareció a su izquierda y al final se veía Sesshomaru llamándolo con una cálida sonrisa -¿Será que he muerto y mis deseos se han hecho realidad?- exclamo el youkai con los ojos brillosos -¡Espéreme amo bonito!- pero en cuanto se movió, otro camino de luz se creó a su derecha, al final de este se veía a la hermosa Akemi saludando a Jaken alegremente -¡¿Qué?!- pensó el confundido Jaken –Yo, yo… yo siempre he jurado seguir a mi amo en todo momento, pero… ¿Realmente quiero hacerlo sólo?- el demonio volteo a ver a Akemi y comenzó a pensar -¡Ya sé! Iré por Akemi y luego iremos con el amo bonito- dijo emocionado

-Has fallado el juicio del corazón- dijo la voz de Aratani

-¡¿El qué?!- gritó lleno de temor el youkai

 _*En la visión de Inuyasha*_

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- dijo el hanyou, antes de siquiera terminar de decir estas palabras un camino de luz apareció delante de él, al final se veía a Kagome acariciando su panza con ternura -¡Cuánto ha crecido!- pensó el hibrido con los ojos llenos de luz -Que bella se ve Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, estaba a la mitad del camino cuando de pronto la visión de Ekbi y Gifuto apareció delante de él, poco a poco la imagen fue cambiando hasta aparecer Inuyasha con una pequeño en brazos, llorando enfrente de la tumba de… -¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡Yo no puedo lidiar con un futuro así!- el camino sobre el que estaba caminando Inuyasha de desmorono

-Parece ser que tus miedos y dudas te han hecho fallar hibrido- se escuchó la voz de Ren

-¡No, Kagome!- gritó el hanyou

 _*En la dimensión del castillo*_

Rin vio como de pronto las cadenas que rodeaban a Inuyasha y a Jaken comenzaban a apretarlos

-¡¿Qué les están haciendo?!- gritó Rin preocupada

-Han fallado el juicio- contestaron Aratani y Ren –Y ahora morirán-

-No puede ser- dijo la chica llena terror –Tengo que cortar esas cadenas a toda costa- la joven saco su espada y reviso que las cadenas alrededor de su amo siguieran de la misma manera –Usted está bien- sonrió la muchacha

 _*En la visión de Sesshomaru*_

-¿Qué clase de truco sucio estarán usando?- pensó el demonio mientras sentía como el collar del aire en su pecho no detectaba ningún tipo de energía –Esto es diferente- continuó inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que un camino de luz apareció a su derecha, al final se veía Aratani y Ren

-Si te nos unes, te dejaremos usar el collar del aire y nos haremos tus sirvientes- dijo Ren

-Te enseñaremos a usar todos sus poderes y te reconoceremos como nuestro amo- dijo Aratani –Serás el demonio más poderoso que haya conocido esta Tierra-

-Los tres conseguiremos el collar del fuego, queremos que un youkai con tu poder nos guíe en la dominación del mundo- continuó Ren

-Es todo lo que tú siempre has deseado Sesshomaru- exclamo Aratani –Poder…- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

La visión se transformo mostrando a Sessomaru como un enorme y sumamente poderoso demonio que dominaba sobre todo y todos.

-¿Realmente creen que me tragare ese cuento?- dijo tranquilamente el youkai de cabello blanco

-Los youkais de la vida no pueden romper una promesa, nosotros juramos por nuestros collares cumplir todas y cada una de tus órdenes- dijeron a coro y Sesshomaru sintió como en el collar del aire se dibujaba una marca –Esta energía es aún más fuerte que la que sentí con anterioridad- pensó el demonio de ojos amarillos.

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-Parece ser que él accederá Aratani- dijo Ren –Aunque no me emociona la idea de ser su esclavo- añadió con molestia –Y lo peor es que juramos por los collares- suspiro

-Él no sabe que teniendo los cuatro collares podemos romper la promesa, además un poder como el de él nos ayudara mucho- dijo Aratani

 _*En la dimensión del castillo*_

Rin continuaba intentando romper las cadenas que comenzaban a asfixiar a Inuyasha y a Jaken, pero parecían irrompibles, el sudor corría por su frente

-Ríndete niña, ellos han sido condenados por la dudas de su corazón- dijeron los malvados demonios

-¡Yo jamás me rendiré!- gritó Rin furiosa y decidida continuo golpeando las cadenas con su espada

 _*En la visión de Sesshomaru*_

-Tú puedes ser mucho más de lo que fue tu padre- dijo Ren

-Con el poder de los collares, serás invencible- dijo Aratani

En el momento en el que Sesshomaru pensó en moverse un camino de luz apareció a su izquierda y en este vio una silueta

-¿Quién es?- se preguntó el youkai

-Maldita niña- pensó Ren

-Esa figura… la conozco, su olor es muy agradable, es muy cálida…¿A caso yo deseo algo más?-

 _*En la dimensión del castillo*_

-Ríndete, no hay nada que puedas hacer- dijeron las voces de los demonios a coro

Las cadenas seguían apretando a Inuyasha y a Jaken, Rin cansada cayó de rodillas, lloraba amargamente –Debo de hacer algo…- pensaba la chica y miraba a sus amigos sufrir –Ellos siempre me han protegido… al igual que el señor Sesshomaru- la joven abrió sus ojos y vio la espada que estaba en su mano –Él me dio esta espada y yo… yo…- una lágrima cayó en la espada de la muchacha, el filo comenzó a verse envuelto en una brillante luz dorada, Rin estaba asombrada y sintió como las fuerzas le regresaban al cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó Ren inquieto

-¡Yo la usare para proteger a mis seres queridos!- gritó la muchacha mientras cortaba las cadenas que lastimaban a sus amigos

 _*En la visión de Sesshomaru*_

-¡Yo la usare para proteger a mis seres queridos!- se escuchó claramente y en el otro camino apareció la grácil figura de…

-¡Rin!- pensó el demonio abriendo sus ojos

-¡¿Escapo del juicio del corazón?!- gritó Aratani asombrada

Sesshomaru torno sus ojos rojos y despareció

Tras cortar la última cadena que ataba a Jaken, Rin fue atrapada por otras cadenas. Inuyasha y el pequeño demonio cayeron al suelo, tras un par de segundos recobraron el conocimiento, vieron como Sesshomaru peleaba contra Aratani y Ren venía tras de ellos. El hanyou lo ataco ágilmente con sus garras haciéndolo retroceder, el youkai verde jalo las cadenas que aprisionaban a Rin, las cuales cayeron rápidamente

-¡Mocosa reacciona!- gritaba el demonio agitando a la joven

La muchacha abrió rápidamente sus ojos -¡Están bien señor Jaken!- gritó alegre -¿Y el amo Sesshomaru?- preguntó y rápidamente fijo su visión en el guapo youkai, este desaparecía y aparecía por toda la habitación atacando a Aratani. Inuyasha continuaba cortando pedazos de carne que le surgían a Ren, de pronto su mirada se fijó en un exterminador que corría entusiasmado hacia ella.

-¡Kohaku!- exclamó alegre la muchacha y se lanzó a los brazos del chico

-Qué bueno que estas a salvo Rin- dijo el joven con un tono algo extraño que la muchacha notó

-¿Todo está bien Kohaku?- preguntó Rin

-¡Sí!- afirmó más seguro el exterminador –Ahora hay que ayudarlos-

Los ataques combinados del grupo comenzaban a complicar los movimientos de Aratani y Ren

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Ren- dijo Ararani mientras esquivaba el fuego de Jaken

Ren asintió con la cabeza y con un golpe alejó el hacha de Kohaku –Pero…- dijo el demonio de cabello castaño mientras veía como Sesshomaru desaparecía, su respiración no estaba tan agitada como en la batalla pasada

-¡No te preocupes!- gritó la demonio de cabello rosado y lanzo un pedazo de hielo que Rin cortó con su espada –No sabe cómo aparecer en lugares lejanos-

Aratani y Ren desaparecieron, Sesshomaru los siguió a esa dimensión, pero también se desvanecieron

-Cobardes…- pensó el cansado youkai y rápidamente regreso

-¡¿A dónde se han ido?!- gritó Inuyasha enojado

-Han escapado- contestó Sesshomaru con la respiración un poco agitada

-Amo- dijo Rin con una sonrisa al ver que el demonio estaba bien

Kohaku comenzó a caminar hacia la salida -¿A dónde vas Kohaku?- dijo la chica extrañada

-Quiero ir a ver a mi hermana… necesito platicar unas cosas con ella- dijo el exterminador con una mirada triste

-Yo… yo también tengo deseos de ver a Kagome- dijo Inuyasha sin alzar la mirada –Tengo que calmar mis miedos- pensó el hanyou

-¡¿Quieren volver?! Les recuerdo que tenemos un mes para planear el ataque al palacio y ustedes…- gritó Jaken exaltado

-Tal vez es por eso que debemos ir rápidamente a ver a nuestros amigos- dijo Rin con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Jaken, déjala ir… nosotros tenemos otros asuntos pendientes- dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia Inuyasha –Tu poder no reacciona con el collar, así que solo intenta conservarlo hasta que regrese- dijo el demonio extendiendo el collar del aire, el hanyou lo tomó asombrado –Si lo pierdes, juro que te reviviré y te matare de nuevo- los fríos ojos amarillos del demonio demostraban que no estaba mintiendo. El hibrido simplemente lo tomó y gruñó.

-Amo…- dijo Rin al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al demonio -¿Vendrá por nosotros?- preguntó y sus brillantes ojos lo admiraron

-Sí- fue lo único que contestó de manera cortante antes de salir volando

-Eso… eso es más que suficiente- pensó la chica llevándose las manos al pecho

Kohaku se le quedo viendo y movió su cabeza en señal de un pensamiento que los perturbaba.

Rin, Jaken y Kohaku volaban sobre Ah-Un, Inuyasha saltaba por debajo de ellos, un maravilloso atardecer los bañaba en una luz anaranjada.

El rostro de la chica demostraba que estaba en una profunda reflexión

-¿Qué piensas Rin?- preguntó el exterminador

-En el juicio del corazón- contestó Rin –Me gustaría saber en qué consiste…-

-Creo que te muestra los deseos de tu corazón- dijo Kohaku con su mirada perdiéndose en el horizonte

-En donde tienes que definir tu verdadero deseo- añadió Jaken con pesadez

-Y luchar contra tus miedos y dudas- agregó Inuyasha

-Yo vi dos caminos, en ambos estaba mi amo Sesshomaru, pero…- pensaba la joven y apretó inconscientemente su espada –En uno de ellos él estaba en la cima de un palacio, siendo un gran jefe, se veía tan feliz. En el otro…- el corazón de la muchacha se aceleró –Él estaba conmigo, abrazándome, viviendo en nuestra aldea- El estómago de Rin se revolvió –Mi más grande deseo es verlo feliz, pero mi corazón sabe que eso solo puede ser sin que yo obstaculice su camino- Los ojos de la chica se enrojecieron –Creo que lo mejor será amarlo en secreto amo-

 _*Sobre un bosque muy lejano*_

Un demonio de cabello blanco volaba por los aires, un pequeño youkai estaba aferrado a su estola, en su mente solo repasaba las visiones que había vivido en el castillo –La sangre que corre en mis venas es de un poderoso demonio y no dejare que unos estúpidos sentimientos humanos me…- pensaba Sesshomaru, cuando las palabras de Ekbi llegaron a su mente –Recuerda serle fiel a tu corazón- la imagen de la figura de Rin en el juicio llego instantáneamente –Mi corazón solo tiene un deseo y… ella no está en él-

Jaken que no había dejado de observar a su amo pensó –Usted es el único que puede traerle la felicidad a ambos-


	24. Capítulo 24: Sol y Luna 1 Parte

**(Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad aprecio que sigan esta historia y sobre todo que la estén disfrutando. Sé que Sesshomaru está siendo muy orgulloso, pero no será fácil que deje a un lado este sentimiento de youkai)**

 _*EN UNA CUEVA TENEBROSA*_

-Aratani ¿Qué planeas hacer con estos sellos tan extraños?- preguntó Ren al ver como la demonio usaba la sangre de unas bestias para dibujar unos extraños sellos en papel

-Como se nota que no eras el más listo de nosotros Ren ¿A caso no recuerdas esta trampa?- contestó Aratani enseñadole los tres pergaminos que ya tenía hechos

Ren sonrío con malicia -¿Vamos a matar al hijo del general perro?- dijo con entusiasmo

-Sí, puedo sentir como el collar del aire ha cambiado de dueño, eso solo puede significar que él está solo- dijo Aratani con una risa malvada

 _*EN LA ALDEA DE RIN*_

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Están aquí!- gritó Myoki sumamente emocionado

-¡Azura ve a avisarle a Kagome!- le dijo Sango a su hija mientras se incorporaba

Miroku, su esposa e hijos esperaban fuera de su casa y veían como sus amigos se acercaban. Finalmente se encontraron frente a frente

-¡Tío!- gritaron los pequeños lanzándose cariñosamente a Kohaku

-¡Rin!- dijo Sango abrazando a la joven

-Qué bueno que estén aquí- dijo Miroku dándole una palmada en el hombro a Inuyasha

-¡Rin!- gritó Shippo emocionado que llego saltando del techo

-¡Que gusto me da verte!- dijo alegre la joven abrazando a su amigo

-¡Rin, tíos!- grito Azura quien venía a toda velocidad por el camino, detrás de ella iba Kagome corriendo lo más rápido que su panza le permitía -¡Inuyasha!- gritaba la sacerdotisa con el corazón desbordando de alegría

-¡No corras loca!- grito el hanyou furioso al mismo tiempo que saltaba veloz para evitar que su amada siguiera corriendo, por fin la tuvo entre sus brazos con la respiración agitada -¡¿Estas demente o qué te pasa?! Estas embarazada no deberías correr de esa manera que tal si…- el regaño del hibrido sería detenido por el llanto de Kagome.

-¡Te vas y no sé nada de ti, si estas vivo o no, y ahora que te veo solo quiero estar pronto a tu lado, porque te amo!- decía con amargura la sacerdotisa y hundía su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha

-Kagome yo…- susurró el hanyou acariciando el cabello de la mujer

-¡Pero siempre eres un insensible!- gritó Kagome furiosa separándose del hibrido -¡Te odio!-

-¡Pero sí acabas de decir que me amas!- gritó Inuyasha molesto

-¡Pues ya cambie de opinión!- le contestó la sacerdotisa enojada

Rin rio al ver como sus amigos se demostraban su amor de modo tan particular, la joven se sentía muy dichosa por verlos de nuevo, básicamente se habían convertido en su familia, en especial Kaede, pero su mirada se perdería en el cielo nocturno con una sola persona en mente.

 _*EN UN TERRITORIO LLENO DE LAVA HIRVIENTE*_

Dos pedazos blancos y enromes brillaban en el suelo

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- se dijo a si mismo Totosai -¡Son los restos del colmillo de Sesshomaru!- exclamo sorprendido -¿Será que por fin ha logrado ver la conexión?- pero así como comenzaron a brillar se apagaron –Vaya muchacho tonto, aún no se ha dado cuenta del enorme poder que tiene- el anciano volteo al cielo estrellado –Inu-No-Taisho te fuiste muy pronto… aún le faltaba una lección por aprender-

* _DE VUELTA EN LA ALDEA DE RIN_ *

El día siguiente transcurrió con mucha normalidad, pero con igual felicidad, pronto Rin puso al corriente a sus amigos.

-Aun así me parece extraño que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru pudieran usar el collar del aire- dijo Sango mientras terminaba de recoger unas papas

-No es raro- contestó Kaede al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las raíces a otras papas –Es obvio que estos collares responden a las esencias, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru tienen la esencia del cuerpo de un demonio-

-Pero al ser Sesshomaru un demonio completo él sí pudo usar todo el poder del collar-agregó Kagome y echaba los vegetales limpios en un canasto

-Pero no hay duda de que usarlos es sumamente complicado- pensaba Rin con temor al recordar la imagen de su amo después de haber usado el collar del aire

-¿Y qué ha dicho Kohaku sobre la princesa?- preguntó Shippo sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos

-No ha querido hablar conmigo sobre eso- contestó Rin triste –Pero ha de estar muy afligido, él siempre ha hablado de la princesa con mucho cariño y no sabemos cómo ayudarla en su situación actual-

-No están seguros de poder separar el alma de Aratani del cuerpo de ella, así que si la destruyen…- dijo Kaede

-No te preocupes Rin- dijo Sango con una sonrisa –Creo que él y Miroku están hablando de eso, además estoy segura de que algo se les ocurrirá-

-Sí- afirmó Rin con una bella sonrisa

 _*EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO*_

Miroku y Kohaku regresaban de expulsar unos demonios de un templo cercano, en retribución les habían dado dos pequeñas, pero valiosas piezas de oro, por lo que el codicioso de Miroku iba muy feliz.

-Con esto podremos comprar muchas cosas sí señor- dijo el monje confiado

-Miroku…- dijo Kohaku con una expresión muy seria –Necesito que me ayudes a hacer algo, porque… necesito hacerlo muy bien-

El monje notó la repentina seriedad del joven -¿Y qué es eso tan importante si se puede saber?- preguntó

-Es sobre Rin…- contestó el joven

Más tarde, esa noche, todos cenaban en casa de la anciana Kaede

-¿Por qué Miroku habrá insistido en que cenáramos juntos aquí?- preguntaba Inuyasha molesto por tener que cargar la vasija de sake que Kohaku le había encargado -¡Y además con esta ropa tan estorbosa!-

El monje dijo que quería que se sintieran como en una gran celebración e invito a todos a usar sus mejores ropas

-Pues no lo sé, pero tenía razón en que hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos, además es bonito tener una cena elegante de vez en cuando- contestó Kagome con una sonrisa, de pronto su estómago sonó y la sacerdotisa se ruborizó –Creo que este bebé ha heredado tu apetito- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

De pronto Inuyasha bajo la mirada y detuvo su caminado –Kagome… no creo poder ser un buen padre- dijo cabizbajo

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó la mujer viéndolo con sopresa

-Porque… tú eres muy buena para demostrar amor y yo… yo no sé qué hare cuando…- la voz del hanyou se volvió temblorosa –Cuando tú ya no estés-

Un viento frío comenzó a correr, Kagome se sentía congelada ante las palabras del hibrido, pero pronto se acercó a él y tomo su mano colocándola en su vientre –Cuando yo ya no este, éste pequeño sí estará, recordándote lo bella que es la vida y así…- la sacerdotisa tomo con su otra mano el rostro de Inuyasha –Y así podrás amarlo como lo haces conmigo-

-Kagome…- susurró el hanyou mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba

-¡Chicos si no entran la comida se va a enfríar!- gritó Sango

-¡Vamos!- contestó la sacerdotisa entrando con Inuyasha tomados de la mano

Finalmente todos se sentaron, se encontraban muy felices de estar reunidos, pero Rin sentía una profunda intranquilidad –Amo no sé porque mi corazón me dice que algo no está bien, siento que tengo que estar a su lado- la joven sería sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Kaede

-¡Rin!- dijo en voz alta la anciana

-Lo siento abuela ¿Qué decías?- dijo la chica

-Que ya que tú hiciste la cena, nos hagas el favor de comenzar con este delicioso banquete- dijo Kaede

-Sí abuela- contestó la joven con una bella sonrisa –Muchachos esta cena la prepare a petición de Miroku debido a que quería celebrar una ocasión muy especial, así que espero que la disfruten y ¡Que aproveche!- agregó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia

Durante la cena Kohaku no dejaba de ver a la distraída y hermosa Rin, pero sus ojos revelaban un toque de nostalgia –Kohaku… ¿En qué estás pensando?- se preguntó a si mismo Miroku

 _*EN UNAS TIERRAS ALEJADAS CERCANAS AL SUR*_

-Mi amo casi no ha hablado desde que nos separamos de la mocosa ¿Qué tanto estará pensando? Tal vez en la extraña manera en que Bakusaiga brilló hace unas horas…- se preguntaba a si mismo Jaken –Sin mencionar que decidió dejarle el collar del aire a Inuyasha, no estoy muy seguro de que eso haya sido una muy buena idea, sé que no es tan inútil, pero lo más normal sería que los atacaran- suspiró

Poco sabia el pequeño demonio que la mente de su amo seguía confundida por el extraño comportamiento de su espada y las visiones que había tenido en aquel palacio –Lo que más deseo es el poder… me convertiré en el demonio más fuerte que alguna vez se haya visto y no dejare que un tonto sentimiento humano me lo impida- concluía Sesshomaru mentalmente

-Amo ¿Cuándo entraremos a las tierras del Sur?- preguntó finalmente el youkai verde, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-Amito… que ¿Ya no me quiere?- pensaba Jaken con los ojos llorosos

-Alto- dijo Sesshomaru autoritariamente

El pequeño youkai se detuvo inmediatamente -¿Qué pasa amo?- preguntó asustado

Un filoso pedazo de hielo salió volando de la nada, el demonio de cabello blanco lo destruyo con su puño cuando este estaba a unos centímetros de su cara

-Qué hábil eres Sesshomaru- dijo Aratani apareciendo entre los árboles

Un enorme puño salió por debajo de la tierra, el youkai lo corto con sus garras y Jaken salió volando, en cuanto cayo un enorme pedazo de hielo se formó alrededor de él.

-¡Amo boni…!- gritó el pequeño demonio antes de quedar completamente congelado

-Creo que por fin jugaremos en serio- agregó Ren con una sonrisa maliciosa

Aratani convirtió su brazo en un enorme pedazo de hielo y lanzó un peligroso ataque -¡Es hora de que mueras!- gritó la furiosa demonio, Sesshomaru esquivó el fuerte golpe que sólo dejó un enorme agujero en el suelo.

-No pretendo morir en una pelea con un ser tan asqueroso- dijo Sesshomaru mientras sacaba a Bakusaiga y cortaba por la mitad a Ren que había salido por detrás.

Sesshomaru movía su espada a una velocidad impresionante y aunque la mayoría de los golpes lastimaban a Ren o hacían que retrocediera Aratani, su habilidad de traspasar las dimensiones hacía que la pelea no estuviera en igualdad de condiciones.

Sesshomaru lanzó un poderoso ataque que obligo a los malvados demonios a retroceder, unos segundos después Aratani gritó -¡Ren ahora!- y lanzó unos pergaminos alrededor de Sesshomaru, el demonio de cabello castaño se apresuró a lanzar también los suyos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el youkai de ojos amarillos estaba encerrado en un extraño círculo. Aratani y Ren juntaron sus manos, unos extraños rayos rosados salieron de los pergaminos dirigiéndose directamente a Sesshomaru; él cual inmediatamente se sintió más pesado.

-Estos pergaminos purifican a los demonios- gritó Aratani apareciendo delante del youkai de cabello blanco y dándole un fuerte golpe que provoco que se impactara con el círculo alrededor de él.

-¡Así ya no eres tan fuerte ¿Verdad?!- río Ren maliciosamente

-Es lamentable que no hayas aceptado nuestra oferta, ahora morirás- agregó Aratani convirtiendo su brazo en hielo

Sesshomaru se reincorporo rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro –Ya me cansé de estos juegos- dijo y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo, Bakusaiga comenzó a llenarse de una enorme cantidad de rayos verdes –Aquí termina todo- amenazó el demonio mientras comenzaba a lanzar mortales ataques al par de villanos.

A pesar de que los ataques comenzaban a cansar a Ren, eran mayoría y apareciendo de la nada Aratani pegó un pergamino en la pierna de Sesshomaru.

-Será mejor que te des por vencido- gritó la demonio -¡Este será tu fin!-

 _*EN LA ALDEA DE RIN*_

Terminaban de dejar los platos en la cubeta de afuera de la cabaña cuando Rin casi tiró uno de los platos ante una terrible sensación de alerta que la invadió de repente

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- preguntó Shippo asustado al mismo tiempo que dejaba el plato que había salvado

-Es sólo que tengo un muy mal presentimiento Shippo, siento como si algo malo le hubiera pasado a…- la joven detuvo sus palabras

-¿A Sesshomaru?- preguntó el zorro con seriedad

La chica solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-Bueno… él es muy poderoso, no creo que se algo malo Rin- dijo Shippo tratando de calmar a su amiga

-Espero que sí- murmuró la joven mientras terminaba de secar su kimono –Me lo regalo mi abuela y Sango insisitió en que lo usara hoy- agregó la muchacha limpiándose con una mirada triste

–¡No te preocupes Rin!- dijo anímicamente el zorro -Si pasa el tiempo y no te tranquilizas… yo te acompaño a buscarlo-

-Gracias Shippo- dijo Rin con una linda sonrisa

-¡Rin, Shippo, vengan para acá!- gritó Miroku

Los chicos se apresuraron a entrar en la cabaña

El monje aclaró su garganta –Bueno amigos, como les dije desde la mañana, quería que el día de hoy fuera una gran celebración puesto que…- el hombre volteo a ver a Kohaku que rápidamente se puso de pie

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena bastante confundidos

Miroku prosiguió -… esta noche, en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, que básicamente se ha convertido en la tutora de Rin, yo…- dijo el monje con un rostro sumamente nostálgico –Esposo de la hermana mayor de Sango, en representación del… padre de Kohaku- el exterminador bajo la mirada –Vengo a acompañarlo a…-

-Pedir tu mano Rin- interrumpió el chico viendo a su amiga fijamente a los ojos

La muchacha abrió sus maravillosos ojos oscuros en señal de la sorpresa -Kohaku…- pensó la joven mientras sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies se destrozaba y caía en un profundo vacío

 _*EN UNAS TIERRAS ALEJADAS CERCANAS AL SUR*_

Los movimientos de Sesshomaru se hicieron más lentos y comenzaba a sentir la fatiga del hechizo de Aratani.

-A este paso morirás-dijo Ren triunfante

-Tus amenazas no servirán- dijo el demonio de cabello blanco al mismo tiempo que cortaba la cabeza del youkai de ojos verdes

-Descuida, después mataremos a esa humana llamada Rin- dijo Aratani tomando a Bakusaiga, su gélida mano comenzó a congelar la espada –Para que así se vean en el otro mundo-

Por primera vez en muchos siglos, Sesshomaru comenzó a dudar si... podría ganar esta batalla


	25. Capítulo 25: Sol y Luna 2P

Bakusaiga se comenzaba a congelar casi en su totalidad, Sesshomaru sentía cada vez su cuerpo más pesado, usando sus garras hico retroceder a Ren que llegaba por su espalda, pero en cuanto hizo esto una figura de hielo de Aratani lo golpeo en el hombro.

-¿Vas a empezar con tus trucos sucios?- dijo Sesshomaru mientras recuperaba el equilibrio

-A veces hay que jugar así para ganar-contestó la miserable demonio –Esos pergaminos no te dejaran adoptar tu figura demoníaca y su poder solo puede ser retirado usando los collares de la vida-

-No requerí de tomar mi verdadera forma la última vez que peleamos, si no mal recuerdo terminaron huyendo como los asquerosos cobardes que son, pero esta vez… no irán a ningún lado- dijo el youkai de cabello blanco

-No me hagas reír- gritó burlonamente Ren –No creo que estés en posición de amenazar-

 _* EN UNAS TIERRAS LLENAS DE LAVA*_

Un mal presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Totosai, se quedó reflexionando y tras unos momentos exclamó para sí mismo –Sesshomaru, tienes más poder del que crees ¿Por qué no eres sincero contigo mismo?-

 _*EN UNAS TIERRAS AL SUR*_

-¡Voy a acabar contigo para después comerme a esa niña!- exclamó Ren mientras sus puños crecían de manera grotesca y comenzaba a lanzar peligrosos golpes hacia Sesshomaru

-Ese inútil de Inuyasha no podrá protegerla…- pensaba el demonio mientras sus ojos amarillos estaban alertas ante todo ataque, de pronto un sentimiento de enojo comenzó a invadirlo –No puedo dejar que un ser tan vil se te acerqué- ante este pensamiento Bakusaiga comenzó a palpitar

-Hay algo raro con esa espada- pensó Aratani al sentir el poder que comenzaba a emitir el arma –Tengo que hacer algo- inmediatamente después la demonio creo decenas de figuras de hielo que comenzaron a atacar a Sesshomaru

-¿Qué está pasando con Bakusaiga?- pensaba el demonio de ojos amarillos –Lo que sea, Aratani ya se dio cuenta, la mayoría de sus ataques son con el objetivo de quitármela- seguía analizando Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que cortaba las mortales figuras humanoides de hielo

Una enorme roca saldría del costado derecho del demonio de cabello blanco lanzándolo un par de metros.

-Esa niña se pondrá muy triste cuando mueras Sesshomaru- dijo Ren burlonamente –Pero no te preocupes… ¡Me encargare de llevarle tu cabeza!- el demonio intento patear a Sesshomaru con su amorfa y gigante pierna

El youkai de cabello blanco comenzó a sentir una terrible impotencia –Maldita sea… no puedo perder esta batalla… yo no puedo perderte de nuevo… ¡Rin!- pensó Sesshomaru y sus espadas comenzaron a temblar

-Ahora entiendo porque Aratani dirigió sus figuras de ese modo- pensó Ren al mismo tiempo que retrocedía –Esas espadas son un peligro-

 _*EN UNAS TIERRAS LLENAS DE LAVA*_

Los dos pedazos restantes del colmillo de Sesshomaru comenzaron a temblar, Totosai caminó rápidamente hacia ellos –No cabe duda de que tu poder ya está a la altura de tu padre, pero… ¿Realmente podrás liberarlo?- el viejo volteo hacia el cielo y vio la brillante luna creciente –Ya tienes el poder de unir el sol y la luna, sólo tienes que encontrar el hilo-

 _*EN UNAS TIERRAS AL SUR*_

-¿Qué les está pasando?- pensaba el demonio de ojos amarillos -¿Qué es esta energía?- el estar inmerso en sus pensamientos provocaría que una de las figuras de Aratani lo golpeara y terminara en el suelo

-Bakusaiga… Colmillo Sagrado…- pensaba Sesshomaru y vio ambas espadas -¡Yo usare su poder para terminar con esto!- gritó el youkai mientras sacaba a Colmillo Sagrado de su funda y regresaba a la batalla

-Esa espada tiene una extraña esencia, pero… ¿Por qué si la sacó no la está usando para atacar?- pensaba Ren

 _*EN LA ALDEA DE RIN*_

-Kohaku- dijo Rin aterrada mientras apretaba su kimono con fuerza –Yo…-

Súbitamente todos voltearon al otro extremo del cuarto al sentir una onda de energía, la joven corrió para quitar la cortina que dividía su "habitación" ahí se encontró con la espada que le había dado su amo, la cual estaba temblando en su funda

-La espada que me regaló mi amo… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Le habrá pasado algo?!- pensaba Rin con desesperación mientras observaba el extraño fenómeno

 _*EN UNAS TIERRAS DEL SUR*_

-Parece ser que esa espada no sirve para nada- rio Aratani al mismo tiempo que sus figuras intentaban arrebatar a Bakusaiga de las manos de Sesshomaru.

-Esta espada nació de mi propio poder y esta otra es herencia de mi padre ¡Y con ellas te destruiré!- gritó decidido el demonio ojos amarillos.

Ren atacó a Sesshomaru por la espalda, este salió volando directamente hacia Aratani quien había convertido su brazo en un filoso pedazo de hielo, el cual atravesó el torso del demonio de cabello blanco.

La sangre brotaba abundantemente del estómago del demonio -¡Lo mejor será que te rindas!- gritó la malvada youkai -Esa niña no soportara tu muerte- dijo riéndose al ver como Sesshomaru bajaba su cabeza lentamente –Y entonces… la haré gritar de agonía mientras me robó su destrozada alma-

El demonio de cabello blanco comenzó a sentir una gran desesperación –¡Rin se tiene que quedar a mí lado!- pensaba, de pronto Bakusaiga comenzó a brillar junto con Colmillo Sagrado

 _*EN LA ALDEA DE RIN*_

-¡Rin no!- gritó Kohaku en cuanto vio como la muchacha corría hacia la espada y la sacaba de su funda. Para sorpresa de todos la espada brillaba y liberaba una energía impresionante

 _*EN UNAS TIERRAS DEL SUR*_

Sesshomaru se liberó del brazo de Aratani con un gran salto –Maldita…- pensaba mientras sentía como su frente se llenaba de un sudor frío -¡No puedo perder! ¡No puedo permitir que ellos vayan tras Rin!- los sentimientos del demonio eran tales que sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo, Bakusaiga se comenzó a rodear de cientos de pequeños rayos de color verde, el brillo en las espadas aumentó más y más -¡Yo Sesshomaru, usare este poder para protegerte!- gritó el youkai de ojos amarillos a la par que blandió ambas espadas creando un potente ataque de rayos verdes y negros que golpeo directamente a Aratani y a Ren.

-Que tonto… basta que nos pasemos a la dimensión de los collares para esquivar su ataque- pensaba Ren, pero en cuanto él y Aratani pasaron a esa dimensión, los rayos del ataque de Sesshomaru los siguieron

-¡Imposible!- pensaba Aratani desesperada -¡Ren tenemos que irnos muy lejos!- gritó despavorida, pero el cuerpo de su malvado compañero ya había sido completamente destruido, como pudo la malvada youkai tomo el collar de la tierra y se desvaneció.

Acto seguido el hielo alrededor de Jaken se esfumo también, tras caer el pequeño demonio alzo la mirada para ver con pánico como la figura de su amo comenzaba a caer hacia adelante; paso menos de un segundo para que Colmillo Sagrado envolviera a Sesshomaru en una extraña luz negra. Jaken se lanzó hacia la estola de su amo y también desapareció envuelto en el poder de Colmillo Sagrado.

 _*EN LA ALDEA DE RIN*_

La espada que sostenía Rin dejo de brillar, la chica se le quedo viendo con una mirada llena de intriga, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la guardo en su funda y se la colgó en su cintura. Rápidamente comenzó a correr por toda la casa guardando varias hierbas y medicinas en su bolso.

Shippo se apresuró a ayudarla -¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- le preguntó en secreto

-No te preocupes, creo que prefiero ir sola- le contestó la joven en un murmuro

En un instante Rin ya estaba corriendo fuera de la casa en dirección a donde dormía Ah-Un

-¡¿A dónde cree que va esa niña?! Ni siquiera ha respondido ¡Ri…!- gritó enojado Inuyasha, pero su protesta sería detenida al sentir una cálida mano sobre la suya

-Déjala ir- dijo Kagome viendo al hanyou con un mirada autoritaria –Después te explicare todo-

A excepción del híbrido, todos en el cuarto tenían una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

La joven colocó una mano en cada cabeza de Ah-Un y viéndolo fijamente dijo -Ah-Un, yo sé que ustedes saben en dónde está el amo, por favor… - el brillo y sinceridad en los ojos de la muchacha captaron la atención del dragón –Por favor… llévenme pronto a su lado- Tras pronunciar estas últimas palabras Rin saltó ágilmente al lomo de la bestia.

-¡Rin!- el gritó de Kohaku que llegaba corriendo paralizó a la chica, en cuanto estuvo frente a ella sus miradas se cruzaron, el silencio se hizo presente y la joven fue víctima de un terrible sentimiento de tristeza.

-Rin sé que no puedo detenerte, pero creo que los dos debemos de pensar en nuestro futuro, sé que podemos hacernos felices y…- el exterminador comenzó a hablar mientras iba bajando su mirada

-Tienes razón…- fue lo único que contestó la chica al mismo tiempo que volteaba la cara –Cuando regrese tendrás mi respuesta, en verdad lo siento…- dijo la joven en voz baja y jalo las riendas de Ah-Un; tras unos segundos su figura se iba perdiendo en la oscura noche.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro- dijo el monje Miroku que caminaba lentamente hacia Kohaku

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó el muchacho confundido

-De que tengas la razón- agregó el monje sin saber que Sango los observaba a lo lejos.

 _*EN UN DESIERTO ALEJADO*_

Una Aratani muy mal herida caminaba con dificultad por unas dunas –Aún no puedo creer que un demonio como él tuviera tal poder- la demonio bajo su mirada al collar de la tierra que sostenía en su mano –Y tú imbécil te dejaste desintegrar- la piedra brillo un segundo, como en señal de que el malvado Ren la escuchaba –Tendremos que hacerte un nuevo cuerpo pronto- agregó al aire la malvada demonio -¿Cómo es que ese ataque atravesó las dimensiones?- pensaba para sí misma al mismo tiempo que recordaba la batalla –Pero estoy segura que esa espada que no usabas para atacar tiene algo que ver-

 _*EN UNA TIERRA LLENA DE LAVA*_

-Revelaste casi todo tu poder- dijo Totosai sin dejar de ver los pedazos del colmillo de Sesshomaru –Por un momento encontraste el hilo…- el anciano comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva –Bakusaiga, una espada que surgió de tu deseo de poder; Comillo de Sol, el verdadero nombre de la espada que le diste a esa niña, una espada creada por tu deseo de protegerla. Como el Sol y la Luna, dos espadas con propósitos sumamente distintos, pero unidas por el deseo en tu corazón- pensaba el viejo mientras veía como la luna creciente se elevaba en la bóveda celeste –Y el hilo, Colmillo Sagrado, una espada capaz de regir en el mundo de las almas, con el poder de traspasar este mundo, un arma con mente propia- una estrella fugaz alumbro el cielo por un instante –Aún recuerdo tu deseo Inu-No-Taisho-

 _*EN UN PALACIO AL OESTE*_

Sesshomaru apareció sobre un elegante futón y Jaken salió volando por el piso del cuarto de su señor

-¡Amo bonito!- gritó el pequeño demonio mientras corría hacia donde estaba su amo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, los ojos del poderoso youkai continuaban cerrados -¡Amo no me diga que está muerto!- gritó el demonio verde al mismo tiempo que lloraba desesperadamente

Pasaban las horas y Sesshomaru no recuperaba la conciencia, Jaken entró en pánico, lo único que podía hacer era poner vendas sobre la enorme herida que tenía su amo en el torso. De pronto un sonido familiar lo haría asomarse velozmente por la ventana

-¿Dónde estamos Ah-Un?- preguntó Rin al ver un gigantesco palacio con una hermosa fachada, pero que claramente seguía en construcción, dos demonios hurón que vigilaban la entrada se le quedaron viendo con desconfianza, pero la dejaron aterrizar en el patio delantero.

-¡Mocosa!- gritó Jaken con fuerza desde una ventana muy alta –¡Ven pronto, el amo está herido!- las palabras del pequeño youkai hicieron que Rin sintiera una puñalada en el estómago. La chica dejo al dragón y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. En cuanto encontró la habitación, abrió la puerta bruscamente, la imagen de su amo con los ojos cerrados y con esta mortal herida en su torso hizo que su corazón le doliera.

La joven cayó de cuclillas a lado del imponente demonio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Amo…- dijo con un hilo de voz

En medio de la oscura noche la herida del demonio había sido completamente tratada y envuelta en unos vendajes que servían para aplicar un remedio hecho por Rin, a pesar de eso la chica continuaba viendo a su amo con unos ojos de infinito pesar.

-Con tus cosas raras mejorara pronto, ya lo verás- dijo Jaken tratando de calmar a la joven, y a sí mismo

-Todo es mí culpa- la muchacha apretó los puños –No debí volver a la aldea y debí haberle insistido en que se llevara el collar del aire-

-No sabías lo que iba a pasar niña- agregó el pequeño demonio comprensivo

-Ya debe de estar la medicina- dijo Rin sin aparentemente haber escuchado las palabras del demonio verde, destapo una olla y sirvió un líquido de color violeta –Debemos darle esto señor Jaken-

Con ayuda del pequeño youkai, enderezaron al demonio, con sumo cuidado y cariño la muchacha vació un poco del contenido en sus labios, para alivio de la chica su amo tomó algo del té. Llena de dicha la joven sonrió más calmada.

-Te dije mocosa- dijo Jaken con una mezcla de tranquilidad y triunfo

-Me siento muy feliz por saber que al menos una vez, fui yo quien pudo ayudarlos- dijo la muchacha con voz cabizbaja

-¡No te pienses hacer una holgazana!- dijo el demonio verde molesto –Ya que he visto que sí sabes lo que haces, te dejare hasta curarme a mí-

Rin sonrío con amargura -Tal vez ya no nos veamos tan seguido señor Jaken…-dijo la chica mientras sentía un incómodo frio en su pecho

-¿De qué hablas mocosa?- preguntó extrañado Jaken

-Kohaku me pidió matrimonio…- exclamó finalmente la joven

Los ojos del demonio verde se abrieron llenos de sorpresa -¡¿Le dijiste que sí?!- gritó incrédulo

-Aún no le he dado mi respuesta- contestó la muchacha y las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el pequeño youkai viendo a Rin con compasión

-Porque mi mente y mi corazón no se ponen de acuerdo- contestó sollozando la chica –Y eso hace que me duela mucho…- la joven se lanzó al pecho de Jaken.

El pequeño demonio le acarició el cabello –Rin me gustaría ayudarte, aún no termino de entender que pasa por la cabeza del amo bonito, él te necesita…, pero no estoy seguro de que puedo aceptarlo- pensó el youkai verde

Rin pasó casi toda la noche en vela, la preocupación que sentía por su amo y la inmensa tristeza le provocaba insomnio, antes de conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada dejo una sopa calentándose en el fuego.

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos con calma, lentamente se sentó sobre el futón, vio como Jaken estaba profundamente dormido en una esquina, Rin estaba acostada frente a él, los rayos del amanecer bañaban su cuerpo y el resplandor sobre su piel hacia que se viera como un ángel. El demonio detuvo su mirada en los inflamados ojos de la chica, era evidente que había pasado largas horas llorando.

-No cabe duda que a pesar de todo sigues brillando igual que el sol- pensó el youkai y con su mano retiró un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de Rin, sus ojos voltearon a la espada que tenía en su cintura –Estuviste conmigo, aun no entiendo bien cómo- de pronto una idea vino a la mente de Sesshomaru –Colmillo de Sol…- susurró el demonio. La imagen de la chica hizo que el corazón del demonio se sintiera cálido –Rin… despierta- dijo el youkai en voz baja –Rin…-

La voz de su amo hizo que la muchacha abriera rápidamente los ojos, al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de luz y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –Amo…- la chica bajo su mirada –Estoy tan feliz…-

Sesshomaru jalo súbitamente a Rin hacia su pecho –Tú representas un gran problema para mí…- dijo el demonio acercando aún más a la chica, la cual temblaba ante la impulsividad y proximidad con su amo, a pesar de eso sus palabras la hirieron. El demonio río con ironía y pensó –Es increíble lo que estoy haciendo-

-Amo… yo lo lamento mucho- murmuró la joven con pesar

-Mírame- le ordenó el youkai

La muchacha sentía sumamente confundida, creía que el pecho le explotaría al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada, cuando sus bellos ojos negros se toparon con los de su amo, Rin sintió que el tiempo se detenía

-Quiero que tus ojos siempre muestren la calidez de tu alma- pensaba Sesshomaru –Quiero que seas feliz- finalmente dijo -¿Recuerdas que cuando eras niña me prometiste que siempre me obedecerías?- La pregunta del demonio solo hizo que la mente de Rin se confundiera más, por lo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza –Sonríe para mí- exclamó el youkai

Ante las palabras de su amo, la simple emoción hizo que la chica sonriera con sinceridad

-¡Huele a comida!- gritó Jaken al oler la sopa, el pequeño demonio corrió emocionado a la olla, pero un libro volador lo tiraría al suelo

En un instante la joven se puso de pie y comenzó a servir la sopa en unos elegantes tazones, mientras aún intentaba disimular el rubor de sus mejillas, la divina sonrisa en su rostro bastaba para ver que todo el dolor en su corazón comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Rin dijo-Amo… iré por un poco más de agua para limpiar su herida-

-Jaken ve con ella- dijo Sesshomaru

Había un riachuelo muy cerca del palacio, al salir los demonios hurón que Rin había visto al llegar seguían ahí, no dejaban de verla llenos de curiosidad

-Señor Jaken ¿Quiénes son ellos?- susurró la chica al oído del pequeño demonio

-Son algunos de los guardias del palacio del amo- contestó el youkai verde

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó la joven

-Hay otros diez más en la salida trasera y otros dos grupos de 5 que patrullan el perímetro- dijo Jaken

-¿Por qué no hay dentro del palacio?- preguntó la muchacha

-El amo ha ordenado que hasta que se termine de construir el palacio, solo pueden entrar los obreros- contestó el demonio verde mientras se comenzaba a molestar por las preguntas de Rin

-¿Y por qué no hay nadie trabajando ahora?- preguntó la chica colmando la paciencia del pequeño youkai

-¡Están en sus dos días de descanso, trabajan cinco días sin parar, lo único que falta es el salón de fiestas, el pozo se pondrá a funcionar la próxima semana, sí hay un establo para Ah-Un, el amo no ha dicho nada de los muebles y sí tendrá un jardín!- gritó enojado Jaken hasta quedar jadeando

La chica se le quedó viendo sorprendida –Creo que ya no le preguntaré nada- pensó con una sonrisa traviesa

Regresaban del río cuando escucharon unos gritos, pese a las advertencias de Jaken la joven salió corriendo en esa dirección, se encontró con una demonio tejón y su cría, estaban siendo atacadas por decenas de horribles demonios.

-¡Escuincla corre, tenemos que ir por el amo!- gritó el demonio verde asustado

Los temibles demonios se acercaban lanzando peligrosas mordidas, pero la muchacha los alejaba hábilmente con su espada, escuchaba como la pequeña cría de tejón lloraba llena de miedo, su madre la protegía entre sus brazos.

Un demonio aventó a Rin contra un árbol

-¡Mocosa!- gritó el pequeño youkai lleno de miedo -¡Vámonos!-

-No puedo hacer eso…- contestó la chica incorporándose con dificultad, volteo a ver a la tejón que la miraba con ojos de súplica –Ese día nadie ayudo a mi familia o a mí, ahora yo puedo hacer algo…- la muchacha tomo a Colmillo de Sol con fuerza entre sus manos –Con esta espada las protegeré a ellas y a usted señor Jaken- dijo la joven con decisión, la espada comenzó a brillar, ante el poder que comenzó a surgir de ella los demonios comenzaron a retroceder –Por fin entiendo cómo usar esta espada amo- pensó Rin con seguridad –Por favor, préstame tu poder una vez más… para proteger a quien mi corazón desee-

-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó la chica con fuerza blandiendo la espada y destruyendo a todos los demonios con unos rayos dorados, sus piernas se vencieron, terminó en el sueño con una sonrisa triunfante

-¡¿Estás bien niña?!- preguntó Jaken aterrado al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la joven

-Sí, estoy bien- la muchacha dirigió su mirada a la tejón -¿Ustedes están bien?-

Con lágrimas en los ojos la tejón asintió y abrazó con alegría a su cría –Siempre estaremos en deuda con usted señorita- dijo la madre

-¡Pues si quieren pagarla sean más cuidadosas, por eso el amo ha establecido en qué lugares pueden poner sus aldeas!- gritó Jaken enokado

-Pero supuestamente estamos en territorio seguro gran señor Jaken- contestó la tejón

-¡Es cierto!- pensó el demonio verde preocupado –Rin debemos de informarle esto al amo bonito-

La muchacha se despidió de la tejón y salió corriendo junto con Jaken, era medio día para cuando subieron a la habitación de Sesshomaru, el cual prácticamente ya no tenía ninguna herida, se encontraba sentado sobre el futón revisando unos mapas.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru estábamos cerca del riachuelo cuando…!- gritó Jaken presuroso

-Lo sé- interrumpió el demonio de cabello blanco con voz potente –Los demonios están saliendo de sus escondites, están volando hacia el noreste, no dudo que Aratani y Ren tengan algo que ver, pero… por el momento tengo que quedarme para dejarles en claro de quién son estas tierras- añadió Sesshomaru molesto -Es por eso que…- sus bellos ojos amarillos que ahora se veían completamente fríos se posaron en Rin –Ahora este no es un lugar para los humanos-

Las palabras del demonio hicieron que la chica se sintiera como una piedra hundiéndose en el frío océano –Rin regresa con la anciana- dijo el imponente youkai –Dile al torpe de Inuyasha que vayan preparando todo para robar el collar del fuego-

La muchacha recordó el rostro tan amable que le había mostrado su amo en la mañana, la forma en que la miró mientras ella le sonreía y la imagen que ahora le mostraba simplemente no concordaba –Sí amo…- contestó con tristeza

Rin dejo comida para Jaken y medicina para su amo

-No estoy seguro de cómo, pero haré que el amo bonito se tome el té que dejaste- le dijo el pequeño demonio en voz baja

-Parece que ya está completamente recuperado, así que solo tómenlo en caso de emergencia- contestó la chica con una sonrisa triste

Montó a Ah-Un, estaba por irse cuando una voz la detuvo

-Rin- dijo Sesshomaru desde la entrada del palacio y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sus ojos se quedaron admirando a la bella joven, esto provoco que el estómago de la muchacha se llenará de mariposas; de repente posó su mano sobre la de ella –Ahora ya no solo estamos unidos por el poder de la confianza, sino por esa espada- dijo el fuerte demonio

Rin asintió, ruborizada sonrió llena de dicha –Lo estaré esperando amo- agregó

Entre los coloridos rayos del atardecer la figura de la chica se fue alejando, contrario a otras ocasiones, Sesshomaru se quedó observando al horizonte. Jaken no pudo evitar notar este extraño hecho y sin saber bien porqué, sonrió.

-Jaken…- dijo el demonio caminando hacia el palacio –Sino quitas esa tonta expresión de tu rostro… te mataré-

-¡Lo siento amo bonito! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- gritó despavorido el pequeño youkai caminando detrás de su amo

-Amo- pensaba Rin con una sonrisa mientras surcaba los cielos –Sé que solo soy una simple humana y que usted me dio esta espada para protegerme, pero… yo la usare para defender todo lo que es importante para mí-


	26. Chapter 26

-Kohaku- dijo Sango al ver a su hermano sentado afuera de la cabaña viendo hacia las estrellas –Ella volverá pronto-

-Lo sé-contestó el exterminador

-Pero eso es lo que te tiene nervioso ¿O no?- preguntó la astuta mujer

El chico le desvió la mirada -¿De qué estás hablando? Yo quiero que Rin vuelva pronto- contestó secamente

-Ella dijo que respondería tu propuesta de matrimonio en cuanto regresara ¿Qué crees que contestará?- dijo Sango

El joven apretó sus puños y su mente se comenzó a nublar por el torrente de ideas

-Porque en mi opinión deberías estar triste…- prosiguió la exterminadora –Si la mujer que yo amo se hubiera ido con otro en lugar de contestarme, yo estaría triste- los ojos de la mujer examinaban cada reacción de su hermano –Pero cuando se fue no vi ningún tipo de emoción en ti…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el joven extrañado

-Que me parece que estás seguro de que ella te dirá que sí…- contestó Sango –Aún recuerdo lo que le dijiste "Podemos hacernos felices", simplemente creo que ambos están cometiendo el mismo error- agregó la exterminadora antes de regresar a la casa, dejando a Kohaku ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Con dificultad la mujer se acostó a lado de Miroku procurando no despertarlo, pero resbalo y cayó sobre él

-Creo que esa panza es una bendición- dijo el monje sonriendo, el cual había sostenido a su esposa

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Sango molesta ante su torpeza

-Hace que dependas más de mí, servir a la mujer que amo me hace feliz- contestó el hombre

La exterminadora se sonrojó y después se recostó sobre el pecho del monje, una expresión de preocupación se formó en su rostro

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Miroku que había notado el cambio en su esposa

-En que tengo miedo de que Kohaku no conozca esta felicidad que ahora yo siento…- contestó la exterminadora

-Te diste cuenta también…- agregó el hombre

-Ellos están a punto de cometer un grave error…- dijo Sango

A la mañana siguiente Rin llego juntó con los primeros rayos de luz, fue inmediatamente con la anciana Kaede que la recibió con suma alegría

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó la anciana

La chica se ruborizo –Sí abuela, perdóname por irme tan repentinamente- contestó bajando la cabeza

-No es conmigo con quién tienes que disculparte- contestó Kaede –Por cierto… ¿Ya le darás su respuesta?-

La joven asintió con la cabeza

Tal y como dictaban las tradiciones, la anciana Kaede cito a todos en su cabaña después de la hora de la comida, el ambiente se sentía tenso pues era obvio para que se había hecho tal reunión.

-Gracias por estar aquí amigos, lamento mucho el haber interrumpido nuestra velada- la voz de Rin se notaba temblorosa –Pero tenía que ver que usted…- pensó la chica y su cuerpo se sintió pesado, como si de pronto no pudiera moverse -…Yo lo amo señor Sesshomaru, pero sé que yo no le traigo ningún beneficio, soy más una carga para usted, usted es un demonio y yo una simple humana; no puedo hacerlo feliz, por eso…-continuo pensando la muchacha y finalmente dijo –Pero frente a ustedes… acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de Kohaku- Rin sentía un horrible vacío en el estómago

-¡Rin!- gritó Shippo soprendido

Los demás se limitaron a observar la escena incrédulos

-Rin ¿Qué estás…?- susurró la anciana Kaede al ver el sufrimiento de la chica

-Pero… - la joven por fin alzo la mirada –Debido a las actuales circunstancias, me gustaría que la boda se realizara hasta que los collares de la vida sean destruidos y que… la paz regrese a nuestra aldea- agregó la muchacha

-Me parece- contestó Kohaku con una expresión fría

-Bueno, ya que esto se arregló, hay que comenzar a planear el ataque al palacio del norte ¿Les parece?- dijo Inuyasha ajeno al verdadero conflicto que estaba pasando

-Inuyasha… abajo- dijo Kagome molesta ante la falta de tacto del hanyou

El resto de la tarde Rin insistió en cuidar los cultivos sin querer hablar con nadie, decisión que sus amigos respetaron.

Kohaku por su parte, se preparó para realizar un viaje corto, con el objetivo de investigar las repentinas conglomeraciones de demonios que se habían visto en la región del norte.

La chica regresaba a casa, la anciana le había calentado el baño

-Hace un tiempo que no te dabas un buen baño caliente ¿No?- dijo Kaede al recibir a la joven en la puerta

-Gracias abuela, es muy amable de tu parte- contestó de manera apática la muchacha

-Tu… prometido se ira mañana por la mañana- dijo la anciana provocando que Rin sintiera una puñalada en el pecho –Será mejor que descanses para despedirlo como es debido-

Cada palabra de su abuela lastimaba más a la chica, que intentaba disimular el dolor en su rostro –Lo haré…- murmuró Rin

-Hay quién dice que el don de la sabiduría consiste en saber cuándo pelear y cuándo resignarse- dijo Kaede mientras corría la cortina de su "habitación" –Eres más fuerte de lo que crees-

La chica ingresó en la bañera, comenzó a colocarse en forma de ovillo hasta que su nariz quedo debajo del agua -¿Cómo voy a luchar por la persona que amo si…?- pensaba al mismo tiempo que lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, estas se fusionaban con el agua de la bañera –Si yo no lo merezco- terminó de llorar en silencio

Por la mañana llego el momento de despedir a Kohaku y a Shippo, el cual había decidido de último momento ir con el joven, todos estaban reunidos alrededor del par que ya estaba montado sobre Kirara

-¡Cuídate tío!- decía el pequeño Mioki entre sollozos, las gemelas lo despedían con una cálida sonrisa

-Recuerden regresar lo más pronto posible- dijo Sango un poco preocupada

-Creo que ambos serán necesarios para el plan de Inuyasha - agregó Miroku

Asintieron con la cabeza

-Aquí hay unos pergaminos que purifique, úsenlos solo en caso de emergencia- dijo Kagome extendiéndoles una pequeña caja

-¡Gracias Kagome! Volveremos pronto para comer tu deliciosa comida- dijo Shippo alegre

-Barbero…- pensó Inuyasha molestó al ver la fascinación de la sacerdotisa por el comentario del pequeño zorro

-Amm… Kohaku, les preparé esto…- dijo Rin extendiendo un gran almuerzo envuelto en un pañuelo.

-Gracias Rin, eres muy buena- contestó el chico y vio como la joven evitaba verlo a los ojos –Bueno, es hora- dijo el joven guardando rápidamente el paquete –Vamos Kirara-

-¡No se tarden!- gritó Inuyasha

-Vayan al desierto del norte, ahí es donde se han visto más demonios- dijo la anciana Kaede

Así los amigos se alejaron y desaparecieron en la lejanía.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de que hagamos un plan- dijo Inuyasha decidido, a lo que todos concordaron inmediatamente.

 _*EN EL PALACIO DE SESSHOMARU*_

Jaken encontró la cazuela con la sopa de la mocosa vacía, estaba muy asombrado al ver que su amo realmente se la había tomado, no es que supiera mal ¡Por el contrario! -¿Será que está comenzando a dejar su orgullo atrás?- pensaba el demonio verde

-Jaken- dijo Sesshomaru con voz fuerte haciendo que el pequeño youkai se pusiera inmediatamente alerta –Iremos al mercado de los demonios mono-

-Sí amo- contestó nervioso Jaken -¿Para qué quera ir ahí mi amo?-pensaba confundido

 _*EN LA ALDEA DE RIN*_

-Amm Inuyasha ¿No sería mejor hacer sus planes en cuánto venga Sesshomaru?- preguntó Kagome preocupada de la reacción de su esposo

-¡No necesitamos de ese inútil!- contestó el hanyou molesto

-Pero él es el único que puede obtener información sobre el palacio del norte- dijo Miroku –Y lo más probable es que esté haciendo justo eso-

-Por eso le dijo a Rin que volvería- dijo Sango viendo a la chica que hasta ahora había permanecido callada

-Bueno… si ese es el caso, hay algo que sí pueden ir practicando- dijo Kaede desde las esquina en donde se encontraba zurciendo unas telas, todos voltearon a ver a la anciana con asombro –Por lo que dicen ese collar está protegido con un sello muy fuerte, así que…- Kaede volteo a ver al grupo –Deberían ir entrenando a Rin para romperlo-

-¡¿Por qué no yo anciana?!- gritó Inuyasha enojado

-Ese demonio serpiente Ekbi sabe que por tu manera de ataque, lo mejor es que estés afuera en caso de emergencia- dijo Miroku

-Además es probable que no solo este protegido por energía demoníaca- dijo Sango –Al ser demonios, lo más probable es que hayan buscado complementar su hechizo con energía espiritual, es común que protejan así sus tesoros- agregó Sango

Rin bajo la mirada llena de preocupación –Lo ideal sería que fuera Kagome, ella es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, no creo poder lograrlo, pero ella está embarazada… - pensaba la joven –No puedo exponerla de esa manera-

-Rin- la cálida voz de la sacerdotisa sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos –Con ayuda de la espada que te dio Sesshomaru… ¡Lo lograrás!- dijo Kagome con una bella sonrisa. La expresión de la mujer hizo sentir a la muchacha bastante relajada y regresó el gesto

-Hagámoslo- dijo Rin con fuerza

 _*EN UNA ALDEA AL NORTE*_

-¿Cuántos demonios cree que eran?- preguntaba Kohaku a un anciano

-No podría decir un número exacto hijo, eran cientos de ellos- contestó el señor

-¿Seguro que fueron en esa dirección?- dijo Shippo señalando unas montañas rocosas

-Muy seguro, pero lo raro es que no atacaban nada a su paso, parecía como si fueran por un objetivo en específico- agregó el anciano

-Gracias por su ayuda- dijo el exterminador e hizo una señal para que la pequeña Kirara se bajara de su hombro, al caer al suelo se transformó entre una bola de fuego

-Muchas gracias señor- dijo Shippo al asustado aldeano que no podía dejar de ver a la ahora enorme Kirara

De nuevo emprendieron el vuelo

-Creo que debemos buscar un refugio y seguir en la mañana- dijo Kohaku al pensar que no quedaban muchas horas de luz

-Hay unas cuevas en la base de esas montañas, podemos ir ahí- contestó Shippo –Lo recuerdo porque hace poco tuve una prueba aquí- sonrió el zorro

-Has trabajado mucho y eso te ha hecho más fuerte- dijo el exterminador

-Tú también te has hecho muy fuerte Kohaku, en algunos lugares ya eres muy famoso, eres una leyenda por ser básicamente de los últimos exterminadores y…- el demonio se calló al analizar lo que había dicho, su amigo no se había inmutado ante el comentario –Kohaku… perdón yo…-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, es un hecho que he pensado muchas veces y sé que no me queda más que aceptarlo- dijo el muchacho con seriedad –Rin fue la que me ayudo a verlo-

-La quieres mucho ¿Verdad?- dijo el zorro

El chico simplemente asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Ella también te quiere mucho…- dijo Shippo –Rin te admira y siempre ha deseado lo mejor para ti, pero…-

-No me ama ¿O sí?- dijo el exterminador con una frialdad increíble

-Ni tú a ella- agregó Shippo

Kohaku agacho la cabeza y se quedó viendo a Kirara, quien lo observaba detenidamente

-Creo que no es un secreto ya que ninguno de los dos puede esconderlo- dijo el joven

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?- preguntó el zorro

-Siempre pensé que estaba enamorado de Rin…- dijo Kohaku con la voz temblorosa, pero cuando Aratani nos hizo el juicio del corazón me di cuenta que el cariño que siento por ella es algo completamente diferente a lo que me hace sentir…- el exterminador temblaba

-¿La princesa Mizuki?- dijo el zorro

Los ojos del chico se comenzaron a empañar, rápidamente los apretó con fuerza y alzo la mirada –Ella ya no existe Shippo…- dijo con suma tristeza

 _*EN EL MERCADO DE LOS DEMONIOS MONO*_

La presencia del señor de las tierras no era común en la aldea de los monos, por lo que todos se quitaban de su camino y lo miraban llenos de terror, los calculadores ojos amarillos del youkai se paraban en cada puesto del gran mercado, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

-¿Esos zapatos son de piel?- preguntó Sesshomaru a una demonio mono que se le quedo viendo perpleja

-S.. sí señor- contestó tartamudeando la nerviosa monita

-Son de muy buena calidad, este tipo de zapatos solo se pueden vender a gente de la aristocracia ¿Los haces tú?- dijo el gran youkai

La monita temblaba y sólo asintió con la cabeza

-Sígueme al palacio- ordenó con fuerza el demonio

 _*EN LA ALDEA DE RIN*_

Rin se encontró con los niños jugando afuera de la cabaña de Sango y Miroku

Azura se le lanzó a las piernas -¿Vienes a jugar Rin?- preguntó alegre

-No, lo siento mucho, vengo a que su mamá me enseñe unas cosas- contestó la bondadosa chica

-¿Te quedarás a cenar?- preguntó emocionada Nanami

-No quiero causarles molestias- dijo la joven apenada

-¡Quédate Rin!- gritó Myoki

-Veremos ¿Esta bien?- contestó la muchacha feliz de sentir el cariño de los niños

Entro a la cabaña para encontrar a Sango sentada en el futón, con su gigantezca panza descubierta, el monje la acariciaba tiernamente.

-¡Discúlpenme!- gritó Rin volteándose rápidamente

-No hay nada que disculpar, pasa Rin- dijo Sango

-Siéntate, la cena está casi lista- dijo el monje levantándose a revisar el estofado

-No quería molestarlos, solo quería pasar por los dibujos de Sango y…- dijo la chica nerviosa

-Rin…- dijo la exterminadora seriamente –Si te vas ahora pensare que estas rechazando mi comida-

-¡No! ¡No es eso Sango! ¡Yo en verdad…!- exclamó la joven sumamente arrepentida

Su amiga comenzó a reír –Nunca cambiarás Rin- dijo divertida

-¿Eh?- dijo Rin con una sonrisa confundida

-Te conviene Rin- dijo Miroku oliendo el guiso –Es de conejo-

La muchacha comenzó a salivar –Esta bien- dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Además la lección que te daré hoy también la tienen que repasar los niños- agregó la exterminadora

 _*EN UNAS CUEVAS AL NORTE*_

-¡El almuerzo que nos dio Rin esta exquisito!- gritó Shippo maravillado mientras comía

-Procuremos guardar para mañana- dijo Kohaku asombrado de la velocidad con la que estaba comiendo el zorro

-Lwo sbiento- dijo el demonio con la boca llena

El exterminador rio ante la graciosa imagen de su amigo, de pronto escuchó el ruido de muchos caballos

-¡Apaga la fogata!- gritó Kohaku

Desde su escondite vieron como un gran ejército de un señor feudal se dirigía hacia el paso entre las montañas

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó el zorro en voz baja

-Al norte quedan tierras nuevas ricas en minerales- contestó el chico –Desde hace un par de meses se han estado peleando por ellas-

-Pero ¿Qué no saben que los demonios también están yendo en esa dirección?- dijo el demonio

El exterminador se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos -¿Y si la dirección a la que están yendo los demonios, está planeada?- pensó

 _*EN EL PALACIO DE SESSHOMARU*_

-Señor lo que usted me pide es muy extraño- dijo la monita

-¿Estás cuestionando las órdenes de tu señor?- preguntó Sesshomaru maquiavélicamente

-¡No! ¡Para nada!- contestó la monita arrodillándose

-Además se te pagaran bien tus servicios mona- dijo Jaken –El amo bonito te dará tu propio taller- el pequeño demonio sintió la mirada asesina de su amo, que aparentemente no tenía en mente pagarle a la monita

-Lo siento señor, haré lo que usted me pide, pero ¿Cómo iré y regresare del norte en tan poco tiempo?- preguntó asustada

-Te daré carretas, caballo y un guardia que ira encubierto- con superioridad el youkai se alzó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la monita, ante la imagen bajo su cabeza llena de temor –Es por eso que tienes una semana para regresar-

-¡Sí señor!- contestó la nerviosa monita

De pronto un recuerdo se vino a la mente de Sesshomaru

 _*HACE DOS AÑOS*_

El demonio descansaba sentado debajo de un árbol cuando notó que Rin lo estaba mirando

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el demonio sin desviar su mirada del horizonte

-¿Pero cómo…? Si ni siquiera volteo para acá- se preguntaba la apenada chica –Es solo que Shippo me dijo que le tenía mucho miedo, pero…- dijo la joven mientras sus cálidos ojos se posaban en el youkai –Pero yo pienso que él cree eso porque no lo conoce bien- la muchacha sonrió –En un principio usted también me dio algo de miedo, pero después pensé que solo necesitaba algo de ayuda- las mejillas de Rin se sonrojaron –Y ahora que lo conozco… me doy cuenta que no hay nada que temer, porque…- el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir más rápido, las orejas de Sesshomaru captaron ese cambio –¡Sé que tiene un gran corazón!-

El demonio volteo a ver el hermoso rostro de la chica, la cual no pudo aguantar su mirada –Tal vez solo hace falta que lo demuestre- agregó con un hilo de voz

 _*FIN DEL RECUERDO*_

-Levántate- le ordeno Sesshomaru autoritariamente, de un brinco la monita quedo de pie, pero sin ver al fuerte demonio. –No estés asustada, iras con un gran guerrero, además… los demonio que viven aquí son parte de mis tierras- la voz del youkai había cambiado a una más cálida, lo que le dio confianza a la monita para mirarlo –Y yo protejo mis tierras- agregó

-Amo…- pensó Jaken asombrado ante el gesto tan atípico del demonio

 _*EN LA CABAÑA DE SANGO Y MIROKU*_

-Observen muy bien la distribución de los símbolos y el tamaño- decía Sango al mismo tiempo que levantaba un sello –Esta es la clave para definir qué tipo de hechizo tiene el sello-

-¡Ese es uno de sonido!- dijo Myoki entusiasmado

-Muy bien hijo- dijo la exterminadora

-Presumido- dijeron las gemelas a coro viendo a su hermanito con recelo

-Vaya que esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba- dijo Rin algo desanimada

-No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de practica- dijo su amiga amablemente

La chica sacudió su cabeza -¡Tienes razón! Todo mundo está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y yo debo hacer lo mismo- dijo la joven decidida

 _*EN LA CABAÑA DE KAGOME E INUYASHA*_

Kagome cepillaba su cabello y le platicaba a Inuyasha sobre las plantas que había conseguido con Kaede, pero pronto notó que el hanyou no la estaba escuchando

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó la sacerdotisa

El medio demonio se ruborizo -¡En nada!-

La mujer río -¿Cómo no va a hacer nada? Ve cómo te pusiste- dijo Kagome caminando hacia él

-¡Te dije que no es nada!- agregó molesto dándole la espalda

-¡Y yo te digo que sí es algo!- gritó la sacerdotisa furiosa colocándose detrás de Inuyasha, la mujer se lanzó hacia su esposo el cual no tuvo más que abrazarla

-Ahora que ya me estás viendo- dijo la mujer más tranquila -¿Ya me vas a decir qué pasa?- preguntó con decisión

El hanyou se puso completamente rojo y desviando la mirada susurró –Pensaba en qué será el bebé-

Kagome soltó una risita

-¡Por eso mismo no te quería decir! Sabía que te ibas a burlar- dijo molestó el medio demonio

-No me estoy burlando de ti- dijo Kagome colocando su mano sobre el rostro de su esposo –Río porque estoy feliz y porque creo que eres muy tierno- agregó con una linda sonrisa

-No lo soy- dijo Inuyasha apenado mientras intentaba contener la alegría

 **(Chicos amo leer sus comentarios y por eso me gustaría pedirles su opinión ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera el bebé de Kagome e Inuyasha? ¿Niño o niña y por qué? Tomare en cuenta todo lo que me digan para decidir. Por cierto, muchas gracias por avisarme del capítulo, mi lap no funciona muy bien, de hecho espero que este pueda leerse bien. Estaré esperando sus respuestas :)**


	27. Capítulo 27: Un comienzo venenoso

_**(Perdón**_ __ _ **sé que me tarde mucho, pero traigo un capítulo largo. Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me han dado varias ideas y espero con el tiempo poder decidir sobre el pequeñ de Inuyasha y Kagome. Sin más que decir, aquí vamos :)**_

-Shippo debemos hacer algo o ese ejército se encontrara con los demonios- dijo Kohaku antes de saltar sobre Kirara que ya se había transformado

-¡¿Pero qué vas a hacer?!- gritó asustado el zorro al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en globo para ir tras el exterminador

El chico voló hasta quedar de frente al general -¡Señor deben regresar, este desierto no es seguro, hay muchos demonios en el!- gritó con decisión Kohaku

El general lo miró unos segundos sorprendido y después soltó una burlona carcajada -¡Mocoso tonto, esas tierras son ricas en minerales, nada nos hará regresar!-

-Además de seguro está mintiendo general- dijo uno de los soldados

-¡Sí, solo quiere alejarnos!- gritó otro subordinado

-Kohaku…- dijo Shippo temeroso –Creo que se están enojando-

-¡Encima vienes acompañado de un demonio!- exclamó el general haciendo una seña para que se prepararan los arqueros

-¡Oye yo no soy cualquier demonio, además…!- contestó el zorro enojado, pero una lluvia de flechas que Kohaku desvió con su arma lo interrumpiría

-Kohaku mejor vámonos, no están escuchando- agregó su amigo retrocediendo un poco

-¡Sí, solo quieren los minerales para ellos!- gritó un soldado y lanzó un antorcha

El exterminador quería evitarle una pelea al ejército, sin embargo entendía que nada de lo que les dijera en ese momento los haría entender –No puede ser… sólo espero que no les pase nada- pensó Kohaku –Vámonos Shippo- dijo finalmente con tristeza alejándose del lugar.

-Tenemos que regresar a informarles, porque yo creo que Aratani y Ren guiaron a los demonios ahí a propósito- dijo Shippo mientras regresaba a su forma habitual y caía sobre Kirara

-Yo pienso igual, ese desierto se ha vuelto muy transitado por tener varias minas, yo creo que los quieren acorralar- agregó Kohaku molesto

-Tal vez piensan matarlos para usar sus cuerpos- dijo el zorro temblando –Ese Ren está hecho de cadáveres ¿No?-

-Estoy seguro de que ese es su plan- dijo Kohaku al mismo tiempo que una expresión triste se formaba en su rostro –Mizuki… sé que tú también estas ahí, pero…- el exterminador bajo la mirada e inconscientemente apretó los puños –Perdóname… en este momento no tengo el poder para salvarte-

A la mañana siguiente los amigos llegaron a la aldea

 _*En la aldea de Rin*_

-¡Kohaku! ¡Shippo!- gritó Kagome emocionada

Aterrizaron frente a su cabaña

-¿Entonces qué saben?- preguntó Inuyasha de manera brusca

-Tenemos problemas…- contestó el exterminador rápidamente

Todos se reunieron en la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome, después de que los pusieron al corriente, una incómoda tensión recorría el ambiente

-¡Si sabemos dónde están debemos aprovechar para destruirlos!- gritó Inuyasha fúrico

-Inuyasha… si ellos están emboscando a los soldados quiere decir que tienen ventaja sobre el terreno, además…- dijo Miroku –Sin Sesshomaru no tienen muchas probabilidades de ganar-

Rin bajo la cabeza y dijo con angustia –Él amo es el único que puede usar todo el poder del collar del aire-

-Además faltan dos semanas para el festival de la pelea- agregó el exterminador con seriedad –Debemos enfocarnos en conseguir el collar del fuego- después pensó con inquietud –No quiero ver a Aratani pronto… porque no estoy seguro de poder matarla sabiendo que es Mizuki-

Sango se quedó viendo la lamentable expresión de su hermano.

Unas horas después, pasada la reunión de los amigos, Kagome entrenaba a Rin.

* _A las afueras de la aldea_ *

La sacerdotisa había creado un campo alrededor de un árbol y Rin intentaba romperlo, pero le estaba costando más trabajo de lo que ella pensaba.

-Recuerda que es energía espiritual pura Rin, es por eso que debes tratar de concentrar la tuya antes de atacar- dijo la sacerdotisa que observaba a la chica

-Entendido- contestó la joven mientras se secaba la frente y se paraba frente al árbol con una mirada de tenacidad. Extendió su espada, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente; de pronto un aura dorada comenzó a formarse alrededor de ella

-Bien Rin, así- pensó Kagome al ver la reacción de su amiga

El brillo empezaba a extenderse hacia Colmillo de sol –Lo siento, creo que ya lo tengo- pensó la muchacha, la luz dorada ya cubría casi la punta de la espada –Ya casi…-

-¡Rin!- gritó Myoga que saltó al rostro de la chica para succionar su sangre

-¡Anciano Myoga!- gritaron Rin y Kagome enfadadas, la joven le soltó un manotazo para que cayera de su mejilla

-¿Ahora qué hice?- preguntó la inocente pulga al mismo tiempo que caía de la cara de la muchacha

La sacerdotisa suspiró –Estoy segura de que para la próxima lo conseguirás-

Rin asintió con ánimo

-¡Kagome!- gritó Inuyasha a lo lejos

-¡Aquí estamos amo!- gritó Myoga entusiasmado

El hanyou llegó saltando de una manera algo extraña pues mantenía sus manos escondidas detrás de su espalda

-Hasta que regresas Myoga- dijo Inuyasha con molestia

-Lamento la tardanza amo, pero…- el anciano triunfante sacó un pequeño plano del bolsillo –Traigo un plano detallado del palacio del norte, ni le cuento cómo fue obtenerlo, tuve que pegarme a un sirviente grulla que tenía una pésima higiene y…-

-No me interesa…- contestó molesto el hanyou

-¡Amo que malo es!- gritó la pulga con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Inuyasha qué traes ahí?- preguntó Kagome curiosa

-¡Nada!- dijo molestó su esposo

-¡¿Cómo que nada?!- gritó enojada la sacerdotisa e intento quitárselo de las manos, para esquivarla Inuyasha se movió dejando expuesta su espalda, por lo que Rin pudo observar lo que llevaba

-Es un kimono- murmuró sin pensarlo la chica

-¡Rin!- gritó furioso el hanyou

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!- dijo la chica apenada llevándose las manos a la boca

-¿Un kimono?- se preguntó Kagome

-Es… es para ti- dijo Inuyasha sonrojado mientras lo extendía –Sé que ya te aprietan los que tienes y…- el hanyou desvió la mirada –Quiero que estés cómoda-

Lentamente la sacerdotisa lo tomó, era un bello kimono ocre amarillo con detalles en caramelo y café –Inuyasha…- susurró la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban

-¡Si no te gusta dilo!- gritó su esposo –Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas y…- agregó con un hilo de voz

-Lo amo- contestó Kagome con una bella sonrisa, esto hizo que Inuyasha subiera la mirada para admirar a su amada

-Que bello cuadro- dijo Myoga con lágrimas en los ojos –Me hace tan feliz ver al amo bendecido con una familia-

Las palabras del anciano hicieron que el hanyou recordara que no estaban solos, por lo que se ruborizó y enojado gritó -¡Ve a la cabaña de Miroku y Sango! En un momento los alcanzamos-

-S… sí amo- contestó el anciano asustado

Rin simplemente río y se fue junto con la pulga

Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha –Esta divino, gracias-

El apenado hanyou le devolvió el abrazo y recargo su cabeza en la de Kagome al mismo tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

Les tomo todo un día planear como entrarían y saldrían del palacio, además de tener bien identificados los pasillos secretos; el plan comenzaba a tomar forma. Aunque Rin estaba poniendo toda su atención durante las reuniones, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru, aún recordaba la forma tan cálida con la que le había pedido que sonriera para él.

En la noche la chica regresaba con unas cubetas de agua cuando vio la hermosa luna creciente en el cielo, la observaba con tremenda nostalgia pues le recordaba a su amo. Dejo las cubetas y se sentó sobre un tronco a admirarla –Amo…todos los hechos me dicen que no lo ame, la verdad es que no tengo nada que lo beneficie, pero…- la joven sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo –Mi corazón no lo entiende-

-Rin…- dijo Kohaku extrañado al ver a su amiga así en medio del camino

La joven se levantó rápidamente -¡Kohaku!- dijo y recogió las cubetas, cambiando su cabizbaja expresión –Sólo estaba tomando un descanso- sonrío tratando de demostrar calma

El exterminador se le quedó viendo con pesar –Rin no podemos estar con quienes nuestros corazones desean…- pensó Kohaku

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó la muchacha un poco más animada

-Las gemelas mañana irán con Miroku a forjar sus báculos, me pidieron que fuera por un poco más de leña- dijo el exterminador levantando un poco los leños que llevaba

-Los poderes espirituales de las niñas son asombrosos- dijo su amiga sonriendo –No cabe duda de que son hijas de Miroku-

-Sí, aunque como exterminadoras aún les falta mucho por aprender- pensó el chico divertido al recordar como su sobrino pequeño superaba fácilmente a sus hermanas

-Él que algún día será un fantástico exterminador es Myoki- dijo la joven entusiasmada

-¡Justo pensaba en eso!- exclamó Kohaku con asombro

Los amigos se vieron un par de segundos y después empezaron a reír a carcajadas, hasta que Rin derramó una lágrima –Hace mucho que no me reía así- dijo la muchacha mientras se limpiaba y controlaba su respiración

-Y yo- dijo el exterminador al mismo que tiempo que se estiraba para contrarrestar el dolor de su estómago por tanto reír

-Tú tienes razón- dijo Rin bajando la cabeza y cambiando su expresión a una de inmensa tristeza –Podemos hacernos felices ¿No?-

El rostro del exterminador se oscureció de un momento a otro y recordó las palabras de su hermana _-Yo creo que los dos están cometiendo el mismo error-_ el chico camino hacia Rin y con un hilo de voz dijo –Rin sabes que es lo mejor porque…-

-¡Mocosa!- se escuchó el grito de Jaken a lo lejos, el cual iba sobre la estola de Sesshomaru, ante la imagen las piernas de la joven comenzaron a temblar

-Amo… Sesshomaru- murmuró la muchacha, su estómago se llenaba de mariposas

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Kohaku sorprendido

-¡¿Qué crees escuincle?!- contestó el pequeño demonio -¡Es obvio que traemos información vital del palacio del norte!-

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó Inuyasha mientras llegaba corriendo a toda velocidad –Llegas tarde, Myoga ya tiene los planos del palacio- agregó triunfante

-¡Inuyasha tonto! Eso no bastara ¿Cómo irán vestidos para no sobresalir? ¿A qué hora se abrirá la bóveda? ¿Cómo rolan turnos los guardias?- gritó Jaken molesto de la soberbia del hanyou

Las palabras del youkai verde hicieron que Inuyasha se quedará mudo, a los pocos segundos llego Miroku corriendo

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó el monje -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó extrañado ante la expresión del hanyou

-Tan bobo como siempre…- dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa malvada –A partir de ahora, harán lo que yo les diga- agregó el demonio con decisión.

Rin no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara ante la imagen de su amo, sumado a que no sabía qué tipo de plan tenía en mente

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que seguiremos tus ordenes?!- gritó Inuyasha enojado

-¡Por que nosotros sí tenemos un plan hanyou inútil!- contestó Jaken furioso por el tono que había usado el híbrido con su amo

-¡Nosotros también enano!- exclamó Inuyasha molesto

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Miroku con decisión –Pienso que lo mejor será resolver esto por la mañana- agregó más tranquilo

-Miroku ¿De qué estás hablando? No ves que el fanfarrón de Sesshomaru solo quiere…- las palabras del hanyou se verían interrumpidas por las del monje

-Es sólo que nuestras esposas EMBARAZADAS nos están esperando muy preocupadas por la manera tan repentina como salimos- contestó el hombre con fuerza –Así que lo mejor será regresar con ellas y arreglar esto con calma por la mañana-

La mirada tan impetuosa de Miroku desarmo al hibrido que después de soltar un gruñido lleno de cólera dijo –Hjm está bien…-

Sesshomaru sonrío de manera burlona y dijo –Que patético-

-¡Ay eres un miserable!- gritó el hanyou, pero la mirada acusadora de su amigo lo haría entrar en razón y alejarse lentamente de ahí

-Vámonos Kohaku- dijo Miroku tratando de acelerar la retirada

-Miroku, toma- contestó el exterminador mientras le extendía los leños –Acompañare a Rin hasta su cabaña- agregó con seguridad

-Mejor vete niño, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso- dijo Jaken con indignación

-No se preocupen, entiendo que entrar a las aldeas humanas les genera incomodidad- dijo el chico creando de pronto un ambiente pesado

Rin se quedó viendo la figura de su amo, no podía evitar que su mirada se iluminara a pesar de que sabía que las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas.

-Kohaku…- dijo la joven en voz baja –Está bien, ellos pueden acompañarme, además las gemelas no se irán a dormir sin darte las buenas noches y ya pasa su hora de dormir- agregó la muchacha con una sonrisa forzada

El exterminador se quedó unos segundos observando a Sesshomaru con frialdad y finalmente dijo –Está bien, si son los deseos de mi prometida, los respetaré-

Rin abrió sus ojos llenos de horror; Miroku, Inuyasha y Jaken voltearon a ver rápidamente al fuerte demonio, pero él no mostró ninguna reacción. El grupo se alejó dejando a Rin con el par de youkais.

Un silencio incomodo los rodeaba, la chica sentía como si el suelo la estuviera devorando lentamente, cuando por fin su amo habló –Jaken escolta a Rin hasta su cabaña, te veré después en el claro-

El frío youkai comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, las piernas de la joven querían correr hacia él, pero el temblor no se lo permitía, así que desesperada gritó -¡Amo!-

Sesshomaru se detuvo

-¡Amo! Yo en verdad no amo a Kohaku, pero acepte su propuesta porque sé que yo no le puedo dar ningún beneficio, sin importar que me convierta en la esposa de él ¡Mi corazón será por siempre suyo!- Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Rin, sin embargo el vacío que sentía en su estómago no la dejaba hablar.

-Rin…, no me gusta perder el tiempo, ve a casa- dijo el insensible demonio antes de seguir caminando

La chica se quedó petrificada, su corazón le comenzó a doler de un modo que no creía posible, no fue hasta que el youkai se perdió de su vista cuando el cuerpo le respondió, se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Mocosa… tienes que ir a tu cabaña- dijo Jaken con suavidad pues entendía el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo la joven –Rin…- tocó con suavidad su hombro, esto hizo que la muchacha volteara.

Los ojos de Rin se veían llenos de una amargura indescriptible y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar cual ríos de sus ojos.

 _*En un claro cerca de la aldea de Rin*_

Sesshomaru caminaba lentamente cuando de pronto alzó la mirada, las estrellas iluminaban la tranquila noche.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- pensaba el demonio al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños

 _*A la mañana siguiente*_

Todos se reunieron en la pradera al exterior de la aldea.

-Rin ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Shippo al ver los ojos inflamados de la chica

-Claro Shippo- contestó la joven con una sonrisa fingida

-Se la pasó llorando toda la noche- pensó Miroku al ver a la muchacha

Sango desvió la mirada hacia su hermano, el cual también había pasado una mala noche, la exterminadora recordó cómo veía al techo con nostalgia mientras agarraba una peineta muy fina.

Sesshomaru fue el último en llegar, Kagome se le quedo viendo con lastima -¿Por qué huyes del amor?- pensó la sacerdotisa al ver como Rin hacia todo lo posible por no ver al demonio

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos dirás tu brillante plan? Con base a eso veremos si hacerte caso o no- dijo Inuyasha con tono retador

-Mañana llegara un cargamento con uniformes y máscaras, habrá de soldados y sirvientas- dijo el demonio viendo al hanyou con una mirada asesina –El exterminador y tú se disfrazarán de soldados, mientras que el zorro y Rin lo harán de sirvientes-

-Eso nos permitirá tener control en varios lados- exclamó Shippo asombrado

-Pero Rin y yo no somos demonios- exclamó Kohaku, las palabras del joven hicieron que la mente de Rin se llenara de pensamientos deprimentes, hecho que Kagome notó -Aunque usemos la infusión de las rosas fantasmas, unas mascarás no engañaran a los youkais del norte-

-Creo que Sesshomaru planea usar una ilusión ¿O me equivocó?- dijo Miroku con astucia

-Pienso que el monje y la sacerdotisa podrán encargarse de eso- contestó el poderoso demonio

-Disculpe… señor Sesshomaru- dijo Shippo con voz temblorosa -¿P.. Po… Por qué tengo que entrar con Rin?- expresó finalmente a pesar de que se moría de miedo por dirigirse al temible youkai

-¡Creo que sé por qué Shippo! Cuando estaba haciendo mi investigación noté que para el acceso de las alas privadas de la señora, los guardias contaban la cantidad de sirvientes que entraban y salían; debido a que tú puedes adoptar rápidamente cualquier forma tú puedes reemplazar a Rin mientras ella se queda en la bóveda-

-Así ella puede tomarse el tiempo necesario para romper el sello, ya que nadie sospechará que hay alguien dentro- dedujo Sango

-¡¿Y qué haremos Kohaku y yo?!- gritó Inuyasha ansioso

-Asegurarse de que Rin entre y salga…- los desafiantes e imponentes ojos de Sesshomaru se clavaron en el par –sin ningún rasguño-

La chica volteo a ver a su amo y sintió que el pesar que la invadía se mejoraba un poco.

-No dude que lo lograremos- contestó el exterminador

-Pero amo, cuando la bóveda se abra por segunda vez, será para que usted entré con la señora del norte, entonces ¿Cómo saldré?- preguntó la joven

-Yo la distraeré- contestó el decidido demonio

-Entonces parece que ya todo está definido- dijo Miroku con fuerza

-Ahora solo falta entrenar para afinar cada detalle- dijo Kagome con ímpetu y vio a Rin para hacerle entender que ahora tenía que estar concentrada, ante este gesto la chica se espabilo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos menos de dos semanas para hacerlos el ejército perfecto- agregó Sango con valentía

-¡Vamos a salvar nuestra aldea!- gritó Shippo con animo

-No Shippo, vamos a salvar a todos- agregó Rin con una mirada llena de decisión, la cual Sesshomaru no pudo evitar admirar.

 _*A la mañana siguiente*_

Tal y como dijo Sesshomaru, llegó una demonio monita en una gran carreta, la cual estaba llena de diferentes telas, con una habilidad extraordinaria comenzó a pasar a uno por uno a la carreta y a tomarles sus medidas.

-¡Que fastidio!- exclamó Inuyasha al subir a la carreta

-¡Me hace cosquillas!- río Shippo mientras la monita le tomaba las medidas

Al terminar con Kohaku, este se despidió amablemente al bajar de la carreta.

-Pase señorita- dijo la monita desde el interior

Rin y el exterminador cruzaron sus miradas y se sonrieron de manera automática.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita- dijo la monita con una bella reverencia

-Gracias, el placer es mío- contestó la chica imitando el gesto y dándole una cálida sonrisa

La monita comenzó a tomar las medidas de la joven

-¡Las telas que trae son divinas!- exclamó la muchacha con entusiasmo

-Las cambie por algunos pares de zapatos que hice- contestó la monita sonrojada

-Debe de ser muy talentosa, por eso mi amo le pidió ayuda- dijo Rin y una mirada fría se dibujó en su rostro

-Había escuchado de ti, pero eres mucho más linda de lo que pensaba- dijo la monita al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos de la chica

-Gracias, que amable- contestó la joven ruborizada –Pero ¿Quién le contó de mí?- preguntó confundida

-Todos en la tierra del oeste saben que el amo tiene una protegida humana, debido a que el odia a los humanos, asumimos que debías ser muy bella y que eras como un trofeo para él- dijo la monita haciendo que la joven bajara su rostro, la modista notó la reacción de Rin y rápidamente agregó –Pero después de conocerlo un poco mejor y ver el modo como te mira, sé que no es eso-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica asombrada

-¡Rin ¿Estás ahí?!- se escuchó la voz de Kagome desde afuera –Tenemos que seguir practicando-

-¡Voy Kagome!- respondió la joven –Le agradezco profundamente por sus servicios, confío en usted- añadió antes de salir de la carreta

-Una humana fue la que sacó el bien dentro del corazón del señor de nuestras tierras- pensaba la monita con una sonrisa -¿Quién lo diría?-

El resto de los días se pasaron volando, Shippo estuvo atento a todas las lecciones de la anciana Kaede, aprendió a guardar la calma en todo momento y ahora podía imitar la imagen de Rin a la perfección.

Kohaku entrenó a diario con Inuyasha para mejorar sus técnicas de combate, no había duda de que ya era un extraordinario exterminador y guerrero.

Miroku y la anciana Kaede habían estudiado los conjuros de imitación de Shippo y habían logrado que las máscaras de faisán y ciervo, de Rin y Kohaku respectivamente, se volvieran tan reales que los amigos en verdad parecían un par de demonios del palacio.

Por las tardes todos se pasaban estudiando los planos y cambios de guardia de los soldados, debían memorizar perfectamente cada movimiento que realizarían. Era el único momento del día en que Sesshomaru estaba presente, se limitaba a escuchar desde la entrada de la cabaña de Kagome e Inuyasha. Rin no podía evitar mirarlo, pero en cuanto la fría mirada del demonio la alcanzaba, ella no podía más que desviar la suya.

Por su parte la muchacha estuvo siendo constantemente probada por Kagome y Sango, a pesar de eso aún no había podido romper el sello más fuerte de la sacerdotisa.

Así, llegó la fecha establecida para emprender el viaje a las tierras del norte.

-Tío, Rin, por favor regresen con bien- dijo Myoki mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Kohaku y veía a Rin con calidez

-No te angusties Myoki, nos cuidaremos mucho- respondió Rin algo dudosa, pues bien sabía que iban a realizar una jugada muy peligrosa

-¡Estoy segura que lo lograrás tío Inuyasha!- gritaron las gemelas decididas

El hanyou sonrío ante la confianza de las pequeñas -¡Claro que sí, saben que su tío es muy fuerte!-

-Recuerden que todo el entrenamiento que han realizado no fue en vano, los estaremos esperando- dijo Kaede abrazando a Shippo

-Muchas gracias anciana Kaede- contestó el zorro al mismo tiempo que también abrazaba a la anciana

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres llevar a Kirara contigo?- insistió Sango a su hermano

-No hermana, los dragones son más comunes en esas tierras, Kirara llamaría mucho la atención- contestó el exterminador al mismo tiempo que la gatita saltaba a su hombro para demostrarle su cariño.

-Sesshomaru… te deseo suerte- exclamó Miroku para sorpresa de todos –A final de cuentas el éxito de este plan reside en que él derrote a la señora del Sur, la cual parece ser una enemiga letal- pensaba el monje

El imponente demonio se limitó a ver unos segundos al monje, solo para después voltear la mirada y con una sonrisa malvada dijo –Yo no necesito de la suerte, ya que yo forjo mi propio destino, y en mi futuro… no existe la derrota- contestó con una seguridad increíble

-Hjmp presumi…- dijo Inuyasha, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo extremadamente fuerte de Kagome -¡Kagome, me vas a tirar! Además estas embarazada, no puedes…- el hanyou dejaría de hablar al ver el rostro de la sacerdotisa el cual lo miraba con una mezcla de amor y tristeza.

-Inuyasha, prométeme que vas a volver- dijo la mujer suplicante –Por qué… nosotros te necesitamos aquí- prosiguió Kagome tomando la mano de su esposo y colocándola sobre su vientre

El hanyou admiro la frágil y bella mujer que tenía delante de él, la abrazo con ternura y dijo –Si no vuelvo, sé que tú irías a buscarme, y no puedo permitirlo- colocó su mano en la mejilla de la sacerdotisa y la besó.

Llegaba el final de la sentimental despedida, Rin chifló para llamar a Ah-Un, él cual llego rápidamente. Shippo subió, Kohaku le hizo una señal a la chica como para indicarle que ella subiera primero.

-No me gustaría que Ah-Un nos lleve a los tres, creo que es mucho peso para él- dijo la chica algo angustiada por el dragón, sobre todo porque también llevaba las mochilas, los trajes y armas que usarían.

-Sube a mi espalda Rin- dijo Inuyasha

Jaken volteo a ver a su amo, el cual no respondió ante el ofrecimiento de su medio hermano -¡No,no,no! No puedo dejar que el menso de Inuyasha arruine esta oportunidad- pensó el pequeño youkai desesperado -¡Piensa Jaken, piensa! ¡Ya sé!- concluyó triunfante y luego dijo -¡Inuyasha tú llevas el collar del aire, al ser más débil que mi amo tú debes de poder moverte más fácilmente! De lo contario tu torpeza pondrá en riesgo al collar-

-¡¿Qué dices enano de pacotilla?!- contestó enojado el hanyou

-¡Lo que oíste!- contesto Jaken asustado por lo que podría hacerle el híbrido

-En ese caso, sube tú a Ah-Un, Rin- dijo Kohaku –Yo iré a pie- agregó el exterminador

-¡Ya sé que planea Jaken!- pensó Kagome emocionada -¡Pero tú no corres tan rápido como Inuyasha! Amm… Los puedes retrasar Kohaku- gritó nerviosamente la sacerdotisa

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó el inocente Shippo

-Rin, Rin… pu… pu… puede venir con el amo y conmigo- agregó Jaken aterrado por lo que su amo podría hacerle

Sesshomaru continúo dándoles la espalda y finalmente dijo -Bien-

-¡Lo logramos!- pensaron Kagome y Jaken triunfantes, Kaede se limitó a verlos con diversión.

Jaken suspiró aliviado, Rin por su parte trago saliva para aminorar los nervios que sentía.

-El amo Sesshomaru no quiere estar conmigo, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz por saber que estaré con él- pensaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia el demonio. Jaken también caminó hacia su amo, pero cuando estaba a lado, Sesshomaru dijo –Jaken…- el tono del demonio hizo que el pequeño youkai se congelara -ya que has notado el peligro que conlleva dejar a Inuyasha vulnerable… tú irás con él-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el pequeño demonio incrédulo

-Tú eres mucho más pequeño que Rin y tienes el báculo de dos cabezas, así que no generaras ningún problema- agregó Sesshomaru con decisión

-Sí Jaken- dijo Inuyasha con una mirada vengadora –Ven, tendremos un muy buen viaje- agregó el hanyou con una sonrisa malvada

-¡Este se va a cobrar todas las que le debo!- pensaba el youkai verde preocupado -¡Amo! Lo hice enojar- continuaba pensando Jaken con lágrimas en los ojos

Rin camino hasta quedar detrás de su amo, quería mover sus brazos, pero estaban petrificados.

-Rin ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sesshomaru con frialdad mientras volteaba a verla

-Amm… yo…- intento contestar la chica mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-No soy como el imbécil de Inuyasha- dijo el demonio mientras volteaba hacia ella y la alzaba al estilo nupcial

Los bellos ojos negros de Rin se perdieron en la figura del youkai, el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el cielo.

-¡Vamos Ah-Un!- gritó Shippo al mismo tiempo que jalaba las riendas del dragón

-¡Esperen!- gritó Inuyasha y salió saltando tras de ellos, con Jaken que ya tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza

-¡Cuídense mucho!- gritó Kagome sin perder de vista al hanyou

Miroku y la anciana Kaede juntaron sus manos para elevar una oración.

-Vuelvan pronto- dijo Sango con algo de nostalgia

 _*A las afueras de las tierras del Sur *_

Sesshomaru descendió en un pequeño claro del bosque

-¿Acamparemos aquí?- preguntó Shippo mientras Ah-Un imitaba el movimiento de su amo

-Supongo, estamos a una distancia prudente del palacio Shippo- agregó Kohaku

Jaken cayó desde el cielo -¡Fíjate hibrido torpe!- gritó el demonio verde sobándose las nalgas

-Ups, se me resbaló- dijo el malvado de Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que caía a lado de sus amigos

Rin seguía ansiosa por el contacto tan cercano que había tenido con Sesshomaru, aún recordaba cómo había surcado los cielos con el demonio que tanto amaba, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero el hanyou diría –Kohaku, Rin, vayan a buscar leña, hace mucho frío y lo que menos necesitamos es que se resfríen-

-Sí, vamos- contestó el exterminador

La chica lo siguió no sin antes ver a su amo que se alejaba.

-¿A dónde va amo bonito?- preguntó Jaken

-A cazar- contestó el youkai

El demonio verde se apresuró a seguir a su amo, mientras emocionado pensaba –Veré a mi amo en su forma de perro ¡No puedo con tanta alegría!-

-Niño, nosotros también deberíamos de ir a cazar algo- dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a Shippo

-No tendríamos que hacerlo sino te hubieras acabado la comida a medio día- contestó el zorro enojado

-¡Cállate y respeta a tus mayores!- dijo el hanyou pegándole a Shippo en la cabeza –No porque hayas crecido quiere decir que mandes ¿Eh?- agregó Inuyasha

-Y tú seguirás siendo un abusivo- dijo Shippo sobándose

-Vamos- dijo Inuyasha y el zorro se fue detrás de él.

 _*A unos metros de ahí*_

Rin y Kohaku regresaban hacia el claro, ya habían conseguido leña suficiente para pasar la noche.

-Entonces ¿Qué tipo de zapatos crees que haga la monita que nos hizo los trajes?- preguntó Rin animada, pero Kohaku no respondía -¿Y cómo será la comida en las tierras del sur? ¿Crees que haya música en el festival?- la chica insistió, más la expresión fría del exterminador no cambiaba.

-Desde que nos conocimos me di cuenta que hablabas mucho Rin- contestó el chico sonriendo con nostalgia

La joven recordó la noche que despertó a lado del muchacho tras haber sido secuestrada por Kagura –Y yo me di cuenta de que guardabas mucho dolor en tu corazón- contestó Rin

-En este momento no quiero pensar en cómo será el festival, lo siento- dijo Kohaku con pesadez

Mientras caminaban la joven vio algo brillante en el bolsillo del muchacho, finalmente pudo ver que era la parte superior de una bella peineta –Debe ser de Myoki…- pensó con angustia, el rostro de su amigo se veía cabizbajo –Kohaku…- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico extrañado por la mirada tan triste de su amiga

-Creo que el destino puede cambiarse- dijo la joven para sorpresa de su amigo –Tú y yo deberíamos de estar muertos, pero a pesar de todo, aquí estamos…- agregó la muchacha con una sonrisa irónica que el exterminador admiró con gusto –Es por eso que…- Rin se detuvo y miro a Kohaku fijamente –No pierdas las esperanzas de salvar a Myoki, tal vez… ¡Aún hay una manera de recuperarla!- la decisión de su amiga conmovió al chico hasta lo más profundo, con una cálida sonrisa el joven contestó –Gracias Rin-

 _*En el claro*_

-¡Que suerte tuvimos de encontrar este pequeño jabalí!- exclamó Inuyasha

-Lo que se me hace raro es la manera en cómo iba corriendo, parecía que huía de algo- dijo Shippo

-¡Amo aún no puedo creer lo rápido que se comió a todos esos jabalís, usted es asombroso!- dijo Jaken al mismo tiempo que llegaba con Sesshomaru

-¡Inuyasha, Sesshomaru nos ayudó!- dijo el zorrito feliz

-No seas ingenuo- contestó Sesshomaru –Mis sobras dieron con ustedes por coincidencia-

-¡Hjmp ese canalla!- pensó Inuyasha fúrico

-¡Un jabalí!- gritó Rin entusiasmada

-Prenderé la fogata para que lo comencemos a cocinar- dijo Kohaku

 _*A media noche*_

El banquete que habían tenido, había dejado sumamente satisfechos a todos, Rin dormía sobre Ah-Un abrazando a Jaken como si fuera un peluche; Kohaku estaba acostado a unos metros de ellos. Inuyasha dormía a lado del exterminador y Sesshomaru dormitaba sentado recargado en un árbol.

De pronto, Rin comenzó a tener una pesadilla, recordaba el día en que unos monjes habían tratado de llevarla a una aldea humana, pero de pronto la imagen comenzaba a cambiar

 _*En el sueño de Rin*_

-¿Amo?- decía la chica asustada

-Ahora que Kohaku se volvió tu esposo y vivirán en esta aldea, yo nunca regresare Rin- decía Sesshomaru

-Pero amo… usted siempre me había dejado seguirlo y…- contestaba Rin con angustia

-Lo único que a ti me unía era la responsabilidad de haberte revivido, y ahora que alguien más cuidara de ti, yo…-

La chica comenzaba a quejarse y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas

-¿Por qué llora?- pensaba Inuyasha incomodo, los sollozos de Rin lo habían despertado, pasaban los segundos y la joven seguía igual –No entiendo porque no puedo soportar que las mujeres lloren- continuaba pensando el hanyou molesto –Ash, voy a tener que despertarla- El hanyou estaba por abrir sus ojos cuando sintió como Sesshomaru se ponía de pie

El demonio camino sigilosamente hacia la joven y acarició su cabeza con ternura, como si la mano del youkai fuera mágica, la muchacha se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- se preguntaba Inuyasha confundido –Tú siempre has sido sumamente cruel… pero me da la impresión de que sientes algo de afecto por Rin-

 _ **(Inuyasha es muy lento para estas cosas =_= sino pregúntenle a Kagome)**_

 _*A la mañana siguiente*_

Inuyasha estaba revisando las armas cuando sintió como un demonio se acercaba hacia ellos, rápidamente brincó para ponerse a la defensiva; su movimiento brusco hizo que Rin y Kohaku se alertaran.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- preguntó Jaken extrañado

-¡Se acerca un demonio!- dijo Rin asustada

Kohaku sacó su hacha e Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir, pero Sesshomaru ni siquiera movió un musculo y pensó -¿Qué quiere?-

-Un momento…- dijo el hanyou mucho más tranquilo, unos segundos antes de que Gifuto saliera corriendo del bosque -¡Inuyasha!- gritó el pequeño híbrido muy alegre

-¡¿Gifuto qué haces aquí?!- preguntó Inuyasha sumamente confundido

-¿Dónde está Ekbi?- preguntó Rin preocupada

-¡Aquí estoy!- contestó el demonio serpiente al mismo tiempo que salía de entre la espesura del bosque

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Kohaku

-¡Sabíamos que estarían por aquí antes del festival!- exclamó Gifuto emocionado

-Gifuto quería verte Inuyasha y…- Ekbi volteo a ver a Rin –como el deseo de mi amada esposa era que él bajara, le dije que podíamos venir a buscarlos-

El hanyou vio los ojos brillantes del pequeño Gifuto –Parece ser que tú podrás ver el mundo de otra manera- pensó con nostalgia

-¿Ya desayunaron?- preguntó Rin buscando la carne que había guardado

-¡Sí, mi papá se convirtió en una serpiente gigante y cazó un ciervo!- exclamó Gifuto

-Que extraño… Inuyasha además cazó un jabalí- dijo Kohaku –No es normal que convivan en un área tan reducida-

-Tal vez los han rodeado los linces- contestó Ekbi

-Me parece que se arriesgaron mucho sólo para ver al patético de Inuyasha…- dijo Sesshomaru con frialdad

-¡Oye…!- exclamó el hanyou molesto antes de ser interrumpido por Gifuto -¡Inuyasha no es patético!- exclamó el pequeño híbrido

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y su mirada intimidante se clavó en Gifuto, el hanyou tembló y se agarró de las piernas de Inuyasha.

-En realidad yo quería hablar contigo- se apresuró a decir Ekbi para desviar la atención del demonio, el cual rápidamente se volteó y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, Ekbi fue tras de él.

-¡Mientras mi papá habla con tu hermano podemos jugar a las atrapadas!- gritó Gifuto con una linda sonrisa

-No es hora de jugar niño- dijo Inuyasha molesto, esto hizo que el rostro del pequeño hanyou se volviera melancólico

-Podemos jugar un poco- dijo Rin alegremente

-¡¿Pero qué dices Rin?! Yo….- los reclamos del hanyou se detuvieron por las palabras de la chica

–Después de todo Inuyasha también tenía muchas ganas de verte, él pronto va a ser papá de un pequeño igual que tú…- la joven miró a Inuyasha -y sería genial que les enseñaras algunos juegos- agregó la bondadosa joven

-Cuando mi papá me atrapa me hace cosquillas, podrías hacer lo mismo con tu hijo- dijo Gifuto sacando un poco a Inuyasha de la lluvia de pensamientos que lo inundaban, el hanyou con una sonrisa contestó –Me parece una gran idea-

El par de híbridos se alejó saltando

-Tienes un gran corazón Rin- dijo Kohaku con calidez

-Creo que los dos tienen mucho que enseñarse- contestó la muchacha con una expresión divina

-¿Qué quera decirle Ekbi a mi amo?- se preguntaba Jaken mientras veía como el par de demonios se perdía a lo lejos

 _*Alejados del claro*_

-Rin es una chica muy especial, la bondad que hay en ella me recuerda a Keiji- dijo Ekbi con calidez

-¿Bajaste solo para decirme eso?- preguntó el orgulloso Sesshomaru

-Tan frío como siempre- pensó el demonio serpiente –Dai es una youkai sumamente fuerte, a pesar de eso sé que tú eres más poderoso, pero…- el tono de Ekbi se volvió más serio, cosa que Sesshomaru notó –Es eso lo que me preocupa, si la señora del sur siente que va a perder, no dudara en hacer trampa, es por eso que me puse a investigar un poco y tengo algo importante que decirte…-

Por primera vez desde que se habían alejado los ojos amarillos del imponente youkai miraron a Ekbi con atención.

 _*En el claro*_

Ah-Un veía con atención como Jaken corría hacia él, pero antes de llegar Rin lo tocó y gritó -¡Congelado!- a lo que el pequeño youkai suspiró y con apatía siguió el juego, quedándose completamente quieto.

Rin sintió una presencia detrás de ella escondida tras un árbol, saltó para caer en la copa y se lanzó con la esperanza de atrapar a Gifuto, pero el chico se anticipó a sus movimientos y la esquivó -¡Ven acá!- exclamó la joven alegre.

-¡No me atraparas!- dijo el niño divertido al mismo tiempo que corría entre los árboles

-Es muy rápido- pensó la joven -¡Ya sé!- concluyó mentalmente con astucia al ver unas hojas lodosas a los costados, agarrándose de un rama se impulsó hacia Gifuto obligándolo a correr hacia la orilla del camino, pero en cuanto lo hizo se resbalo con las hojas y cayó estrepitosamente. Acostado en el suelo, la muchacha con tranquilidad lo toco con un dedo en la frente y dijo -Congelado- con una sonrisa triunfante

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada –Jajajajajaja, no puedo creer que caíste en un truco tan barato-

Gifuto se sentó viéndolo con molestia

-Rin es más astuta de lo que crees- agregó Shippo con una sonrisa

La chica le sonrió y le extendió una mano a Gifuto para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie –Tú eres mucho más veloz que yo, por eso tuve que recurrir a otras tácticas- agregó la joven

-Está bien, estoy feliz porque pensé que nunca podría jugar con humanos- contestó Gifuto –Mi mami se sabía muchos juegos, pero jugar con tres personas no era tan divertido- el hanyou se sacudió el polvo y curioso le preguntó a Inuyasha -¿Tú a qué jugabas con tu mamá?-

La pregunta sacudió al híbrido, hace tiempo que no pensaba en eso –Yo…- de pronto un olor alertaría a Inuyasha

-¡Viene un demonio!- gritó Kohaku sacando su arma

-Huele a veneno…- susurró Rin poniéndose a la defensiva, Gifuto se escondió rápidamente detrás de Inuyasha.

De entre los árboles salió un demonio de piel gris, su largo cabello negro no dejaba ver sus ojos, pero en cuanto el viento lo movió pudieron verlos, eran completamente negros e infundían mucho temor. Llevaba una armadura que parecía el exoesqueleto de algún insecto –No tiene garras ni colmillos- pensaba Shippo extrañado

-¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó Inuyasha

-Hanyou no tengo ningún asunto contigo- dijo el demonio con una voz chillona –Si me entregas al híbrido de serpiente que esta tras de ti, me iré en el instante- agregó chasqueando sus dedos

-Creo que es quien ha estado cazando a los animales de este bosque- dijo Kohaku –Es por eso que Ekbi y tú los cazaron tan fácilmente-

-¿Qué quieres con Gifuto?- preguntó Shippo asustado

-¿Gifuto?- dijo el youkai y comenzó a reírse –No sabía que a los hanyous se les pusiera nombre- las palabras del demonio aterraron a Gifuto

-¡No le hables de esa manera tan grosera!- gritó Rin

La valentía de la chica hizo que el demonio se callará -¿Desde cuándo los humanos se volvieron tan altaneros?- se preguntó a si mismo con una sonrisa –Sólo pensaba matar al niño, pero veo que es hora de recordarles a las escorias su lugar- acabando de decir eso el demonio se lanzó hacia Inuyasha, él bloqueo su ataque con su brazo, pero de la espalda del youkai salió una inmensa cola de escorpión

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Shippo lanzando su trompo hacia el aguijón que estuvo a punto de picar a Gifuto

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- gritó Rin enojada

-Este niño apesta como un youkai que conocí hace años… y ahora que el exterminador mencionó su nombre, estoy seguro que es hijo de Ekbi, él frustro mi plan de conquista en estas tierras y ahora…- el peligroso demonio retrocedió y sacudió su cola hacia Inuyasha -¡Yo me vengare con su hijo!- esta vez el ataque del youkai lanzó al hanyou hacia un árbol, dejando desprotegido a Gifuto.

Rin se movió a una velocidad increíble y con su espada detuvo la cola del malvado youkai –Él es sólo un niño inocente…- dijo la chica con dificultad y sus brazos temblaban por la fuerza que estaba realizando para detener al demonio -… y yo no dejare…- Colmillo de Sol comenzaba a brillar -¡Que lo lastimes!- la muchacha logró alejar al demonio, Kohaku aprovecho esto para lanzar su hacha, el youkai fue más rápido y el filo del arma solo consiguió cortarle un mechón.

De pronto comenzó a reír histéricamente –Veo que la basura se ha fortalecido en los últimos años, pero…- su cuerpo se comenzó a mover de manera grotesca mientras los brazos y pies del demonio eran cubiertos por su armadura para convertirse en ocho patas enormes de un escorpión -¡Eso no me va a impedir matar a ese niño!-

-¡Gifuto, Rin, por acá!- gritó Shippo mientras se convertía en un globo

La chica tomo la mano de Gifuto y se apresuró a huir.

-¡No se irán!- gritó el youkai furioso al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ellos

-¡Quieto!- exclamó Inuyasha y con fuerza clavo la cola del demonio al piso usando a Colmillo de Acero

El youkai gritó adolorido -¡Maldito!- con dificultad arrancó su cola del suelo, la espada de Inuyasha salió volando, el demonio se apresuró a inyectar su veneno en el brazo del hanyou

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Gifuto preocupado y se soltó de Rin, corriendo para quedar entre el adolorido hanyou y el malvado demonio.

El youkai río con malicia –Creo que la sangre sucia que tienes te impide pensar con claridad ¿Qué vas a hacer tú contra mí?-

-Gifuto… vete- dijo Inuyasha con dificultad pues el veneno comenzaba a inmovilizarlo al expandirse por su brazo

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Rin e intento acercarse hacia el hanyou, pero el youkai apuntó su aguijón hacia ella

-Aunque mis ojos no te vean, mi cola sí te siente humana- exclamó el demonio –Sera mejor que no muevan ni un musculo, pues mi aguijón es más rápido- agregó con voz chillona

-Es cierto Rin, la cola de esos youkais a veces se sigue moviendo después de que ellos mueren, tiene un sentido de propiocepción increíble-dijo Kohaku en voz baja

-¿Qué haremos?- pensaba Shippo con impotencia

-Es hora de que pagues los pecados de tu padre…- dijo el youkai acercándose aún más a Gifuto

-Gifuto… esca… pa- dijo Inuyasha cuyo brazo se comenzaba a volverse morado y su visión comenzaba a nublarse

El pequeño hanyou temblaba, pero con valor pronunció -Mi papá es un valiente guerrero y sé que él nunca dejaría a sus amigos- sacando un tanto _**(pequeña daga japonesa)**_ el decidido Gifuto se plantó enfrente del youkai

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en el rostro del demonio –Por mí mejor, me desharé de dos asquerosos hanyous y me vengare del hijo de Ekbi- el demonio se abalanzo hacia el par de híbridos, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una enorme serpiente plateada salió de entre los árboles; abriendo su gran boca despedazo con sus colmillos al demonio escorpión.

-E…Ekbi- fueron las últimas palabras del demonio antes de caer muerto, sólo su asquerosa cola se quedó retorciéndose un par de segundos.

Rin, Inuyasha, Shippo y Kohaku se quedaron congelados viendo a la imponente serpiente que estaba delante de ellos, el exterminador iba a salir disparado hacia donde estaba Gifuto, cuando su amiga le extendió su brazo impidiendo su camino –Espera…- dijo Rin mientras veía los ojos rosados de la serpiente

-¡Papá!- grito Gifuto alegre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la enorme serpiente, el bello momento se rompería en cuanto Inuyasha cayera de rodillas, el pequeño hanyou corrió hacia él y Ekbi retomo de nuevo su forma humanoide.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritaron Rin y Shippo a coro

De pronto llego Jaken corriendo -¡¿Mocosa estás bien?!- estupefacto vio a Inuyasha -¿Qué le pasó al bobo?-

-¡Cállate enano!- gritó Inuyasha y se retorció de dolor, el sudor corría por su frente mientras su brazo comenzaba a ponerse negro

-Que inútil eres…- dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del bosque

-Sesshoma…- el hanyou gruñó por el dolor

-Inuyasha esto fue mi culpa- dijo Gifuto llorando -Perdóname-

-No hijo, fue mi culpa- dijo Ekbi viendo de reojo el cadáver del demonio

-¡Debemos hacer algo rápido antes de que el veneno se extienda!- dijo Kohaku preocupado

-¿Papá puedo intentarlo?- dijo Gifuto al mismo tiempo que sus ojos llorosos veían a su padre

-Sólo lo has hecho una vez hijo y no sé si…- Ekbi contestó inseguro

-¡Por favor déjame intentarlo!- exclamó suplicante el pequeño

El rostro de Ekbi denotaba temor, pero al ver la decisión de su hijo dijo –Está bien…-

-¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó Shippo al aire

El pequeño se arrodilló frente al convaleciente Inuyasha, tomo su brazo y asomando sus colmillos lo mordió justo donde lo había picado el youkai

Inuyasha gritó en señal de dolor y se quedó viendo perplejo al niño.

-¡Ay niño, pero si le vas a poner más veneno!- gritó Jaken

-Gifuto no produce veneno- dijo Ekbi viendo a su hijo –Lo supe desde que era pequeño, pero sus colmillos pueden absorber cualquier veneno y neutralizarlo, una vez salvó así a un arrendajo- una sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios del demonio –Él lo hizo porque Keiji se puso triste al verlo-

Los ojos amarillos de Sesshomaru miraban con atención cada reacción de Gifuto, conforme el veneno era succionado el brazo de Inuyasha volvía a su color normal.

-Una serpiente sin veneno, pero… que es inmune a todo veneno- dijo asombrada Rin

De pronto el pequeño Gifuto se separó y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a caer hacia atrás.

-Gifuto…- dijo Inuyasha débil extendiendo su brazo con dificultad para sostener al pequeño, pero fue su papá el que lo detuvo

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ekbi algo inquieto

-Sí, solo me maree un poco papá- contestó Gifuto que se veía un poco pálido, pero con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo te sientes Inuyasha?- preguntó el hanyou reincorporándose

-Bien…- contestó molesto y le dio la espalda

-¿Segu…?- preguntó preocupado Gifuto acercándose al híbrido, pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió tomándolo por el cuello y con su puño le sobó la cabeza -¡Pero quiero que para la próxima pienses mejor las cosas!- dijo con cariño y lo soltó

-¡Sí!- contestó Gifuto con una gran sonrisa

Comenzaba a atardecer, Inuyasha y Gifuto ya estaban completamente recuperados.

-Debemos cambiarnos- dijo Shippo al mismo tiempo que bajaba el cargamento de Ah-Un

A lo lejos se veía un camino que estaba lleno de demonios –Todos ellos van al festival…- pensaba Jaken -¡Pero ninguno es rival para mi amo bonito!-

-Aquí está tu mascara Rin- dijo Kohaku extendiéndole a la chica una bella mascara de faisán

-Tenemos que bañarnos con la infusión de rosas fantasmas- dijo la joven sacando la botella de su mochila –Tú también Inuyasha-

El hanyou asintió con la cabeza y dijo en un tono apagado -Debo de irme Gifuto…-

-Está bien… comprendo que tiene que hacer algo muy importante- dijo el pequeño hanyou cabizbajo

-Les deseo mucha suerte, en especial a ti Sesshomaru…- dijo Ekbi con decisión

El demonio lo vio con frialdad

-Inuyasha, quiero que sepas que yo no pienso que seamos basuras…- dijo Gifuto tomando la mano del hanyou –Creo que ese demonio dijo eso porque somos diferentes, pero tú me demostraste que los híbridos podemos ser muy fuertes y valientes- continuó diciendo el niño y cada palabra generaba en Inuyasha una inmensa alegría.

-¿Sabes? Ya recordé algo que jugaba con mi madre…- dijo Inuyasha con una mirada lejana –… a atrapar la pelota- dijo con melancolía –Algún día jugaremos con una ¿Te parece?- Gifuto le sonrío y finalmente Inuyasha le devolvió el gesto diciendo –Sé fuerte y listo, el mundo te aceptara si sigues así- acarició la cabeza de Gifuto y se alejó hacia el cargamento que estaba a lado de Ah-Un.

Pasados unos minutos, todos estaban cambiados, ni Rin, Kohaku o Inuyasha expedían algún tipo de esencia y con los pergaminos de Miroku y la anciana Kaede las máscaras de los chicos cobraron vida haciéndolos pasar por verdaderos demonios.

El casco de Inuyasha cubría sus orejas

-¡En verdad son idénticos a los que usaban mis soldados!- exclamó Ekbi asombrado al ver los trajes de Inuyasha y Kohaku

-Creo que están listos- dijo Jaken

-Vamos- dijo Sesshomaru con fuerza y sus pasos se dirigieron con decisión hacia el palacio del norte.

Ekbi y Gifuto vieron como el valiente grupo se alejaba

-Papá…¿Van a estar bien?- preguntó el niño algo asustado

Ekbi guardo silencio unos segundos –No lo sé hijo, pero no nos queda más que mandarles toda nuestra energía y poner nuestros corazones con ellos-

El inquieto pequeño asintió con la cabeza y pensó -¡Somos fuertes Inuyasha! Por eso… te estaré esperando-

Así el grupo se acercaba cada vez más al palacio del Sur, en donde realizarían la peligrosa misión: Robar el collar del fuego de la temible señora Dai.


	28. Cap 28: Lazo Colmillo Sagrado Parte 1

A lo lejos se comenzaban a ver muchas luces, y sobre de todas ellas se levantaba un enorme edificio azul, no cabía duda, era el palacio del Sur.

-Amo será mejor que comencemos a separarnos- dijo Jaken al ver que el camino principal ya se distinguía

-Nosotros debemos entrar por la parte de atrás Kohaku, para que alcancemos el cambio de guardia hay que apresurarnos- dijo Inuyasha ajustando a Colmillo de Acero en su funda.

-Vamos- contestó el exterminador con decisión y antes de irse volteo a ver a Rin y le dijo –Ten cuidado Rin, por favor-

-Así lo hare Kohaku, suerte para los dos- dijo la chica intentando ocultar su miedo

-No vayas a acobardarte niño- dijo Inuyasha acariciando la cabeza de Shippo

-¡No lo haré!- gritó el zorro enojado

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees Shippo, demuéstralo- agregó el hanyou para sorpresa de Shippo

Inuyasha y Kohaku partieron, después de esto el zorro dijo a Rin –Será mejor que nosotros también nos apuremos, dentro de poco comenzaran a preparar los últimos detalles para el banquete-

La chica asintió aunque se veía sumamente nerviosa

-Rin…- dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de voz amable –Ven conmigo…- el demonio comenzó a alejarse de sus acompañantes.

La joven no sabía cómo sentirse, tenía una combinación de alegría e incredulidad, pero rápidamente siguió a su amo.

Cuando por fin estaban solos, Sesshomaru dijo –Rin… sé que vas a lograr obtener el collar del fuego, es por eso que sólo puedo confiarte a ti esta tarea-

-Amo… ¿De qué esta hablan…?- a penas la chica había pronunciado esas palabras el youkai la abrazo, Rin sentía como sus piernas temblaban –Amo…- un hilo de voz salió de entre los labios de la bella joven

-Rin, Ekbi me dijo como Dai intentara hacer trampa en nuestro encuentro y solo confió en ti para evitarlo…- Sesshomaru hablaba de una manera cálida que comenzaba a revolver el estómago de Rin

 _*Cerca del camino*_

-Ya se tardaron…- pensaba Jaken extrañado

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?- preguntó Shippo al demonio verde

-¡Yo que sé mocoso!- exclamó Jaken molesto –Pero conociendo al amo, le dirá a Rin que se cuide de su forma fría y usual-

 _*Alejados del camino*_

-¿Entendiste bien Rin?- preguntó Sesshomaru tras terminar de explicar el plan a la muchacha

El corazón de Rin seguía latiendo con fuerza, no sabía bien si por las palabras que le había dicho su amo o por el hecho de que continuara abrazándola –Haré todo tal y como me dijo amo, pero…- sin controlar sus manos que comenzaron apretar gentilmente al demonio la chica dijo –Por favor cuídese mucho amo, yo…, ¡Yo no sé qué haría sin …!- el grito de la joven se vio interrumpido al sentir como Sesshomaru recargaba su rostro sobre su cabeza y olía su cabello

-Tu aroma… siempre he pensado que es muy relajante- el demonio paseo su nariz con cariño sobre el cabello de la chica, el rubor en las mejillas de la joven fue inmediato

–Amo, mi corazón tiene mucho miedo de perderlo- pensó la muchacha y casi como si el demonio hubiera sido capaz de leer su mente, exclamó -Rin no tengas miedo, aquí estoy- dijo Sesshomaru mientras continuaba abrazando a la joven con delicadeza

 _*En el camino*_

-¡Ahí vienen!- Dijo Jaken animado

-Rin- susurro Shippo acercándose a la muchacha -¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada?-

Rin abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca al zorro, y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo –Hay que apresurarnos Shippo-

La muchacha comenzó a alejarse acompañada del zorro y al caminar volteo hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru, el cual la veía; con una linda sonrisa Rin gritó -¡Nos vemos amo!- después salió corriendo

-¡Rin espera!- gritó Shippo mientras corría detrás de la chica

Jaken se quedó viendo al demonio y pensó –Amo… parece que esta… ¿Feliz?-

 _*En la parte de atrás del palacio*_

-Hay que acabar pronto la guardia- dijo un demonio oso a otro

-¡Así podremos ver a las doncellas de la corte mientras suben las escaleras!- contestó el pervertido youkai

-No deberías hablar así de una mujer- dijo Inuyasha poniéndose en frente de los demonios

-¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó un youkai

-¡Trae el uniforme, pero nunca antes lo había visto!- contestó el otro oso

-¡Te matare demonio!- exclamó el malvado demonio, pero antes de que intentara moverse Kohaku lo golpeó con su espada dejándolo inconsciente

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó asustado el otro youkai

-¡Kohaku! No me dejas divertirme- dijo Inuyasha enojado

-¡¿De qué hablas maldito demonio?! Te destrui…- gritó el oso aventándose sobre el hanyou, pero con un rápido puñetazo lo sacó volando

-¡¿Todo bien?!- gritó un demonio sapo desde la torre

-¡Sí, solo era un jabalí!- contestó Kohaku al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha aventaba a los inconscientes youkais hacia el bosque

-¡No estén jugando y vayan a la siguiente torre! Van a comenzar a entrar al palacio y la señora Dai quiere que esperemos en el patio- dijo el sapo de manera autoritaria

-¡Ya vamos!- contestó Inuyasha

-Hay que amarrarlos y amordazarlos rápido- murmuro Kohaku

El hanyou asintió

 _*En la entrada principal del palacio*_

No había duda de que la presencia de Sesshomaru asombraba a todos y aterraba a uno que otro; en cuanto llegaron, un demonio mapache se llevó a Ah-Un a los establos, después se encaminaron hacia la entrada del palacio. Inmediatamente después de que entrarán, una demonio serpiente alta, con los ojos azules se acercó al apuesto youkai con una reverencia –Bienvenido al palacio del Sur señor Sesshomaru, la señora Dai me ha ordenado apartar un lugar para usted-

-¡Pero si es la señorita Sunekuhopu! - dijo Jaken asombrado –Ha crecido mucho señorita-

-Hace mucho que no los veía señor Jaken, señor Sesshomaru- la hermana menor de Dai hizo una reverencia respetuosa –Tiene un lugar en el palco a lado de la señora- contestó la youkai

-Hoy no vengo de expectador- contestó Sesshomaru audazmente y todos los demonios de alrededor se quedaron viendo al imponente youkai –Hoy vengo a participar en su festival…- Las palabras del señor del Oeste crearon un ambiente denso en todo el patio delantero del palacio, la situación se volvería más tensa en cuanto la poderosa Dai comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban al patio principal.

-Que atención la tuya el de volver a estas tierras…- dijo la demonio mientras su paso decidido la acercaba a Sesshomaru –Si recuerdo bien, la última vez que te vi fue en mi coronación- la youkai tenía un aire de coquetería mortal que ponía nervioso a cualquiera, pero los ojos amarillos del demonio no demostraban ni una pizca de emoción.

-¿Y eso me impide participar en tu festival?- preguntó Sesshomaru con fuerza

-¡En lo absoluto querido!- río grotescamente Dai –Solo hay que darlo por inaugurado ¡¿No es así?!- gritó la demonio de cabello negro y los espectadores contestaron animados a coro -¡Sí!-

-Ven a sentarte a lado de mí…- dijo Dai al mismo tiempo que sus garras tomaban con delicadeza un mechón de cabello de Sesshomaru

Jaken estaba aterrado pues si su amo perdía el control y atacaba a Dai, podría significar el comienzo de una guerra contra las tierras del Sur.

-Después de ti- contestó el youkai con una seriedad extrema

-Si no nos matan Aratani y Ren, el estrés de hoy lo hará- pensó Jaken y fue tras el par de demonios.

 _*En un pasillo del palacio*_

-Entrar fue más fácil de lo que creí- dijo Shippo que estaba convertido en una escoba

-Fue porque Ekbi tenía razón, la cocina es el lugar menos sospechoso para entrar- contestó Rin en voz baja

-¿Recuerdas el pasadizo de servidumbre que lleva arriba?- murmuró el zorrito escoba (XD) al pasar unos guardias

-Sí, vamos- susurró la chica

 _*En el patio del palacio*_

-Hay muchos demonios aquí- dijo Kohaku asombrado, después de unos segundos de tener una expresión pensativa le preguntó a Inuyasha -¿Crees que Sesshomaru gane?-

El hanyou desvió la mirada hacia el palco principal donde el demonio de cabello blanco examinaba cada espacio del palacio con discreción –Es muy orgulloso como para dejarse perder-

-Mira ese es el señor de las tierras del oeste- escucharon como cuchicheaban los guardias atrás de ellos

-Todos los años el ganador que llegaba a enfrentarse con la señora del Sur se rendía- dijo uno de los guardias mientras se acomodaba en su posición –Pero este año si pelean ambos señores, nadie podrá darse por vencido-

El exterminador y el hibrido escuchaban con sigilo

-No puedes perder…- pensaba Kohaku

 _*En el ala privada del castillo*_

-Shippo algo aquí está mal, ya debimos habernos encontrados con los demonios que van a limpiar la bóveda…- dijo Rin

-Pero estamos a tiempo y seguimos al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Ekbi- contestó Shippo

-No puede ser…- pensaba la chica llena de temor –Tengo que llegar a esa bóveda, no puedo fallarle al amo Sesshomaru- el recuerdo del cálido abrazo de su amo se le vino a la mente

-¡Oye tú!- gritó un demonio faisán -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Ya deberías estar limpiando la bodega-

-Lo… lo… siento mucho señor, es solo que no recuerdo como…- las palabras de la nerviosa Rin se verían interrumpidas

-¡Oye… no recuerdo haberte visto antes! ¿Eres nueva en el palacio?- dijo el youkai al mismo tiempo que la examinaba de la cabeza a los pies

-No puede ser…- pensó Rin aterrada, mientras movía un poco a Colmillo de Sol que tenía escondido debajo de su falda

-¡Nos descubrieron!- pensaba Shippo y se preparaba para salir al ataque

-¡Que bella eres!- agregó el demonio con una sonrisa -¡Debes de ser del personal extra que se contrató para el festival! Pero sabes…- dijo el youkai y abrazo a Rin con un brazo –Mi hijo trabaja en la cocina y podría hacer que te quedes permanentemente- añadió guiñando el ojo

-Le agradezco profundamente señor- dijo la joven separándose con la excusa de hacerle una reverencia –Pero… ¿Cómo podría ayudarme sino dejo una buena impresión? …Por favor lléveme cuanto antes a la bóveda-

El demonio río alegremente -¡Y además eres muy trabajadora! No hay duda de que algún día serás una excelente esposa-

Rin río por compromiso y se apresuró a seguir al demonio, después alzo su mirada al techo y pensó –Por favor que mi amo salga bien de esto-

 _*En el patio del palacio*_

El orden de las peleas había sido asignado y oficialmente comenzaba el festival de la pelea.

Dai se puso en pie y desde su balcón gritó -¡Demonios, una vez más celebramos la fuerza de nuestras tierras con este festival, les recuerdo que deberán escalar hasta llegar a la máxima pelea conmigo!- la youkai miro de reojo y con soberbia a Sesshomaru -¡Todo es válido y…- una cruel sonrisa se formó en el blanco rostro de la youkai -…perdonar la vida es opcional!-

-Este festival es tan despiadado como ella- pensó Jaken tras escuchar el grito de la multitud

-Ya puedes bajar Sesshomaru…- dijo Dai con un ademan elegante

El demonio se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, los ojos azulados de la demonio lo seguían con una mirada acosadora.

-No hay duda de que este festival será el más interesante- agregó Dai al mismo tiempo que paseaba su lengua por sus colmillos

-¡Amo bonito cuídese!- pensó Jaken y se separó lo más posible de la demonio.

 _*En la boveda*_

Se escucharon gritos furicos a lo lejos

-El festival ha comenzado- dijo una demonio

-Espero que no dejen tanta sangre como el año pasado…- contestó otra mientras temblaba –Extraño los tiempos en los que gobernaba el primo de la señora-

-¡Cállate!- exclamó enérgicamente una demonio tapándole la boca

Rin escuchaba atemorizada y solo tenía un pensamiento en la mente –Amo Sesshomaru… regrese sano y salvo-

-¡¿Ya terminaron?!- gritó el youkai faisán que había ayudado a Rin

-¡Sí!- contestaron a coro

-Es hora Rin…- dijo Shippo, rápidamente se transformó en su figura y la chica se escondió detrás de un gran vestidor de oro.

-¡Linda apresúrate!- gritó del demonio desde la entrada

-¡Voy amable señor!- contestó Shippo con una voz chistosa

Al salir el demonio faisán las contó y cerró la bóveda

-Suerte Rin, sé que podrás hacerlo- pensó Shippo

-Usted señorita divina, viene conmigo, te llevare con mi hijo para que puedan ver todo desde la cocina… o no- agregó el youkai con una mirada traviesa

Shippo fingió un risita –Yo también necesitare mucha suerte- pensó el zorrito apenado

 _*Dentro de la bodega*_

-Bueno, a trabajar- dijo con fuerza la joven y sacó a Colmillo de Sol –Primero tengo que encontrar donde lo escondió-

 _*En el patio del palacio*_

La primera ronda de peleas comenzaba con Sesshomaru, el cual pelearía contra un demonio del bosque.

El demonio subió temblando de miedo, Sunekuhopu comenzó a hablar -¡Comenzamos con el primer duelo, el cual será entre el demonio del bosque Mizeko y el señor de las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru!-

El demonio Mizeko estaba completamente atemorizado, la bonita demonio notó eso y lo vio con temor.

Jaken se tapó la boca para no morir de risa –Ese demonio se va a morir antes de que empiece la pelea- pensaba divertido el burlón.

-Por favor ríndete- le susurró Sunekuhopu al demonio Mizeko, el cual se asombro mucho, pues los labios de la demonio no se habían movido ni un poco, el sonido le había llegado casi como un pensamiento.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, fueron los únicos que captaron su siseo

-Que interesante habilidad tienen estas serpientes- pensó Sesshomaru

-¡Y ahora que comien…!- el gritó de Sunekuhopu se vería interrumpido por el grito lleno de terror de Mizeko -¡Me rindo!, ¡Me rindo!-

Todos los espectadores se quedaron atónitos

-Eso fue fácil ¿No?- le susurró Kohaku a Inuyasha

-Hjem, solo porque siguió un sabio consejo- contestó cruzando los brazos

La joven demonio con una expresión de alivio dijo –Bueno… en ese caso, seguiremos con los siguientes contrincantes-

-A este paso mi pelea con Dai será más pronto de lo que pensaba- pensó Sesshomaru –Confió en ti Rin-

 _*En la bóveda del palacio del Sur*_

- _Busca algo que se vea diferente, algo que pienses que no combina con la habitación_ \- Recordó Rin las palabras de Sango

Los lindos ojos negros de la muchacha comenzaron a recorrer atentamente todo el cuarto, de pronto vio una repisa con varias botellas finas, pero noto que todas ellas tenían polvo alrededor de la base; inmediatamente después recordó que las demonios solo habían limpiado superficialmente esa repisa. Camino hacia ellas y en cuanto intento moverlas, noto que estaban unidas a la madera, jalo con fuerza dos de las botellas y estas movieron toda la base dejando ver que estaba hueca y ahí estaba -¡El collar del fuego!- pensó Rin asombrada

- _No lo toques sin antes poner este pergamino_ \- recordó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el pergamino que le había dado Miroku; al instante un montón de rayos verdes se formaron alrededor del collar.

-Es un sello de almas- pensó Rin, y las palabras de Kagome se le vinieron a la mente – _Los conjuros de este tipo solo se pueden romper al exorcizar todas las almas_ -

La energía que salía del sello era impresionante -¿Pues cuántas almas puede haber aquí?- se preguntaba asustada la chica, sin embargo pronto tendría su respuesta; a lo lejos se escuchó un grito espectral y un segundo después un alma se unió al conjunto de rayos verdes.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron llenos de pánico y repulsión –Todos los que mueren en este torneo…- las piernas de la chica comenzaron a temblar y dijo -¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel?-

 _*En el patio del palacio*_

Unos guardias recogían el cadáver de un demonio oso que acaba de morir a manos de un youkai serpiente

Sesshomaru se limitó a ver la escena con indeferencia, pero Kohaku e Inuyasha no podían evitar sentir una horrible sensación en la boca de sus estómagos.

-Padre… estoy seguro que tú no hubieras aceptado a una señora así- pensaba el hanyou con amargura

-Con esto damos por terminado la segunda ronda- se notaba que Sunekuhopu sentía una enorme tristeza en su corazón, pero a pesar de esto continuó -Tal y como en la primera ronda, los duelos se elegirán al azar, concursantes estén listos- dijo la joven demonio con la voz temblorosa

 _*Desde una ventana en la cocina*_

-Todo esto es repulsivo- dijo el cocinero faisán

-Esa señora Dai me da mucho miedo- dijo Shippo fingiendo su voz

-Desde que mato al antiguo señor… nada ha vuelto a ser igual- dijo el cocinero faisán con tristeza

-¿Y por qué no eligen a alguien más?- preguntó el zorro

-La única que queda es la hermana menor de la señora Dai, pero parece ser que no tiene intenciones de subir al trono, ella es una señora muy amable y bondadosa, pero su cariño por ese, por ese ¡monstruo!… no la deja hacer nada-

Shippo se quedó viendo a la señorita Sunekuhopu con lástima

 _*En la boveda*_

Rin sostenía a Colmillo de Sol, los rayos continuaban saliendo con fuerza y azotaban la espada, cada golpe hacía retroceder un poco a la chica, gotas de sudor caían por su frente; finalmente salió disparada.

-No voy a poder hacer esto…- pensaba la joven mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el sello, otro rayo salió disparado hacia su pecho, la muchacha se retorcía de dolor en el piso -¿Qué voy a hacer amo?- la vista de Rin comenzaba a nublarse –Yo sabía que no era tan fuerte…- pensó la joven antes de caer inconsciente

 _*En el patio del palacio*_

Sesshomaru sintió una extraña puñalada en su corazón, eso lo distrajo del ataque del demonio serpiente, pero rápidamente regresó su atención y con una velocidad increíble sus garras destrozaron la espalda del youkai. El demonio cayó al mismo tiempo que ríos de sangre corrían de su herida. Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia el demonio

Sunekuhopu se llevó las manos al pecho y esperó por lo peor

-¡Adelante, da el golpe final!- gritó el demonio lastimado

-Tu señora dijo que perdonar la vida era opcional…- los ojos amarillos del youkai lo vieron con frialdad, el demonio serpiente cerró sus ojos cuando Sesshomaru alzó sus garras

-Ese maldito no tiene corazón…- pensaba Inuyasha mientras gruñía

Las garras del demonio bajaron con fuerza sacudiendo la sangre que quedaba en ellas, las gotas quedaron en el rostro del youkai serpiente –Y yo no tengo tiempo para ti…- Sesshomaru se alejó dejando a todos sorprendidos, en especial a Inuyasha y a Dai, la cual lo miraba con incredulidad.

-¡Guardias llévenlo con el médico!- gritó Sunekuhopu al mismo tiempo que corría para levantar gentilmente la cabeza del demonio

-No hay duda que algo en él ha cambiado- pensaba Dai al ver como Sesshomaru se alejaba

Cuando se sentó el demonio tomo el mango de Colmillo Sagrado, sin sacar la espada de la funda, la apretó con fuerza mientras pensaba –Rin…-

 _*En la bóveda de Dai*_

-Rin…, Rin…- escuchaba la chica a lo lejos -¡Rin!- finalmente abrió los ojos

-Amo- dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, al ponerse en pie sintió como Colmillo de Sol palpitaba -¿Qué pasa?- al tomarla entre sus manos sintió una calidez que le provocó una sonrisa –Aquí estoy amo…-

 _*En el patio del palacio*_

Sesshomaru sintió la presencia de Rin a través de Colmillo Sagrado y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo que Jaken percibió

-Creo que esa mocosa va bien- pensó con una risita el youkai verde

 _*En la bóveda del palacio*_

-Amo… usted es lo más valioso para mí, algo me hace sentir que está aquí a mí lado y ese sentimiento…- pensaba Rin y se acercó lentamente al sello, que ya se había fortificado –¡No me dejara perder!- dijo la chica antes de que la espada se llenara de una luz dorada

 _*En el patio del palacio*_

El letal látigo de Sesshomaru acaba de lanzar a una demonio sapo contra el muro, la tramposa youkai había puesto unas dagas escondidas en la arena; en cuanto su lengua jalo unos hilos, estas salieron disparadas hacia el señor de las tierras del Oeste.

-¡Son cientas!- gritó Jaken asustado

-¡Que gran truco!- gritó Dai divertida

Basto usar a Bakusaiga para desviar prácticamente todas las dagas, solo una rozo las ropas de Sesshomaru

-¿Creíste que iba a caer en un truco tan barato?- dijo Sesshomaru mientras descendía

-No, no… puede ser- dijo la demonio sapo y se desmayó saliendo de la arena

-Se lo merecía…- dijo Inuyasha

-Vaya que era cierto eso de que se valía todo- agregó Kohaku

-¡Y el ganador que peleara la final con nuestra señora es…- se notaba que Sunekuhopu estaba muy preocupada -¡El señor de las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru!- anunció finalmente

 _*Desde la cocina del palacio*_

-Ahora empieza el paso decisivo- pensaba Shippo

-¡No había sentido una emoción así desde hace años!- gritó Dai tomando una lanza que tenía detrás de su trono

-Más vale que ganes presumido- pensó Inuyasha al mirar como los ojos calculadores de Sesshomaru miraban a Dai descender de su balcón

-No dejes que te hagan daño o Rin se preocupara- pensó Kohaku

-Esa Dai no me da buena espina- murmuró Jaken en cuanto la demonio quedo de frente a su amo

-Hermana… yo no creo que- Sunekuhopu comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz

-¡Cállate Sunekuhopu!- dijo con voz autoritaria Dai –Vuelve a tu lugar y observa-

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo a la joven serpiente, sus ojos azules denotaban una preocupación extrema por la señora del Sur -¿Tienes afecto por ella?- pensaba fríamente el demonio

-Sesshomaru… eres un rival fuerte, pero eso no me impedirá dejar a las tierras del Oeste sin un señor- dijo con voz burlona Dai –Claro… solo si no te rindes- sus ojos eran los de una asesina.

-Y a mí no me importara dejar a alguien más capacitado- agregó el demonio viendo a Sunekuhopu

El rostro de Dai se lleno de rabia y camino rápidamente al extremo de la arena -¡Estoy en posición!- gritó enojada

Sesshomaru camino tranquilamente al otro extremo

Sunekuhopu de pronto se vio más pálida, esto empeoró al sentir la mirada de Dai y llena de angustia gritó -¡Y ahora, la batalla final, el señor de las tierras del Oeste, contra la señora de las tierras del Sur!- la demonio se quedó viendo a ambos con los ojos vidriosos -¡Comiencen!-

 _*En la boveda*_

-Estas almas no se calman- pensaba Rin al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo –Al contrario, cada que me acerco se ponen más agresivas- los rayos chocaban con fuerza sobre la espada –Y no sé cuánto tiempo me queda…- murmuró la chica –Amo, espere ¡Yo no dejare que nada malo le pase!-


	29. Lazo con Colmillo Sagrado Parte 2

_**(Perdón chicos, ya no sé ni como disculparme con ustedes. Solo me queda agradecerles por sus comentarios y dejarles este capítulo hecho con mucho cariño : )**_

La primera en atacar fue Dai, clavo su lanza y la uso como eje para lanzar una patada, Sesshomaru la esquivo con facilidad y contrataco con sus peligrosas garras, pero estas solo rozaron el brazo de la señora de las tierra del Sur.

-Adoro ver la fuerza de tus ataques- dijo Dai mientras lamía las pequeñas gotas que salían de su herida

 _*En la cocina del palacio*_

-Rin dijo que en cuanto tuviera el collar me buscaría, pero ya se está tardando mucho- pensaba preocupado Shippo -Oye tengo que retirarme un segundo, de seguro los baños ya están más que sucios- dijo el zorrito con voz chistosa y soltó una risilla nerviosa

-No te preocupes, sé que fue mi papá el que te trajo a ti- dijo el cocinero con una sonrisa –Pero me gustaría saber tu nombre- agregó amablemente

-Shi… Rin- contestó Shippo sin pensarlo

-¿Shirin?- se preguntó extrañado el demonio –Que nombre tan exótico-

-Jejejeje, sí algo, no me tardo ¿Eh?- dijo el zorrito antes de salir corriendo, en cuanto estuvo solo volvió a su forma normal -¡Ya no aguantaba!- exclamó aliviado –Ahora a buscar a Rin- pensó, pero la conversación de unos guardias lo distrajo

-¡Corre! Dicen que el señor de las tierras del Oeste está tomando ventaja sobre la señora-

-¡Han de ser rumores, la señora es invencible!- contestó el guardia

-Ojala que sea cierto- pensó el zorrito antes de seguir su camino

 _*En la bóveda de Dai*_

-Es inútil querer combatir estas almas así- pensaba Rin mientras los rayos seguían chocando contra su espada –Yo voy a conseguir ese collar para mi amo- dijo decidida la chica –Además estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada- en cuanto termino de hablar, una idea llego a la mente de Rin –Ustedes no están enojadas porque quiera quitarles el collar, ustedes solo quieren ser libres- la joven bajo la espada y la clavo en el suelo, pero en cuanto hizo esto lo rayos impactaron su cuerpo, sentía un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo.

 _*En el patio principal del palacio del Sur*_

Tal y como habían dicho los guardias, los ataques de Sesshomaru se volvían cada vez más peligrosos, mientras que los de Dai se sentían más precipitados.

La señora del Sur arrancó una bola de madera que tenía atada en su lanza, al estrellarla en el suelo se formó una gran nube de gas denso y verde

-¡Es veneno de serpiente!- exclamó Kohaku

-Ekbi dijo que el de la familia de Dai era extremadamente peligroso- pensó Inuyasha –No puedo ver a ese bobo- dijo para sí mismo ansioso

-Esos bellos ojos amarillos que tienes me estaban paralizando el corazón…- la voz de Dai se escuchaba en medio de la mortal nube -¡Creo que es hora de devolverte el favor!- gritó la demonio arrojando su lanza hacia el pecho de Sesshomaru

El demonio se movió de tal manera que la lanza solo corto un poco su pierna, aprovechando que Dai no tenía un arma, la atacó materializando un látigo verde en su mano, la señora de las tierras del Sur cayó al suelo.

-¡Hermana!- gritó asustada Sunekuhopu

-No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente Sesshomaru- siseo Dai de la misma manera que lo había hecho su hermana menor, de tal manera que solo el demonio la escuchó

Saltando fuera de la nube, aterrizó en su balcón y gritó -¿Se están divirtiendo?-

El público gritó asombrado -¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto aún más entretenido?- exclamó Dai con fuerza

Sesshomaru no dejaba de verla con sus fríos ojos amarillos

-Dentro del palacio no se aprecia bien el espectáculo ¡Así que vamos a llevar el show para allá!- dijo la señora de las tierras del Sur al mismo tiempo que entraba al palacio y a lo lejos solo se escuchó -¡A no ser que te de miedo seguirme, no clavo mis colmillos tan fuerte!-

Los guardias de Dai rieron ante las burlas de su señora

-¡No entres imbécil es una trampa!- pensó Inuyasha intranquilo

Sesshomaru siguió a Dai con velocidad

-¡Amo lindo!- gritó Jaken mortificado

Kohaku volteo a ver al hanyou, su mirada basto para entender el mensaje: Debían seguir al demonio, rápidamente se escabulleron para entrar también al palacio

-Vas a la bóveda- pensó Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que seguía a Dai por los pasillos –Rin… confió en ti-

 _*En la bóveda del palacio de Sur*_

La corriente hacía que los músculos de Rin se contrajeran fuertemente –Yo…, yo no voy a pelear con ustedes- dijo e intentaba controlar el temblor de sus piernas –Lamento mucho que hayan terminado aquí encerradas- dijo la muchacha con toda la sinceridad de su corazón, pero los rayos aumentaron. Rin cayó de rodillas, tuvo que sostenerse de su espada para no caer hasta el suelo –Entiendo… entiendo que…- la chica hablaba con dificultad -están enojadas… por estar encerradas, pero si ustedes me dejan, puedo ayudarlas- la fuerza de los rayos era tal, que la joven sentía como su corazón se aceleraba –Nadie merece estar encerrado por siempre- los ojos de la joven comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –Yo sé lo que es estar olvidado del mundo- cuando la primera lágrima de Rin se estrelló sobre su espada, esta comenzó a brillar y los rayos comenzaron a disminuir –Siento su dolor y quiero liberarlas- los rayos empezaban a desaparecer –Sé que al liberarlas también cometo un deseo egoísta: Ayudar a mi amo- sin ningún rayo saliendo del collar, la chica pudo ponerse de nuevo en pie –Pero esta espada obedece a mi corazón y él me dice que quiere darles paz- La muchacha levanto la espada y el collar se envolvió de la misma luz dorada -¿No quieren ver de nuevo el sol?- al terminar de preguntar, todas las almas salieron volando acompañadas de la luz que salía de la espada; las almas pasaban a lado de Rin rozándola suavemente

-De nada- susurro la chica con una sonrisa

Menos de un minuto después la puerta de la bóveda se abrió fuertemente y por ellas entró una hermosa demonio que tenía sus ojos azules llenos de ira, en cuanto vio a la joven estos se encendieron aún más

-Dai…- susurró Rin asustada

-¡Maldita humana ¿Qué haces con mi collar?!- gritó la youkai furiosa y se abalanzo hacia la joven, ella esquivo el golpe de Dai, pero soltó el collar. Sesshomaru se apresuró para quedar de frente a la chica

-Debí saber que tú estabas tras de esto- dijo la demonio encolerizada -Pero cometiste un grave error- dijo Dai mientras se ponía el collar -¡Ahora te destruiré!-

La youkai atacó a Sesshomaru, el demonio la tomo por el brazo y ambos se desvanecieron.

-Amo- dijo Rin juntado sus manos –Por favor no tarde-

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?- gritó Dai furiosa, la demonio observaba a Sesshomaru con incredulidad –Me tomo años dominar este collar ¿Cómo es posible que me haya seguido? Y más aún, su respiración apenas si esta agitada- pensó la youkai

-Eres muy predecible- dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia ella –Ahora continuaremos nuestra pelea aquí- el demonio clavo sus garras en el estómago de Dai –Aquí no puedes huir-

 _*En los pasillos del palacio*_

-Debo de estar cerca… recuerdo que doblamos por aquí ¿O no?- se preguntaba angustiado Shippo

-¡Shippo!- gritó Kohaku del otro lado del pasillo

-¡Kohaku, Inuyasha!- gritó más tranquilo el zorrito

-¿Cómo le fue a Rin?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Aún no sé- contestó Shippo

-Dai está dentro y creo que sabemos a dónde va- dijo Kohaku preocupado, Shippo entendió el mensaje -¡Vamos!- gritó el exterminador antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad –Por favor que Sesshomaru haya llegado antes- pensaba el chico

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

Dai se separó de Sesshomaru, pero la sangre continuaba saliendo –Eres… un mal…dito- dijo adolorida

-Tú solo pudiste matar al antiguo señor usando trucos sucios y quisiste hacer lo mismo conmigo- el inclemente demonio sacó su espada y la puso en la garganta de Dai –El peso de tus acciones te ha alcanzado, si me regresas el collar, diremos que todo esto fue parte de tu asqueroso espectáculo-

La demonio comenzó a reír con locura -¡Vaya que pensaste muy bien todo esto!- gritó fuera de sus sentidos, llevo su manos a su estómago herido –Pensar que para hacerlo requeriste de la ayuda de una insignificante humana- dijo Dai al recordar la imagen de Rin –Te volviste igual de imbécil que tu padre… y por eso prefiero morir… ¡Antes que verme humillada por ti!- dijo Dai lanzándose hacia Sesshomaru, pero esta solo cayo en el suelo de la bóveda

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué esta?- murmuró la confundida demonio

-Tú solo estabas en esa dimensión porque yo te traje- dijo Sesshomaru apareciendo ante Dai y asomando el collar del aire por debajo de su ropa –El collar que traes en el cuello, es falso-

Los ojos azules de la señora de las tierras del Sur se abrieron perplejos –Esa repugnante niña…- dijo mientras se arrancaba molesta el collar que traía en el cuello –De seguro visitaste al imbécil de Hiro ¿No es así?- Sesshomaru solo se quedó callado –Sinceramente nunca termine de entender la historia detrás de ellos, mi primo la escondió bastante bien- una mueca malvada se formó en el rostro de Aratani –Es por eso que no se vio venir su muerte, era tan torpe e ingenuo como Inu No Taisho-

El youkai presiono un poco su espada contra la garganta de Dai, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de la punta -Yo me iré sin decir nada, juro por mi honor nunca hablar de este día- el demonio guardó su espada -Así que cuéntales a tu público la historia que desees, pero…- Sesshomaru se acercó y sus fríos ojos amarillos vieron a Dai de manera asesina –Si te atreves a manchar mi nombre o el de mi padre, no dudes que vendré por ti-

Dai bajo la mirada y temblaba de coraje -¡Ya te dije que me mates! ¡Si me dejas viva juro que me vengare de ti!-

-Tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo…- Sesshomaru empezó a caminar fuera de la bóveda, detrás de una estatua vio a Sunekuhopu con los ojos llorosos y con una daga en sus manos, se veía aterrorizada –Creo que solo traería problemas-

En cuanto el demonio dejo la habitación, Sunekuhopu corrió a auxiliar a su hermana

-¡Sesshomaru ¿Qué pasó?!- gritó Inuyasha al verlo salir de la bóveda

Pero el demonio siguió caminando sin decir nada

-¡¿Dónde está Rin?!- preguntó Kohaku asustado poniéndose enfrente de Sesshomaru

-Esta esperándonos en el bosque con Ah-Un y Jaken- contestó el youkai y rodeo al muchacho

-Pero… ¿Y el collar?- murmuró Shippo confundido

Inuyasha río triunfante –Ya lo tiene mocoso-

 _*En el bosque*_

A lo lejos se escuchaba un gran murmullo –Parece ser que la fiesta siguió como si nada- dijo Jaken

-Espero que Dai se encuentre bien- dijo Rin cabizbaja

-No entiendo cómo puedes decir algo así escuincla, sobre todo después de lo que nos ha contado Ekbi- contestó Jaken extrañado

-Es sólo que…- la chica recordó como al salir corriendo del palacio vio a una demonio muy bonita, bastante parecida a Dai y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas –Presiento que a pesar de lo mala que puede ser, hay personas que la quieren señor Jaken- dijo la chica con tristeza

-Solo Rin puede pensar en cosas así- pensó Jaken y recordó la expresión lamentable de Sunekuhopu

Un viento gélido salió de entre el bosque, una sensación de alerta recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica

-La bella y compasiva Rin- dijo Aratani saliendo de entre los árboles –Me das asco-

La joven se puso rápidamente de pie, sacó su espada y se puso delante de Jaken

-Hoy te ves más deliciosa que nunca- dijo Ren al mismo tiempo que aparecía detrás de ella

-Tus amigos y tú nos han ahorrado mucho trabajo- dijo Aratani y después congelo a Jaken y ah Ah-Un

-¡Señor Jaken, Ah-Un!- gritó Rin asustada

-Pero, pero… ¿Cómo me encontraron?- preguntó la chica apretando su espada con fuerza

-Es cierto que las flores fantasma ocultan tu olor, pero el collar del fuego nos dijo dónde estabas- dijo Ren acercándose a la joven, ella lo ataco con su espada obligándolo a retroceder

-De seguro tu amo pensó que al no tener un alma youkai, el collar no respondería, pero… él no considero que su pequeño regalo viene con parte de su alma- dijo Aratani viendo la espada de Rin

-¿Colmillo de Sol?- susurró preocupada la muchacha

-Y ahora, gracias a ti… ¡ya tendremos tres collares!- gritó Ren mientras atacaba con su puño a Rin, pero esta lo esquivo y corto su mano

-¡Niña boba!- gritó Ren adolorido antes de que su mano se volviera a formar

-¡Aún les falta el del aire!- gritó la chica decidida –¡Y yo moriré peleando antes de entregarles el del fuego!-

-Deberías elegir tus palabras con cuidado, puede que estas se hagan realidad- dijo Aratani sonriendo al mismo tiempo que desaparecía en el aire

Una luz brillante salió de la nada atravesando el pecho de Rin, ella gritó adolorida y se sostuvo de su espada para no caer; en frente de ella volvió a aparecer Aratani –Ese collar que tienes ya es mío y… si Sesshomaru no quiere verte morir, no le quedara más que entregarme el collar del aire-

-¡Ahora Ren!- el demonio succiono el cuerpo de Rin en el suelo, dejando solo a Colmillo de Sol en la superficie

-Vámonos- dijo Aratani aplastando la cabeza de la chica con su pie

De pronto los demonios se desvanecieron junto con la chica

 _*A unos metros del bosque*_

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos y su rostro reflejaba terror, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿A dónde se fue Sesshomaru?- exclamó Shippo

-No lo sé, pero que él se haya ido así no puede ser nada bueno- agregó Inuyasha

-¡Rin!- gritó Kohaku lleno de pánico y corrió hacia donde estaba caminando Sesshomaru, unos metros adelante encontraron a Jaken y a Ah-Un congelados, así como a Colmillo de Sol que estaba en el suelo

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Inuyasha lleno de frustración

-¿Dónde esta Rin?- preguntó Shippo con tristeza mientras usaba su fuego para descongelar a Jaken y Ah-Un

En cuanto la cabeza del demonio verde quedo libre gritó asustado -¡Aratani!-

Kohaku comenzó a temblar –Esta en un lugar en donde no podemos ayudarla- cerro sus puños al sentir esa terrible impotencia

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-Vaya que has mejorado mucho Sesshomaru- dijo Aratani que sostenía a una inconsciente Rin

-En cuanto sentiste nuestro poder viajaste hacia aquí- dijo Ren mientras aparecía con el collar del fuego en sus manos

-Y más sorprendente aún es que hayas aprendido como traer demonios a esta dimensión- dijo Aratani mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica –Solo que los humanos, no son como las serpientes ¿Sabes?-

-Cada segundo que pasa está niña aquí… esta muriendo poco a poco- dijo Ren entre risas histéricas –Pero los bocadillos saben mejor cuando se dejan enfriar-

Este comentario le costaría mucho a Ren, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sesshomaru cortó su cabeza con su mortal látigo verde

-¡Insolente!- gritó la desprendida cabeza del demonio al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se acercaba para volverse a unir

-Somos dos contra uno, y esta vez tenemos el collar del fuego; además creo que recuerdas como casi te vencimos en nuestro último encuentro- dijo Aratani y un segundo después sus peligrosos pedazos de hielo salieron volando hacia Sesshomaru, el cual los rompió hábilmente con su espada -Solo hay una forma para que esa muchacha y tú salgan vivos de aquí-

Los filosos pedazos de hielo continuaban saliendo de todas direcciones, Ren aprovecho esto para lanzar un puñetazo que lanzo a Sesshomaru

-¡Ríndete!- grito el demonio de ojos verdes y su repulsivo cuerpo se deformo aún más –Y entréganos el collar del aire-

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por la frente de Sesshomaru en cuanto este se puso de pie y se abalanzo contra Ren.

 _*En la dimensión normal XD*_

-¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!- gritó Inuyasha desesperado

-No podemos entrar a esa dimensión- dijo Shippo y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas –Solo Sesshomaru puede y Rin me contó que la última vez lo dejaron gravemente herido-

Kohaku tenía una mirada perdida y vacía –Mizuki… yo me estaba haciendo a la idea de que ya no había manera de salvarte, pero no estoy listo para perder a Rin también…- Kohaku apretó los dientes lleno de ira –No puedo perderlas a la dos- pensaba el exterminador

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

La batalla que se libraba ahí era increíble, a pesar de los múltiples y feroces ataques de Aratani y Ren, Sesshomaru continuaba desviando la mayoría, solo algunas cortadas en sus brazos demostraban el daño causado por el malvado par.

-¡No importa que nos hagas frente!- grito Aratani –El pulso de esa niña sigue debilitándose- dijo señalando a Rin que flotaba alejada de la pelea

Sesshomaru sintió su cuerpo sumamente pesado y perdió por unos segundos el control, esto se reflejó en sus colmillos que arrojaron un gruñido -¡No te alejaran de mí!- pensó rabioso

-¡Cae de una maldita vez!- gritó Ren desesperado lanzando una enorme roca hacia el demonio, gracias a esto Aratani pudo darle el primer golpe a Sesshomaru, pero después de recibir su puñetazo, el demonio le regreso un poderoso ataque con Bakusaiga que Aratani esquivo apareciendo en la dimensión real por unos segundos

 _*En la dimensión real*_

-¡Era Aratani!- gritó Shippo

-¡También la vi aunque solo fue por unos segundos!- agregó Inuyasha –Me siento como un maldito inútil!- el hanyou saco a Colmillo de Acero y la clavó con fuerza en el suelo-

Kohaku se quedó viendo a Colmillo de Acero y después desvío la mirada hacia Colmillo de Sol –Colmillo de Sol puede ser usada por los humanos…- murmuró Kohaku -¡Y está conectada a Colmillo Sagrado!- gritó el exterminador tras su revelación –Sí hay algo que puedes hacer Inuyasha- exclamó triunfante el chico

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-No puedo perder esta batalla, no contra estas escorias- Sesshomaru desenvaino a Colmillo Sagrado –Tú que puedes ir más allá del plano terrenal, préstame tu poder- el demonio comenzó a usar ambas espadas, esta vez los ataques podían seguir a los demonios –Tengo poco tiempo- pensó el youkai y sus ojos amarillos observaron el cuerpo de Rin -¡Y ella tiene que estar bien!-

-¡Aratani está usando el mismo truco!- gritó Ren aterrorizado

-No es posible que este resistiendo…- pensaba Aratani al mismo tiempo que lanzaba más y más cristales de hielo –Ese maldito es la viva imagen de…- la demonio tembló, usando ambas espadas no había en donde esconderse –…!Inu No Taisho!- los malvados ojos rosados de la demonio se abrieron y se formó una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro -¡Eso es!-

El próximo ataque de Sesshomaru provocó que Ren huyera a la dimensión real, donde lo estaban esperando

 _*En la dimensión real*_

Los reflejos de Kohaku fueron envidiables, ya que fue el primero en lastimar la pierna de Ren con su arma

-¡Apartense de mi camino!- gritó Ren atacando al grupo

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-Parece ser que te abandonaron- dijo Sesshomaru con extrema seguridad, a pesar del pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su cabeza

Aratani comenzó a reír -¡¿Y qué estas esperando para desaparecerme?!- gritó en forma histérica

El demonio tomo ambas espadas con fuerza, su corazón latía junto con sus espadas mientras la imagen de Rin sonriendo se le venía a la cabeza –Denme su poder…- pensó Sesshomaru

 _*En la dimensión real*_

Inuyasha sostenía a Colmillo de Sol en una mano y comenzó a sentir como la espada latía llenándose de una energía sumamente fuerte –Tenía razón el niño…- pensó al mismo tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Kohaku – _Esas espadas están conectadas, si tú la sostienes para que active su poder, puede que Sesshomaru tenga una oportunidad_ \- El hanyou la tomo con fuerza y se enfocó en la energía que seguía emanando la espada

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-¡Adelante lanza tu ataque!- gritó Aratani haciendo que el cuerpo de Rin apareciera delante de ella

Sesshomaru estaba impactado

-¡Es tu oportunidad!- gritó la malvada demonio –Tú bien sabes que Ren está cerca, eso debe ser porque tus amigos lo tienen cercado- Aratani puso su mano en el cuello de Rin -¿Qué es una vida humana por el precio de destruirnos?- dijo la youkai con malicia –No tenemos a donde ir y los cuatro collares están aquí, es el momento perfecto para terminar con todo- las palabras de Aratani hicieron que los puños de Sesshomaru temblaran -¡Es tu oportunidad de redimir a la familia del oeste!- los ojos rosados de la demonio ardían -¡Demuestra que no eres como él!-

 _*En la dimensión real*_

Shippo, Kohaku, Jaken y hasta Ah-Un mantenían a Ren cercado, no cabía duda de que la unión hacia la fuerza, pues el demonio no hallaba espacios.

-El poder de la espada va en aumento, pero no ataca, parece como si…- pensaba Inuyasha

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-¿Por qué estoy dudando?- se preguntaba Sesshomaru furioso -¡Esa maldita tiene razón!- pensaba el demonio y su mente se llenaba de recuerdos con Rin. Recordó el olor de su cabello, la luz de sus ojos y su dulce voz diciendo " _Mi alma es del señor Sesshomaru_ " -¡No puedo cambiar el poder por el deseo de estar con ella!- el youkai comenzó a gruñir –Tú… y tu fuerza no valieron para nada ¡Lo perdiste todo por una humana!- pensaba el demonio enojado al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba sobre la muerte de su padre -¡Yo no soy como tú!- concluía el demonio y sus ojos amarillos se tornaron de un rojo brillante

 _*En la dimensión real*_

-¡Ahora sí va a atacar!- pensó Inuyasha y se posicionó para apuntarle a Ren

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-¿Realmente ira a atacar?- pensaba Aratani con miedo

Sesshomaru alzo las espadas, estas rebosaban de energía, pero en ese instante Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a temblar y vibrar de un modo extraño -¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó el demonio cuya rabia iba en aumento -¿A caso piensas desobedecerme Colmillo Sagrado?- pensaba el youkai y a través de la espada recordó la sensación de los abrazos de Rin –Tú… tú no eres mi dueño y nosotros…- la espada temblaba de una manera incontrolable -¡Vamos a atacar!-

 _*En la dimensión real*_

-¡Ahora!- gritó Inuyasha y blandió a Colmillo de Sol, de esta espada y Colmillo Sagrado, salieron enormes bolas de luz rodeadas de rayos dorados.

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

-Realmente lo hizo…- pensó Aratani aterrada, sabiendo que no había hacia donde escapar, la mortal bola de rayos verdes y blancos se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, pero esta se detuvo a unos centímetros de alcanzarla, los rayos blancos envolvieron a Rin desapareciéndola y el ataque no causo ningún rasguño a Aratani.

 _*En la dimensión real*_

El ataque que iba hacia Ren se desvaneció en el aire y de la misma manera apareció Rin ante sus ojos, Inuyasha la alcanzó antes de que cayera al suelo.

 _*En la dimensión de los collares*_

Un confundido Sesshomaru sentía como Colmillo Sagrado se enfriaba en sus manos, Ren apareció por atrás al mismo tiempo que Aratani atacaba a Sesshomaru, Ren le arrebató el collar del aire. El señor de las tierras del oeste solo pudo sentir como los demonio huían a través de esa dimensión, en la cual él ya no podía entrar.

-Ahora debemos regresar a esas montañas pronto- dijo Aratani con seriedad

-¿Cómo lo derrotaste?- preguntó Ren asombrado

-Yo no lo hice…- pensó la demonio y recordó el extraño comportamiento de la espada

 _*En la dimensión real*_

-¡Mocosa!- gritaba Jaken asustado

-¡Rin despierta!- Kohaku se le unía mientras se acercaba a la chica

-Su pulso es débil, pero lo escucho, hay que regresar a la aldea- dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a su hermano, era la primera vez que lo veía aturdido -¡Jaken, Kohaku, vayan sobre Ah-Un en un momento los alcanzamos!- les ordeno el hanyou

-¡Tú no me mandas engreído!- contestó el pequeño demonio molesto

-Vete Jaken- dijo su amo con suma autoridad y frialdad

Jaken no entendía que pasaba, a pesar de que su amo había usado el mismo tono que siempre, algo en él no estaba bien; el youkai verde vio a Rin y supo que había otras prioridades, por lo que sin contestar a su amo jalo las riendas de Ah-Un.

-No te preocupes Rin- dijo Shippo cariñosamente y acarició el rostro de la joven, por su parte el rostro de Kohaku era nostálgico y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos -¿Qué me pasa?- pensaba –Estoy feliz de que Rin este viva, pero también de que no haya funcionado el ataque hacia Ren… ya que eso significa que tú también estas bien… princesa Mizuki-

 _*En el bosque*_

-¡¿Qué pasó allá Sesshomaru?!- gritó Inuyasha confundido –Ese ataque era muy poderoso y no surtió efecto- se detuvo a ver las heridas superficiales del demonio -¡Y no me digas que ya no podías pelear!- sus ojos también repararon en que el youkai no traía el collar -¡Hiciste un trato con ellos ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te van a dar los malditos?!- el hanyou enojado se acercó hacia el demonio -¡A ti solo te interesa el poder!- enojado soltó un puñetazo que Sesshomaru sostuvo –Culpa a nuestro padre…- dijo el demonio con enojo

-Fue su espada la que no me dejo atacar- Sesshomaru apretó el puño de Inuyasha, el cual hizo una mueca de dolor para después soltarse –Solo porque Rin estaba en el camino…-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos aterrado –Tú… ¡¿Tú estabas dispuesto a matarla?!- gritó el hanyou enojado -¡Eres un maldito insensible, esa niña es la única persona en el mundo que no ve lo terrible que eres y aún así…!-

Los gritos de Inuyasha fueron interrumpidos por la llegada estridente de Totosai sobre su vaca

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Colmillo Sagrado?!- gritó asustado el demonio saltando de su vaca de tres ojos

-¿Totosai?- dijo Inuyasha confundido -¿A Colmillo Sagrado?- el hanyou volteo a ver la espada, la cual se veía bastante normal -¡¿De qué hablas anciano loco?! No ves que esa espada no tiene ni un rasguño-

El anciano con lágrimas en los ojos gritó –¡Has roto el vínculo con esa espada!-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Inuyasha extrañado –Tal vez eso fue lo que detuvo el ataque- pensó

-Pero ¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Totosai impactado

-Esa espada fue hecha pasar salvar almas y no cumplió su cometido- Sesshomaru seguía viendo a Colmillo Sagrado –Su única herencia y no sirvió para nada…-

-¡Es cierto que esa espada salva almas, pero su prioridad es salvar a su dueño!- contestó Totosai molesto –Ella solo rompería su vínculo si eso involucrara salvarte-

Inuyasha estaba asombrado -¿Salvar a Rin… era salvar a Sesshomaru?- pensó confundido

-Las especificaciones de tu padre fueron esas…- Totosai bajo la mirada -¿Tanto lo odias que ni siquiera su último deseo puedes cumplir?- preguntó triste el anciano

-Y lo peor de todo es que esos demonios solo le temen a los ataques de Sesshomaru- dijo Myoga saltando del hombro del anciano hacia la cara de Inuyasha

-¡Suéltame pulga cobarde!- dijo el hanyou molesto mientras lo aplastaba con su mano

-Que cruel es amo…- dijo la pulga cayendo lentamente

-Pero lo que dice Myoga es cierto…- Inuyasha gruñó –El extraño ataque que hacías con las dos espadas atemorizó a Ren-

-Totosai- la pulga saltó de nuevo al hombro del anciano –Creo que es hora de que uses la perla que te dio nuestro señor-

-¿La perla?- preguntó Inuyasha extrañado

-Así como la perla que estaba en tu ojo…- comenzó a decir Totosai –Inu No Taisho me dejó una a mí también-

El ambiente se volvió denso y Sesshomaru aparentaba ya haber regresado en sí, pues su rostro volvía a tener la misma apariencia fría de siempre, escuchaba con atención las palabras de Totosai –Pero la que él me dio conduce al mundo de las almas…- el hanyou estaba incrédulo –Solo puede activarse usando uno de los colmillos- el anciano fijo su mirada en Colmillo de Acero

-¡Espera, espera un segundo! ¿Qué clase de lugar es el mundo de las almas? ¿Y para qué iríamos ahí?- gritó Inuyasha molesto

-No sé cómo será, nunca he estado ahí- contestó Totosai rascándose la cabeza

-Pero deben de ir para buscar a su padre, amo- agregó Myoga al mismo tiempo que brincaba entusiasmado

-¿Buscar a mi padre?- repitió el hanyou y se notaba la perturbación en su corazón

-Sólo él puede ayudar a unir de nuevo el vínculo con Colmillo Sagrado- asintió Totosai con firmeza

Todos se quedaron en silencio, los sentimientos se seguían acumulando en el pecho de Inuyasha y no podía pensar con claridad. Por su parte, Sesshomaru no había hecho ninguna expresión, levanto la mirada para ver como el sol comenzaba a salir; la calidez que comenzó a sentir le hizo pensar en Rin. Apretó sus puños, no entendía cómo podía sentirse tan molesto.

-Usemos esa perla- dijo finalmente

Todos se quedaron atónitos, Inuyasha se sentía muy ansioso y pensaba -¿Veré a mi padre?-

-¿Qué esperas Totosai?- dijo el demonio mientras sus ojos amarillos atravesaban al anciano

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- Totosai tembló de miedo -¡Al instante!- entonces el viejo chasqueo los dedos y de uno de sus ojos salió una pequeña perla azul marino

-¡Amo toque la perla con Colmillo Sagrado!- gritó Myoga saltando de nuevo hacia el hombro de Inuyasha

El hanyou se sentía muy pesado y movió la espada con lentitud, en cuanto ambos objetos se pusieron en contacto un extraño portal se abrió –Amm será mejor que yo los espere aquí- dijo Myoga asustado

-Pulga cobarde- murmuró Inuyasha

Sin titubeo alguno, Sesshomaru entro rápidamente al portal

-¡Espera!- gritó Inuyasha molestó

-Es hora de arreglar esto de una vez por todas- pensaba el demonio mientras caminaba sobre lo que se sentía como…

-¿Agua?- exclamo el hanyou incrédulo –Pero ¿Ya llegamos Totosai?- Inuyasha volteo en todas direcciones y reparo que el par de ancianos no estaba, a lo lejos solo se percibía la silueta de su hermano -¡Sesshomaru!- gritó con fuerza y corrió para alcanzarlo

El decidido youkai caminaba con la vista fija hacia un punto, a pesar de que a los lados pasaban figuras espectrales, él no se perturbaba por nada.

Inuyasha intrigado por su comportamiento fijo la mirada en la misma dirección, al principio solo se veían sombras, pero una figura en especial llamó su atención, cuando por fin pudo enfocarla… sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, apretó su espada y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza

-Pa… ¿Padre?- susurró al ver a Inu No Taisho a unos metros de ellos

Los ojos fríos de Sesshomaru brillaron por unos segundos.

 _*En la aldea de Rin*_

-¡Está despertando!- dijo Myoki aliviado

-¡Rin ¿Estás bien?!- preguntaron las gemelas a coro

-Niñas denle espacio- dijo Miroku tomando a sus hijas del hombro

-Rin ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Sango quitando un paño de la cabeza de la chica

-¡¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasó?!- gritó Rin sumamente alterada al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

-Rin, tranquila- dijo Kagome poniéndose a lado de la joven

-¿Dónde está…?- Rin pregunto afligida

-Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se quedaron atrás- contestó Shippo anticipando las palabras de la muchacha

-Creo que le quitaron el collar del aire…- agregó Kohaku

Rin se mareo, pero Kaede la tomo por los hombros.

La mirada de la chica estaba distante y su mente se llenaba de ideas dolorosas –Fue mi culpa… yo, yo no pude hacer nada contra Aratani- Rin temblaba –Perdóneme amo- los amigos de la joven la veían con preocupación, pero sobre todo Jaken que observaba desde la ventana.

 _*En el mundo de las almas*_

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru- dijo Inu No Taisho con voz fuerte

-¡Pa… Padre!- exclamo el hanyou corriendo hacia el demonio, al quedar frente a él, Inuyasha se paralizó, tantas cosas que había querido decir y ahora simplemente no podía articular ni una palabra –Padre… yo no sabía por todo lo que habías pasado,… yo lo sien…-

Inu No Taisho abrazo a Inuyasha con fuerza –No hables más hijo- el imponente youkai acerco aún más el hanyou –Todo está bien- ambos sonrieron llenos de felicidad

-Hay tanto que quiero decirte padre…- dijo Inuyasha alejándose del demonio –Vas… vas a ser abuelo-

Los ojos amarillos de Inu No Taisho brillaron –Lo sé-

-Lo sabemos- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

Inuyasha conocía bien esa voz, camino rápidamente hacia una silueta femenina que se acercaba

-No sabes cuánto agradezco poder verte una vez más hijo mío- dijo Izayoi materializándose frente a Inuyasha, con cariño puso su mano en la mejilla del hanyou

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y disfruto de ese suave roce que alivio su corazón.

-Su reunión nos está quitando el tiempo- dijo Sesshomaru sacando a Colmillo Sagrado de su funda –Tu espada ha decidido desobedecerme, y tus antiguos enemigos ya tienen los cuatro collares de la vida- el alto demonio se acercó a Inu No Taisho

El youkai vio a su hijo con nostalgia y bajo la mirada, guardo silencio durante algunos segundos –Izayoi, por favor lleva a Inuyasha a la salida-

-¡Padre!- dijo Inuyasha con pesar

-Inuyasha...- El demonio habló con fuerza -Me encantaría poder hablar contigo hijo, yo también tengo muchas cosas por contarte- dijo Inu No Taisho viendo al hanyou con ternura–Pero tenemos poco tiempo y…- sus ojos amarillos vieron a Sesshomaru –Su única esperanza es pelear juntos y para eso debemos restaurar el lazo con Colmillo Sagrado-

Inuyasha estaba abrumado por sus emociones, por fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su padre y parecía que el destino se burlaba de él –Comprendo padre- contestó el hanyou, su madre lo miro con tristeza y lo tomo de la mano con amabilidad; antes de comenzar a alejarse Inu No Taisho dijo –Siempre estaré a tú lado hijo-

Izayoi tomo el brazo de su hijo, con delicadeza recargo su cabeza en su hombro y dijo –Has crecido mucho mi pequeño- Un poco más animado, Inuyasha se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que quieres saber porque mi último deseo fue que tu conservaras a Colmillo Sagrado- comenzó a decir Inu No Taisho para terminar con el silencio -¿No es así?-

-No vengo a buscarte con ese propósito- contestó Sesshomaru tajantemente

Su padre suspiro –Creo que has descubierto varias de las razones- el demonio alzo la mirada –Gracias a ti Colmillo de Acero se fortaleció y…- el demonio sonrió –y… tu corazón ahora conoce la compasión y el amor-

Sesshomaru apretó los puños –No tengo tiempo para esto… solo necesito una espada y… el círculo de la vida-

Inu No Taisho lo vio asombrado –Siempre has sido tan astuto- de entre sus ropas el demonio saco una pequeña esfera dorada –Tenía razón en que era el lugar más seguro-

-¿La fusionaste con tu alma?- preguntó Sesshomaru

Su padre asintió con la cabeza

-¿Pero cómo?- dijo Sesshomaru confundido

-Esta esfera tiene más poderes de los que comprendo- contestó Inu No Taisho

Sesshomaru sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, tomo la esfera dorada –Creo que ya solo queda un pendiente más- el audaz demonio sacó a Colmillo Sagrado de su funda

Inu No Taisho miró rápidamente la espada –Yo no puedo repararla, Colmillo Sagrado rompió su lazo contigo para salvarte-

-No, ella solo evito que atacará a Rin- contestó molesto el demonio

-¿Y eso no es salvarte?- preguntó su padre con tono grave

-¡No! Eso fue impedir que destruyéramos a esos demonios de una vez por todas- contestó enojado Sesshomaru

-La única forma en la que Colmillo Sagrado aceptara unirse de nuevo contigo es…- mientras Inu No Taisho hablaba la espada salió volando de la mano del Sesshomaru y comenzó a flotar delante de él –Que seas sincero con tu corazón-

 _*En la aldea de Rin*_

La chica estaba sentada debajo de un gran árbol, su mirada estaba perdida en el movimiento azaroso de las hojas

-Rin…- la voz calmada de Kagome, sacó a la joven de su transe –Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes- dijo la mujer agachándose con dificultad

Rin no quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado, por lo que cambió el tema de conversación –Ya solo faltan unas semanas ¿No es así?-

La sacerdotisa acarició su estómago con ternura –Pues alguien está bastante desesperado-

-Me alegra mucho el pensar que Inuyasha y tú serán una familia feliz Kagome- la chica dijo con un toque de nostalgia

-Rin, yo…- los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –Yo lamento mucho que Sesshomaru no pueda ser honesto con sus sentimientos-

Las palabras de la mujer dejaron completamente helada a la muchacha –Kagome… yo creo que él no me ama, después de todo solo soy una…-

 _*En el mundo de las almas*_

-¡Es solo una humana!- exclamó Sesshomaru fúrico -Tal como esa princesa Izayoi, por una humana… el señor de las tierras del oeste,… mi padre murió- dijo el demonio recobrando su aire de indiferencia una vez más

Inu No Taisho estaba incrédulo, por unos instantes su hijo había demostrado algo de tristeza por su muerte

-Si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría Sesshomaru, pero por el momento lo único que puedo hacer es guiar a mi hijo una vez más- Inu No Taisho extendió su mano y Colmillo de Sagrado se acercó un poco más a Sesshomaru -¿Tienes algo que proteger?-

 _*En la aldea de Rin*_

-Pero yo he visto la manera en la que mi cuñado te mira y…- la sacerdotisa se secó las lágrimas –Kohaku me contó sobre el temor que vio en sus ojos cuando te creyó muerta-

-Él nunca me contó eso…- pensó la chica

-¡Rin, Kagome!- gritó Sango a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que se aceraba a sus amigas

-¿Qué pasa Sango?- preguntó Rin llena de tristeza

-Kohaku fue a revisar el perímetro, Miroku fue por comida y Shippo por agua- la exterminadora explicó –Pensé que sería bueno pasar un tiempo las tres- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la joven

Rin sonrió por unos segundos, más ese instante de felicidad estaba por desvanecerse. Desde el tronco del árbol salieron un par de brazos que hicieron desaparecer a Kagome.

-¡Kagome!- gritaron las dos mujeres asustadas

Ante ellas apareció Aratani –Me llevare a la sacerdotisa por un momento, no se asusten, ella estará sana y salva, siempre y cuando Rin haga todo lo que le digamos-

Rin miro aterrada a la demonio, a lado de ella se materializo Ren con una inconsciente Kagome en brazos

-¡Suéltenla!- gritó Sango lanzando una daga hacia el pecho de Aratani, está la congelo antes de que la lastimara

-No tenemos tiempo para ti mujer- dijo Ren moviendo el suelo debajo de Sango y la lanzó un par de metros

-¡Sango!- gritó Rin desesperada, su amiga sobo su enorme panza en el suelo. Aratani se comenzó a acercar a ella, cuando Rin gritó llena de lágrimas –¡Basta!- la chica gritó con tal fuerza que la youkai se detuvo inmediatamente

-Haré, haré lo que ustedes quieran- dijo Rin entre sollozos

-No es algo difícil niña- dijo Ren burlonamente

-Ven y te explicaremos todo- agregó Aratani con una sonrisa macabra

Así los cuatro desaparecieron dejando a Sango en el suelo, a lo lejos Miroku y Shippo presenciaron la terrible escena

-¡Iré por Kaede!- gritó el zorrito mientras se convertía en globo y salía volando a toda velocidad

-¡Sango!- gritó Miroku con la voz temblorosa, al llegar a lado de su esposa, la levanto y asustado le decía -¡Aguanta Sango, vas a estar bien!-

-Excelencia- la exterminadora se retorcía de dolor –Nuestro hijo…- decía preocupada

-¡Todo estará bien!- decía Miroku no muy seguro de sus palabras

-Excelencia… quédese conmigo- dijo Sango apretando la túnica de Miroku

-Por siempre amada mía- dijo el monje abrazándola con fuerza

 _*En el mundo de las almas*_

Izayoi soltó a su hijo haciendo un gesto de incertidumbre –Hijo mío, creo que algo malo ha sucedido-

-¡¿De qué hablas madre?!- preguntó Inuyasha impaciente

-No hay tiempo, cuando llegues a tu aldea corre hacia donde esta tu mujer- respondió la linda princesa

-¡Madre dime qué esta pasando!- gritó el hanyou preocupado

-No lo sé bien hijo- Izayoi abrazo a su hijo –Sé que serás un buen padre- dijo sonriendo amablemente

Inuyasha le sonrío y admiro el bello rostro de su madre, el hanyou se acercó hacia el portal, listo para partir cuando ella lo tomo de la mano –Hijo ¿Podrías decirle algo a Kagome por mí?-

 _*En la aldea de Rin*_

En cuanto Inuyasha apareció en el sendero corrió a toda velocidad mientras las palabras de su madre retumbaban en su mente, su corazón se llenaba de emociones mixtas.

 _*En el mundo de las almas*_

-¿Tienes algo que proteger?- preguntó Inu No Taisho

Sesshomaru bajo la mirada y tomando a Colmillo Sagrado dijo -Sí- en cuanto termino de pronunciar estas palabras, la espada se llenó de una luz tan brillante que cegó al demonio y comenzó a envolverlo, sabía que su tiempo en ese mundo se terminaba

-Tú corazón te hace más fuerte Sesshomaru- dijo Inu No Taiso al mismo tiempo que su figura se perdía en la lejanía –Las respuestas del círculo de la vida están en donde los perros aúllan juntos…-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sesshomaru apareció en el estudio de su palacio. Apretó con fuerza a Colmillo Sagrado y pensó –Rin…-


	30. Los sentimientos humanos del demonio

Sesshomaru recordó las palabras de su padre, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y de ahí sacó una bella figura de madera tallada a mano; tenía las figuras de él e Inu No Taisho aullando.

-Y yo que pensé en tirar está obsoleta caja- pensó el demonio, mientras la examinaba no hallaba alguna pista en ella; pasaron los minutos y comenzó a oscurecer, al colocar la caja de nuevo sobre la mesa, los últimos rayos del atardecer dejaron ver que uno de los ojos de los lobos tenía un agujero. Al apretar el pequeño orificio con su garra, las figuras se separaron dejando ver que en su interior había un pequeño pergamino.

El youkai lo comenzó a leer y mientras avanzaba sobre las líneas, sus ojos se abrieron en señal de asombro-Las sorpresas nunca terminan contigo- dijo en voz alta mirando la figura de madera antes de salir volando a toda velocidad.

 _*En una cueva subterránea*_

-¡Hasta que por fin llegaron!- dijo una demonio de cabello plateado, al igual que sus ojos

-Así que ellas son las nueras del general perro- agregó un youkai pelirrojo –Pero que capullo tan divino tienes ahí- dijo burlonamente acercándose a Kagome

La sacerdotisa se alejó de él

-¡Que grosera! ¿Vieron cómo me rechazo? - dijo el mismo demonio pelirrojo con voz afeminada

-Takeshi déjate de tonterías- dijo Aratani con fuerza

-¿En serio quieres ese cuerpo Aratani?- preguntó la youkai de cabello plateado al ver a Rin asustada

-Al dejar de existir esa niña tenemos una gran ventaja Sora- contestó Aratani

-¡Bueno, mucha palabrería!- gritó Ren enojado -¡Hay que apresurarnos!-

-¿Por qué siempre has sido tan desesperado tontito?- dijo Takeshi acariciando a Ren

-¡No me toques así!- exclamó Ren molesto

-¡Deben ser los otros demonios que estaban sellados!- pensaba Rin sumamente asustada, podía ver que Kagome estaba en el mismo estado -¡Amo, Inuyasha, apresúrense!- pensó Rin

 _*En la aldea de Rin*_

-No hay tiempo que perder, entró en labor de parto- dijo Kaede ansiosa

-¡Hermana tenemos que llevarte a la cabaña!- gritó Kohaku angustiado

-¿No dijeron algo antes de llevarse a Kagome y a Rin?- preguntó Miroku mientras cargaba a su esposa

-Sólo… recuerdo que querían…- la respiración de la exterminadora era agitada -…chantajear a Rin para hacer algo- de pronto la mujer gritó

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba Jaken mientras un sudor frío le recorría la frente -El amo me matara por perder a la mocosa-

-Kohaku, tienes que ir a buscarlas, yo me quedó con ellos- dijo Shippo con decisión –Te prometo que nada les pasara-

-Hermana…- dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de Sango

-Ve Kohaku… Kagome y Rin te necesitan- dijo la adolorida mujer

Llamó a Kirara, la montó y le dio la orden de seguir el rastro de Rin

En el camino se topó con Inuyasha

-¡¿Dónde esta Kagome?!- gritó el hanyou histérico, el exterminador detuvo su vuelo en el aire -¡Sango vio como Aratani y Ren se la llevaron!-

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el hanyou furioso -¡Huelo un poco su rastro, pero en estas montañas será difícil encontrarlas!-

-Temo por lo que puedan hacerle a Rin, mi hermana comentó que querían chantajearla-

El corazón de Sesshomaru se contrajo al mismo tiempo que bajó para encontrarse con el par.

-¡Sesshomaru!- exclamaron asombrados. Jaken moría de los nervios.

-Inuyasha escúchame con atención porque no tenemos mucho tiempo…- dijo el demonio con autoridad

 _*En la cueva*_

-Rin necesito pedirte un enorme favor- dijo Aratani burlonamente

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudaría?!- gritó Rin furiosa

-Porque de lo contrario…- mientras Aratani hablaba, Sora acercaba su mano al vientre de Kagome haciendo que la sacerdotisa comenzara a retorcerse de dolor

-¡No!- gritó Rin corriendo hacia Sora, pero Ren se interpuso en su camino -¿A dónde vas?-

Con los ojos llorosos Rin preguntó -¿Para qué quieres mi cuerpo maldito parásito?- preguntó Rin llena de ira

-La dulce y tierna niña te dijo maldito parásito- dijo Sora con una sonrisa

-Cuida tus palabras mocosa- dijo Aratani ahorcando a Rin y levantándola del suelo –De no ser porque necesito tu cuerpo en buen estado… ten por seguro que ya estarías muerta- la malvada demonio soltó a la chica, la cual tocio en el suelo

-Además… eso liberaría a la amada princesa Mizuki de tu amiguito- dijo Takeshi acariciando el cabello de Rin –Y tú siempre eres una buena niña ¿No es así?-

-¡Rin no los escuches!- gritó Kagome, pero en ese instante Ren la paralizó

-¡Kagome!- gritó Rin asustada

-Vamos Rin… sabes que ya todo esta perdido, volvemos a estar unidos, los cuatro collares de la vida están listos para gobernar al mundo- dijo Aratani acercándose a la joven –Créeme que a él no le afectara tu partida…- agregó la demonio hiriendo el corazón Rin

-Es cierto… mi amo no siente nada por mí, si le doy mi cuerpo a Aratani ella por fin liberaría a la princesa Mizuki y yo podría ganar algo de tiempo- Rin se incorporo y con una mirada triste dijo –Acepto, pero…- la expresión melancólica de la joven se volvió un poco más fuerte –Quiero ver como dejas a Mizuki en su palacio-

-Jajajaja esta niña me agrada Aratani- dijo Sora divertida –Tiene carácter-

-Me parece muy bien, Takeshi…- dijo Aratani, inmediatamente se quitó el collar del agua, en cuanto se lo quitó junto sus manos en una extraña posición y una bola de luz azul salió del cuerpo de la princesa Mizuki hacia el collar. La princesa hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser porque Sora la detuvo. -¿Qué esperas niña?- le preguntó la demonio de cabello plateado. Rin tomo el brazo de Sora y se desvanecieron frente a una paralizada y espantada Kagome.

 _*En el palacio de Mizuki*_

Al llegar Sora aventó a la princesa bruscamente, Rin intentó sostenerla, pero el mareo por pasar a través de la dimensión de los collares la hizo tener que sostenerse de la pared.

-Listo niña, tu princesita esta sana y salva- dijo Sora y tomo a Rin con fuerza por el brazo

-Espera- dijo Rin sacudiéndose -Sólo déjame avisar a un sirviente- La chica salió al pasillo donde encontró a una dama del palacio

-¡La princesa ya esta en su habitación!- le gritó agitada -Ve a revisarla y dile a un guardia que mande una paloma con este pergamino- agregó Rin -Es vital que llegue lo más pronto posible el exterminador Kohaku-

La dama casi se muere del susto al ver como Sora aparecía detrás de Rin y jalando su cabello ambas desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

 _*En un bosque lejano*_

Mientras iban a toda velocidad Sesshomaru le explicaba desde el cielo a Inuyasha -Eso que sostienes en tus manos, es el círculo de la vida- dijo el demonio mientras el hanyou observaba la esfera dorada en su palma -Sólo se activara cuando este enfrente de los collares de la vida y…-

Jaken y Kohaku se quedaron viendo a Sesshomaru

-Y solo puede activarlo un híbrido- agregó para sorpresa de todos

-Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó Inuyasha pasmado

-Porque un híbrido contiene las cuatro esencias- respondió Sesshomaru

-La mitad de tu alma y de tu cuerpo son humanos- dijo Kohaku

-Y la otra mitad son de demonio- agregó Inuyasha mientras la imagen de su padre se le venía a la mente

-Y cuando lo active ¿Qué pasará? – preguntó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru fijaba su mirada en él

 _*En una cueva subterránea*_

Al llegar Rin cayó al suelo de rodillas

Sora burlona decía -¿No te gustó el viaje?-

Al levantar la vista, Rin vio que ahora estaban enfrente del palacio de los sabios youkais de la vida, notó que Kagome no estaba por ningún lado -¡¿Dónde esta Kagome?!- le gritó a Sora y se reincorporó como pudo

-Ella es nuestro seguro niñita- dijo Takeshi abriendo de par en par las puertas del palacio, en un poste atada se encontraba Kagome atemorizada

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?!- gritó Rin mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia la sacerdotisa. Ren apareció frente a Kagome y paralizó el cuerpo de Rin.

-Aún nada, pero será mi bocadillo sino cumples con nuestro trato- contestó el demonio lamiendo la mejilla de Kagome; la sacerdotisa volteó su rostro con repulsión.

Rin lo miró con rabia y Sora dijo -Será un placer ver como va perdiendo tu rostro esa expresión-

Ren azotó el cuerpo de Rin hacia una mesa donde se encontraban los cuates que los habían recibido después de pasar la prueba del laberinto, pero su mirada estaba completamente perdida.

-Es fácil tener a estos pequeños a nuestras ordenes- dijo Takeshi mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño -Sora usa el collar del aire para controlar sus cuerpos y yo el del fuego para controlar sus almas-

-Y ahora yo usare el de la tierra para someter tu cuerpo- dijo Ren con una sonrisa malvada

-Como Aratani esta dentro del collar del agua…- dijo Sora colocándole el collar a Rin -Necesitamos que de manera voluntaria tu alma abandone tu cuerpo-

La paralizada Rin abrió sus ojos en señal de temor

-No hay mucho que puedas hacer niñita- dijo Takeshi fingiendo lástima

-Sé realista mocosa… es la única forma de salvar a la sacerdotisa- agregó Sora

-Escucha tu voz interior Rin, a ese demonio solo le estorbas…- las palabras de Ren llegaron al corazón de la chica.

-Él nunca… no puedo hacer que me ame…- pensó Rin y cerró sus ojos

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó la joven

-¡Que buena niña eres!- dijo Takeshi de manera afeminada

-Sólo deja que tu alma vuele mientras Aratani empieza a dominar tu cuerpo- contestó Sora

-Yo me encargare de tu cuerpo- agregó Ren con una risa histérica

La imagen de Sesshomaru alejándose llegó a la mente de Rin -Sé que usted llegara amo y acabara con ellos, yo puedo ganarle tiempo- comenzó a pensar Rin -Perdón corazón, pero… ya no puedo con esta batalla- el collar del agua empezó a brillar y la voz de Aratani sonó en la mente de Rin -No puedes hacer que te ame…- La luz azul que nació del collar lentamente se expandía por el cuerpo de la chica

 _*A las orillas de la aldea de los exterminadores del sur*_

-Cuando el círculo se active, las esencias de los cuatro demonios se unirán dentro de ti…- contestó finalmente Sesshomaru

-¡Pero entonces para destruirlos…!- gritó Kohaku enloquecido

-Tendrán que matarme- susurró Inuyasha

-¡Es una tontería!- exclamó Kohaku -Para empezar ¿Cómo estas seguro que funcionara?- le cuestionó el exterminador

-Porque fue la investigación de la vida de nuestro padre- contestó el demonio con una mirada fría

Inuyasha sentía que el mundo se le venía encima -Pero… yo no quiero morir- pensaba el hanyou

De pronto un halcón bajo en picada hacia ellos

-¡Es del palacio de Mizuki!- pensó Kohaku asombrado, el animal se posó en su brazo y el exterminador notó que traía una nota y un pergamino

-Es un pergamino de Miroku… él se los dio a Rin por si nos separábamos- explicó el exterminador

Basto con que el joven pronunciara el nombre de Rin para que Sesshomaru pusiera toda su atención en él.

-¿!Dice algo de la mocosa¡?- preguntó el asustado Jaken

-Dicen que la chica que me acompañaba…- los ojos de Kohaku se llenaron de brillo -… regresó a la princesa Mizuki, pero que no logran despertarla- el exterminador continuó leyendo -Piensan que soy el único que puede ayudarla; y que…- el chico exaltado pronunció -¡Creen que Rin está en peligro porque una demonio de cabello plateado se la llevó!-

-¡¿De cabello plateado?!- gritó Inuyasha confundido

-¡Amo bonito debe de ser la otra demonio de la que nos hablaron!- Jaken agregó

La cabeza de Kohaku se atascaba de pensamientos -Necesito ver que Mizuki este bien, pero… no puedo abandonar a Rin- pensaba el exterminador con desesperación

-Kohaku me asegurare de que regrese a casa- dijo Inuyasha con un tono extrañamente bondadoso para él

-¡La traeremos!- agregó Jaken indignado

Sin saber bien porque Kohaku miró a Sesshomaru, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Tal vez necesite esto- dijo el exterminador extendiéndole a Colmillo de Sol a Inuyasha

-Ve y salva a la princesa- contestó el hanyou

Kohaku y Kirara se alejaron volando rápidamente, y el exterminador dijo para sí mismo -Aguanta por favor Mizuki-

Una enorme luna llena recibía al grupo cuando llegaron a la aldea de los exterminadores del sur, Keyine gritó que abrieran las puertas en cuanto los vio acercarse a toda velocidad

-¡Necesitamos que nos abras el pasadizo!- gritó Inuyasha al quedar cerca del anciano

-¡Hermana!- exclamó Keyine con fuerza

La mujer trazó un símbolo en la pared e inmediatamente se abrió el extraño pasillo que habían recorrido en aquella ocasión -¡Valientes guerreros escúchenme!- las palabras de la vidente hicieron que se frenaran en seco -Siento como la muerte esta cerca de ti Inuyasha- el hanyou apretó sus puños - El futuro no es estático, pero lo que sí está escrito es que alguien morirá para destruir a los malvados demonios, junto con los collares- agregó finalmente la mujer.

-¿Recuerdas a mi esposa?- le preguntó Inuyasha junto con una sonrisa nostálgica, la mujer asintió -Ella es muy fuerte, pero por cualquier cosa… por favor ayúdala- el valiente hanyou entro al pasillo. La vidente le gritó -Cuidare a Kagome con mi vida- con una mirada decisiva y una sonrisa, Inuyasha se perdió en la oscuridad

Sesshomaru vio como entraba su hermano y en cuanto estaba por seguirlo por el pasadizo, la mujer le dijo- La muerte también quiere reclamar a esa niña, la tiene en su mira desde hace mucho tiempo…-

El demonio le dijo seriamente a la vidente -Mi camino es el de la supremacía y…- antes de salir volando dijo con autoridad -… y es por eso que siempre forjó mi propio destino- Jaken se apresuró a seguir a su amo

A pesar de la seguridad que mostró Sesshomaru la anciana dijo -Eso es porque antes no habías necesitado de nadie en tu vida- su mirada se perdió en la figura que se alejaba -Ojalá no sea tarde para que aprendas la lección-

-¿Por qué no puedo evitar sentir esta incomodidad en el pecho?- la imagen de Rin invadía la mente de Sesshomaru -¿A caso deje que ella se metiera dentro de el?- el enojado demonio apretó sus puños -Sin importar lo que haga… ella ya es parte de mí, aún si Rin muriese, ella seguiría causándome esta incomodidad que al mismo tiempo es paz, solo ella tiene el poder de lastimarme y a la vez sanarme- mientras atravesaban el pasillo Jaken observaba a su amo, en sus ojos había una expresión de intriga que nunca había visto -No puedo creer lo ingenuo que he sido…- pensaba Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño

 _*En el altar del palacio de los sabios youkais de la vida*_

Kagome que estaba paralizada comenzó a sentir una presencia conocida acercándose -Es… es Inuyasha- pensó aliviada -Pero debo avisarle a Rin antes de que sea demasiado tarde…-

La luz azul del collar comenzaba a llegar a la cadera de Rin -Usted simplemente no puede amarme- pensaba Rin y se entregaba a Aratani -Si estos son los últimos segundos… corazón siéntete libre de sentir este amor por mi amo; ya que él nunca…-

 _*En el laberinto de piedra*_

Sesshomaru mostró una expresión de temor -¡Rin!- pensó y comenzó a volar más rápido y rebasó a Inuyasha que lo miró con suma sorpresa -¿Por qué esta tan furioso?– se preguntó a sí mismo el hanyou

-¡Maldigo este sentimiento humano! ¡Condeno este deseo de admirar su luz!- empezó a gruñir encolerizado -Rin aún lejos de mí… te siento aquí-


End file.
